O Segredo dos Anjos III : Ascensão
by Dama 9 e Hana-Lis
Summary: a saga dos anjos continua, agora os segredos finalmente serão revelados e a batalha contra Apolo finalmente se aproxima. Aisty X Saga / Diana x Shura.
1. Fogo e Gelo

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Fogo e Gelo.**

**.I.**

No mais completo silêncio os dois seguiram o Grande Mestre até biblioteca. O clima não poderia ser mais tenso, trocaram um olhar indagador, porém resolveram esperar para ver o que ele tinha a dizer. Shion abriu a porta, pedindo que entrassem.

-O que deseja de nós, mestre Shion? –Kamus perguntou, sem esconder sua impaciência.

-Sentem-se, por favor; ele pediu, indicando a eles algumas poltronas no cômodo.

Deram de ombros, era melhor ir com calma... Sentaram-se na poltrona, vendo-o sentar-se na outra, em frente a eles.

-Creio que agora que vocês sabem que são irmãos, devem querer saber porque Aaron não lhes contou isso antes, não? –Shion começou.

-Como? –Aisty perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Isso tudo começou a mais de vinte e cinco anos atrás. Aaron de Aquário, o pai de vocês, era um dos melhores cavaleiros de ouro que já foi sagrado neste santuário. Naquela época ele foi enviado numa missão com Sebastian até a França;

Kamus remexeu-se inquieto na poltrona, porque tal data coincidia perfeitamente com seu nascimento.

-Foi em meio a essa missão em Paris que ele conheceu Alice. Alice Kandel; Shion contou.

-Minha mãe? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-...; Shion assentiu. –Pelo que o Aaron me contou na época, eles viveram mesmo que em pouco tempo, um belo romance, porém ele tinha suas obrigações para com o santuário e ela bem... Era uma agente intermediaria do santuário fora da Grécia.

-Minha mãe? –ele perguntou, dessa vez com um "Q" de surpresa.

-Alice era uma das nossas melhores agentes; Shion continuou.

-Mas porque ela deixou isso de lado? –Aisty perguntou, vendo que o irmão parecia chocado.

-Porque quando a missão se encerrou, Aaron voltou para a Grécia e dois meses depois ela descobriu que estava grávida;

-Mas e ele, porque não voltou? –Aisty perguntou revoltada. Não era por ser seu pai, que iria defender uma cachorrada como aquela, de abandonar uma mulher com um filho para criá-lo sozinha.

-Ele não sabia; Shion falou com pesar, vendo os dois voltarem-se para o ariano, surpresos. –Alice optou por deixar de ser uma agente do santuário e não revelar a ele que estava esperando um filho;

-Não entendo; Kamus murmurou.

-Sua mãe prezava de mais a missão que haviam recebido e não queria que isso de alguma maneira viesse a influência-lo. Mas a questão é que Alice não pode esconder isso por muito tempo;

-Como assim? –Aisty perguntou.

-Oito meses depois, Aaron retornou a Paris e foi procurá-la, não havia como esconder, então, ele acabou descobrindo que ela estava grávida e a decisão dela, de esconder-lhe a existência de Kamus;

-E o que ele fez? – a amazona perguntou impaciente.

-Ele a pediu em casamento, dizendo que viria viver com ela em Paris se fosse preciso, ou ela iria para a Grécia. Mas Alice não aceitou;

-Posso entender o porque; a jovem murmurou. Se ele realmente quisesse algo sério, teria proposto isso antes de ir, não só fazer isso por saber que ela estava grávida agora; ela pensou com uma pontada de irritação. –E daí? –ela indagou, gesticulando para que Shion andasse mais rápido com a história.

-Aaron pediu que ela lhe deixasse ao menos dar seu nome a criança e participar o máximo que pudesse de seu crescimento; Shion respondeu.

-Por isso eu só o via nas férias e quando perguntava o porque, minha mãe sempre se esquivava em responder; Kamus murmurou.

-Apesar da forma com que as coisas aconteceram, Aaron amava muito Alice, mas respeitou a decisão dela em criar Kamus sozinha, embora por vezes tenha recebido o auxilio de alguns amigos e parentes, mas nada que chamasse atenção demais, afinal, ela também tinha sua cota de orgulho; ele completou.

-Entendo, mas aonde entra minha mãe nessa história? –Aisty perguntou.

-Dois anos depois, Cecília chegou ao santuário vinda de Naxos, onde terminara seu treinamento, recebendo a sagrada armadura de Apus;

-Como? –ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Agora entendia o que Sebastian quis dizer.

-Isso mesmo, ao contrario de muitas amazonas residentes aqui. Cecília era extremamente arredia e extremista. Nem eu como Grande Mestre podia chegar muito perto, homens para ela só a um raio mínimo de cem quilômetros; ele explicou.

-O senhor esta brincando, não esta? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência; ele pensou.

-Pelo contrario; Shion falou, com um meio sorriso. –Ela não era uma amazona comum. Era o que muitos conheciam como alquimista. Tinha a habilidade de usar o próprio cosmo, mais as energias do ambiente e transformá-las em outra coisa com a mesma importância. Para ela tudo era à base de equivalências. Se você quer algo, tem de dar algo em troca, as típicas leis do equilíbrio universal.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Desde pequena, sempre vira sua mãe como uma lady e dona de casa, que tinha uma vida comum, como a maioria das pessoas. Não como, bem... Era melhor não falar.

–Mas se ela era tão extremista assim, como eles ficaram juntos? –Kamus perguntou interessado.

-Ela o engaiolou; Shion respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Como? –Os dois perguntaram, quase caindo da poltrona. Definitivamente, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência.

-Isso mesmo, algum tempo depois que chegou ao santuário como amazona recém sagrada, recebeu a missão de treinar uma pupila;

-Dione? –Aisty chutou.

-Exatamente, ela tinha o habito de treinar Dione nas proximidades do Coroa do Sol, normalmente muitas amazonas preferiam aquele local para não ter de dividir a arena com cavaleiros. Nesse dia o treinamento terminou mais cedo e Dione retornou ao vilarejo, enquanto ela resolveu ficar um pouco mais;

-Deixe-me adivinha, o Don Juan apareceu? –Aisty perguntou, sarcástica.

-Isso o Don J-... Quero dizer, o Aaron apareceu; ele se corrigiu rapidamente, vendo o olhar divertido de Kamus para a jovem, como se disse 'Eu já conheço essa história';

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a amiga e Kamus desaparecerem no corredor que levava a biblioteca. Impaciente, sentou-se novamente. Tomara que Aioros não demorasse muito na prisão do Cabo, estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo; Aiolia falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ela ouviu Kanon perguntou.

-Compreendo que Aisty e Diana estejam irritadas com as ameaças de Apolo, mas não entendo porque Aisty parece odiar tanto Athena? - ele falou, indicando a jovem de melenas lilases que jazia encostada no beiral de uma janela, olhando vagamente para o nada.

-Ahn! Bem...; Kanon murmurrou.

-Mas isso é muito simples; Diana respondeu, voltando-se para eles calmamente.

-Diana; Aiolia falou engolindo em seco, como se só agora, houvesse se dado conta de que ela ainda permanecia no salão, como uns poucos.

-Aisty não detesta Athena; ela falou, vendo o cavaleiro dar um suspiro aliviado. –Quem Aisty detesta, é ela! –a amazona completou, apontando Saori, que ergueu a cabeça, voltando o olhar em sua direção.

-Mas...;

-A partir do momento que Athena reencarnou na Terra, suas vontades foram relegadas a um segundo plano, já que a consciência da _mortal_ Saori é predominante, por isso... Quem Aisty detesta é Saori, simplesmente isso; ela completou dando de ombros.

-Não sei se entendi isso; Aiolia falou confuso.

-O que Diana quer dizer é que, Aisty detesta a falta de atitude que Saori vem demonstrando desde que Apolo apareceu. Independente de ser a reencarnação de Athena ou não, como ser humano, com conceitos de moral e do certo e errado, ela deveria compreender que a idéia de que "Vamos com calma, assim ninguém se fere", é mero conto de fadas. As pessoas, uma hora ou outra vão se machucar e evitar tomar uma decisão que pesa sobre todos, vai apenas piorar as coisas; Kanon explicou, voltando-se para a jovem. –Entendo que as coisas não são fáceis para você também Saori; ele continuou. –Mas tapar os olhos com as mãos, não vai fazer os problemas desaparecerem;

-Sem contar que hesitações e indecisão, deixam a lealdade das pessoas divididas; Diana lembrou.

-Isso também; Kanon concordou.

-Entendo; Saori murmurou pensativa.

-Não, acredito que você ainda não tenha entendido a extensão do problema; Diana continuou. –Mesmo que você não fosse a reencarnação de Athena, Aisty continuaria sem respeitá-la. Nós já vimos muita coisa nessa vida, menina... Acredite. Já vimos desde coisas boas até as que fariam Fredie Kruger tremer de medo. E depois de tudo isso só resta o respeito, se você não for capaz de ter respeito por alguém, não sobra nada. Nada de confiança, lealdade ou cumplicidade;

-Eu... O que eu... Bem, o que eu posso fazer? –ela indagou com um olhar perdido.

-Não cabe a nós lhe darmos a resposta; Kanon adiantou-se.

-Seria muito fácil se existisse um manual de passo a passo para essas coisas... Principalmente para entender a cabeça da Aisty; Diana falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Se existisse, o Saga seria o primeiro a querer arrumar um; Kanon brincou, para em seguida ficar sério. –Mas Diana tem razão, essas coisas tem de ser conquistada, com tempo e dedicação. Não só com Aisty, mas com todos os cavaleiros, amazonas e pessoas que convivem com você;

-...; ela assentiu.

-Bom, parece que Aioros vai demorar mesmo; Diana falou mudando de assunto levantando-se. –Acho que vou indo... Até mais;

-Até; os demais se despediram.

**.::História dentro da História – **_**Prisoner**_** ::.**

Respirou fundo, logo o sol iria se pôr e precisaria voltar para a casa. Dione já estava lá, mas precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, fazia poucos meses que estava ali, mas aquela sensação inquietante de que estava sendo observada não lhe abandonava.

Não era paranóia, definitivamente confiava em seus sentidos e eles não lhe enganavam. Parou por um momento de socar uma árvore. Costas eretas e respiração calma. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, ouviu um barulho bem baixo, como um coração a disparar.

Com apenas um golpe, uma árvore rompeu-se ao meio e deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes surpresos fitando-a. Estilhaços de madeira caiam sobre a grama, porém nenhum dos dois se moveu, ou deu sinal de que faria mais algum movimento.

-O que quer? –Cecília perguntou seca, pronta para mandá-lo para o Tártaro.

-Calma; o cavaleiro de longas melenas esmeralda pediu, saindo daquele estado de choque. –Só estava passando quando ouvi um barulho e vim averiguar;

-Barulho? –a jovem perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara.

-Ahn! Bem...; Sabia que a desculpa não iria colar, mas nada lhe impedia de tentar; ele concluiu. –Você é aquela amazona de Naxos, não?

-E o que isso lhe interessa? –a jovem de melenas vermelhas rebateu, ferina.

-Nossa! Que humor! -Aaron provocou, com um sorriso debochado. –Deveria procurar outras coisas para se ocupar, quem sabe esse humor melhore;

Viu a amazona serrar os punhos nervosamente ao mesmo tempo que uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa. Aaron franziu o cenho, a Grécia era quente, mas não tão quente quando agora; uma nova gota escorreu de sua testa, lançou um olhar de soslaio para as plantas em volta e elas estavam secando. Mas que raios estava acontecendo? –ele pensou.

-Puff! Não vale a pena; ele a ouviu resmungar, dando-lhe as costas para ir.

Não era possível que ela houvesse mudado a temperatura tão drasticamente assim, embora o calor estivesse desaparecendo, como se a acompanhasse; ele pensou, intrigado. Agora não poderia deixá-la ir sem uma resposta.

-Espere; ele falou, segurando-a pelo pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Cecília voltou-se com um olhar furioso para o cavaleiro que pela primeira vez em muitos anos estremeceu, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe as costas, isso não era um bom sinal. Mal tivera tempo de esquivar-se, a jovem virou-lhe um chute certeiro no abdômen.

-Hei; ele falou indignado.

-Você pediu por isso; ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Se ela era orgulhosa, ele também; Aaron pensou. Deu um sorriso debochado que a irritou ainda mais.

-Se esse é o seu melhor, deveria arrumar outra amazona para treinar sua pupila;

-Oras seu; Cecília vociferou.

Segundos depois os dois atracavam-se em uma luta ferrenha. Socos, chutes, voadoras. Surpreendeu-se por ela ser mais ágil do que si para determinados ataques, mas tinha alguns truques na manga também.

Elevou seu cosmo, lançando contra ela uma série de farpas de gelo. Cecília esquivou-se, porém no processo, acabou por bater com as costas em uma árvore.

-Interessante; Aaron falou, com um sorriso maroto, surgindo na frente dela, apoiando a mão sobre o tronco da árvore próximo ao rosto dela. Deixando-a acuada.

-Patético; ela rebateu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Dessa vez ele não teve como se esquivar. Com um único soco, ela o jogou contra uma árvore na outra extremidade, quando Aaron levantou-se do chão, pronto para contra atacar. Sentiu uma explosão de cosmo e uma nuvem prateada ergueu-se a sua volta, impossibilitando sua visão. Alguns segundos depois, uma gaiola gigante havia surgido a sua volta como se houvesse brotado da terra.

-O que é isso? –Aaron perguntou, socando as grades sem conseguir quebrá-las.

-A paga por seu atrevimento; Cecília falou debochada, dando-lhe as costas, afastando-se.

-Hei, você não pode me deixar aqui; o cavaleiro falou desesperado.

-Não posso? –a amazona indagou, voltando-se para ele com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. -Me impeça... Isto é, se conseguir sair daí; ela completou, afastando-se ignorando o chamado dele.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Atravessou os corredores em direção ao próprio quarto, quando sentiu um cosmo estranho se manifestar. Instintivamente, apoiou-se na parede mais próxima, enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se embaçados.

-Mas, o q-....; ela murmurou, sentindo uma forte dor manifestar-se em sua cabeça, como se houvesse levado uma martelada entre as temporadas.

-Diana! –ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, mas no momento seguinte, tudo escureceu. –Diana; Saori chamou, correndo em direção a amazona.

Segurou-a pouco antes da queda, mas não foi capaz de suportar completamente seu peso. Caiu de joelhos no chão, vendo a face da jovem tornar-se mortalmente pálida.

-Diana; Saori chamou novamente, sentindo o pulso fraco da jovem, se desesperou. –**SAGA**! –ela gritou ao ver o cavaleiro sair de uma sala.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se correndo, deixando jogados no chão, os mapas que trazia nas mãos.

-Ela desmaiou, não sei o que aconteceu... Antes ela estava bem; Saori falou aflita.

-Vamos levá-la para o quarto, por favor senhorita, conte a Aisty o que aconteceu; ele falou, antes de suspender a jovem inerte entre os braços.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, mas Saga já havia se afastado.

-**o-o-o-o-o-**

-Minha mãe dominava o fogo; Aisty murmurou pensativa, batendo distraidamente a ponta dos dedos sobre o joelho.

-E Aaron a água; Shion respondeu, já prevendo a próxima pergunta.

-Opostos; Kamus comentou, sabendo de um outro bom exemplo sobre isso.

-Um ano se passou e Aaron praticamente não a deixava em paz. Ainda é um mistério como no fim eles acabaram juntos, mas no começo, eram como cão e gato. Sempre que se encontravam saiam farpas ou a temperatura esquentava demais, ou esfriava demais; Shion falou, com um meio sorriso.

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Aisty perguntou, pensativa.

-Mesmo as amazonas tendo aquele dogma, quando Aaron a pediu em casamento ela aceitou; Shion respondeu, fazendo uma pausa.

-Minha mãe sabia sobre o Kamus? –a jovem perguntou hesitante.

-...; Shion assentiu. –Um tempo depois que haviam se casado e que ainda viviam no santuário, Aaron contou sobre Kamus. Não que ele temesse a reação de Cecília, apenas não sabia como contar. Lembro até que eles foram para Paris, Kamus ainda era muito pequeno, acho que não deve se lembrar, Cecília na época disse que você seria um grande cavaleiro;

-Sério? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-...; Shion assentiu.

-E porque eles nunca me contaram? –Aisty perguntou, confusa.

-Foi naquela época que Cecília comunicou que estava grávida e Aaron saiu em missão a Delfos, tendo acesso à previsão do oráculo; o Grande Mestre explicou. –Como único herdeiro da família Bering, ele pediu a Cecília que se mudassem para San Petersburgo, onde estariam em segurança. Não tinha como evitar, Apolo começaria a carnificina quando o oráculo anunciasse o seu nascimento;

-Por isso eles se mudaram tão rápido; Kamus murmurou, lembrando-se do que Sebastian dissera.

-Aaron não queria que Cecília corresse risco algum, ainda mais estando grávida. Algumas amazonas como Karina, Isis e Natsu foram junto para garantir a segurança deles caso acontecesse alguma coisa;

-Ainda não entendo, porque me esconderam a existência do Kamus; Aisty falou.

-Para garantir a segurança dele. Quando ele completou seis anos de idade foi mandado a Sibéria treinar para se tornar o sucessor do Aaron. Por isso Alice, Aaron e Cecília decidiram que seria melhor que qualquer relação entre os dois fosse ocultada, para que isso não prejudicasse Kamus em seu treinamento, nem o tornasse um possível alvo.

-Entendo, tem lógica; o aquariano comentou.

-Quando você completou seis anos. Aaron e Cecília iriam lhe contar toda a história e lhe mandariam para Naxos treinar com Dione, atual sucessora de Cecília com a armadura de Apus. Mas uma noite antes Apolo descobriu onde estavam e mandou Melina e as demais atrás de vocês, nessa mesma época o vilarejo da fronteira foi devastado, possivelmente elas pretendiam matar Diana, mas ela já não estava mais lá; Shion explicou. –Enfim, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Isis e Natsu tentaram impedir que as amazonas chegassem até vocês, mas não houve tempo, Aaron tentou criar uma barreira para atrasá-las usando seu último fio de vida.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, não era preciso continuar a contar, já sabia como aquilo terminava. Sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua e encontrou o olhar reconfortante de Kamus, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando.

-Se pudéssemos, teríamos impedido tudo isso; Shion falou com pesar. –Cecília e Aaron eram pessoas incríveis, vocês se parecem demais com eles. Creio que foi por isso que Sebastian os confundiu quando estiveram na Taverna das Bacantes; ele completou.

-Como o senhor sabe? –Kamus perguntou surpreso.

-Ahn! Sebastian foi o último guardião de Escorpião, antes do mestre de Milo; ele respondeu.

Aisty voltou-se para o irmão com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Sim, qualquer semelhança não era mera coincidência.

-Aisty; Saori falou abrindo a porta bruscamente.

Os três viraram-se na direção da porta, vendo a jovem divindade visivelmente constrangida por ter entrado daquela forma, mas a aflição em sua voz despertou os sentidos de alerta da amazona.

-O que aconteceu? –Aisty indagou já se levantando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Diana; ela avisou.

Rapidamente atravessou a sala e saiu atrás da jovem, tendo Kamus e Shion em seu encalço. Deixaria para perguntar mais coisas sobre os pais depois, por hora era melhor ver o que estava acontecendo com a amiga; ela pensou preocupada.

Seguiu pelos corredores de mármore polido, indo diretamente ao quarto da amazona, sem que Saori precisasse lhe dizer, para onde ela havia sido levada.

-O que aconteceu? –Aisty perguntou preocupada, entrando no quarto, encontrando Saga impaciente a espera dela.

-Desmaiou, não sei, estava saindo de um dos escritórios do templo, quando Saori me chamou, falando que ela tinha desmaiado do nada; Saga adiantou-se quando a amazona passou por ele, aproximando-se da cama.

-"Tem alguma coisa errada"; ela pensou, tendo um péssimo pressentimento.

Vários médicos passaram pelo corredor indo para um caminho oposto ao qual eles haviam vindo.

-O que esta acontecendo ali fora? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Os cavaleiros que foram escoltar as amazonas até a prisão de pedra foram atacados, a maioria saiu com alguns arranhões, mas Shura foi quem mais se feriu. Ouvi eles falaram que ele ainda esta inconsciente; Kamus falou entrando no quarto.

Parou por um momento, com ar pensativo. Shura ferido mais Diana apagando do nada. Uhn! Depois de tudo o que ouvira, sabia que isso não era mera coincidência, mas como explicar algo tão "inexplicável" assim? – ela se perguntou.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, aproximando-se, vendo-a com um olhar perdido.

-Depois eu vejo isso; ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando empurrar seus pensamentos para algum arquivo, onde seriam revistos mais tarde.

-Isso o que? –Saga perguntou curioso, porém a jovem não estava nem ao menos se dando conta da sua presença agora que Shion voltava ao quarto trazendo um médico consigo.

-Pedi ao doutor que a examinasse, é melhor vocês saírem... Tem gente demais aqui; Shion falou.

A contra gosto concordou, mas ao passar da porta, encostou-se na parede, como se a montar guarda, esperando que o medico saísse. Mais essa agora? O que estava acontecendo com Diana? Será que realmente tinha algo a ver com o ataque aos cavaleiros no Cabo? –ela se perguntou pensativa.

-Aisty; Saori falou, aproximando-se cautelosa.

-Uhn! – virou-se para a jovem, embora não a focasse com seus olhos, era como se estivesse vendo algo por sobre seu ombro.

-Diana vai ficar bem, porque você, não... Bem, não vai descansar um pouco? –ela sugeriu hesitante.

-Estou bem aqui, mas você, talvez devesse ir atrás daqueles médicos. provavelmente eles vão precisar de ajuda com os feridos; a amazona respondeu, recostando-se na parede, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, onde cruzou as pernas e acomodou-se melhor, dando a entender com isso, que não sairia dali por nada, enquanto não tivesse noticias do bem estar da amiga.

**.III.**

Um fino sorriso formou-se nos lábios bem desenhados, com a ponta dos dedos tocou o espelho a sua frente, onde uma infinidade de imagens parecia dançar. O calor de seu corpo irradiou como um fino cordão vermelho que espalhou-se pelo espelho, fazendo as imagens desaparecerem.

-Parece que finalmente as coisas estão acontecendo como eu quero; Apolo falou, aproximando-se do leito de dossel vermelho.

Ergueu a barra da túnica, de maneira graciosa afastou as cortinas e sentou-se.

-Meu senhor; a voz sonolenta da ninfa de melenas castanhas chegou até si como um ronronar.

Notou o tornozelo delicado surgir entre os lençóis de seda, tocou-o suavemente, vendo a pele acetinada arrepiar-se ao seu toque.

-Já amanheceu? –Melissa indagou, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-Não, ainda esta longe de amanhecer; Apolo respondeu com um sorriso encantador. –Descanse, meu bem...;

Ela assentiu, com as faces rosadas e sonolentas, a pequena ninfa serrou os orbes, deixando-se adormecer em seguida entre os lençóis de ceda e travesseiros de plumas.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la e fechou os véus, sentiu algo movendo-se a suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente, mas não encontrou nada.

Franziu o cenho, enquanto aproximava-se novamente do espelho, os cabelos vermelhos caiam numa longa cascada ondulada por suas costas, cobrindo parte da túnica imaculadamente branca. Os orbes azuis como gelo cintilavam um brilho de vitória.

Em breve teria tudo pelo que estava lutando e ninguém poderia lhe deter; ele pensou, dando as costas ao espelho, mal notando que agora, o reflexo a lhe fitar possuíam um brilho incomum de verde, como esmeraldas recém polidas. Frias e letais...

**Continua...**


	2. A Fonte de Athena e o Dom de Ares

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 : A Fonte de Athena e o Dom de Ares.**

**.I.**

_Nos arredores do Santuário, em um bosque de sombras verdejantes erguia-se silencioso um antigo e pequeno templo que nada advertia. Era conhecido como "A Fonte de Athena"._

_Ali existia sim uma formosa fonte de brisas refrescantes. Ficou conhecido assim porque os ares desses arredores durante mil anos pareciam anestesiar a pele gelando-a e curando-a._

_Inclusive dentro do Santuário poderia se dizer que quase ninguém conhecia a existência deste templo. Era como uma UTI para cavaleiros feridos nas batalhas._

_Nos tempos mitológicos, a cada nova Guerra Santa, os cavaleiros que recebiam feridas mortais eram carregados para esse templo, onde ficariam até estarem totalmente recuperados._

_Diz-se a lenda, que da distante altura da estátua de Athena caiu uma lágrima. Uma lágrima que era como um cosmos dourado que umedecia um ressecado deserto formando um oásis. Este cosmo envolvia todo o templo e seus arredores e diz-se que todos os cavaleiros se recuperaram de seus ferimentos salvando suas vidas..._

_Graças a esse dom, o dom de Athena._

**-x-**

Olhou uma última vez para o leito onde o amigo ainda permanecia imóvel, o braço direito enfaixado assim como parte do tórax onde ainda podiam-se ver alguns arranhões.

Não estava mais nas mãos da medicina moderna dos homens curá-lo, já haviam feito a sua parte. Os melhores médicos e especialistas já haviam sido acionados para isso, agora restava que o poder daquele lugar sagrado o fizesse se recuperar por completo.

Havia algo na cosmo-energia da Rainha das Amazonas, que nem mesmo o poder de Athena foi capaz de reverter. Teriam que esperar, mas ainda lhe custava entender uma coisa...

Por quê? Por que Shura havia feito aquilo? Jogar-se na sua frente diante do ataque de Hipólita?

Era para ele estar ali naquele leito; pensou Aioros se recordando de como tudo acontecera. Há dias que não se falavam direto, desde o acontecido na taverna e até chegava a pensar que o amigo o estava odiando, por pensar o que não devia a seu respeito.

Haviam brigado e feio, por conta do sentimento que agora via com total clareza devotarem a mesma mulher. Diana. E agora ali estava ele, prostrado naquele leito e inconsciente, tudo isso por, como sempre, agir antes de pensar.

-"Será que não percebe que o escolhido é você? Shura... Você é um idiota, um completo idiota!"; o sagitariano pensou, serrando os punhos nervosamente. Tendo ganas de chacoalhar o amigo inconsciente, quem sabe assim, pudesse fazê-lo despertar de uma vez e concertar as besteiras que fizera.

Havia ferido o coração da amazona por nada e agora estava ferido não só física como espiritualmente também. Ainda se recordava das últimas palavras de Shura antes de abater-se.

_-"Ela não gostaria que você se machucasse__..."._

-Nem ela e nem eu, gostaríamos que **você** se machucasse...; ele murmurou sem conter a lágrima solitária que rolou por sua face. Sabia que o estado do amigo era grave, prova disso era o tamanho estrago em sua armadura, que Mu já havia se prontificado a consertar. Se não fosse por ela certamente teria perdido o braço com o golpe.

E pensar que agora podia ir, sem que soubesse a verdade que tanto o atormentava em torno do que de fato tinha com Diana... Ele tinha que se recuperar. Pela amizade que tinham, tinha que sobreviver. Precisava continuar lutando dentro de si, para abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

-Precisamos de você; Aioros murmurou num tom de voz quase inaudível. Em breve Apolo voltaria a atacar e todos os amigos talvez fossem insuficientes. –E ela também...; Completou com um olhar triste.

Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta, chamando-lhe a atenção. Afastou-se do leito do capricorniano e encontrou com Mú no meio do caminho.

-Como ele está? – o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Do mesmo jeito; Aioros respondeu com pesar.

-Ele vai ficar bem; Mú falou ao perceber o abatimento do sagitariano.

-Ele tem que ficar bem; o cavaleiro frisou, fitando a face pálida do amigo sobre a esteira.

-Acabei de impedir que um batalhão invadisse esse lugar; Mú comentou, olhando distraidamente para as dependências do belo jardim.

Para olhos comuns, aquele lugar seria apenas um cantinho tranqüilo para se estar, sem saber ao certo a real extensão dos poderes que ali habitavam. A mais pura e intensa energia de cura que poderia existir entre os céus e a terra, concentrava-se ali.

–Todos queriam vir até aqui pra ver como Shura estava, mas isso poderia agravar ainda mais a sua situação; ele explicou, vendo Aioros assentir. –Já analisei o estado da armadura dele; Mú continuou, mudando de assunto.

-E? –Aioros indagou. –Precisa de ajuda?

-Exato e pensei que você para isso; o ariano continuou, se referindo ao sangue que o sagitariano doaria para a armadura do amigo. –Eu mesmo poderia oferecer o sangue, mas se trabalhar no conserto da armadura enquanto você doa o sangue conseguiremos um resultado mais rápido.

-Tem razão, ele vai precisar dela logo logo, afinal Apolo finalmente mostrou que não está pra brincadeiras. Sua insanidade é maior do que imaginávamos; Mu assentiu e Aioros continuou. –Mas e quem vai ficar com ele? Não podemos deixá-lo só aqui e...

-Eu fico; uma terceira voz se fez presente.

Ambos voltaram-se para a porta aberta deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis a fitá-los.

-Diana? – Aioros falou surpreso, pouco antes de chegar ali, soubera por Saori que a jovem não estava bem, mas decidira ver o amigo primeiro, antes de passar no quarto dela, na volta. Entretanto, embora pálida, Diana parecia extremamente convicta de sua decisão de permanecer ali.

-Vão, consertem a armadura dele. Como você mesmo disse, ele vai precisar dela; a amazona falou aproximando-se do sagitariano.

Acatando ao pedido dela, Mú saiu sendo seguido instantes depois pelo sagitariano. Aioros fitou-a por alguns segundos, notando o olhar de puro pesar que ela lançava sobre o capricorniano.

-Ele vai ficar bem; Aioros sussurrou antes de se afastar. Ela precisava desse tempo sozinha; concluiu por fim.

A porta se fechou e a amazona voltou os orbes para o cavaleiro, sentando-se ao seu lado na beira da esteira. Levou o indicador até a face do mesmo com sutileza, havia arranhões ali. Sem saber por que apenas sentiu um imenso aperto no peito e grossas lágrimas brotaram dos orbes azuis e tristes.

Por que estava chorando?

Por que estava ali?

Eram perguntas às quais não sabia responder, assim como o estranho pressentimento que tivera horas atrás. Ainda se recordava de despertar em seu leito após a reunião e o estranho pressentimento, com o olhar de um homem vestido de branco junto da amiga Aisty. Médico? E pra que? Era ele quem precisava de cuidados e não ela; Ela pensou fitando a face pálida e sem vida do cavaleiro.

Brigas, brigas e mais brigas e até havia chegado a dizer que gostaria que ele sumisse, desaparecesse de sua vida, mas agora, ali diante daquele estado frágil em que se encontrava o cavaleiro, tudo o que mais queria era que os orbes castanhos voltassem a brilhar, mesmo que fosse em mais uma discussão.

Havia lhe ferido o coração e ainda doía, pensar que a julgara tão vulgar a ponto de dividir o seu coração com outro homem, porém doía muito mais pensar na remota possibilidade de perdê-lo.

Confusão, confusão, as lembranças da noite na taverna ainda eram revividas em sua mente, todas as brigas, todos os beijos...

Ah sim, os beijos, os momentos que haviam passado juntos, tudo junto formava um extenso emaranhado em sua cabeça e lhe dilacerava o peito. Tentaria não pensar no que havia acontecido e sim no que ainda poderia acontecer. Velaria seu sono, sua recuperação e depois... Resolveriam o tufão que permeava por entre suas vidas.

**.II.**

A rainha das amazonas, definitivamente surpreendera todos, mas ainda achava que ela havia demorado tempo de mais para aparecer. Apolo deveria estar realmente desesperado para mandá-la depois que Melina fracassara diversas vezes.

Suspirou cansada, Diana havia desmaiado fora com Saori ver o que estava acontecendo. O médico que a atendera, diagnosticara apenas uma queda de pressão, mas sabia que não era só isso, embora fosse um pouco difícil de acreditar, ainda mais porque estava na torcida do Aioros; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça, entrando no quarto.

Precisava tirar aquela túnica e aquele salto que estavam lhe matando; ela pensou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Diana fora até a fonte ver como Shura estava, sabia o quão orgulhosa era a amiga e o quão difícil foi engolir esse orgulho e admitir que estava preocupada com ele. Milagres realmente acontecessem.

_-Aisty;_

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, ouvindo alguém lhe chamar. Balançou a cabeça, não tinha ninguém ali, estava em seu quarto. Sozinha, ninguém podia lhe chamar; ela pensou.

_-Aisty; _

Sentiu os pelos do braço arrepiarem-se. Olhou para todos os lados do cômodo, mas não viu ninguém. Deveria ser sua imaginação. Cruzou as pernas, para tirar as sandálias, quando viu uma aura avermelhada lhe envolver, levantou-se rapidamente da cama, elevando seu cosmo, tentando encontrar o dono daquela energia, mas sentiu o corpo pesar e tudo ficou escuro.

_Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava deitada sobre a aquela superfície macia, no momento que seus olhos haviam se fechado, perdera qualquer noção de equilíbrio e tempo._

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com um lago de águas cristalinas a poucos metros de onde estava, notou seus cabelos espalhados pela grama e não sobre o tapete, aos pés da cama, onde imaginara ter caído._

_Mas afinal, que lugar era aquele? –ela se perguntou desorientada._

_-No quarto templo da Coroa do Sol; uma voz grave e intensa falou, chamando-lhe a atenção._

_Levantou-se rapidamente, olhando para os lados. A única coisa de que se lembrava era de estar em seu quarto, pretendendo se trocar, quando aquela estranha luz vermelha a envolvera e tudo ficou escuro._

_Deparou-se com uma figura singular encostada em uma árvore, os orbes fechados e a expressão serena. _

_-Saga? –ela falou hesitante._

_Não, não era ele. Conseguia sentir isso, embora a expressão fosse semelhante, a aparência era diferente. Aquele a sua frente tinha cabelos negros, mais curtos, que caiam sobre os ombros. Viu-o abrir os olhos voltando-se em sua direção. Eram vermelhos._

_-Não, não sou o Saga, embora o conheça há muito tempo; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática._

_-Quem é você? –Aisty perguntou hesitante._

_-Um amigo intimo, que conviveu bastante tempo com ele; o estranho respondeu, com certa ironia e malicia._

_-Ares; a jovem falou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, levantou-se, mantendo-se na defensiva._

_-Acalme-se criança, não vou lhe fazer mal; Ares falou, com uma expressão entediada._

_-Como posso ter certeza disso? –ela rebateu._

_-Se quisesse ter te mato, teria feito quando a deixei desacordada, mas ao contrario do que sabe sobre meus outros 'parentes', eu ainda sigo um código de ética, de não atacar um oponente impossibilitado de reagir; ele explicou, gesticulando displicente. –Agora sente-se e vamos conversar; ele completou, batendo sobre a grama a seu lado._

_-Não espera mesmo que eu lhe obedeça, não é? –Aisty perguntou, com a voz fria._

_Entretanto, no segundo seguinte sentiu o corpo tremer, quando ele virou-se em sua direção. Os orbes vermelhos cintilaram. Sua cabeça rodou com uma onda de vertigem, o corpo pesou, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Levou a mão até os olhos, esperando que assim pudesse voltá-los ao foco. Elevou seu cosmo, mas nem uma fagulha se acendeu. O que estava acontecendo?_

_-Deveria respeitar mais os mais velhos criança, eles sempre sabem o que fazem; Ares falou calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos._

_Levantou-se, caminhando lenta e elegantemente até ela. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, erguendo-a pelo queixo. Os orbes novamente cintilaram, simplesmente não havia como recuar. _

_-Xiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, quando viu que ela pretendia falar. –Fique calma e me ouça; _

_Sentiu o corpo amolecer, voltando a responder aos seus comandos. Suspirou aliviada, vendo-o levantar-se e ir até a beira da água. Ares sentou-se calmamente, batendo levemente sobre a grama, mandando-a se aproximar. Depois daquela demonstração de poder, não era nem louca de desafiá-lo; ela pensou, aproximando-se._

_-Sabia decisão; ele falou, com um meio sorriso._

_Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo o reflexo dele sob o espelho dágua._

_-O que quer?_

_-Paciência é uma virtude, criança; ele falou em tom de provocação._

_-Se me chama de criança novamente, vou lhe mandar para o Tártaro; ela avisou, pretendendo se levantar, porém ele segurou-lhe pelo pulso, lançando-lhe um olhar sério._

_-Perto de mim menina, você ainda é uma criança. Então aprenda a esperar os mais velhos falarem primeiro; Ares completou, vendo-a bufar e sentar-se novamente. –Pelos deuses, agora sei porque é você a herdeira de Selene; ele resmungou,_

_-O que quer dizer com isso? –Aisty perguntou confusa._

_-Ártemis é passiva demais, embora tenha se voltado contra Apolo tenha sido um grande avanço. Pelo menos ela esta de volta à ativa, uma deusa da estirpe dela não deveria deixar os velhos hábitos de lado, devido a algumas insignificâncias; ele falou, gesticulando displicente._

_-...; Entreabriu os lábios para discordar, porém ele ergueu a mão, impedindo-a. Estava começando a se irritar._

_-Mas Selene sempre foi a mais arredia, digamos que esse é o genes ruim que passa de geração em geração; ele brincou. –Mas creio que deve estar querendo saber porque estou aqui, não?_

_-...; assentiu._

_-Sou o Deus da Guerra...;_

_-"Sério?"; ela pensou, irônica._

_-Sem ironias criança, isso é irritante; Ares a cortou, vendo-a abafar o riso. –Mas, se tem algo que eu realmente detesto é um idiota metido a sabichão querendo tomar o meu lugar; ele exasperou._

_-Apolo? –ela perguntou descrente._

_-Isso mesmo, esse idiota esta indo longe de mais. Criar intrigas, tudo bem. Dominar o mundo, aceitável, mas querer destruir isso aqui só por mero capricho, definitivamente não; ele completou._

_-Ahn! É impressão a minha ou você não concorda com ele? –Aisty perguntou incrédula._

_-Não, não concordo. E teria dominado esse mundo se aquele idiota do Saga não tivesse usado o báculo de Athena para se matar e me expulsar do corpo dele; Ares falou, indignado._

_-Pelo menos uma atitude verdadeiramente nobre; ela rebateu._

_-Detalhes; Ares rebateu, gesticulando displicente. –Mas a questão é, o que você esta disposta a fazer para acabar com Apolo?_

_-O que? –Aisty perguntou surpresa._

_-Eu sei, eu mesmo poderia fazer isso, mas a verdade é que não posso; ele resmungou. –E nem pretendo defender esses mortais, porém vou dominar esse mundo daqui a 200 anos, mas ele ainda precisa existir quando eu voltar;_

_-Que absurdo; a jovem murmurou, incrédula quanto ao que estava ouvindo._

_-Vamos ser claros então, tem uma forma de você e àquela outra amazona acabaram com Apolo...;_

_-As armaduras; ela o cortou._

_-Acha mesmo que um bando de metal fundido é capaz de fazer algo contra ele? –Ares a questionou. –Não, e você sabe disso. Ainda mais agora que Hipólita esta de volta;_

_-O que sabe sobre isso? _

_-Apenas o necessário, mas a questão é. O que esta disposta a fazer para ter o poder necessário para acabar com Apolo? –ele perguntou em tom de barganha._

_-Eu...; Ela murmurou, desviando o olhar._

_Fora tudo muito rápido, mal teve tempo de elaborar a resposta quando viu-o tocar-lhe o alto da testa. Uma explosão de energia aconteceu, envolvendo-lhe o corpo. Sentiu a temperatura aumentar drasticamente como se seu corpo pegasse fogo. Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes dele sobre si. A lua prateada em seu pescoço aos poucos foi sendo tingida de vermelho, como se mudasse de fase, de crescente para cheia._

_-Tudo nesse mundo funciona por opostos, não se esqueça disso; ele completou, colocando sobre sua mão um outro pingente, imediatamente o reconheceu como a outra lua._

_Um flash passou em sua mente, lembrou-se que Diana havia colocado o pingente em cima do criado, antes de sair, mas porque ele estava com o pingente. _

_-Paciência criança, apenas o tempo é capaz de lhe dar todas as respostas; ele falou, quando o cosmo diminuiu de intensidade._

_-Porque esta fazendo isso? –Aisty perguntou confusa, sentindo gostas e mais gotas de suor pingarem de sua testa._

_-Digamos que estou pagando para ver o que os 'Santos de Athena' podem fazer para acabar com os planos de Apolo mais uma vez;_

_-Apenas um capricho? –ela perguntou._

_-Talvez? –ele rebateu de maneira enigmática. _

_-O que eu tenho de fazer? –a jovem perguntou mais confiante._

_-Começar a enfrentar seus demônios já é um bom começo; Ares completou, com um sorriso maroto, que lhe lembrava exatamente um certo alguém. –No mais, o tempo dirá; ele completou._

_-__**AISTYYYYYYYYYYY**__; ouviu alguém gritar seu nome._

_Sentiu a mente dar voltas, ficando atordoada. Tentou manter-se consciente, mas foi impossível. Sentiu o corpo cair sobre a grama e tudo apagou._

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aisty; Saga chamou, chacoalhando-a.

Sentira o cosmo dela se alterar e fora ver o que era. Bateu na porta chamando-a, mas não houve nenhuma resposta. A única coisa que pensou foi em chutar a porta e entrar.

Para sua preocupação, encontrou-a caída ao lado da cama, segurando fortemente o pingente em forma de lua nova, contra o peito.

-Uhn? - ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Será que fora tudo um sonho? Não, não fora; ela pensou vendo o pingente de lua em suas mãos.

-Aisty; Saga falou, tocando-lhe a face. Vendo gotas grosas de suor pingarem da testa.

-Saga; ela sussurrou, o reconhecendo.

-Graças a Zeus; ele murmurou, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Saga, cuidado; Aisty falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

Viu a jovem encostar-se na parede com um olhar assustado para a própria mão, foi quando notou a própria camisa queimada no formato da mão dela, simplesmente não sentira isso; ele pensou surpreso.

-Não foi nada; o geminiano falou, tentando se aproximar, mas ela encolheu-se mais na parede. –Esta tudo bem, acalma-se; ele pediu.

-Não se aproxime, por favor; Aisty pediu, vendo a marca vermelha que ficara sobre o peito do cavaleiro, sendo que mal o tocara.

-Não vai acontecer nada; Saga falou, aproximando-se calmamente. Viu o olhar hesitante.

Tocou-lhe o braço suavemente, vendo imediatamente uma aura vermelha a envolver. Recuou a mão, vendo-a sumir, mas que raios era aquilo? –ele se perguntou.

-Saga, por favor, me deixa sozinha; ela pediu, sentindo os orbes marejarem. Precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e entender o que Ares fizera, antes que acabasse ferindo alguém.

-Não vou te deixar sozinha, não agora; ele falou veemente, deixando a mão fechar-se sobre o braço dela, puxando-a para si.

Sentiu uma certa resistência no começo, o cosmo dela elevou-se instintivamente. Abraçou-a fortemente, sentindo-a por fim se acalmar, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-Acalme-se, estou aqui com você; ele sussurrou.

**Continua...**

**Respondendo Reviews...**

***Amaterasu Sonne**

_Obrigada pelo coment, ficamos muito feliz por estar gostando da fic. Espero q tenha curtido esse capitulo. Um grande abraço. Dama 9 e Hana-Lis._

***Julyana Apony**

_Domo July-chan, obrigada pelo coment, fico muito feliz q esteja gostando dos conflitos entre Saga e Aisty, esses dois ainda vão dar muito pano pra manga, adorei desenvolver o romance entre os dois e nunca pensei q a Aisty faria tanta repercução, principalmente nas outras fics da "Saga de uma nova vida". Nos próximos eps, vc vai ver uma mudança geral no relacionamento desses dois, agora que a trilogia esta chegando ao fim. Obrigada novamente e até a proxima. Um forte abraço... Dama 9._


	3. Fenix

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 3: Fênix.**

**.I.**

-Terei que refazer essa parte do braço praticamente inteira, assim como o peitoral que está bastante danificado. Por pouco, mas por muito pouco Shura teria perdido o braço e isso é preocupante, afinal justamente o braço direito portador da Excalibur é que foi atingido e... Aioros? – Mú indagou, cortando a linha de raciocínio e voltando-se para o amigo. Pelo visto estava falando sozinho e nem percebera; o ariano concluiu.

-O que? – Aioros indagou virando-se para o cavaleiro, que já tinha as ferramentas necessárias para concertar a armadura em uma das mãos e parte da armadura na outra. –Me perdoe, Mú; ele murmurou baixando a cabeça.

-Está preocupado com ele, não é? – o ariano indagou se referindo ao olhar perdido do amigo no céu escuro, na direção de onde ficava a Fonte de Athena. –Não se preocupe, Shura vai ficar bem e Diana está cuidado dele; completou voltando ao trabalho.

Aioros se limitou a assentir com um menear de cabeça. Estava preocupado com o amigo sim e muito, mas um outro sentimento indigno revirava-se em seu peito. Ela havia deixado o orgulho de lado e corrido até ele, sem nem mesmo pestanejar. Sofria com o seu sofrimento, sabia disso e talvez agora sim a tivesse perdido para sempre...

No entanto não era hora de pensar nisso, nos seus sentimentos; recriminou-se mentalmente aproximando-se de Mú para ajudá-lo. Era hora de orar, pedir a Zeus pela cura do amigo que infelizmente não podia ser curado como sua armadura, que ao ser restaurada pelas mãos do ariano e receber sangue, revivia. Tão forte e poderosa como antes.

Um pequeno corte foi aberto por si mesmo no pulso esquerdo e as gotas vermelhas começaram a cobrir o amontoado dourado no chão, o que restara da armadura de Capricórnio.

**.II.**

Suspirou mais calmo, vendo-a deitada na cama, dormindo com uma expressão serena na face. Deixou a ponta dos dedos afastarem com suavidade alguns fios vermelhos que caiam por sobre os olhos dela.

Se algum dia achou ruim ter um dia pacifico demais no santuário, nunca mais ousaria cogitar reclamar disso novamente; ele pensou.

Há algumas horas Aioros retornara com Mú trazendo Shura, que havia sido ferido no Cabo. Ouvira meio por cima eles, falarem sobre uma amazona, Hipólita, sim era esse o nome, mas não dera muita atenção.

Teve um pressentimento estranho e do nada deixou o salão principal indo até o quarto da jovem. O cosmo dela alterou-se quando se aproximou, o pior de tudo foi sentir um outro cosmo, bastante intimo seu a rodeando. Não era possível; ele pensou, para momentos depois estourar a fechadura da porta, abrindo-a num rompante, vendo-a caída no chão.

Instintivamente levou a mão ao peito, vendo a marca dos dedos delicados ainda sobre sua pele. Ela mal o tocara, porém ainda sentia o calor que a envolvera, a luz vermelha. Era uma energia muito poderosa que se manifestava e evidentemente nova para ela também, que ainda não tinha controle sobre isso.

Não perguntou o que aconteceu antes, ela também não estava em condições de responder a qualquer questionamento. Esperaria o momento certo para perguntar, ou melhor, o momento que ela confiasse em si para contar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Acordou algumas horas depois, sentindo um par de braços fortes envolvendo-lhe de maneira terna, sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço, que lhe fez estremecer. Virou-se cautelosa para trás deparando-se com o geminiano dormindo com uma expressão cansada.

Ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe a face, mas recuou ao ver a marca vermelha ainda sobre o peito dele, não queria feri-lo; ela pensou, sentindo-o estreitar os braços em sua cintura, colocando ainda mais seus corpos.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, estava tão cansada depois que seu cosmo se descontrolou que mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro apagou, obliterando tudo de sua mente, inclusive a presença dele ali, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por ele estar ali consigo.

Olhou para a própria mão, será que, qualquer um que tocasse agora poderia queimar? Que espécie de ajuda era aquela que Ares estava lhes dando, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais isoladas de todos. Não sabia se algo já havia acontecido com Diana, ou se o pingente era a fonte de tudo isso.

Sentiu uma mão envolver a sua, porém diferente da ultima vez, nada aconteceu.

-Você não esta sozinha; Saga sussurrou. Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar sereno dele. –Agora descanse; ele completou.

-...; Aisty negou com um aceno, abaixando a cabeça.

Não iria conseguir descasar enquanto não engolisse seu orgulho e tivesse uma conversa decente com ele. Sem farpas, sem ironias. Apenas uma conversa.

-Esta se sentindo bem? –o geminiano perguntou preocupado, tocando-lhe a face, erguendo-a delicadamente pelo queixo, notou surpreso um rastro de lágrimas correr pela face alva, perdendo-se em sua mão. –O que foi?

-Há treze anos atrás...; Ela começou, vendo o olhar surpreso dele. Saga assentiu para que ela continuasse, não pretendia interrompe-la por nada. Não agora...

**.III.**

-**MALDIÇÃO**; Apolo vociferou, fechando a mão com raiva sobre a taça de vinho tinto que tinha em mãos.

O cristal partiu-se em vários fragmentos, o liquido vermelho escorreu por seu braço, manchando a túnica impecavelmente branca, porém isso não era importante.

-É, um novo jogador entrou em campo; Hipólita falou com desdém, ao ver através de um espelho o que acontecera no santuário de Athena.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – o deus voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados.

-Nada que você deva se preocupar; ela respondeu.

Seria interessante enfrentara aquelas garotas agora que elas tinham novos poderes, se havia algo que detestava era enfrentar amazonas fracas, sem potencial algum, vermes como Melina que só tomavam seu tempo, mas essas eram diferentes, não apenas pela herança de Ártemis e Selene, mas também pelo dom de Ares.

-Ártemis e Selene foram longe demais; Apolo resmungou, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Já sabe onde estão as tais armaduras? –a amazona perguntou.

-Isso é o de menos agora; ele respondeu.

-O que pretende fazer então?

-Vamos esperar, você impossibilitou um cavaleiro de ouro, possivelmente o santuário inteiro se mobilizou para cuidar dele, isso nos da algum tempo para agir novamente;

-...; Hipólita assentiu.

Agora era só esperar...

**.IV.**

Já passava do meio dia quando despediu-se do geminiano e entrou no banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Mesmo que jurasse estar tudo bem, foi com relutância que Saga retornou ao próprio templo.

Á noite que passaram fora tanto cansativa quanto reveladora. Haviam conversado bastante, não que tenha sido fácil, mas fora um grande passo dado; ela pensou.

Uma hora depois deixou o quarto, em busca de Diana. O pingente de lua ainda estava guardado na gaveta do criado mudo, primeiro queria ter certeza de como as coisas estavam com a amiga, antes de jogar mais uma bomba sobre sua cabeça.

Virou um dos corredores, vendo uma criada passar esbaforida por si, carregando uma bandeja com alguns pratos.

-Nossa, que pressa é essa? –Aisty indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Desculpe, boa tarde senhorita; Bianca falou com um sorriso tenso.

-Boa tarde, mas... De onde você esta vindo? –a amazona indagou vendo-a equilibrar a bandeja com dificuldade.

-Acabei de descer da fonte, fui levar o almoço para o mestre Aioros e a senhorita Diana; ela explicou.

-Aioros e Diana? –ela murmurou pensativa. Outra coisa que tinha reparado naqueles dias é que a relação dos dois andava meio estremecida. Ouvira Shina comentar que acontecera algo entre eles, envolvendo Shura também, na noite em que foram a Taverna das Bacantes, mas com toda aquela confusão, acabara sem conversar com Diana sobre isso.

Entretanto, se os dois estavam almoçando juntos, já deveriam ter passado uma borracha sobre qualquer percalço; ela pensou. Talvez fosse o momento de falar com Diana sobre Ares.

-Isso mesmo, mestre Aioros disse que não deixaria a fonte a menos que a senhorita Diana se alimentasse. Ela estava muito pálida e frágil; Bianca falou, vendo Aisty imediatamente arquear a sobrancelha. –Imagino o que esta pensando, mas a senhorita Diana não parecia nada bem, a senhora Athena foi chamá-la para almoçar, mas ela se recusou a deixar a fonte até que mestre Shura acorde, então, mestre Aioros decidiu ficar com ela e mandou que o almoço fosse servido lá para eles. Assim ela não teria como deixar de comer; a jovem explicou.

-Entendi; Aisty murmurou. Pelo visto teria de esperar mais um pouco até as coisas se estabilizarem. Não sabia se o que havia acontecido consigo fora apenas uma reação ao pingente tocado por Ares, ou se tudo acontecera exatamente por isso, por conta do poder armazenado no pingente.

Como não sentira o cosmo da amiga se desestabilizar, talvez tivessem algum tempo ainda, antes de ter aquela conversa.

-O almoço ainda esta servido na sala de jantar, se desejar comer agora; Bianca falou.

-Não vou comer nada ainda, obrigada; Aisty respondeu. –Vou sair um pouco, caso alguém pergunte por mim; ela avisou.

-...; Bianca assentiu, antes de despedir-se e seguir para a cozinha.

Deixou o templo pensativa, o ataque na praia do Cabo não fora apenas para eliminar Melina e as outras traidoras. Apolo não faria nada sem um propósito; ela pensou.

Provavelmente estavam no caminho certo para encontrar as armaduras agora, a pista que Aslan e as divindades haviam lhes dado, indicava apenas um único lugar. o lendário Jardim das Esperides. As trigêmeas filhas de Atlas que protegiam a árvore encantada de pomos dourados.

Entretanto, não era apenas a árvore que elas protegiam. Pelo que sabia das lendas antigas, para chegar até elas, tinham primeiro que encontrar Atlas. Já que as filhas jamais se afastavam da proteção de seu olhar. Mesmo encerrado no alto de uma montanha segurando os céus nos ombros, o titã ainda sabia de muitas coisas e o ataque desesperado de Apolo só vinha para confirmar isso.

Ele provavelmente não esperava que Aslan fossem relevar alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro das armaduras. Mas porque Apolo não fora até elas ainda e não as destruíra? Sem duvidas ficariam em grande desvantagem contra ele, caso isso acontecesse, a menos que, o problema fosse exatamente esse.

Apolo não podia destruir as armaduras, pelo menos não onde elas estavam atualmente. Deveria ter alguma coisa que o impedisse de chegar até elas e esse ataque significasse exatamente isso, ele queria apressar as coisas, porque detestava a espera, tanto quanto elas.

O plano deveria ser esse, fazê-las encontrarem as armaduras e tirá-las de sua atual proteção para que ele pudesse destruí-las em seguida, acabando com as chances de ser derrotado.

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos; uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a virar-se rapidamente.

Ofegou com o susto, ao deparar-se com o geminiano tão perto de si, sem que nem ao menos tivesse sentindo-o se aproximar.

-Saga!

-Em que esta pensando? –ele indagou, encostando-se no pilar ao lado dela, envolvendo-a com o cheiro forte de colônia e água fresca.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou.

-Já conversou com Diana? –Saga perguntou, imaginando ser essa a causa da testa franzida dela.

-Ainda não, acabei de ver Bianca e ela contou que Aioros está com Diana lá na fonte, achei melhor deixá-los sozinhos mais um pouco, antes de conversar com ela; Aisty respondeu, aliviada por voltar a um terreno seguro. Intimamente praguejou contra a habilidade do cavaleiro de deixá-la fora de prumo apenas por estar tão perto.

-Entendo! – ele falou casualmente, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, para garantir que não havia ninguém por perto. –E você, pretende ir a algum lugar agora?

-Pretendia dar uma volta, eu ia acabar com claustrofobia se ficasse mais tempo dentro daquele quarto; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Pretende ir a algum lugar especial? –o cavaleiro indagou inocentemente.

-Não, pensei em andar a esmo por ai, só; a amazona falou.

-Ótimo; Saga respondeu.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa.

-Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa; ele falou, segurando-lhe a mão, antes que ela pudesse recuar. E quando ela se deu conta, já seguia o cavaleiro a passos rápidos, escadaria abaixo.

**.V.**

Seguiram andando por quase meia hora, ou melhor, ele andando e ela sendo arrastada. Em momento algum ele lhe soltara a mão e por mais estranho que isso fosse, não se sentiu incomodada por isso, nem mesmo quando encontravam alguém pelo caminho, que os fitava evidentemente em choque.

O caminho que tomavam agora, era novo. Não pertencia ao percurso que levava ao observatório, tão pouco as praias que cercavam o santuário, mas ainda assim continuou a segui-lo quando adentraram a orla de um bosque.

-Espere; Saga falou, parando de andar. –Feche os olhos; ele pediu, voltando-se para ela.

-O que esta tramando Saga? –Aisty perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e recuando dois passos, embora estivesse inegavelmente curiosa.

-Calma, só quero te mostrar uma coisa; o geminiano falou, estendendo-lhe a mão. –Vem comigo; ele pediu, fitando-a com um olhar intenso.

Assentiu, embora ainda desconfiada, aquele olhar de cachorro carente que caiu da mudança não lhe enganava, ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

Passou por ele, vendo o caminho que Saga indicara, porém antes que pudesse se aproximar, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, cobrindo seus olhos com uma das mãos.

-Saga; Aisty falou, tentando se afastar.

-Espera, você já vai ver; ele falou, guiando-a.

Sem outra alternativa, deixou-se ser 'guiada' por ele. Sentiu a mão dele afastar-se de seus olhos e abriu os em seguida. Prendeu a respiração ao ver onde estavam.

Era uma espécie de vale. Ergueu a cabeça vendo apenas nuvens acima de onde estavam, como se aquele lugar fosse ocultado de todos.

-Esse vale fica atrás dos templos, lá de cima, do terraço do templo de Athena, não da pra vê-lo por causa da altitude; ele explicou.

-...; Assentiu, deixando os orbes correrem por todo o local. Franziu o cenho ao ver em um lago de águas azuis e cristalinas, surgir para sua surpresa uma pequena ave do paraíso, com suas plumas vermelhas e verdes.

Aproximou-se curiosa, não precisava de muito para saber que se tratava de um macho. Por mais irônico que fosse, a mãe natureza decidira que no reino animal, as fêmeas seriam recatadas e discretas, enquanto os machos, sejam eles aves, mamíferos ou répteis. Enquanto os machos seriam mais espalhafatosos, isso era mais visível entre as aves, cuja plumagem era mais intensa e colorida, como a daquele em especial.

Abaixou-se próximo a ave, vendo que ela não se afastava, tampouco sentia-se ameaçada. Estendeu a mão para tocar o animal, para sua surpresa, ele voltou-se em sua direção, subindo em seu pulso, usando-o como um poleiro, acomodando-se confortavelmente, fitando-lhe com certa curiosidade.

-Saga; Aisty chamou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, vendo-o encostado de lado em uma árvore atrás de si, lhe observando. Apontou para a ave, vendo-o assentir e se aproximar.

-Uma ave do paraíso; ele comentou, sentando-se ao lado dela, vendo-a mexer distraidamente com o pequeno filhote.

-É lindo; ela falou sorrindo, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Não; o geminiano negou, tocando-lhe a face, segurando-lhe pelo queixo. –Não mais que você; ele completou, com um olhar intenso, vendo-a enrubescer.

A apus levantou vôo, como se entendesse a deixa para se afastar. Aproximou-se lentamente, sentindo a respiração dela alterar-se, chocando-se contra sua face.

-Saga, por favor; ela pediu, virando o rosto quando ele aproximou-se a ponto de beijá-la.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu afastando-se com um suspiro pesaroso. Não queria pressioná-la, nem correr o risco de colocar tudo a perder novamente. –Vem, vamos aproveitar que aqui não faz tanto sol; ele falou, levantando-se.

-O que? –ela indagou confusa, vendo-o estender-lhe a mão.

Levantou-se, seguindo-o para o outro lado do lado, onde encontrou uma toalha estendida no chão e a seu lado, uma cesta de vime. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, mas ele apenas seguiu em frente, sentando-se em frente a uma árvore e ao recostar-se no tronco da árvore, puxou-a para seu colo.

-Saga! –Aisty quase gritou ao perder o equilíbrio.

-Apenas não pense; ele respondeu num sussurro enrouquecido, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer, ouvindo ambos os corações baterem agitados. Deixou os dedos entrelaçarem-se em uma mecha azulada, distraidamente.

-Como se sente? –Saga perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. –Agora, com os novos poderes;

-Não sei, não tive muito tempo de pensar sobre isso; Aisty respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-É; ele falou, sorrindo.

-Saga; ela chamou.

-Uhn? –ele respondeu, indicando para ela continuar.

-Ares disse uma coisa, que eu queria lhe perguntar; Aisty começou.

-E o que era? –Saga perguntou, abrindo a cesta com a mão livre, tirando uma garrafa de vinho e taças de lá de dentro.

-Que se não fosse você, ele teria dominado o mundo; ela começou, vendo-o assentir para que continuasse. –Porque você entrou na frente do báculo?

Ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o a espera de uma resposta. Sentiu-o ficar tenso, tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se em uma fina mecha azulada.

-Me desculpe, não devia ter perguntando; ela falou, preparando-se para se levantar.

-Não... Não tem problema; Saga falou rapidamente, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela. –Eu, bem... Achei que fosse o mais certo a fazer para acabar com o Ares e também...; Ele fez uma pausa.

-E? –ela perguntou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, esperando-o continuar.

-Não me achava digno de continuar depois de tudo; ele completou num sussurro.

-Saga; ela murmurou surpresa, voltando-se para ele e encontrando um olhar triste.

-Eu tentei matar Athena, trai meus amigos... Aioros morreu por minha culpa. Eu não podia continuar...; Saga falou, respirando fundo para continuar. –Não me achava no direito, pode ser uma atitude covarde, mas...;

-Não é; ela o cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Quanto a matar Athena, você não é o primeiro nem o último a ter vontade de fazer isso; ela falou, dando um meio sorriso, deixando a mão correr suavemente pela face dele. –Mas você precisou de coragem para voltar e fazer o que era certo, você não teve culpa do que Ares fez, pelo contrario, foi forte em suportar tudo aquilo e na hora que foi preciso, fez a coisa certa;

-Aisty; ele sussurrou surpreso.

-Sabe, uma vez ouvi alguém diz que todos nós temos um anjo e um demônio dentro de nós; Aisty falou, vendo-o fitar-lhe confuso. –Agora só depende de nós, saber qual dos dois você alimentará. Ninguém é completamente bom, ou completamente ruim. Tudo depende do que veio antes que contribui para as coisas serem da forma que são.

-Entendo; ele murmurou.

-E por falar nisso, se eu souber que o senhor continua a sair por ai falando que eu sou o diabo encarnado, ai vou deixar aflorar o meu lado malvado e te mando pro tártaro ouviu; ela completou, dando-lhe um soco no ombro quase fazendo-o derrubar as taças.

-Ai... Como sabe disso? –Saga perguntou, massageando o local atingido até se dar conta do que falara. –Ahn! Não foi isso que eu quis disse, bem...;

-Sei; Aisty falou, com um olhar descrente.

-Inferno por inferno, pelo menos o fogo já temos; ele sussurrou, puxando-a para mais perto de si, roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante.

-Saga; ela falou, tentando afastar-se com a face em chamas.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –ele falou num sussurro, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, abraçando-a fortemente, como se temesse que a qualquer momento pudesse acordar e ela não mais estivesse ali.

-...; Aisty assentiu, estremecendo levemente, ao sentir a respiração quente e ritmada, chocando-se contra a pele sensível do pescoço.

-Se ele não tivesse morrido, vocês, bem...; Ele não completou, como se tivesse medo que ela se afastasse.

-Estaríamos juntos? –ela completou.

-...; Saga assentiu.

-Não tem como saber; Aisty respondeu, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se nos cabelos dele, acariciando-lhe levemente a nuca, ouvindo-o suspirar. –Talvez sim, talvez não... Não é algo que possamos saber agora, mas assim eu nunca teria te conhecido; ela completou num sussurro confidencial.

-Por isso que eu te amo; ele sussurrou.

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que ele falara, sentiu todos os músculos do corpo ficarem tensos e rígidos.

-Não é necessário que fale nada, só gostaria que soubesse; o geminiano falou, afastando-se parcialmente para fitá-la, tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Só não me perdoaria se perdesse a oportunidade de lhe falar isso;

-...; Aisty assentiu, abaixando o olhar. Ainda não estava preparada para admitir completamente seus sentimentos, mesmo com tudo o que haviam vivido.

-É melhor comermos; ele falou decidindo mudar de assunto. –Não cozinho tão bem quanto Kamus, mas pelo menos, não sou de atear fogo ao templo, como Aiolia; o cavaleiro comentou sorrindo, ao retirar o resto das coisas da cesta.

-Se Aiolia te ouvir falar isso, não vai gostar nada nada, disso; ela brincou, aliviada com a mudança de assunto.

-Esse é o nosso segredinho; ele sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer.

Sorriu intimamente, talvez não tivesse que esperar tanto tempo assim.

**Continua...**


	4. Um dia como outro qualquer

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 4: Um dia como outro qualquer.**

**.I.**

Suspirou frustrada, uma semana já havia se passado e não conseguira falar com Diana. Shura também não dava sinais de que iria acordar logo. Isso estava se tornando mais preocupante a cada minuto; ela pensou, comendo distraidamente uma barra de chocolates, sentada em frente ao templo de Aquário.

Conversara bastante com Kamus sobre o que acontecera, a conversa com Ares, os novos poderes e principalmente a conversa que teve com Saga depois.

Sabia que o geminiano tinha algumas duvidas sobre o que sentia, embora tenha se arriscado a expor-se de maneira tão espontânea que duvidava se algum dia iria conseguir retribuir daquela mesma forma.

Uma leve brisa bateu em seu rosto como se quisesse distrair-lhe e acalmar seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo uma essência de lavanda misturada a alfazema chegar a suas narinas.

Conhecia perfeitamente o dono desse cheiro, abriu os olhos, vendo-o sentado a seu lado, observando-a com um olhar entretido.

-Saga;

-...; ele assentiu. –Em que esta pensando?

-Nada importante; Aisty respondeu, levando a barra novamente aos lábios, mas parou ao ver o olhar do cavaleiro seguir-lhe os movimentos. –Servido?

-Já que insiste; o geminiano falou sorrindo, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha.

Viu-o segurar-lhe sua mão, puxando-a para próximo de si, para que pudesse levar o chocolate aos lábios. Esperou-o paciente retirar um pedaço, porém ele não soltou-a.

-Sag-...; ela parou, sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios. Quem poderia dizer que chocolate e lavanda se tornariam uma combinação bombástica para seu auto controle.

Envolveu-a com um dos braços pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Ouviu um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios da jovem ao intensificar o beijo, numa caricia envolvente e sedutora. Sentindo as mãos dela prenderem-se entre os fios Royal puxando-lhe mais para si, não pode evitar de sorrir entre os lábios dela.

-Ahn! Espero não estar atrapalhando nada;

Afastaram-se rapidamente ao sentirem a presença do aquariano atrás dos dois. Sentiu a face em chamas diante o olhar do irmão.

-Kamus; Aisty falou num sussurro.

-Tive a impressão de ter ouvido você falar que ia dar uma volta no vilarejo; ele falou casualmente, fitando Saga com um olhar de gelar o inferno, literalmente.

-Eu, bem...; Ela começou, vendo-o acenar para ela afastar-se do geminiano. Engoliu em seco, levantando-se.

-Posso lhe acompanhar se quiser? –Saga sugeriu, casualmente.

-Não mesmo; Kamus o cortou.

-Como? –Saga falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você vem comigo, temos algumas coisas para conversar; ele falou, acenando.

-Mas...; Aisty começou.

-Bom passeio irmãzinha; o aquariano completou, entrando em seu templo. –Saga, não demore, detesto esperar;

Os dois trocaram um olhar confuso e porque não dizer hesitante, o que ele estava tramando? –os dois se perguntaram.

-Ahn! Acho melhor eu ir logo; Aisty falou, indicando as escadas, sem saber o que fazer.

-...; Saga assentiu, mas antes que ela se afastasse, segurou-a pelo braço. –Posso ir lhe encontrar depois? –ele perguntou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Pode; Aisty respondeu sorrindo. –Vou na loja de chocolates comprar algumas coisas pra reabastecer o estoque da Diana; ela completou, intimamente torcendo para que a amazona se rendesse pelo menos ao chocolate, para dar uma trégua naquela vigília que fazia sobre o Capricorniano todos os dias sem descanso.

-Até depois; ele falou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, antes de deixá-la ir.

-Até;

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no templo sentindo um arrepio cruzar as costas, a temperatura estava mais baixa do que o normal e isso era preocupante, ainda mais depois da cena que o aquariano presenciara entre ele e Aisty.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, não ia adiantar nada ficar desesperado antecipadamente, ia ter de enfrentar a fera literalmente; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Não precisou andar muito para encontrar o aquariano sentado no sofá da sala, lhe esperando. As costas jaziam encostadas no sofá, as pernas cruzadas numa pose intimidadora e o olhar de gelar o inferno.

Normalmente não se sentiria intimidado com a presença de Kamus, mas agora os tempos eram outros e antes não havia a irmãzinha do aquariano no meio; ele concluiu, aproximando-se cauteloso.

-Sente-se; Kamus 'mandou', indicando o sofá de frente para si.

-...; Assentiu, silenciosamente, já esperando pelo momento que seria encerrado em um imenso esquife de gelo eterno.

-Primeiramente, vamos deixar alguns pontos claros aqui e-...; ele começou.

-Eu a amo, Kamus; Saga o cortou, era melhor falar de uma vez, pelo menos se fosse congelado, não guardaria isso somente para si.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, por essa direta não esperava. Normalmente Saga tinha uma leve tendência a desconversar inúmeras vezes antes de chegar no assunto em questão, mas esse era um avanço e tanto; ele pensou.

-Sei o que esta pensando sobre isso; ele continuou.

-Sabe? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha, com ar curioso.

-Mas afirmo pra você que Aisty não é apenas uma conquista; o geminiano explicou.

-Uhn! Não era bem isso o que eu estava pensando, mas foi bom você ter abordado esse assunto; o aquariano falou, impassível.

-Não? –Saga perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Já te conheço a tempo suficiente para você ser previsível em algumas coisas e me surpreender com outras; ele começou, com ar sério. –Nunca duvidei de que no começo, Aisty fosse apenas uma conquista pra você, alguém inalcançável, que você queria apenas para dobrar a suas vontades, alimentando seu ego patético; Kamus falou.

-Kamus; ele sussurrou surpreso.

-Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, não foi? –Kamus perguntou, porém soou mais como se falasse consigo mesmo.

-...; Saga assentiu, abaixando a cabeça.

-Aisty é minha irmã Saga, mas não pretendo me meter na vida dela com relação a isso; ele esclareceu. –Ela sabe tomar as próprias decisões, mas como seu amigo, não vou perdoá-lo se a magoar de forma alguma e você sofrera as conseqüências se algo acontecer;

-Não se preocupe, não vou; ele respondeu, veemente.

-É o que eu espero e de preferência, tome um chá de camomila antes de sair por ai surtando; Kamus comentou, com um meio sorriso.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Por falar nisso, que história é essa de você dizer que a Aisty da mais atenção pra mim, do que pra você? –Kamus perguntou.

-Ahn! Bem... eu; Saga começou, sem saber o que dizer, corando furiosamente.

-...; balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor nem tentar explicar. –É melhor ir logo, ela não vai lhe esperar o dia todo;

-Como? –Saga perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Vocês combinaram de se encontrar, vá logo; ele falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Como sabe? –o geminiano perguntou surpreso.

-Como disse, com relação a certas coisas você é previsível; Kamus respondeu, calmamente.

-Ta certo; ele respondeu sorrindo, ao se levantar. –Obrigado;

-Não me agradeça, ainda mantenho a idéia de lhe transformar em um esquife de gelo caso aconteça algo; Kamus falou, casualmente. –Mas a única coisa que peço é que não a magoe, Aisty já passou coisas demais pra ficar se ferindo;

-Eu sei; ele respondeu num murmúrio lembrando-se de tudo que já haviam conversado.

-Ah, só mais uma coisa; Kamus falou, acompanhando-o até a porta. –Não a irrite, é uma tendência de família, engaiolar alguém;

-...; arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender se ele estava falando sério ou brincando, mesmo porque, Kamus era sempre impassível quando fazia os dois. –Até mais;

-Até;

**.II.**

Abriu a porta do 'Full Cacau', entrando em seguida. Logo o cheiro embriagante de chocolate invadiu suas narinas, por onde ia começar? –ela se perguntou.

-Boa tarde, em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita? –a jovem perguntou, cordialmente.

-Como vai Acácia? –Aisty perguntou sorrindo, vendo o olhar confuso da jovem, por não reconhecê-la sem a mascara. –Aisty, estive há alguns dias atrás aqui, com uma amiga.

-Ah sim, nossa mal lhe reconheci; a garota falou.

Era bem diferente ver alguém com mascara e roupas de treinamento, e depois, sem, vestida como uma garota comum.

-Estou bem e você? –Acácia perguntou.

-Bem; Aisty respondeu.

-Mas e Diana, não veio com você? - ela perguntou, olhando para os lados em busca da chocolatra.

-Não, ela esta um pouco ocupada; a jovem respondeu com uma expressão séria.

-Ouvi dizer que alguns cavaleiros foram atacados no Cabo. Como Shura esta? Ouvi dizer que ele foi ferido; a jovem perguntou.

-Ainda inconsciente, agora se recuperar só depende dele, o que foi possível fazer tanto da medicina humana, como por parte da deusa, já foi feito; Aisty respondeu. –Mas é por isso que estou aqui; ela falou, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Como?

-Gostaria de alguns chocolates pra levar pra Diana; ela falou.

-Ah sim, entendo; Acácia murmurou.

-Acácia, aonde vai colocar esses aqui? –Rafael perguntou, saindo do estoque com uma caixa de chocolate nas mãos, mas parou ao ver a jovem de melenas ruivas, franziu o cenho pensativo, ela lhe parecia familiar.

-Ah Rafael, a Aisty veio ver alguns chocolates para a Diana, poderia ajuda-la? –Acácia perguntou, voltando-se para ele, mas viu-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Algum problema?

-Não, mas...; ele balbuciou, apontando para a jovem.

-Ahn! É melhor não tentar explicar; Aisty falou, sorrindo compreensiva.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Vocês têm aqueles chocolates franceses? –Aisty perguntou, lembrando-se que a amazona falara muito sobre isso da última vez que estiveram ali.

-Tem, vem comigo, vou mostrar o que temos; Rafael falou, indicando para ela a seção.

-...; Aisty assentiu, seguindo com ele.

Acácia suspirou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, não precisava de muito para entender o que estava acontecendo com o jovem de melenas prateadas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou rapidamente na loja percorrendo o local com os olhos, procurando pela jovem. Imaginou que Aisty ao menos fosse espera-lo no primeiro templo, mas pelo visto a paciência da jovem não lhe permitira esperar tanto.

-Posso ajudá-lo? –Acácia perguntou.

-Ahn! Oi Acácia, estou procurando pela Aisty, combinamos de nos encontrar aqui; Saga comentou.

-Ela esta na seção de chocolates franceses, Rafael foi mostrar algumas coisas pra ela; Acácia explicou.

-Ta certo; Saga respondeu, indo para lá, mas parou ao ver uma cena que pouco lhe agradou.

O jovem vendedor descaradamente cantando a amazona.

-Me desculpe a indiscrição senhorita, mas ficou muito bonita sem a mascara; Rafael comentou, com um sorriso charmoso.

-Ahn! Obrigada; ela murmurou, desviando o olhar para os chocolates com a face enrubescida.

-Alias, antes já era, mas agora ficou mais; ele completou, num tom sedutor de voz, que a deixou incomodada, ainda mais ao senti-lo apoiar uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Desculpe a demora, meu amor; Saga falou, aproximando-se e literalmente empurrando o garoto para longe dela, antes de abraçá-la pela cintura.

-Saga; Aisty voltou-se surpresa para ele, porém aliviada com sua chegada. Não queria que o garoto se iludisse ou tirasse conclusões precipitadas, mas não sabia como esquivar-se disso. Agradeceu mentalmente ao cavaleiro por ter chegado.

-A conversa com Kamus demorou um pouco, não queria te deixar esperando; ele continuou, tentando conter a vontade de socar o garoto, que ousara tocá-la, rápido, porém ainda assim.

-Quem é você? –Rafael perguntou, incomodado com a chegada dele.

-Sou o namorado dela, e você? –o geminiano perguntou casualmente, porém com um brilho vitorioso nos orbes ao ver o choque que causara no garoto.

Aisty voltou-se para ele surpresa, porém apenas sentiu-o estreitar mais os braços em torno de sua cintura.

-Namorado? –Rafael balbuciou, sem saber o que responder depois disso.

-Então, já achou os chocolates da Diana? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-...; Aisty assentiu, sem saber o que falar. –Já ia passar no caixa;

-Ta certo; ele respondeu.

-Ahn! Vou levar os chocolates até o caixa pra senhorita; Rafael falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

Respirou fundo, sem saber o que fazia primeiro, ia até o caixa, depois matava o geminiano, ou matava ele primeiro e depois ia até o caixa.

-O que foi? –Saga perguntou, inocentemente.

-Conversamos lá fora; ela avisou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, optando por ia ao caixa primeiro.

Piscou confuso, sem entender o porque dessa reação dela. Mas seguiu-a rapidamente, para garantir que o garoto não tentasse mais nada.

Viu-a acertando a conta com Acácia, rapidamente se despedindo e saindo.

-Aisty, espera; ele pediu, seguindo-a para fora. Ela estava brava consigo, conseguia sentir isso perfeitamente; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Aisty parou, respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma. Voltou-se para ele, a rua estava pouco movimentada, então, se literalmente quebrassem o pau ali, ninguém iria interromper.

-Porque disse aquilo ao Rafael? –ela perguntou a queima roupa.

-Ele estava te cantando; Saga respondeu, indignado, porém pego de surpresa pela pergunta repentina.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei; Aisty rebateu, fitando-o com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-Eu... Bem; ele começou, sem saber o que responder.

O quer iria falar? Que estava com ciúmes e quase mandara o garoto pra outra dimensão ao pensar na possibilidade dele ou de qualquer outro homem se jogar pra cima dela ao menor piscar de olhos que desse. Não definitivamente não responderia isso.

-Então? –ela perguntou impaciente.

-Pensei que tivéssemos algo; ele falou, fitando-a seriamente.

-Não mude de assunto; Aisty falou, com a voz controlada.

-...; ele desviou o olhar, sem saber o que fazer.

-Vi o seu olhar; ela falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Vi o brilho de vitória neles;

-Aisty; Saga falou, aproximando-se, mas ela recuou.

-Não sou um objeto pra ficar no meio de dois caras que não sabem controlar a testosterona do próprio corpo; a amazona falou, fitando-o seriamente. –Também pensei que tivéssemos algo, mas não vai durar se a cada minuto você surtar; ela completou, com a voz mais branda.

Assentiu silencioso, deu um passo a frente, dessa vez porém ela não recuou.

-Me desculpe; ele falou, num sussurro. –Admito que ultimamente tenho sido um pouco possessivo, mas...; Ele parou, voltou-se surpreso para ela, sentindo-a abraçá-lo.

-Você esqueceu de teimoso; ela completou.

-É, isso também; Saga murmurou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Mas fiquei com medo de alguém lhe tirar de mim, que alguém prove que é melhor para sua vida do que alguém complicado como eu; ele confessou, apoiando a testa sobre a curva do pescoço dela.

-Porque não me falou? –Aisty perguntou, um tanto quanto surpresa.

-Não queria lhe importunar com essas besteiras; ele respondeu.

-Não é besteira, Saga; ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem nas melenas azuis, aproximando-o mais de si, até que ambas as testas, encostaram-se uma na outra.

-Isso não vai acontecer; ela falou, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada dele.

-Mas...; Ele parou, sentindo-a tocar-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-o de continuar;

Respirou fundo, sentindo a mente entorpecida com a presença dele. Sentia sua insegurança, também tinha as suas, mas a vida não era perfeita, não poderia mais se negar a isso, adiar aquilo só o faria sofrer com a incerteza do que sentia e a si pela covardia.

-Amo você; Aisty sussurrou, afastando a mão e tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente com os seus, antes de afastar-se um pouco. –Por isso, não vai acontecer; ela completou, fitando-o intensamente.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o que ela falara, piscou freneticamente, pensando se estava realmente ouvindo aquilo.

-Ahn! Você disse o que eu penso que disse? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Você prefere que eu desenhe? –Aisty perguntou, com um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmo.

-Não é necessário; ele respondeu, com um largo sorriso. Estreitando os braços em sua cintura, colocando seus corpos.

-Saga; ela falou, com a face em chamas, vendo algumas pessoas passarem por eles cochichando alguma coisa. –As pessoas;

-Pouco me importo com elas; ele respondeu. Antes que ela pudesse responder, selou seus lábios num beijo intenso, ignorando os assovios nada discretos que as pessoas davam ao passar por eles.

Afastaram-se ofegantes, fitando-se com os olhos nublados.

-Me da uma chance de provar que sou o cara certo pra você; ele pediu, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, detendo-se num toque suave no canto dos lábios avermelhados pelo beijo avassalador. –E que as Deusas do Destino não estavam só brincando com a gente, quando cruzaram nossas estrelas;

Deu um baixo suspiro, às vezes se pegava perguntando a si mesma se as Deusas do Destino não estavam realmente fazendo isso, brincando com eles, cruzando seus caminhos, fazendo-os viver coisas das quais temem como seus piores demônios e no fim, voltarem ao mesmo ponto, aquilo que sentiam, mas hesitavam confessar.

É, não custava nada dar uma chance ao acaso nisso tudo; ela pensou, voltando-se para ele, sorrindo.

-Esta bem;

-Sério? –ele perguntou, com um olhar iluminado.

-Se estou dizendo; Aisty falou.

-Então posso dizer pra todo mundo que você é minha namorada? Assim nenhum idiota fica te cantando e-...; ele parou, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha.

-É melhor conversarmos no caminho para o santuário; ela falou, balançando levemente a cabeça.

-Tudo que você quiser; ele respondeu, mantendo-a em um meio abraço, enquanto tomavam o caminho para lá.

**Continua...**


	5. Entre o Céu e o Inferno

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 5: Entre o Céu e o Inferno.**

**.I.**

_**Três semanas depois...**_

O dia amanhecera claro e convidativo. Os raios cálidos do sol banhavam as águas límpidas e gélidas das muitas fontes espalhadas pelo pátio. Uma paz absoluta parecia pairar por entre as estátuas de mármore branco, representações de belas ninfas, assim como por todo templo e seus pilares de pedra.

-Acho que aqui está bom... Ele precisa de ar; disse a jovem de vestido diáfano, os cabelos negros presos pela metade davam-lhe um ar angelical. E ninguém diria que aquela era a Diana que conheciam...

Mas era.

Guiava um grupo de servos a levarem para baixo de uma frondosa árvore, o corpo inerte do cavaleiro que repousava sobre uma esteira.

Fazia três semanas que não saía daquele lugar e também de perto dele. Passava o dia e a noite ali, esperançosa, aguardando por alguma melhora, mas nada. O tempo estava passando e ele continuava desacordado, nem mesmo as visitas dos amigos pareciam surtir efeito. Ainda se recordava da última visita de Milo, que irritado com a "passividade" do amigo havia exigido que despertasse.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Cada um a sua forma orava por sua recuperação, Milo com o seu estranho jeito de animar o amigo fazendo estardalhaço no leito do enfermo. Kamus com a sua seriedade e silêncio, mas visível preocupação, enfim todos mostravam a sua solidariedade e amizade. Aioros é que estava um pouco distante nos últimos dias, vinha visitar o amigo, mas não se demorava muito e sempre mantinha-se calado, porém talvez fosse porque estava muito ocupado com a missão de tentar investigar o esconderijo de Apolo e a tal Hipólita, a causadora do estado em que o amigo se encontrava.

Junto do irmão Aiolia, Afrodite e Mascara da Morte, Aioros tentava buscar o rastro do inimigo, porém não haviam obtido resultado algum até agora, segundo Aisty lhe contara ainda ontem depois de vir visitar Shura.

Depois do ataque na praia do Cabo, Apolo e suas servas pareciam ter literalmente desaparecido do mapa.

Ainda acertaria suas contas com a tal "Rainha das Amazonas" e Apolo, mas tinha algo mais importante a fazer no presente momento. Cuidar dele.

Sentou-se com cuidado ao lado do corpo inerte do cavaleiro. Os arranhões estavam quase todos cicatrizados e seu braço havia melhorado consideravelmente. Havia ajudado a fazer o curativo, porém ele parecia se recusar a despertar. Levantou-se e como todos os dias pôs-se a executar a sua tarefa diária.

Caminhou até a formosa fonte, a maior delas que ficava no meio do pátio rodeado pelas entidades divinas que auxiliavam os mortais na cura dos enfermos.

-Aqui está o que pediu senhorita; disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, aproximando-se da amazona com uma espécie de bacia de prata, um cálice e também uma toalha branca.

-Obrigada, Lílian; Diana agradeceu a serva pegando a bacia de prata de suas mãos. –Por favor, leve o resto até ele enquanto pego a água da fonte, pode deixar que eu cuido do resto;

-Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda senhorita?

-Tenho, pode ir; respondeu a amazona voltando-se para trás com a bacia já cheia de água. A serva assentiu e logo depois partiu.

Diziam que aquelas águas gélidas eram medicinais, que curavam feridas e todos os dias fazia-o ingerir aquele liquido cristalino, para logo depois banhar-lhe as feridas com o mesmo. A medicina dos homens dizia que nada mais podia fazer por si, e apegar-se-ia a esse fio de esperança, que as águas geladas da Fonte de Athena o trariam de volta.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, apoiando-lhe a cabeça com suavidade sobre o colo e levou o cálice cheio de água até os lábios do cavaleiro, forçando-o a ingerir mesmo que fosse apenas algumas gotas daquela substancia.

Frustrada, percebeu que muito pouco conseguira. Pegou a toalha ao lado e umedeceu-a para poder limpar-lhe as feridas, tomando o devido cuidado de não molhar o braço atado por uma tipóia no pescoço. Já havia cuidado dele antes de saírem, porém achou melhor terminar isso a luz do sol que certamente lhe faria bem; pensou enquanto deslizava com cuidado as mãos pálidas sobre o tórax despido do cavaleiro.

Terminado a tarefa, afagava-lhe as melenas escuras com carinho, na esperança de por fim ver os orbes castanhos se abrirem.

-Volta... Volta pra mim, por favor; ela murmurou e por longos minutos permaneceu assim, numa prece silenciosa. Já não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao que sentia e queria...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era estranho, àquela claridade parecia cegar-lhe como se jamais houvesse visto luz como aquela. Sentia uma estanha sensação de bem estar, apesar de sentir o braço direito dolorido. Cheiro de flores, seu perfume lhe invadia as narinas e lhe entorpecia a mente... Estaria sonhando? Ou melhor, morto?

Certamente. Ouvira dizer que nos Elíseos era assim; pensou Shura antes de abrir os olhos, porém a imagem do pequeno pássaro azulado a cantarolar no galho mais baixo da árvore, pareceu despertar-lhe por completo. Remexeu-se no intuído de levantar-se, porém algo o deteve. Um murmúrio contrariado...

Sorriu, afagando as melenas castanhas que repousavam parcialmente sobre seu corpo. Era daquele corpo delicado que a essência de flores vinha; concluiu.

Repentinamente a amazona despertou, assustada. Havia deitado ali ao lado do cavaleiro e quando percebera havia pegado no sono.

-Ai; ela ouviu um gemido.

-Ah meu Zeus! Shura? –Indagou preocupada se voltando para a expressão de dor do cavaleiro. Havia se levantado muito rápido e com isso esbarrado no braço machucado do mesmo. –Me perdoe, e... Zeus, pela graça do onipotente você despertou...; Ela murmurou num doce sorriso.

É, de fato havia morrido; concluiu Shura contemplando o belo rosto de porcelana a sua frente, feliz e aliviado. Atrás da amazona belas estátuas de ninfas se erguiam e sua imagem se confundia entre elas.

-Eu morri, não é? – ele indagou ainda descrente do que via, como se quisesse apenas confirmar aquele devaneio. –Acredito que este seja o Elíseos que todos comentam;

-Ao contrário, pela graça de Zeus está vivo e estamos na Fonte de Athena, conhece a história, não é? –A amazona sorriu tocando com sutileza o rosto do cavaleiro que se surpreendeu ainda mais com o gesto.

-Estou delirando, então? **Você**preocupada comigo? Ainda me lembro da batalha na encosta do Cabo e...

-Todos nós estávamos preocupados com você, como pode duvidar disso? –A amazona o cortou com uma expressão que Shura definiu como triste.

-Me perdoe, mas é que isso parece surreal demais pra ser verdade; Ele disse ao ver a amazona de cabeça baixa. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos tencionando se levantar e então continuou. –Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Estamos aqui há três semanas; Ela respondeu.

-Tudo isso? E... Espera; Ele disse incrédulo sentando-se e ficando na altura dos olhos da amazona. –Você disse **estamos**? Passou todo esse tempo aqui, comigo?

-Sim, alguém tinha que cuidar de você e...; Diana ponderou abrindo um singelo sorriso. –Ninguém queria passar por esse suplício...; ela brincou mordaz.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca; Shura sorriu divertido e começou a se levantar, porém recuou sentido uma dor aguda no peito que o fez se curvar.

-Viu só? Quem mandou você se levantar? –A amazona o advertiu, franzindo o cenho enquanto tentava fazê-lo deitar-se novamente. –Ainda está muito fraco e...

-E? Não deve se preocupar comigo e sim com o Aioros; ele a cortou em tom extremamente sério segurando-lhe ambas as mãos que haviam repousado sobre seu peito no intuito de fazê-lo deitar-se, afastando-a em seguida.

-Aioros não está ferido, você está; Diana falou, confusa.

-Achei que preferisse ficar com ele; Shura resmungou, mas no mesmo instante se arrependeu do que dissera. Viu os orbes azuis outrora iluminados se escurecerem e pensou que lágrimas brotariam deles, no entanto, viu apenas um brilho triste e frio se formar na íris azul.

-Talvez fosse realmente melhor ficar com ele; ela respondeu de forma gelada, sem conseguir esconder todo o desapontamento diante do tom do cavaleiro. Levantou-se e sem dizer palavra alguma se afastou até desaparecer por entre as pilastras do templo.

-Droga; Shura deslizou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos. Como podia cair do céu ao inferno em tão pouco tempo? –Você é realmente um grande idiota Shura; ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

**.II.**

Era hora de conversarem; Aisty pensou, enquanto aproximava-se da jovem sentada nas escadas em frente ao último templo.

Três semanas já haviam se passado, graças aos Deuses Shura já havia acordado, ficara sabendo disso mais cedo quando saia de Aquário, onde conversava com Kamus e Milo, por sorte a encontrara ali, mas pelo visto o despertar do capricorniano não havia sido dos melhores, pela expressão dela.

-Diana; Aisty chamou, parando em frente a ela.

A jovem continuou imóvel, olhando para o nada, porém imaginava que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Sentou-se ao lado dela, dando um baixo suspiro, ela estava realmente longe.

Agitou a mão em frente a seus olhos esperando-a reagir, mas nada.

-Diana, a fabrica do Ferreiro Roche na Argentina faliu e acabou o chocolate; ela falou.

-Uhn! O que disse? -a amazona perguntou, piscando algumas vezes e voltando-se para ela.

-Finalmente; Aisty suspirou, só assim pra ela acordar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Diana perguntou.

-Precisamos conversar; ela respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro, abrindo a mão e mostrando a ela o pingente.

-Meu pingente; a amazona falou, instintivamente levando a mão ao pescoço e notando que ele não estava lá, mas quando o tirara?

-Àquele dia que você desmaiou, o médico tirou o pingente do seu pescoço, colocando no criado, você saiu correndo pra ver o Shura e esqueceu de colocá-lo;

-Mas o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou confusa, vendo que o pingente não era mais prateado e sim ganhara um tom alaranjado.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas tive uma conversa interessante com Ares há três semanas atrás; Aisty falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Ares? –Diana perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –O Deus da Guerra? –ela perguntou descrente.

-É, também achei um absurdo quando aconteceu, mas era ele sim; a amazona falou, como se compreendesse a descrença da amiga.

-O que ele queria, não vai me dizer que é mais um idiota aliado do Apolo? –Diana exasperou.

-Pelo contrario; Aisty falou, balançando a cabeça. –Coloque o pingente, você vai ver;

Franziu o cenho, o que o pingente tinha a ver com isso, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato do pingente dela estar vermelho, será que isso tinha algo a ver com Ares. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, era melhor colocá-lo logo.

Sentiu um arrepio correr as costas e seus olhos tornarem-se opacos por um momento.

-Diana; Aisty chamou, porém a voz dela parecia um sussurro vago e longínquo.

Seu corpo estremeceu como se uma corrente de ar o envolvesse. Sentiu-se atordoada quando o cheiro de terra molhada invadiu-lhe os sentidos. Instintivamente levou a mão até os olhos fechados.

Abriu-os rapidamente e uma coluna de mármore do ultimo templo partiu-se em dois, como se uma lamina extremamente afiada a houvesse cortado.

-Diana, calma; Aisty pediu, segurando-a pelo ombros, fazendo seus olhos voltarem ao foco.

Piscou seguidas vezes, sentindo o corpo pesar, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão.

-É um novo poder; Aisty começou.

-Como? –Diana perguntou, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Ele me disse que as armaduras não vão ser suficientes. Lembra aquela história que lhe contei sobre Apolo ser expulso do Olímpo? –Aisty perguntou.

-Sobre Zeus se sentir ameaçado com o poder dele e quando ele e Posseidon voltaram-se contra Zeus, foram exilados, acabando por fazer uma aliança com os titãs;

-...; Aisty assentiu. –O poder de Apolo é tão ou mais forte do que o do próprio Onipotente, apenas uma pilha de ferro fundido não vai ser suficiente.

-Do que esta falando? –Diana perguntou alarmada, ao compreender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

-Ares quer uma retaliação, não quer o mundo destruído, pois não poderá voltar daqui a 200 anos; Aisty explicou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Não sei como ele fez isso, mas meu pingente mudou e nesse momento meus poderes aumentaram;

-Como?

-Ares me disse que isso somado as armaduras vão poder fazer alguma diferença contra Apolo, mas existe uma coisa;

-O que?

-Somente enfrentando nossos próprios demônios vamos conseguir libertar esse poder, do contrario, apenas ferir aqueles que nos são próximos; ela explicou.

-Nosso demônios? –Diana murmurou confusa.

-Você sabe, aquilo que mesmo inconscientemente você teme. Agora não existem mais escolhas, ou você os enfrenta ou sucumbe a eles;

-Por que Ares fez isso? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Um capricho, pode-se dizer, dando-nos um novo dom ele também causa o caos até que aprendamos a utilizá-lo, é a natureza dele criar guerras, não foi de graça que nos deu isso; Aisty explicou.

-Entendo; Diana murmurou, levantando-se. –E você, o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la estalar os dedos e uma bola de fogo surgir nas mãos da amazona, ficando rapidamente solidificada ao ser envolta por uma camada de gelo, para no momento seguinte, partir-se em milhões de fragmentos desaparecendo no ar.

-Ahn! Isso quer dizer, exatamente o que? –Diana perguntou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-O fogo, oposto ao meu signo; Aisty explicou. -Possivelmente o seu é a terra, já que o seu é regido pelo ar; ela explicou.

-O ar, que irônico; a amazona murmurou, lembrando-se de outra constelação regida por esse elemento. –Mais essa agora; ela resmungou.

-Diana; Aisty chamou novamente.

-Vou dar uma volta;

-Mas...;

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe, só preciso pensar; Diana respondeu, vendo o olhar preocupado dela.

-...; Aisty assentiu, não iria contrariá-la.

-Até depois;

-Até; ela respondeu, vendo Diana descer as escadas rapidamente.

Suspirou cansada, pedia aos deuses que ela conseguisse dominar seus poderes logo, não era nada agradável a sensação de ferir alguém que lhe era caro, só esperava que ela aprendesse sem que isso acontecesse.

-Que cara é essa? –Saga perguntou num sussurro, enquanto se aproximava, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Há quanto tempo esta ai? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Senti o cosmo da Diana se desequilibrar e o seu tentando contê-la, vim ver o que estava acontecendo; ele respondeu, -Pelo visto já contou a ela;

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Mas estou preocupada, ela acabou de sair, se ficar sozinha pode ser perigoso;

-Ela tem de enfrentar seus próprios demônios Aisty, quanto a isso você não pode fazer nada; Saga respondeu, estreitando os braços em torno dela. –Mas vamos ter paciência e esperar que o melhor aconteça no fim.

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Mas me diz, achou alguma coisa sobre o jardim?

-Não sei bem se tem ligação, por falar nisso você não pode me dar um ajuda, encontrei alguns livros que estão relacionados com aquilo que vocês disseram sobre a visão;

-Claro; Aisty falou, seguindo com ele para dentro do templo.

**.III.**

-Senhor? –alguém falou, aproximando-se com hesitação.

-Deseja algo, Lílian? - Shura indagou sem se voltar para trás ao ouvir os passos da jovem.

Acomodou-se melhor sobre o banco em frente a fonte, enquanto fitava distraidamente seu reflexo na água.

-Trouxe seu almoço, senhor; A jovem de melenas castanhas, segurando a bandeja nos braços.

-Obrigado, mas não estou com fome; Ele disse fitando vagamente uma folhinha que caiara da árvore e boiava na água agora.

-Mas, senhor...; Murmurou a serva notando o cavaleiro tão cabisbaixo. –A Senhorita Kinaros não vai gostar de saber disso; ela murmurou, olhando para a bandeja com a refeição caprichada e escolhida a dedo pela amazona antes de sair.

Definitivamente não conseguia entender. A amazona passara semanas confinada ali, aguardando pela recuperação do cavaleiro para quando isso de fato acontecesse, sair, deixando-o só, apenas com a instrução de lhe servir bem?

E agora, ele, também... Ambos com aquele olhar desolado, quando o presente momento era para ser de comemoração e felicidade? A cura de mais um enfermo graças ao poder místico daquele lugar?

Melhor nem tentar entender; pensou a jovem balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados antes de deixá-lo só novamente.

.**IV.**

Os passos incertos iam sendo apagados pela brisa suave vinda com o fim de tarde. Era como se o vento e os inúmeros grãos de areia daquela praia acompanhassem seus passos; pensou a amazona.

-Droga; ela praguejou indo ao chão. Sentou-se sobre a areia, fechando um punhado entre as mãos.

Por que tinha que sentir aquilo? Por que aquele idiota tinha que existir e significar tanto pra si? Por que a amizade e o amor de Aioros não lhe bastavam?

Levantou a mão ainda fechada e cheia de areia abrindo-a aos poucos, vendo a fina poeira se levantar formando uma espécie de tufão sobre a palma de sua mão. Observou aquele fenômeno estranho durante alguns segundos, antes de repudiar o pequeno tufão lançando-o de encontro ao mar e o resultado foi abrir uma imensa fenda na orla da praia.

-Droga; Ela praguejou novamente. E ainda tinha mais aquilo. Uma ajuda divina do "Senhor da Guerra" que mais parecia uma praga a qual não sabia controlar.

Terra e Ar, opostos deviam se unir para alcançar o poder absoluto. Teria que enfrentar todos os seus demônios e vencê-los para alcançar o equilíbrio e finalmente poder dar fim à pretensão de Apolo. As palavras da amiga, Aisty, o seu relato sobre a visão que tivera de Ares ainda pareciam ser surreais demais. Ares lhes oferecera ajuda, mesmo que com uma intenção nada louvável.

É, quando se acha que não há como as coisas ficar ainda piores, elas ficavam; constatou a amazona observando a fenda na orla da praia que aos poucos se refazia, graças às ondas que vinham quebrar ali trazendo consigo mais e mais grãos de areia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Há quanto tempo estava sentado ali? A fitar a mesma árvore onde outrora vira o pequeno pássaro a cantarolar? Não sabia responder. Andara sem rumo pelo jardim, não se sentia disposto a sair dali, mesmo se sentido bem recuperado. Apenas não queria ter de encontrar o batalhão de amigos com olhares aliviados por não ter morrido... De novo.

Obviamente que a intenção era das melhores, mas definitivamente o que mais desejava no momento era ficar só. Recostou-se melhor sobre o banco de mármore e o pequeno pássaro azulado que pousou num dos galhos baixos do carvalho, conseguiu tomar por completo a sua atenção...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aquele lugar era lindo. Poderia bem ser descrito como um pedaço dos Elíseos, com o seu inebriante perfume de flores a lhes invadir as narinas. Sua brisa refrescante e as águas cristalinas que vertiam das muitas fontes espalhadas por ali, sempre junto de belas ninfas talhadas no mais puro mármore branco; assim pensava Aioros a caminhar pelos corredores do templo como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse ali. Caminhou mais alguns passos, até que deparou-se com uma jovem de melenas castanhas vindo de onde o amigo repousava.

-Senhorita, vim visitar Shura e... Como ele está?

-Com fome, imagino...;ela falou em tom aborrecido.

-Como? –Aioros indagou confuso.

-Veio em boa hora, seu amigo por fim despertou, mas veja...; ela falou mostrando-lhe à bandeja com o almoço, intocada. –Não comeu nada o dia todo. Senhorita Kinaros é que não vai gostar de saber disso...

-Diana não está aqui? –Indagou Aioros acompanhando a serva.

-Não; Lilian respondeu. –Estranho, mas assim que ele despertou ela se foi, não parecia bem e ele, bem...; A serva parou de caminhar e apontou na direção do grande carvalho onde à alguns passos jazia um banco e Shura estava sentado. –Acredito que deve estar ali por horas, com o mesmo olhar vazio. Acho que sua visita lhe fará bem; disse a jovem antes de se afastar numa mesura.

Aioros viu a serva sumir pelos corredores e então saiu até o pátio indo na direção do amigo. Que bom que estava de volta e que bom que finalmente poriam as cartas na mesa. Só esperava que o amigo não tivesse metido os pés pelas mãos logo nos primeiros instantes de "volta à vida", mas a julgar pelo relato da serva.... No entanto só saberia disso depois de uma longa e difícil conversa a qual ambos haviam adiado por tempo demais.

**.V.**

O pássaro cantou e alçou vôo, no entanto, os orbes castanhos insistiam em fitar o mesmo lugar.

Ainda lhe parecia irreal o acontecido de manhã. Acordar nos braços de uma bela ninfa, embriagado pelo seu perfume após estar próximo ao abismo da morte e o pior de tudo, não saber que parte daquilo tudo havia sido de fato real. Ela estava diferente, mas... Talvez fosse só a sua imaginação, sua obsessão por aquela mulher que o havia feito pensar assim, afinal ela tinha Aioros...

No entanto, por quê permanecera ali, cuidando de si? –Shura se perguntou confuso. Definitivamente jamais entenderia aquela mulher, assim como o que sentia por ela. Não sabia mais o que sentia... Ódio? Desejo? Ou algo ainda muito maior e que não sabia controlar ou explicar, apenas sentir?

Estava confuso. A idéia de tê-la apenas por ínfimos instantes para depois perdê-la, a vendo nos braços do melhor amigo, ainda o atormentava de tal forma que era como se um emaranhado de espinhos rodopiasse dentro de sua cabeça.

Não sabia o que fazer. Uma guerra estava por vir e prova maior havia sido o ataque da Rainha das Amazonas, onde por pouco perdera a vida. E tudo o que conseguia fazer era, pensar **nela..**.

Tinha que esquecer aquela mulher, mas como?

-Como se sente?

-Ahn? –Indagou Shura despertando de seus pensamentos e se voltando para a voz atrás de si. –Aioros?

-Até que enfim despertou; Aioros continuou repousando a mão num gesto amigável sobre o ombro do amigo, antes de se sentar ao seu lado. –Estávamos todos preocupados com você, mas... Acho que seria impossível que você não despertasse depois da última visita do Milo...

-Milo esteve aqui? –Shura indagou surpreso.

-Não só ele, como todos os outros e até mesmo Athena. Você nos deu um tremendo susto, sabia? Pensamos ter perdido você.

-É, mas como vê estou aqui e bem; respondeu Shura voltando a fitar o carvalho logo a frente.

-Não é o que parece; murmurou Aioros. –E também o que me disseram...;

-Ah é, e... Quem lhe disse isso? Sua **amiguinha**? –Ele indagou num tom jocoso de voz, que obviamente não passou despercebido por Aioros.

-Me diz uma coisa...; Começou Aioros voltando-se para o amigo que mais uma vez fitava o carvalho. –Você é cego?

-O quê? –Indagou Shura, fitando-o, confuso.

-Isso mesmo, é cego, surdo e insensível ao ponto de não conseguir enxergar meio palmo a frente do seu nariz? Ela cuidou de você todo esse tempo, dedicou-se exclusivamente a você e o que você faz no primeiro instante em que podia agradecer?

Shura abriu a boca para contestar, mas o olhar cortante do amigo que parecia ler seus pensamentos o impediu.

-E não venha me dizer que foi ela quem me contou, porque nem ao menos a vi, além do que não precisa ser nenhum gênio para deduzir as suas mancadas. Assim que cheguei aqui, uma das servas me disse que Diana havia ido e não parecia estar bem e que você havia se recusado a comer e passado o dia todo admirando essa árvore como se fosse...;

-Você não entende; ele balbuciou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não entendo... Puff; Aioros resmungou, levantando-se com um brilho furioso nos olhos que assustou o espanhol por nunca ver o amigo assim. –O que eu não entendo é o porque a mulher que **eu** amo, foi se apaixonar por um idiota como você, isso sim eu não entendo; ele completou quase aos gritos.

-Do que esta falando? –Shura perguntou, quase caindo do banco.

-Você não entende, não é? – Aioros falou com pesar, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Alias, duvido muito que isso seja possível algum dia; o sagitariano falou, pretendendo se afastar.

-Aioros; ele sussurrou surpreso.

-Para você é muito fácil julgá-la pelo que viu. Até agora a única coisa que vi você fazer, foi fazer com que Diana se arrependesse ainda mais daquilo que sente. Muitos dariam o mundo para estar no coração dela, mas nem assim você vê;

-Como você? –Shura perguntou num sussurro, porém certo de que ele ouvira.

-É, como eu. Você não faz a mínima idéia do que é esperar treze anos para reencontrar alguém e dizer que a ama, mas quando essa oportunidade chega, ela se apaixona pelo seu melhor amigo e ele é um idiota que não enxerga um palmo na frente do nariz para perceber isso; Aioros falou, afastando-se.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, definitivamente por essa não esperava. Levantou-se, indo até o amigo para impedi-lo de ir.

-Aioros, espere; ele pediu, vendo o cavaleiro parar.

-Você está avisado Shura, a magoe mais uma vez e não vou hesitar em matá-lo; Aioros falou num tom frio de voz, afastando-se.

Se ele não reagisse agora, não poderia fazer mais nada; Aioros pensou, deixando o templo de Athena, de volta para a casa. Sabia que uma hora teria de fazer isso.

Notou os olhares, as trocas de farpas, sentimentos ocultos no simples gesto de sorrir ou serrar os orbes. As Deusas do Destino já haviam traçado um caminho para aqueles dois e definitivamente sua estrela não estava entre eles.

Só pedia aos céus que tudo se resolvesse e que uma hora aquilo que sentia se apagasse, para seu próprio bem.

**Continua**...

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal....**


	6. Incertezas e Verdades

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 6: Incertezas e Verdades. **

**.I.**

Definitivamente não iria mais chorar. Não passara treze anos sem chorar? Então por quê derramar baldes de lágrimas agora? E o pior de tudo, sabia que isso em nada mudaria o que sentia...

Levou ambas as mãos aos olhos, no intuito de enxugar as lágrimas vertidas e que ainda escorriam pela face pálida. Tinha que esquecer tudo aquilo e com uma divindade psicótica decidida a extinguir a humanidade começando por si, não seria difícil ocupar a mente. Isso sem contar, a nova dádiva, ou seria, maldição, cedida caridosamente pelo Deus da Guerra?

Ares parecia ter lhes ajudado com a melhor das **segundas intenções**, porém não seria nada fácil usufruir dessa ajuda, unir opostos como ar e a terra. A prova disso eram as covas feitas pela praia do Cabo cada vez que repelia uma pequena manifestação da nova habilidade, pequenos tufões que se formavam ao simples toque de suas mãos sobre a areia clara.

Levantou-se batendo a areia das vestes. Era hora de voltar a ser a velha Diana de sempre e a primeira coisa que faria era trocar de roupa. Amazonas não precisavam de vestidos, apetrechos...

Por mais que tentasse jamais seria uma pessoa normal, mesmo que se vestisse como uma. O passado e o destino eram coisas imutáveis. Era uma amazona e ciente disso, de sua missão como tal, teria que esquecer, teria que...

Esquecê-lo.

Só agora via que havia passado tempo demais naquela praia. O crepúsculo já começava a tingir o céu e logo o sol iria se pôr, era hora de voltar pra casa; pensou Diana, porém mal deu dois passos, estancou.

-Diana;

Ela ouviu uma voz lhe chamar, justamente a que menos desejava ouvir, ou seria a que intimamente mais desejava? Confusa voltou-se para trás, ciente de quem lhe chamava.

Por longos minutos apenas se olharam, enquanto ouviam as batidas das ondas que se quebravam na orla da praia, a única coisa que desafiava quebrar aquele silêncio. Sentia o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si como se a tocasse e um nó se formou na sua garganta, porém não iria mais chorar; pensou Diana.

-Precisamos conversar; Disse Shura ao ver aquele mesmo brilho triste tremeluzir nos orbes azuis da amazona.

-Não temos nada pra conversar, **cavaleiro**; Ela disse num tom extremamente frio fazendo questão de frisar sua condição para consigo. Cavaleiro e amazona. Nada mais. Nunca mais...

-Me perdoa; Shura falou ao ver que a amazona pretendia ir embora. –Me perdoe pela forma que lhe tratei e... Obrigado pelo fez; Ele disse repousando a mão sobre o braço direito ainda enfaixado.

-Fiz o que qualquer um faria; ela respondeu com fria dignidade.

-Não, você fez mais do que eu merecia e lhe agradeço por isso; o cavaleiro respondeu aproximando-se da amazona.

-Por nada; ela respondeu, mantendo o ar frio. –Mas agora tenho de ir.

-Diana, espere, por favor; Shura pediu tentando se aproximar e viu-a deixar claro que queria distancia de si. -O que foi? Porque esta agindo assim? –ele indagou.

-Porque? -ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, sentindo um arrepio correr suas costas, se não saísse dali perderia o controle de seu cosmo. -Porque tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder tempo aqui; ela respondeu o mais fria possível.

-Qual é o seu problema afinal hein? Definitivamente não te entendo; ele reclamou, ignorando completamente as recomendações de Aioros.

-O meu problema cavaleiro; ela começou, perdendo completamente a calma, ergueu a mão na frente do corpo, vendo-o recuar esperando um possível ataque, que nunca veio. –Você é o meu problema.

-Eu? –Ele indagou ao vê-la apontar para si.

-É, você; Ela disse tentando conter a fúria dentro de si. Ta certo que cientificamente já haviam provado que pra certas coisas o cérebro masculino trabalhava de forma mais lenta, mas ele... Ele superava qualquer estatística. –Você com essa mania de... de... Me deixa em paz; ela balbuciou se afastando, porém sentiu a mão do cavaleiro se fechar sobre seu braço.

-Não até que tenhamos uma conversa de verdade, como nunca tivemos; ele disse com firmeza fitando os orbes azuis.

-Claro, e como é que vamos fazer isso se sempre que nos encontramos tudo o que faz é dizer um monte de asneiras e... De qualquer forma, me deixe ir antes que eu faça algo que me arrependa depois; Ela disse puxando o braço com brusquidão.

-Como o que? Perder o seu precioso tempo aqui comigo enquanto podia estar com o Aioros? –Disse Shura e aquilo foi o suficiente para acender o estopim e dar inicio a explosão.

Sentiu uma cosmo-energia muito forte vinha dela. O cosmo da amazona oscilou de forma agressiva e quando se voltou para o cavaleiro, os orbes azuis haviam se transformado na mais pura prata, assim como a aura que envolvia seu corpo. O estranho era que uma corrente de ar parecia ter tomado a extensão da praia repentinamente, o que logo Shura percebeu ser obra da amazona.

Era como se um tufão estivesse se formando; ele concluiu ao ver que um fino anel de poeira se levantava ao redor da amazona, mas o que era aquilo afinal?

A areia dava voltas e voltas em torno do corpo da amazona, fazendo os longos cabelos negros esvoaçarem junto a suas vestes. O tufão era a amazona; ele concluiu. Não sabia como ela estava fazendo aquilo, porém sabia que tamanha energia poderia ser perigosa a si mesma.

-Diana, cuidado...; Ele disse levando a mão livre em direção a amazona e isso foi tudo o que pode fazer.

Aquela imensurável energia até então contida, explodiu lançando-o a alguns metros a frente sobre a areia. Balançou a cabeça, atordoado pelo impacto e levando o braço esquerdo frente aos olhos pode ver o que veio a seguir. O tufão foi aumentando, aumentando até elevar o corpo da amazona. Não era mais ela quem estava ali; ele concluiu abismado com tamanha energia. Os orbes prateados cintilavam perigosamente.

Mais uma explosão de cosmo, lançando uma chuva de areia sobre si e no instante seguinte, nada mais existia apenas uma imensa cova no exato lugar onde a amazona estava.

-Diana? –Indagou Shura ainda tentando discernir algo mais que não fosse areia frente aos seus olhos e então pode ver do alto o corpo inerte da amazona cair de encontro ao chão.

Correu, mas não foi rápido o bastante e quando chegou até a cova teve uma surpresa, o corpo inerte aparentemente era depositado sobre a areia por uma força invisível, a mesma fina poeira movida com ajuda do vento.

-Diana; Shura correu até ela abaixando junto ao seu corpo, porém antes que tentasse lhe ajudar, viu-a com esforço tentar se levantar. –Espera, aonde vai? Nessas condições não pode simplesmente sair assim e...

-Posso e vou; Ela disse ainda meio cambaleante a fitar o cavaleiro ainda sentado sobre a areia. –Não me conhece, não tem o direito de me dizer o que posso ou não fazer; ela explodiu, porém sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio foi ao chão novamente. A explosão de energia definitivamente havia lhe sugado todas as forças.

-Saberia se você me contasse, se confiasse em mim ao menos para me contar o porquê é assim? –Ele murmurou apreensivo segurando-a pelos ombros.

-O por quê sou assim? –Ela indagou voltando os orbes para cima.

-Sim. Por que sempre age dessa forma agressiva, contraria ao que sente e ao que sinto por você? Isso já não é segredo pra mais ninguém a não ser pra nós mesmos, que fingimos não saber e não sentir; Ele disse levando a ponta dos dedos com suavidade ao rosto da amazona.

Fitou-o sem saber o que dizer e baixou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas que mais uma vez pareciam querer verter de seus olhos.

-Não entendo... Por que me repudia tanto? Por quê parece confiar única e exclusivamente em Aioros? Eu tentei, acredite, eu tentei encontrar respostas, mas sempre volto ao mesmo lugar. Só queria entender porquê. Eu sei e por mais que me diga o contrário, eu sei que o que sinto é algo mútuo e é exatamente isso que eu gostaria de saber, por quê negar esse sentimento? Eu...

-Quer mesmo saber? –Ela indagou voltando-se para ele com os orbes marejados. Não agüentava mais guardar aquilo tudo dentro de seu peito e iria explodir se não contasse.

Shura assentiu silenciosamente vendo-a baixar os olhos. Grossas lágrimas escorreram dos orbes azuis e caíram sobre a areia antes que a amazona voltasse a fitá-lo e dissesse alguma coisa.

-O que você faria se estivesse entre escombros, rodeado por dor e sem ter um único alguém a quem pudesse confiar? E aquele que devesse ser o seu anjo protetor houvesse se transformado em seu pior demônio?

-Como? –Shura indagou confuso sem saber ao certo sobre o que a amazona falava, porem via nos orbes azuis infinita mágoa e tristeza.

-Foi quando conheci Aioros, meu anjo dourado...; Ela continuou sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas que correram livremente pela face pálida. –Com exceção de meu pai, Aioros foi à única pessoa, ou melhor, o único homem em que pude confiar em toda a minha vida; completou.

Shura sentiu-se de certa forma incomodado pela forma que a amazona se referia a Aioros. Ele era mais importante em sua vida do que havia imaginado, porém forçou-se a escutar quieto, até o fim.

-Aioros me resgatou dos escombros, quando pensei que não havia mais luz em meu caminho e que a escuridão daqueles que vivem nas sombras já houvesse me envolvido em seu manto negro, sem que houvesse brecha para sair; Ela baixou os orbes, sentindo-se incomodada. Não queria ter que relembrar aquilo tudo mais uma vez.

-Por favor, confie em mim...; Ele disse levando a ponta dos dedos ao queixo da amazona, fazendo-a fitar-lhe e o olhar confidente que lhe dirigiu foi o bastante para que por fim conseguisse abrir seu coração.

Ela suspirou tomando forças, voltando os orbes para o mar e o pôr do sol que tingia aquele fim de tarde. Era a hora da verdade.

-Tudo começou quando, o que tinha de mais precioso me foi roubado...; Ela começou ciente dos orbes castanhos e atentos sobre si, mas dessa vez não esconderia mais seus temores.

Iria enfrentá-los de uma vez por todas e quem sabe com a ajuda dele pudesse por fim enterrá-los.

**.II.**

Entrou na biblioteca acompanhada do cavaleiro, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma pilha de mapas e livros espalhados sobre a mesa.

-Organização passou bem longe daqui, não; ela falou, com ar sarcástico.

-Detalhes; Saga respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-Mas o que é que você havia achado? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Olhe; ele falou, apontando um livro de geografia.

**-**Estreito de Gibraltar, localizado no Oceano Atlântico no mar Mediterrâneo. Ao norte da Espanha e ao sul do Marrocos. Conhecido na antiguidade como os Pilares de Hércules; ela leu. –Isso eu já sei, mas o que tem?

-Se não me engano tem uma lenda relacionada com esse estreito, não? –Saga perguntou, revirando alguns livros sobre mitologia.

-Tem sim; Aisty falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. -Quando Atlas foi libertado de seu suplicio de suspender o céu em suas costas, tornou-se o guardião dos Pilares de Hércules, sobre os quais, os céus foram colocados; ela explicou.

-Então os pilares tornaram-se uma espécie de passagem que ligava o Oceano Atlântico ao Mar Mediterrâneo? –ele indagou.

-O estreito é formado por dois montes, ou pilares de Gibraltar ou monte Abília. Cada pilar tem um nome próprio. Calpe e Hacho. Na antiguidade eles eram apenas um, mas graças à vontade dos deuses foi permitido a Atlas que abrisse essa fenda entre os montes, tornando-os dois;

-Porque isso? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Era uma proteção, dizem as antigas lendas que ao pé de Calpe e Hacho esta a entrada para o lendário continente perdido. Atlântida. Objeto do desejo de muitos mortais, mas principalmente de divindades como Apolo e Ares, porém tal lugar pertencia apenas a Posseidon, que na partilha do universo ficou com os mares e tudo que abaixo dele habitam. Como Atlas tornou-se o guardião do local, somente passando por ele poderia chegar a Atlântida; ela respondeu.

Parou por um momento, pensando no que acabara de dizer, voltou-se rapidamente para a mesa, jogando no chão o excesso de livros que havia ali, até encontrar um rolo e abri-lo sobre a mesa, onde podia ver bem melhor o Mapa Mundi.

-Mediterrâneo e Atlântico, estava o tempo todo aqui; ela murmurou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr pela superfície do mapa.

-O que? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

Viu-a apontar uma formação rochosa no mapa, como se fosse uma pequena ilha, mas pela legenda, sabia que era algo mais.

-O estreito esta aqui; Saga murmurou.

-Atlas nunca deixa suas três filhas desprotegidas, se ele esta ali...;

-As Hesperídes também; ele completou, vendo-a assentir.

-Exato; Aisty respondeu.

-É, acho que vamos pra Espanha, de lá o caminho é mais rápido para o estreito; ele comentou.

-Vamos avisar aos demais, o quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, melhor vai ser. Agora estamos correndo contra o tempo; Aisty avisou, arrastando-o para fora da biblioteca com o mapa em mãos.

**.III.**

Sob aquele manto escuro e o seu bordado cintilante de estrelas, sentia-se insignificante, mas com uma estranha sensação de paz, plenitude. A brisa suave da noite trazia consigo um doce perfume de flores. Levou a mão livre até a cabeleira escura que se espalhava displicente sobre seu peito, afagando-lhe as sedosas melenas, a fonte daquela doce fragrância. Ainda parecia inquieta após o desabafo, mesmo que estive em sono profundo.

Repousou os lábios de forma carinhosa sobre o alto da cabeça da jovem e voltou os orbes castanhos para o céu, sentindo-a se aconchegar em seus braços. Como pudera ter sido tão insensível? Magoar o anjo que agora tinha a ressonar em seus braços?

A pai assassinado, a mãe envolta pelas garras daquele ser repugnante... Aquilo lhe revoltava. Como alguém seria capaz de tentar macular aquela criatura tão inocente, pura?

Aioros... Ainda bem que as deusas do destino o haviam posto em seu caminho.

Só agora conseguia entender a ligação que tinham, o quão forte era essa ligação. Devia desculpas ao amigo e também lhe agradecer por lhe abrir os olhos.

"_O que eu não entendo é o porque a mulher que __**eu**__ amo, foi se apaixonar por um idiota como você..."._

Ainda se recordava das palavras do amigo. Ele estava certo, depois de tudo como ela podia ter se apaixonado por si? Pela sua forma egoísta e insensível de amar? Aioros sim sabia amar e era tão nobre com seus sentimentos como era como cavaleiro. A amava, havia tido a coragem de admitir isso, mas mesmo assim não iria impor esse sentimento sabendo que o coração da jovem não lhe pertencia.

E quanto a si? O que havia feito quando julgara que a amazona e o amigo sentissem algo um pelo outro? Havia feito exatamente o contrário. A perseguira, tentara impor o que sentia. Havia se transformado no maior pesadelo da jovem, mas jamais havia sido a sua intenção tentar impor e "a força" o seu sentimento para com ela...

Suspirou frustrado, só esperava que ainda houvesse tempo para recomeçar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, na verdade não se lembrava nem ao menos de ter pegado no sono, apenas de sentir o calor dos braços do cavaleiro a envolverem na tentativa de lhe acalentar as dores passadas ao fim de seu relato.

Deslizou a mão com suavidade sobre o peito parcialmente despido do cavaleiro, as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração eram como uma suave melodia que tentavam lhe arrastar para o mundo dos sonhos mais uma vez. Sentia-se tão bem, tão leve, há muito tempo não se sentia assim e temia que se de fato abrisse os olhos tudo aquilo não fosse mais que um sonho bom. Ouviu as ondas do mar ricochetearem na orla da praia por mais alguns instantes e só então resolveu abrir os olhos.

Já era noite, sentia a luz das estrelas banharem seus corpos. Levantou-se parcialmente apenas para que pudesse constatar se aquilo era mesmo real. Os orbes castanhos jaziam fechados, ele dormia. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que depois de tudo, de tantas brigas, houvesse finalmente conseguido se abrir para ele. A mão pálida tocou com sutileza o rosto adormecido do cavaleiro afagando-lhe as melenas escuras e só então reparou que um pouco mais baixo, haviam feridas recentes sobre sua pele.

Tórax e pescoço, haviam pequenos cortes ali. Como podia tê-lo ferido? Mal havia se recuperado e... Realmente a benção de Ares era uma maldição. O que aconteceria se a cada vez que se descontrolasse acabasse ferindo alguém?

-Diana...

Ela o ouvir chamar num baixo sussurro e voltou-se para cima deparando-se com os orbes castanhos. Afastou-se se sentando sobre a areia.

-Algum problema? Está se sentindo bem? Eu...; Ele balbuciou confuso enquanto se sentava ficando na altura dos orbes da amazona. O olhar triste da mesma o deixara preocupado.

-Eu machuquei você...; Ela sussurrou apontando para os arranhões no tórax do cavaleiro.

-Não se preocupe; Disse Shura ao ver a amazona baixar os olhos. –Feridas superficiais, fáceis de serem curadas. O que me preocupa são outros tipos de feridas... Se as feridas que causei em você poderão ser cicatrizadas...

-Como? –Ela indagou, voltando a fitá-lo.

-Me perdoa por ter agido como um idiota todo esse tempo, por julgar sem saber a verdade.

-Estamos quites, esqueceu? Também julguei você antes mesmo conhecê-lo.

-Você tinha os seus motivos e eu só piorei a situação.

-Mas isso não me dá o direito de agir como agi; ela disse com pesar, novamente baixando a cabeça.

-E nem eu tinha esse direito, no entanto; Disse Shura tocando a face da amazona e fazendo-a fitar-lhe. –Nós dois agimos mal, julgamos e condenamos precipitadamente pra no final de tudo ambos acabamos feridos.

Fitaram-se por longos minutos, ele estava certo; pensou a amazona sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos orbes castanhos, que lhe acolhiam e acalentavam.

-Me dá uma chance; Disse Shura, acariciando o rosto da jovem com ternura. –Uma única chance de recomeçar. Me deixe amar você...; Ele completou com suavidade, cravando os orbes sobre a íris azul vendo o rosto pálido tornar-se rosado.

Sentiu-a repousar a mão sobre a sua e desviar o olhar antes que dissesse algo.

-Eu; ela balbuciou confusa, sentindo o coração bater desenfreado em seu peito. Apesar de tudo não esperava por aquilo. –Você não entende? Eu me fechei para o amor, eu...

-Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para repudiar esse sentimento, mas entenda; ele continuou levando o indicador ao queixo da jovem e fazendo-a fitar-lhe novamente. –Nem todas as pessoas, nem todos os homens, são criaturas vis e... Bem eu sei, meu passado me condena, mas me deixe te mostrar o quão bom, o quão maravilhoso pode ser esse sentimento se vivido em sua forma mais pura e verdadeira.

Moveu os lábios na tentativa de dizer algo, mas nada conseguiu proferir. Aquele olhar a entorpecia e lhe deixava incapaz de formular qualquer coisa. Sentiu o toque cálido da mão do cavaleiro acariciar seu rosto mais uma vez e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, antes de despertar daquele doce estado de torpor.

-Você não faz nem mesmo idéia do quão grande é o que sinto por você...; a voz do cavaleiro lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. -Sonho com você, penso em você o tempo todo e se agi feito um idiota é porque, só a remota possibilidade te perder pro Aioros ou pra qualquer outra pessoa, me torturava como uma chaga de espinhos. Eu... Eu daria a minha vida pra poder te beijar...; Ele completou fitando-a intensamente antes de se aproximar.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão que repousava em seu rosto deslizar até a nuca e os dedos se prenderem sem seus cabelos. Sentiu o hálito quente do cavaleiro a chocar-se contra seu rosto e seus lábios roçarem os seus de forma delicada antes se entregarem a um beijo intenso, cálido, porem sem pressa.

Não havia mais como resistir ao que sentia. E nem queria mais resistir. Entregou-se por completo ao momento, sem que ao menos percebesse.

Separam-se momentaneamente, sentindo ambos os corações baterem acelerados dentro do peito e suas respirações se confundirem. Azul e ébano se fitavam como se nada mais importasse a não ser aquele momento. Sem culpas, sem medos, sem receios, a amazona voltou a unir seus lábios aos dele e Shura não pode impedir que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Pela primeira vez estava sendo beijado por ela e não o contrário.

Sentiu as mãos da amazona se prenderem em seus cabelos, as unhas compridas arranharem seu pescoço e levou o braço livre até a cintura da mesma trazendo-a para si, colando seus corpos. Lentamente foram se deitando sobre a areia, o corpo macio da amazona a inclinar-se sobre o seu deixando que os logos cabelos caíssem feito cascatas sobre si, trazendo consigo aquele inebriante perfume de flores.

Podia morrer agora; pensou Shura. Na beira do mar sob aquele céu estrelado a ouvir as batidas das ondas e... Com a mais bela das ninfas entre seus braços. Definitivamente, aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade...

-Ai; Ele gemeu de repente, fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Ah, Zeus... Machuquei você? –A amazona se afastou com o rosto corado ao ver o cavaleiro segurando o braço enfaixado com uma expressão de dor. –Me desculpe, eu; Ela balbuciou completamente sem jeito. –É bem, é... Acho melhor a gente...

-Hei, hei, hei... Espera; Disse Shura segurando a amazona pelo pulso ao ver que a mesma tinha o intuito de se levantar. –Aonde vai?

-Acho melhor a gente voltar e... Eu, eu; Ela balbuciou novamente sentindo ambas as faces queimarem. –Eu não quero machucar você;

-Não me machucou; ele disse puxando-a mais pra perto.

-Mas seu braço está doendo e...; Ela começou, mas repentinamente parou ao senti-lo puxar pra si novamente colando seus corpos.

-Não se preocupe; Ele disse com os lábios a milímetros do dela. –Eu agüento; completou com um sorriso maroto a lhe crispar os lábios antes de se apossar dos lábios da jovem mais uma vez.

Sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços e emitir um fraco gemido agarrando-se ao seu pescoço, porem... Realmente os deuses não estavam ao seu lado essa noite.

-Ai; ele gemeu novamente e a amazona se afastou por completo sem hesitar.

-Viu só? Eu falei que... que; Ela balbuciou novamente ainda mais sem jeito que outrora a fitar a expressão do cavaleiro que havia cerrado os orbes devido a dor no braço. –É melhor a gente voltar pro Santuário.

-Não, é que...; Começou Shura tentando se justificar, porem não iria contrariá-la e "forçar" alguma coisa. Não podia perder a confiança a pouco depositada em si, de que faria diferente. –Ta certo se é isso que você quer, mas não queria ter que voltar pra casa hoje...; Ele completou.

-Nem eu; Diana respondeu fitando os orbes castanhos. Entendia muito bem a mensagem escondida por detrás dos orbes dele...

Simplesmente não queriam ter que se afastar, muita coisa havia acontecido e tinham medo que o único momento de paz que haviam tido até agora se fosse assim que se separassem.

-Mas, estou preocupada com você; Ela suspirou após alguns instantes de silêncio. –Seu braço e... Não pense que foi brincadeira o que Hipólita causou com seu golpe, enfim você...

-Não se preocupe, já passou; Ele a cortou enquanto a puxava pra si novamente fazendo-a deitar-se consigo sobre a areia, repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito. –Não preciso de médicos, de nada. Só preciso de você essa noite...; Completou sabendo o que passava na cabeça da jovem, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Ainda acho melhor voltarmos, mas está bem; ela suspirou vencida enquanto brincava com a gola da camisa dele distraidamente. –Se prometer se comportar e deixar o médico lhe examinar amanhã, eu...

-Eu prometo; ele interpelou apertando ainda mais o braço em torno da cintura da amazona, como se temesse perdê-la. –Só não me deixa sozinho essa noite...

A jovem assentiu silenciosamente aconchegando-se mais nos braços do cavaleiro e aos poucos as palavras adormeceram em seus lábios, assim que o manto da noite se estendeu por completo sobre seus corpos.

**.IV.**

-Aioros? Aioros? Por Zeus que bom que está aqui; Kamus falou ao aproximar-se da entrada do templo de sagitário deparando-se com o amigo sentado ali.

-Algum problema Kamus? –Indagou Aioros levantando-se.

-Reunião no templo de Athena, parece que Saga e Aisty descobriram algo importante e querem informar aos demais. E por falar nisso, viu Diana?

-Diana?

-É, Aisty a está procurando e...;

-Ela deve estar com o Shura, não se preocupe; respondeu Aioros sem conseguir conter o tom triste na voz, fato que não passou desapercebido pelo francês.

-Me perdoe, Aioros, eu só pensei que...;

-Não se preocupe, você sabe, todos sabem... Eu a amo, mas ela ama o Shura, isso já não é segredo pra mais ninguém, mas...; Aioros ponderou ao ver que o amigo ainda parecia hesitante como se houvesse cometido um crime. –Acima de tudo isso, somos amigos, então não se sinta constrangido em me perguntar sobre ela;

-Está certo; Kamus respondeu ainda relutante. –Olha, o recado está dado, esperamos por você no templo de Athena, agora me deixe ir porque tenho que acordar o artrópode de rabo torto. A essa hora da manhã Milo deve estar coberto até a cabeça e vai ser difícil tirá-lo da cama, mesmo sendo um pedido de Athena, ou melhor, um chamado.

-Está certo, já vou subir; Aioros respondeu vendo o amigo se afastar. Quanto a Diana? Era melhor tentar não pensar nela...; concluiu sabiamente.

Acima de tudo desejava a sua felicidade e essa felicidade era ao lado de Shura, teria que respeitá-la, no entanto, ainda não estava preparado para vê-los juntos. De fato essa reunião não seria das mais agradáveis.

**Continua...**


	7. A Viagem

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 7: A Viagem.**

**.I.**

Havia se cansado de esperar. Pensou em esperar por Kamus e Milo para subirem juntos, mas como Kamus previra, acordar Milo de Escorpião não era tarefa fácil. Sem pressa Aiolos subia as escadarias rumo ao templo de Athena e já estava no meio dela quando algo o deteve.

Como não os vira passar? –Indagou-se enquanto observava a cena em frente à entrada do templo

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu tenho que entrar...;

-Eu sei.

-Então me solta; a amazona sorriu sentindo os braços do cavaleiro se prenderem ainda mais em sua cintura.

-Posso te ver depois? Ou melhor, o que acha de almoçar comigo hoje? –Indagou Shura e diante do silencio da jovem argumentou. –Acredite ou não, cozinho muito bem, modéstia a parte sabia?

-Você? –Diana arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não acredita? –Sorriu Shura. –Bom, aceite o meu convite e comprove.

-Ta certo, aceito o seu convite, mas agora tenho mesmo que entrar e...; respondeu Diana tentando se afastar, porém parecia ser inútil. –Não vai me soltar, não é? –Sorriu divertida.

-Só depois que se despedir; ele falou.

-Como?

-Quero beijo...; Ele disse cravando os orbes sobre a face rósea da jovem. –Caso contrário não te solto; sorriu apertando ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura da amazona.

Diana sorriu sentindo a face se incendiar e sem jeito aproximou os lábios dos dele, um toque suave antes de se afastar.

-Pronto.

-Ainda não...; Respondeu Shura entrelaçando os dedos entre as melenas escuras da amazona e antes que pudesse contestar, uniu seus lábios aos dela num "beijo de verdade".

Moveu os lábios de forma sedutora, arrancando um tímido gemido de surpresa dos lábios da jovem que se segurou em seus ombros, sem pressa como se aquele momento fosse o ultimo. E somente quando ambos sentiram o ar faltar é que separaram.

-Pronto, agora sim, pode ir; sorriu afastando-se parcialmente.

-Que bom; a jovem sorriu sem jeito enquanto recuperava o fôlego. –A gente se vê depois; ela disse antes de se afastar.

-Ta certo; Respondeu Shura colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava a jovem entrar no templo, sem conseguir conter o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Agora era só descer, tomar um banho e talvez ir até o mercado do vilarejo comprar alguma coisa. Há tempos que não cozinhava nada especial e principalmente, para alguém especial; pensou enquanto voltava-se para trás, porem estancou.

Sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés.

-Aiolos? –indagou ao ver o amigo aos pés da escadaria. Como não sentira a sua presença?

Aiolos nada disse apenas continuou a caminhar e assim que ficaram frente a frente, Shura voltou a falar. Devia explicações a ele; pensou.

-Aioros... Ahn, bem, eu... O que está fazendo aqui? –indagou por fim, se recriminando mentalmente por ter dito aquilo, certamente que havia mil coisas melhores pra dizer do que isso; pensou Shura, mas o que estava feito, não podia ser mudado.

-Reunião no templo de Athena; respondeu Aiolos indicando com o olhar o templo logo à frente. –Todos devem estar presentes, inclusive você;

-É, bem, claro, mas... Sobre Diana e...; Shura começou sem saber ao certo se dessa vez tinha acertado com as palavras, no entanto o que não podia era deixar de dar alguma explicação ao amigo.

-Não precisa se explicar; respondeu Aioros antes que o amigo continuasse. –Se a felicidade da Diana é ao seu lado, irei respeitar a sua decisão, como já havia lhe dito antes.;

-Mas Aioros, eu...; Balbuciou Shura, mas o sagitariano nada mais disse apenas continuou a caminhar até adentrar o templo.

Sensação terrível era aquela, a de se sentir um "traidor", de trair a amizade que tinham, era assim que se sentia nesse momento. O olhar frio do amigo...; Suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça, mas no seguinte momento havia coisas mais importantes a resolver.

Reunião no templo de Athena só significava uma coisa, que mais problemas estavam por vir. Correu os degraus a abaixo até o templo de capricórnio o mais rápido possível. Tomaria um banho rápido e subiria de volta para saber o que estava reservado para a União Dourada dessa vez.

.II.

-Acho que já estão todos aqui, com a exceção de...;

-Estou aqui, me desculpe o atraso; Disse Diana, interrompendo a observação de Saori.

-Certo, então acho que podemos começar; disse a Deusa acompanhando o trajeto feito pela amazona que se dirigiu até o único lugar vago entre Shura e Milo.

Diferente do que era de costume, Aioros sentara-se no lado oposto junto de Afrodite e Shaka, mas de frente para a amazona e o amigo. A tensão era palpável entre o trio e o clima estranho não passou desapercebido pelos presentes, porém mantiveram-se indiferentes.

-É, bem...; começou Milo remexendo-se incomodado em seu lugar. Sabia que aquele olhar gelado do sagitariano, do lado oposto da mesa não era pra si, mas sentia a sua intensidade perturbadora. Frio e indiferente. Aquele não era o Aioros que conhecia. –E sobre o que se trata essa reunião Senhorita?

-Aisty e Saga descobriram algo muito importante e bem, acho melhor que vocês mesmos expliquem a todos; Disse a Deusa voltando-se para o geminiano e a amazona, ao seu lado esquerdo.

-Se assim deseja Senhorita; respondeu Saga, sem notar o olhar no mínimo estranho da amazona ao seu lado em direção a Deusa.

-Obrigada Saga; Saori sorriu com doçura.

Talvez fosse um bom momento para voltar a procurar aquela velha adaga, não? –pensou Aisty diante do sorriso um tanto quanto "exagerado" da Deusa para com o geminiano.

Como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem, Saori voltou a sua postura inicial, enquanto Saga permanecia com a mesma postura devotada de servo fiel a sua Deusa e bla, bla, bla...

-Homens...; Aisty não conteve um murmúrio contrariado e quase inaudível. Jamais se "curvaria" a qualquer que fosse a divindade dessa forma.

-Algum problema Aisty? –Saga voltou-se para a jovem.

-Não, nenhum; respondeu a jovem numa falsa amabilidade e um sorriso forçado, fazendo uma gotinha de suor frio, rolar da testa dos presentes.

-Bom, então acho que podemos ir direto ao assunto; Disse Saga que de fato havia sido o único a não notar o tom da amazona.

A uma distancia considerável de quatro cadeiras do casal, Mascara da Morte murmurou baixinho:

-Que bom, mesmo porque, se somarmos a troca de olhares "amistosos" do seu irmão com o Shura, a falta de tato do Saga,com relação a interpretar o mundo oculto do universo feminino por detrás de um simples olhar... Esse santuário vai pro espaço.

-O que? –indagou Aiolia confuso.

-Só falta acender o pavio...; Completou o canceriano.

-Deu pra filosofar agora Mascara da Morte? –Indagou Kanon sem conseguir conter o sorriso jocoso. –Universo feminino? Acho que tem andado muito com o Afrodite ultimamente, não?

-Mascara da Morte, Aiolia, Kanon; a voz do Grande Mestre sentado ao lado de Saori interrompeu a conversa nada amistosa que o canceriano estava prestes a ter com Kanon.

O italiano que estava a um passo de mandar o amigo pro Yomotsu, se conteve, limitando-se a lançar um olhar envenenado para o mesmo que só dizia uma coisa: "Te pego depois...".

-Pode continuar Saga; Disse Shion lançado um olhar reprovador para o trio.

-Então, como estava dizendo, Aisty e eu encontramos o caminho para Atlântida e...; Continuou Saga, porem foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-Atlântida? –Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha meio descrente. –O continente perdido e...

-Submerso e tudo mais o que já ouviu sobre ela; completou Aisty. –As armaduras estão em Atlântida, as visões que eu e Diana tivemos, nos levaram a essa conclusão.

-E por que elas estariam lá? Ou melhor, quem as guardaria lá?

-A resposta é óbvia; respondeu Diana voltando-se para Milo. –Para que Apolo não as encontrasse. Nenhum Deus ou homem jamais chegou a Atlântida, com a exceção de Posseidon que foi quem criou a ilha. Acredite, não deve ser muito fácil passar pelo jardim das Hesperídes tendo um dragão como guardião. E quanto a quem as guardou lá...; A amazona ponderou. –Você sabe somar dois mais dois, não é?

-Ártemis e Selene; murmurou Shura.

-Exato; respondeu Aisty. –Ártemis e Selene provavelmente pediram permissão a Posseidon para guardarem as armaduras em Atlântida, onde saberiam estar seguras até que chegasse o momento de usá-las.

-Um dragão? –Indagou Milo balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados ainda custando a acreditar no que ouvira.

-Ham-ham; Saori pigarreou chamando a atenção. – É esse o motivo dessa reunião, Saga e Aisty irão partir até o Estreito de Gibraltar, no norte da Espanha para investigarem se essa informação procede, porém...

-Eu vou; Diana interpelou a Deusa. –É claro que pode contar comigo.

-Eu também posso ir; respondeu Kamus.

-Certo. Mais alguém? –indagou a Deusa correndo os olhos sobre a mesa e vendo Mascara da Morte levantar a mão.

-Pode contar comigo; ele disse.

-Também vou; disse Shura, sentindo o olhar do amigo do outro lado da mesa sobre si e a amazona tensa ao seu lado, porém nenhum nem o outro se manifestou. Desde o inicio da reunião a sentia distante, assim como Aioros, no entanto, era melhor tentar não pensar nisso agora.

-Mais alguém? –Indagou Shion correndo os olhos sobre a mesa. –Acho melhor que mais alguém vá, afinal não sabemos o que pode acontecer e...

-Eu poderia acompanha-los Senhor, mas talvez seja melhor ficar e continuar as buscas pelo paradeiro de Apolo e Hipólita; Aioros se manifestou pela primeira vez na reunião.

-Eu vou com Aioros; Afrodite avisou. –Como Mascara da Morte já vai acompanhá-los, serei mais útil aqui. Nós poderíamos continuar as buscas que iniciamos há três meses, acredito que estamos perto de alcançar algo concreto;

-Bem... ; o Grande Mestre começou, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-Eu vou com Aisty e Diana, não se preocupem; Milo falou, que mais uma vez sentia a tensão pairar ao seu lado. Notara a troca de olhares entre o trio. Aioros, Diana e Shura. Era melhor cortar aquele clima; pensou. –Acreditem sempre foi o meu sonho conhecer um dragão pessoalmente...

-Bom, então já temos um grupo formado; disse Shion. –Aisty, Saga, Diana, Kamus, Mascara da Morte, Shura e Milo. Os demais poderão ajudar Afrodite e Aioros se isso lhes for possível; ele completou e todos assentiram.

-É, acho que a reunião está terminada; Saori falou. –Estão dispensados e quanto a vocês que vão partir, já lhes preparei tudo o que precisarem para a partida, transporte e tudo mais o que precisarem, independente de quando decidirem partir.

-Partiremos hoje mesmo se possível; disse Aisty levantando-se da mesa.

-Tem razão, é melhor partirmos o quanto antes; completou Diana.

-Como quiserem; disse a Deusa, enquanto via os cavaleiros aos poucos esvaziarem a sala.

-Com a sua licença Senhorita; Aioros murmurou polidamente ao passar pela deusa que assentiu com um menear de cabeça, passando pelos demais sem se despedir.

Diante do acontecido Diana se levantou de imediato, sentindo Shura a segurar pelo pulso.

-Depois; ela murmurou antes de se voltar para a Aisty, Saga e Kamus que discutiam a respeito da viagem com o grande mestre e a Deusa. –Aisty, por favor, assim que resolverem a que horas partiremos, me avise. Tenho que resolver umas coisas e...;

-Não se preocupe; Respondeu Aisty. –Vá e não se preocupe com isso, não vamos partir sem você.

Diana assentiu e saiu da sala silenciosamente, sendo seguida pelos orbes castanhos do espanhol que continuou sentado.

-Um dragão... Dragão? Isso vai ser demais e... Se anima Shura, você vai fazer uma visita a sua terra natal; Disse Milo dando um tapa nas costas do amigo que parecia longe, enquanto os amigos discutiam sobre a viagem.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios do Escorpião, ao ver o espanhol não esboçar reação alguma. Seria mais difícil do que pensava reanimá-lo.

-O que acha de partirmos daqui há umas três horas mais ou menos? –Indagou Saga voltando-se para Milo e Shura.

-Por mim tudo bem; respondeu Milo.

-Shura? –indagou Kamus e o amigo apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tudo certo então; Disse Aisty e parecia animada como se fosse há um parque de diversões. E na verdade o era, afinal poder finalmente dar fim a Apolo era algo que há tempos almejava. –Dentro de algumas horas encontraremos a cidade perdida...;

**.II.**

Ouviram um som de hélices girando furiosamente, ergueram rapidamente as cabeças, vendo um grande helicóptero preto blindado pousar a dez metros de onde estavam próximo ao porto de Atenas.

A tenção era palpável entre todos ainda mais após a reunião. Com passos precisos as duas tomaram a frente do grupo, vendo o co-piloto descer correndo do helicóptero vindo até elas.

-Boa tarde senhoritas, sou o Comandante Santiago e lhes levarei até Cartagena; ele falou, numa respeitável reverencia.

-Obrigada; as duas responderam. Pelo menos Athena tendo seus contatos, conseguira com a marinha espanhola uma forma de colocá-los o mais próximo do Estreito sem terem de passar por aeroportos e coisas que chamassem a atenção.

-Por favor, me acompanhem; ele pediu quase gritando, devido ao barulho das turbinas, acenando para que abaixassem a cabeça e seguissem.

Os cavaleiros logo se aproximaram, recebendo as últimas recomendações do Grande Mestre, entraram no avião, cada cavaleiro portando a urna de sua respectiva armadura. Apenas Aisty havia optado por não levar a sua, já que iriam para buscar as outras.

-Como vão? –o piloto perguntou, deixando a cabine.

-...; todos assentiram.

-Coloquem os cintos, já vamos decolar; ele avisou.

Momentos depois, viram Atenas sumir diante de seus olhos, sendo encoberta pelas nuvens brancas e céu azulado.

Sentiu uma mão quente pousar sobre a sua e ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com os orbes verdes do geminiano. Ele assentiu como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

-Assim que chegarmos em Cartagena, teremos que parar para reabastecer, então um helicóptero os levara ao Intrépido; Ruan, um comissário de bordo avisou.

-Intrépido? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para ele, confusa.

-Intrépido é atualmente o maior porta-aviões da marinha espanhola. No inicio do século 20 o encouraçado Intrépido foi o marco da evolução de armas de guerra, principalmente desenvolvidas pela Inglaterra e pela URSS. Como os encouraçados agora estão meio fora de linha. Foi criado o Novo Intrépido, o porta-aviões da marinha espanhola capaz de comportar até quinze aeronaves F15, torpedos de propulsão entre outros brinquedinhos; Shura respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso da terra natal.

-O Intrépido esta localizado a 5 milhas do Estreito em posição de ataque, como ele protegemos nossas fronteiras que estão divididas entre Atlântico e Mediterrâneo; Ruan explicou.

-Bem aonde queremos; Diana comentou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, após a reunião.

-...; todos assentiram.

-Então, acomodem-se que ainda temos mais algumas horas de vôo; Ruan avisou.

**.III.**

-O que foi? –Saga perguntou num sussurro, vendo que alguns pareciam dormir, esperando o termino da viajem.

-No que vamos encontrar quando chegarmos lá; Aisty respondeu, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe a face suavemente. –Descanse um pouco, ficar agitada não vai ajudar em nada; ele completou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, fechando os olhos por um momento, tentando acalmar-se, pelo menos até chegarem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou as imagens distorcidas fora da janela com um olhar vago. Sabia que tinha de concentrar-se mais do que nunca agora, mas sentia que parte de seus pensamentos haviam ficado. Não devia pensar assim, era egoísmo demais, só que não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o amigo.

**-Lembrança-**

A reunião acabara. Cada um seguiu para seus templos, enquanto aqueles que sairiam em missão foram preparar-se. Aisty fora para seu quarto. Saga e Kamus para seus respectivos templos seguidos dos outros.

Esquivou-se do capricorniano, precisava conversar com o amigo e adiar isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Vira o olhar gélido, o ar impassível e indiferente com que ele se apresentara na reunião. E sabia qual era a causa disso.

Aproximou-se da porta, pronta para bater, mas ouviu a voz dele vinda de dentro lhe mandando entrar. Suspirou pesadamente, mordendo levemente o canto dos lábios, não podia recuar agora, devia isso a ele.

Entrou no templo, sentindo as pernas por um momento fraquejarem, fazendo-a se perguntar onde estava a velha Diana, corajosa e destemida, que agora tremia diante da possibilidade de ter uma conversa com seu melhor amigo.

Encontrou-o na sala, sentando num sofá lendo um jornal, mas que deixou-o sobre a mesa de centro, esperando-a se aproximar.

-Aioros; ela chamou num sussurro.

-Sente-se, por favor; ele falou, polidamente.

-...; Assentiu, dando a volta da mesa de centro e sentando-se em frente a ele.

-Então, queria falar comigo? –o sagitariano perguntou casualmente.

-Aioros, sobre o S-...; ela parou, vendo-o erguer a mão, pedindo que parasse.

-Não precisa explicar nada Diana; ele falou, respirando pesadamente.

-Mas...;

-Você fez sua escolha e respeito isso, não há porque se explicar; Aioros respondeu, tentando manter-se indiferente ao olhar triste da jovem, mas era preciso, precisava se desprender daquilo que sentia de uma vez, se não, só continuaria se ferindo.

-Mas somos amigos, eu pensei q-...;

-Por isso mesmo Diana; ele a cortou, com um ar mais pacifico. –Existem coisas que talvez nós nunca mais saibamos, mas agora eu realmente preciso de um tempo só pra mim; ele falou, dando um baixo suspiro, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que não somos mais amigos; o cavaleiro completou, vendo-a erguer a cabeça em sua direção.

-Aioros; ela falou surpresa.

-Ahn! Acho melhor você ir, ainda tem de arrumar as coisas para ir, não? –ele falou, casualmente.

-...; Diana assentiu, levantando-se. –É, acho melhor eu ir; ela balbuciou.

-Eu te acompanho; Aioros falou, indicando-lhe a saída.

Seguiram silenciosamente pelos corredores. Abriu a porta passando.

-Boa sorte; Aioros falou, quando ela saiu.

-Obrigada, e-...; parou, voltou-se para trás, porém ele já não estava mais lá.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Diana; Shura chamou, fitando-a com um olhar preocupado.

-Uhn? O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você parecia longe, algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, embora intimamente soubesse o motivo.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno, virando-se para o lado e acomodando-se melhor no acento, dando a entender que não estava bem para tocar no assunto.

Suspirou pesadamente, as coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido que mal tivera tempo de ir falar com o amigo, fechou os olhos por um momento serrando os punhos.

Agora sabia qual era a sensação de ser considerado um traidor por um amigo. Não que Aioros tivesse lhe classificado dessa forma, mas era assim que se sentia. Um traidor, alguém que de alguma forma desrespeitou aquela amizade, aquele companheirismo e acima de tudo aquela confiança que tinham.

Só esperava que quando tudo aquilo acabasse, pudesse finalmente conversar com ele. Não queria perder sua amizade, por mais que achasse não mais merecê-la.

-Senhores. Senhoritas. Apertem os cintos que vamos descer; a voz de Santiago sou vinda dos auto-falantes, fazendo todos despertarem.

Olharam pela janela, vendo o belo mar Mediterrâneo na baixa de Cartagena. Estavam a um passo de retornar ao lugar que durante anos foi fonte da obsessão de muitas divindades.

Se a situação fosse outra estaria dando pulos de dois metros ao saber que estavam indo para Atlântida; Aisty pensou, enquanto apertava o cinto e arrumava o de Saga que parecia apanhar do negocio, sem conseguir fechá-lo.

**Continua...**


	8. As Damas e o Dragão

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 8: As Damas e o Dragão. **

**.I.**

Da janela do helicóptero viram algumas pessoas acenando com lanternas vermelhas indicando o heli-porto do porta-aviões. As hélices rodavam com extrema velocidade, um breve solavanco fez com que ficassem mais tensos nos acentos, até que o helicóptero pousasse.

Os orientadores de trafego aproximaram-se abrindo as portas para que saíssem.

-Venham conosco, por favor; um deles pediu, abaixando a cabeça para se afastar das hélices.

Saíram do helicóptero, vendo-o rapidamente levantar vôo. Um senhor de certa idade se aproximou, vestindo um uniforme azul com varias divisas na ombreira. Provavelmente o capitão daquele intrépido.

-Como vão? –o senhor os cumprimentou.

-...; Todos assentiram, numa breve reverencia em sinal de respeito.

-Venham comigo; ele pediu, indicando uma porta que levava a sala dos controladores.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aqui esta o estreito; O capitão explicou, mostrando-lhes o mapa. -Se olharem bem, antes dele há uma pequena ilhota, tanto que não existem registro de seu nome no mapa. Existem duas possibilidades de chegar até ela, usando um avião de combustível ou uma lancha;

-Como assim? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Com a lancha pode demorar um pouco, existem bastantes corais nessa área, embora seja de grande profundidade, desviar disso sem correr o risco de naufragar pode levar tempo; o capitão explicou.

-Entendo, mas o avião de combustível no que ajuda? –Kamus perguntou.

-Temos um avião de combustível vazio no momento, que pode transportá-los mais rápido para lá, porém...; O capitão fez uma pausa.

-O que? –Saga perguntou.

-Vocês vão ter de pular de pára-quedas; ele completou, vendo as amazonas arquearem a sobrancelha.

-Sem duvidas o avião é melhor; Diana e Aisty falaram juntas.

-Mas...; Saga e Shura começaram, porém pararam engolindo em seco, diante do olhar envenenado delas.

-Não se atrevam; Aisty avisou, elevando seu cosmo de forma que o ambiente ficasse extremamente quente.

-Her! Tudo bem, a gente só ira perguntar se tem pára-quedas pra todo mundo, ou...; Saga começou.

-A gente teria de jogar o Milo primeiro; Shura completou, com o sorriso mais deslavado do mundo.

-Hei! –o Escorpião reclamou.

-Puff; as duas resmungaram descrentes.

-Com licença; um rapaz de melenas negras e orbes acinzentados falou, aproximando-se e parando ao lado do capitão.

-Senhores. Senhoritas. Esse é o tenente. Fernando Aragão; o Capitão apresentou. –Ele vai levá-los até o avião combustível e instrui-los sobre como deverão proceder.

-Obrigada; Diana agradeceu, numa reverencia em sinal de respeito.

-Nós é que agradecemos, tanto a fundação Graad como os Cavaleiros de Athena fizeram muito por nós e mesmo que séculos se passem não teríamos como retribuir toda essa ajuda; o capitão falou.

-Por favor, venham comigo; Fernando pediu, abrindo a porta, permitindo que as amazonas passassem primeiro.

Os demais seguiram as jovens, porém dois cavaleiros não deixaram de lançar um olhar envenenado ao tenente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Isso é apertado demais; Milo reclamou, enquanto um dos ajudantes do tenente apertava os cintos do pára-quedas nele.

-Não o use, mas não venha reclamar depois; Saga falou, com um sorrisinho típico de Ares.

-Idiota; o Escorpião resmungou.

-Parem com isso; Aisty os cortou, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Os dois encolheram-se diante do olhar dela, enquanto esperavam o pára-quedas ser devidamente instalado.

-Esse relógio indica a altitude; Fernando explicou, aproximando-se de Aisty e Diana. –O avião vai sobrevoar o mais próximo da ilha, quando saltarem, o relógio vai começar a contar a altitude, puxem a corda com três mil pés e o pára-quedas abre;

-Mas e se não abrir? –Milo perguntou, curioso.

-Você reza pra Athena estar de bom humor e te ressuscitar de novo; Diana falou, irritada com a pergunta impertinente.

-Her! Foi só uma pergunta; ele falou, suando frio.

-Milo, fica quieto vai; Kamus falou, puxando-o para longe da irmã, cujos olhos já estavam se incendiando e isso não era um bom sinal.

-Bem, alguma duvida? –o tenente perguntou, voltando-se para os demais.

-...; Negaram com um aceno.

-Então, boa sorte; ele desejou, numa breve reverencia.

Seguiram para o avião. Agora não haveria mais volta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem vai primeiro? –Kamus perguntou, sentando-se em um banco interno na cabine do avião.

-Eu vou; Aisty avisou.

-Eu-...; Milo foi cortado.

-Eu vou depois; Saga o cortou, com um olhar envenenado. –Aiiiiiiiiii. Que idéia é essa? –ele perguntou, massageando o local que ela beliscara.

-Pare com isso; Aisty o repreendeu.

-Preparem-se para saltar, já estamos sobrevoando a ilha; a voz do piloto soou na cabine.

Respiraram fundo, levantando-se e ficando próximos a porta. O deslocamento de ar foi imenso quase os arrastando para trás.

Fechou os olhos e no segundo seguinte sentia apenas o vento batendo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos vendo a ilha abaixo de si, como se fosse apenas um pontinho verde no meio do azul imenso do mar.

Olhou para o relógio nas mãos. Cinco mil pés... Sentia como se seu corpo fosse a bala de um resolver recém disparada, que cortava o ar numa velocidade impressionante. Quatro mil pés... Faltava pouco agora.

-"Será que vai abrir?"; ela se perguntou por um momento lembrando-se das palavras do Escorpião.

Segurou a corda que soltava o pára-quedas com a mão tremula. Droga, porque tinha de pensar nisso agora; ela pensou revoltada consigo mesmo. Será que os demais estavam com essa mesma duvida? Iria abrir ou não?

Por via das duvidas era melhor puxar aquela droga de corda e pedir aos deuses que ele abrisse.

Três mil pés, um pequeno apito tocou vindo do relógio, mal notou a força que empregou ao puxar a corda que quase a arrebentou. Para seu alivio no momento seguinte, seu corpo levou um solavanco e o pára-quedas abriu, fazendo com que a velocidade da queda reduzisse.

-"Nota mental, matar o Milo quando isso acabar"; ela pensou, passando a mão pela testa, antes de segurar-se nas laterais do pára-quedas, começando a controlá-lo para fazer um pouso tranqüilo na praia da ilha.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Todos estão aqui? –Diana perguntou, olhando para os lados, vendo os pára-quedas espalhados pelo chão de areia.

-Cadê o Milo? –Kamus perguntou, notando a falta do Escorpião.

-Ele estava com a gente; Shura respondeu, preocupado.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH;**

Pararam ao ouvirem um grito, vindo de pouco mais à frente de onde estavam. Correram para o local, para em seguida caírem na gargalhada, enquanto o Escorpião jazia dependurado de ponta cabeça em uma árvore. Quando caíra o pára-quedas enroscara-se nos galhos, deixando-o naquele estado.

-Bem feito; Aisty resmungou, lembrando-se do que acontecera lá em cima.

-Vamos tirá-lo logo de lá; Saga falou, dando um baixo suspiro. Por um momento quase não puxara a corda pensando se o pára-quedas iria realmente abrir ou não; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Shura e Kamus seguiram com ele, para tentarem tirar o Escorpião dali.

**.II.**

Embora vista de cima a ilha parecesse pequena, era apenas uma ilusão. Talvez fosse obra de Atlas aquilo, ou apenas erro de calculo, mas enquanto avançavam pela mata fechada, sentia o ar tornar-se rarefeito e pesado. Erguendo os orbes para cima, mal podia ver o céu. A única certeza que tinham, era que estavam bem longe da praia agora.

-Será que esse tal jardim realmente existe? –Milo perguntou, depois de uma hora de caminhada para o centro da ilha.

-Milo, mais uma pergunta infame e você vai virar Escorpião flambado; Aisty avisou com os orbes serrados.

-Foi só uma pergunta; ele falou, correndo se esconder atrás de Kamus.

-Sem comentários; o aquariano falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Não demorou muito para depararem-se com um muro imenso que perdia-se das vistas deles.

Estranho, lá de cima não haviam visto construção nenhuma. É, parece que estavam realmente no caminho certo.

-Não tem portão? –Shura perguntou confuso, aproximando-se da parede.

-Quem sabe não tem alguma palavra chave ou algo do tipo; Milo comentou, parando ao lado dele.

-Como? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, já sabendo que vinha besteira.

-Sei lá, algo do tipo 'Abre-te Cesamo'; o Escorpião falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Já disse pra você parar de assistir Aladim que isso não ia te fazer bem; Shura falou em tom de reprimenda.

-Hei! –ele reclamou, vendo os demais rirem.

-Bem, nunca ouvi sobre palavra mágica ou coisa do tipo; Aisty comentou, tocando o muro. –"Ahn! Será que vai funcionar?"; ela pensou, tendo uma repentina idéia. –**GUARDIÃS DO JARDIM DAS HESPERIDES, SOMOS ENVIADOS POR ATHENA E PEDIMOS PERMISSÃO PARA ENTRAR EM SEUS LIMITES;** a amazona falou.

Uma aura esverdeada tomou conta do muro, afastou-se vendo o que acontecia a seguir. Uma parede começou a deslocar-se, erguendo-se para o alto, como se abrisse um portão.

-Pelo visto funcionou; Saga comentou, surpreso.

Ainda desconfiadas do que acabara de acontecer, as amazonas tomaram a frente do grupo.

Logo viram-se dentro de um belo jardim repleto de árvores frondosas e belas macieiras.

-Milo, não toque em nada; Aisty avisou, ao vê-lo com um olhar de cobiça para uma macieira cheia de maçãs extremamente vermelhas.

-Mas...; Ele falou, fazendo beicinho de carente.

-Não toque em nada; ela repetiu.

Um campo verde e livre de árvores surgiu logo à frente. Provavelmente estavam no centro do jardim, pois logo avistaram a famosa macieira de frutos dourados.

-Para a mais bela; Aisty sussurrou, com um brilho dourado nos orbes.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para ela, vendo-a com um olhar vago, enquanto continuava a se aproximar.

-São as maçãs douradas das Hesperídes; ela continuou.

-Ahn! Pessoal; Milo chamou quase num sussurro.

-Xiiiiii; Kamus falou, mandando-o ficar quieto.

**-QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?** –três vozes ecoaram pelo local.

-Kamus, é sério; o Escorpião falou, quase desesperado, cutucando o ombro do francês.

-Xiiii; Kamus falou, batendo na mão dele, voltado a prestar atenção no que acontecia à frente.

-Somos descendentes de Selene e Ártemis; Diana falou, com um estranho pressentimento.

**-O QUE QUEREM AQUI?** –as três vozes perguntaram.

-Queremos uma passagem segura pelos Pilares de Hercules; Aisty respondeu, sentindo uma movimentação atrás deles, olhou de soslaio por cima do ombro.

-Mascara da Morte; Milo chamou, aproximando-se de fininho dele.

-Hei, vai pra lá; o canceriano falou se afastando.

O cavaleiro, virou-se para trás, ficando extremamente pálido. Sentiu um bafo quente chocando-se contra sua face.

-Aisty; ele chamou.

-O que quer Milo? –Kamus perguntou impaciente, virando-se para trás. –Saga; ele falou, apoiando-se no ombro do geminiano, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Todos viraram para trás e depararam-se com um imenso dragão, as narinas soltavam fumaça e a boca estava entreaberta, mostrando uma infinidade de dentes pontiagudos e extremamente afiados.

-Viemos em paz, porque o dragão? –Diana perguntou irritada.

-Ele é o guardião do jardim; três jovens de melenas azuis falaram, surgindo entre as macieiras.

-Quem são vocês? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, desconfiado.

-Somos as filhas de Atlas; elas responderam.

-Podem nos deixar passar? –Saga perguntou, tentando manter a calma, embora estivesse diante de um dragão de 100 metros.

-Se vencerem o dragão, podem passar; elas responderam com ar pacifico, desaparecendo em seguida.

Trocaram um olhar surpreso, mas no momento seguinte, saltaram para vários lados, desviando dos ataques do dragão.

O monstro moveu a cauda com extrema agilidade para seu tamanho, acertando algumas macieiras, quase atingindo Milo e Kamus.

-O que vamos fazer? –Shura perguntou, elevando seu cosmo.

Parou, sentindo uma pontada no braço. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada.

-O que foi? –Diana perguntou, puxando-o para baixo de uma macieira, desviando de um ataque do dragão.

-Não sei; ele respondeu confuso, tinha alguma coisa errada, pensou que estava 100% bom depois daqueles últimos dias, mas algo estava diferente; ele pensou desesperado.

-Cuidado; Mascara da Morte gritou, alertando sobre mais um ataque.

-Kamus; Aisty chamou, do outro lado do jardim.

Ele voltou-se para ela. Trocaram um rápido olhar, ela indicou o dragão com a cabeça.

-**VAI**; ela gritou.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo uma nuvem gelada erguer-se do chão. A grama aos poucos começou a congelar. O dragão moveu-se, cuspindo fogo, tentando eliminar aquele gelo, porém a temperatura caiu ainda mais. Suas patas começaram a ser congeladas.

O rabo moveu-se com rapidez tentando quebrar o gelo, mas o cosmo do aquariano queimou, até explodir numa nuvem gelada em direção a ele.

**-EXECUÇÃO AURORA; **

**-LANÇAS DE GELO;** Aisty falou em seguida, fazendo surgir do gelo criado com o irmão, imensas estacas de gelo, prendendo o dragão numa espécie de gaiola.

-**MILO**; Aisty e Kamus chamaram, o cavaleiro saltou em direção do dragão, elevando seu cosmo, a unha vermelha alongou-se. Uma aura dourada o envolveu.

**-AGULHA ESCARLATE;** ele falou, atingindo um ponto no dragão, pouco abaixo do pescoço, onde a pele era mais sensível e de fácil acesso.

O dragão cambaleou devido ao peso, Saga preparou-se para atacar, mas sentiu a mão da jovem fechar-se sobre seu braço, voltou-se para ela.

-Não precisa, já acabou; Aisty avisou.

Uma nuvem gelada ergueu-se do chão, no momento em que o pesado dragão caiu. As estacas dissolveram-se transformando-se em cristais de gelo.

Afastou-se de Saga, caminhando até o dragão.

-Aisty, é perigoso; ele falou, porém foi evidentemente ignorado.

Um dragão, haviam lutado contra um dragão; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Quem sabe um dia ainda teria a sorte de ver um Cérberos de perto; ela pensou.

O dragão bufou, soltando algumas chamas pela boca, mas não recuou.

-Calma; ela pediu, vendo um fino filete de sangue escorrer do local que Milo atingira. Não era necessário matá-lo, apenas impedi-lo de atacá-los até poderem atravessar o jardim.

Ajoelhou-se próximo ao peito do dragão, tocando a ferida, ouviu um baixo gemido de dor. Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo com que uma aura avermelhada envolvessem a ambos.

Todos reuniram-se a uma distancia segura, observando o que acontecia depois.

-Calma, a dor já vai passar; ela avisou, fazendo com que seu cosmo penetrasse a ferida, fazendo-a fechar-se em seguida.

Uma outra aura começou a se manifestar, em tom violeta.

-Porque não me matou? –a pergunta ecoou em sua mente, como se alguém falasse diretamente com seu cosmo.

-Porque deveria? –ela perguntou, calmamente.

A aura violeta expandiu-se e algo realmente surpreendente aconteceu. Aos poucos a imagem do dragão começou a se dissolver e no lugar dele, surgiu um jovem de longas melenas vermelhas e orbes castanhos.

-Porque é que os outros fariam; ele respondeu, fitando-a intensamente.

A pele era alva como um dia de outono, os orbes de um vermelho intenso, semelhante ao dos cabelos, porém os mesmos tinham um brilho incerto.

-Não sou os outros; Aisty respondeu. –E nem todos tem essa opinião, de que para vencer, o custo é a vida de alguém; ela completou, afastando a mão, ao ver que ainda estava com a mão sobre a ferida agora inexistente, porém ainda sim, sobre o peito desnudo daquele jovem singular.

-És realmente uma guerreira de Athena; ele falou, intensificando seu cosmo. –Vou guiá-los até os pilares, o caminho será mais seguro se vierem comigo;

-...; Aisty assentiu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ele.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, aceitando.

-Vocês conseguiram; as três jovens falaram, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Nossa, parecem assombração; Milo falou, escondendo-se atrás do canceriano.

-Tem um segundo pra sair de perto de mim Escorpião; Mascara da Morte falou, com os orbes serrados.

Milo engoliu em seco, afastando-se de fininho.

-Quem é ele? –Shura perguntou, voltando-se para Diana.

Ela negou com um aceno, vendo o ex-dragão aproximar-se com Aisty, para desagrado do geminiano.

-O guardião que foi condenado há muitos anos por Ares a permanecer aqui, protegendo o jardim, até que pudesse voltar a sua forma original; uma das jovens respondeu.

-Ares; Saga falou, em tom de desagrado. Porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que o Deus da Guerra fizera isso de propósito, para lhe provocar.

-Por favor, venham comigo, vou levá-los até a entrada dos pilares; ele falou, elevando seu cosmo de tal forma que uma nuvem prateada o envolveu, fazendo surgir em seu corpo, vestes clássicas e finas, semelhantes às usadas por nobres do século XIX.

-...; todos assentiram, seguindo com ele.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, segurando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir na frente.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

Abriu a boca para falar, porém as palavras simplesmente não saíram, o que iria dizer, que não queria aquele cara perto dela, ou que sua mente gritava que naquele milésimo de segundo ele estava dando em cima dela, não definitivamente não era uma boa resposta.

-Ahn! Nada, é melhor irmos; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-...; ela deu de ombros, seguindo com ele, mas ao afastar-se um pouco que foi, sentiu os braços de geminiano envolvendo sua cintura, prendendo-a num meio abraço possessivo.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou voltou-se para ele, enquanto os demais já estavam bem à frente.

-Estou apenas garantindo que nenhum nativo tarado da ilha te ataque; ele respondeu, com um sorriso inocente.

-Saga; ela falou em tom de aviso.

-Olha, estamos ficando pra trás; ele falou, desviando o assunto e andando mais rápido.

-Porque será; Aisty resmungou, já imaginando o porque dele estar daquele jeito.

**.II.**

-Vendo de fora, não da pra dizer que esse lugar é tão grande; Mascara da Morte comentou.

-Na verdade, o jardim funciona como uma espécie de labirinto; Alexei, o ex-dragão explicou. –Muitos já tentaram invadir o jardim em busca das maçãs douradas, por isso acabam se perdendo no labirinto e nunca mais saem;

-Eu, hein; Milo resmungou, sentindo calafrios ao ver as árvores fecharem-se mais atrás de si, como se possivelmente alguém que os seguisse fizesse um caminho completamente diferente, apenas ressaltando do que o garoto falara.

-Está com medo, Escorpião? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, com um sorrisinho diabólico.

-Medo? Eu não tenho medo de nada; ele falou, estufando o peito e continuando a andar, mas parou sentindo uma mão fria sobre seu ombro.

-Jura? –alguém perguntou num sussurro em seu ouvido.

**-AHHHHHHHH, ASSOMBRAÇÃO, SAI DE PERTO DE MIM;** ele gritou, correndo para trás de Shura e Diana.

-Imagina se tivesse; Kamus falou rindo, abanando a mão, para tirar uma pequena película de gelo com que ela fora revestida.

-Você fez de propósito? –Milo falou indignado, ao ouvir todos rirem.

-_Mua_? Imagina; Kamus falou, com um sorriso debochado.

-Isso porque é amigo; o Escorpião resmungou, ficando perto de Diana para garantir que não fosse passar por alguma coisa mais constrangedora.

-Milo, ta perto demais; Shura falou, fitando-o com os orbes serrados.

-Her! Não foi a intenção; ele respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, preferindo andar ao lado do dragão do quê correr o risco de ser fatiado.

-Antes de chegarmos, tem algo que vocês precisam saber; Alexei começou, voltando-se para Aisty, para o desagrado do geminiano.

-O que é? –a amazona perguntou.

-Muitos tentaram passar pelos pilares e chegarem até Atlântida e pereceram...;

-Diga algo que nós ainda não saibamos; Saga resmungou, não gostando nada-nada dos olhares que o ex-dragão lançava para 'sua' namorada.

-Saga; Aisty falou, voltando-se com um olhar retalhador para ele, que o vez encolher-se. –Desculpe-o, mas o que estava dizendo; ela continuou, voltando-se para o garoto.

-Atlas pode deixá-los passar pelos pilares, mas os pilares não são a entrada para Atlântida; ele continuou.

-Como não? –Kamus perguntou confuso.

-...; Alexei negou com um aceno.

-Então viemos aqui à toa; Milo falou, com ar cansado.

-Não foi isso que eu disse; o garoto corrigiu. –Os pilares não são a única entrada;

-Como assim? –Diana perguntou, enquanto todos paravam de andar para ouvi-lo melhor.

-Antigamente, como Atlântida era extremamente evoluída, bem mais que qualquer outro continente, exceto Lemuria. Os nativos da ilha precisavam de uma proteção. Muitos pessoas achavam que o segredo da sabedoria completa estava nas paredes de pedra da cidade, que continuam as chamadas 'verdades da vida', um tipo de passo a passo de uma vida melhor que levavam a sabedoria plena e por conseqüência a imortalidade. Eles eram guardados a sete chaves pelos guardas da ilha, ninguém desautorizado poderia se aproximar.

-Interessante, continue; Aisty falou, com ar intrigado.

-Desde que o mundo é mundo, existem pessoas que querem ir pelo lado mais fácil, então, ter acesso a esses pergaminhos poderia ser mais rápido invadindo a ilha. Como Atlântida ficava longe do alcance de qualquer um, Posseidon criou um guardião, alguém que tivesse força e poder para proteger Atlântida de invasores;

-Quem é esse guardião? –Saga perguntou, não conseguindo se lembrar de nada que tenha visto nos livros sobre Atlântida.

-Ninguém é bastante ousado para provocá-lo. Ninguém pode afrontá-lo e sair com vida de toda extensão do céu. Quando se levanta, tremem as ondas do mar que se afastam. Se uma espada o toca, não resiste, nem lança nem dardo. O ferro pra ele é palha, o bronze pau podre; Aisty murmurou, lembrando-se de uma passagem antiga.

-Como?-o geminiano perguntou, confuso.

-Então conhece a história de Leviatã? –Alexei perguntou visivelmente animado.

-Muito pouco, lembrei por acaso; ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas não sabia que ele tinha alguma relação com Posseidon;

-Porque não? –Alexei perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Porque ele faz parte de uma passagem bíblica, não vamos entrar em detalhes sobre a fusão política e religiosa de 375 d C, mesmo porque não é importante agora. Só que essa lenda esta relacionada com a possível origem do dilúvio, aquele lance da Arca de Noé, que é uma cópia da lenda história grega que relata o mesmo dilúvio e dos guardiões feitos de ossos e terra, que no cristianismo foi substituído por Adão e Eva; ela falou.

-Ahn! Do que esta falando? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Vá em uma biblioteca e pesquise, Milo; Kamus falou, impaciente. –Mas tudo bem, se esse Leviatã é o guardião criado por Posseidon, qual o perigo que ele representa?

-Foi o que a senhorita acabou de dizer, nada pode contra ele; Alexei falou. –Não é algo que possa ser combatido.

-Mas suponhamos que nós cheguemos até Atlântida, como saímos de lá com esse bicho lá fora? –Mascara da Morte perguntou.

-Sinto, mais isso não sei responder, ninguém nunca voltou de lá pra contar; Alexei falou com um sorrio nervoso.

-Grande ajuda; Saga resmungou.

-Que forma tem esse animal? –Diana perguntou, se manifestando antes que o geminiano começasse a rosnar.

-Alguns dizem que é semelhante a um crocodilo gigante. Outros que é algo semelhando a fusão de uma serpente gigante, mas particularmente nunca vi ele de perto; Alexie respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos

-Já enfrentamos algo assim antes e sem duvidas deve ter um ponto fraco; Diana falou, lembrando-se da Hidra de Lerna.

-Mas naquela época tínhamos as flechas de Aioros; Shura falou num sussurro, pensando se não teria sido bem melhor o amigo estar ali, já que não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

-Bem, já estamos aqui mesmo, voltar atrás não é uma opção; Aisty falou.

-Provavelmente os outros que enfrentaram esse bicho não eram cavaleiros de ouro como nós, não vai ser difícil passar por ele; Milo falou convicto.

-Eu não sei, mas só estou os prevenindo quanto a isso; Alexei falou, começando a andar. –Mas venham, vocês não podem perder mais tempo aqui; ele avisou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ahn! Vamos ter mesmo que mergulhar? –Aisty murmurou, ao deparar-se com dois imensos pilares e os guiavam por uma passarela até o meio do mar, onde mergulhariam.

-Algum problema? – Alexei perguntou voltando-se preocupado para a jovem que ficara para trás, enquanto os demais seguiam em frente.

-Ahn! Bem... não; ela respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso. –Esta tudo bem;

-Não é o que parece; ele falou, vendo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer pela testa.

-Não é nada, é só... Digamos que água pra mim é só no signo; ela completou, começando a andar novamente.

-Você não sabe nadar; o jovem falou em tom compreensivo.

-Não é isso, é só, que... Bem. Não, não sei; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Deveria enfrentar seus demônios, somente assim pode usar seus poderes com a máxima intensidade; ele falou, de maneira enigmática.

-É, tem razão; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Se não morresse pelas mãos de Apolo se não tivesse as armaduras, morreria afogada, definitivamente o primeiro não era uma opção; ela pensou, respirando fundo, para no momento seguinte desatar a correr.

-Aisty; Kamus falou surpreso ao ver a irmã passar por si, correndo.

-Aonde ela vai? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah não, mas é uma louca mesmo; Saga falou, desatando a correr atrás dela.

-Hei, olha como fala; Kamus ralhou, mas estranhou ao ver o geminiano passar correndo sobre si.

-Ela não sabe nadar, idiota; o geminiano falou, ao passar por ele.

**-O QUE?** –os demais gritaram surpresos, sem notarem Alexei caminhando calmamente até eles, que pareciam em pânico.

-É melhor correrem, se não, não vão alcançá-los; Alexei falou, apontando para a plataforma no meio do mar, que parecia desaparecer aos poucos, sendo tomada pela água.

**.III.**

Simplesmente desistiu de pensar, saltou, sentindo a água envolver-lhe o corpo, enquanto era puxada para o fundo. Abriu os olhos vendo tudo a sua volta azul e em meio ao negrume do fundo do mar, viu uma centelha dourada acender-se, ali deveria ser a entrada verdadeira.

Moveu os pés, tentando aproximar-se cada vez mais, mas sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se sobre seu ombro, tentou manter a respiração controlada e virou-se vendo o olhar preocupado do geminiano sobre si.

Apenas assentiu, dizendo que estava tudo bem, não tinha tempo pra ficar lembrando-se de lagos de gelos e garotinhas se afogando, agora o momento era decisivo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ao mergulhar, procurou não afastar-se da jovem a seu lado. Não podia correr o risco de perderem a localização de ninguém. Sentiu um estranho calafrio correr suas costas. Pouco abaixo de si, Milo e Kamus nadavam e em seu encalço Mascara da morte. Saga e Aisty não estavam muito longe.

Olhou de soslaio por cima do ombro, vendo uma nuvem escura mover-se com grande velocidade atrás de si.

Procurou nadar o mais rápido que pode, acenando para os demais segui-los, precisavam ser rápidos, pelo visto eles haviam se esquecido do Leviatã.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver um redemoinho formar-se em sua frente. Aos poucos puxando a si e os demais para o meio.

Com rápidas braçadas alcançou a amazona, começando a puxá-la o mais rápido que poderia para longe daquilo, como os outros faziam.

Fora tudo muito rápido e talvez nunca pudesse explicar isso a alguém. A força com que todos foram arrastados para o meio do rodamoinho e depararam-se apenas com o vazio e uma besta gigante no meio dela.

Era semelhante a uma moréia gigante, os dentes eram afiados e mortais, possuía escamas semelhantes a placas de metais, possivelmente nem a Excalibur seria capaz de romper aquela couraça.

Os olhos eram vermelhos e sanguinários, tentaram a todo custo sair do meio do rodamoinho, mas o monstro ergueu a calda, batendo-a com força sobre as águas, fazendo uma grande explosão irromper na superfície.

Mesmo tentando agarrar-se uns aos outros, ainda não foram capazes de ficarem todos juntos.

As águas agitaram-se com a explosão e estranhamente voltaram a calmaria na superfície, quanto ao que acontecia lá embaixo, somente as Deusas do Destino poderia responder.

**Continua...**


	9. Loucuras de Demetrius Petrakis

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 9: Loucuras de Demetrius Petrakis.**

**.I.**

_**Santuário, Grécia...**_

-Rodes... Tudo indica que Apolo deva estar mesmo em Rodes, segundo o que nosso informante relatou. Entretanto, vai ser difícil encontrar a toca do lobo e... Aioros? Aioros...? – Afrodite chamou ao perceber que o amigo estava totalmente alheio ao que dizia.

Sentado em frente ao pisciano, Aioros equilibrava uma caneta entre os dedos com um olhar distante, enquanto o cavaleiro relatava sobre os passos de Apolo, apontando a pequena ilha de Rodes sobre o mapa em cima da mesa.

-Acho que devia tentar esquecê-la...;

-O que disse? – Aioros indagou por fim, despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Para o seu próprio bem, devia tentar esquecê-la; Continuou Afrodite mesmo diante do olhar surpreso do amigo.

Sabia sobre o sentimento do amigo para com Diana, todos sabiam e havia ficado mais do que evidente na reunião da tarde passada, o quanto estava magoado em saber que a mesma havia escolhido Shura. O triangulo que já se estendia durante meses havia sido quebrado e saber que o coração da jovem não lhe pertencia, parecia estar lhe corroendo em silêncio, já que o mesmo nada dizia a respeito, se trancava em sua cela e se perdia em pensamentos.

-Afrodite, eu...; Começou Aioros.

-Eu sei, talvez você não esteja a fim de falar sobre isso, mas se trancar em sua cela e sofrer calado pode ser ainda pior, acredite. Se a ama, chore, sofra por ela, mas somente o suficiente. Não perca a esperança em poder amar novamente. Talvez ela seja mesmo especial, mas haverá outras mulheres tão ou mais especiais que ela e que passarão por sua vida, disso você pode ter certeza.

Aioros não conteve um baixo suspiro, antes de baixar a cabeça e voltar a fitar a caneta sobre a mesa. Talvez Afrodite tivesse razão, mas agora, nesse momento, não era tão fácil pensar dessa forma.

-Meu amigo, você é jovem, bonito e...;

Continuou Afrodite, mas ao ver o amigo levantar a cabeça e arquear a sobrancelha mesmo que de leve, completou:

-Não se preocupe à parte do "bonito", é o que ouço das servas e do mulherio geral do Santuário, ainda que eu saiba admirar a beleza de outro homem sem ter que necessariamente me sentir atraído por ele.

-Afrodite, é bem, eu...; Aioros murmurou constrangido.

-Não se preocupe já estou acostumado a esse tipo de reação, ou comentários como o que faz o artrópode pervertido, mas me diga uma coisa... O que é ser um homem de verdade? Bancar o machão incorrigível ao estilo Mascara da Morte? Ou ainda pior, bancar "El Don Juan", na versão pirateada é claro, como uns e outros que conhecemos fazem por aí e tratar mulheres como meros troféus?

Aioros não conteve a expressão surpresa... Definitivamente não conhecia "aquele Afrodite".

-Mulheres são como rosas...; Afrodite continuou, conjurando uma entre os dedos e fitando-a fixamente. –Todo o cuidado e dedicação para com elas ainda é pouco, no entanto, apesar de sua aparência "frágil" são muito mais fortes do que podemos imaginar e que um dia sequer poderemos chegar a ser. Embora uns e outros que conhecemos acreditem-se _conquistadores_, nada mais são do que seres patéticos, incapazes de compreender a superioridade dessas belas rosas selvagens, sejam elas deusas, mulheres ou mitos; completou sem conter o tom de sarcasmo na voz.

-Uau... Acho que, não conhecia esse seu lado; Aioros falou sem conseguir conter o espanto e um meio sorriso.

-Talvez nem eu mesmo, me conheça a fundo, mas o fato é que, meu amigo, apesar do que está sentindo nesse momento, não há motivos para que fique nessa foca por muito tempo. Não pra alguém que é descrito como a "personificação do tão sonhado príncipe encantado..."; Afrodite sorriu recostando-se na cadeira, diante do olhar surpreso do amigo.

-Como? –Aioros sorriu.

-Ouvi uma conversa entre as servas esses dias...; Continuou Afrodite, com um sorriso matreiro. –Sabe aquela do cabelo violeta? Aquela que tem umas sardas graciosas no rosto e sobre o nariz arrebitado. Acho que se chama, Viviane, bem ouvi isso da boca dela esses dias entrando em meu templo...

-Sério? –Aioros balançou a cabeça e levou uma das mãos até o cabelo, deslizando até a nuca num gesto constrangido.

-É; Afrodite sorriu. –E só estou lhe contando isso porque sei que você não vai ficar com o ego inflamado e sair contando vantagem por aí como uns e outros. Ou será que vai? –Indagou num sorriso divertido.

-Imagina; Aioros sorriu e depois arqueou a sobrancelha. –Até mesmo porque, essa moça parece ser a sua "preferida"... Não se preocupe, será como se nunca houvesse ouvido isso.

-De forma alguma, ela, não é a minha "preferida"; Afrodite fez questão de frisar. –E se quer saber, também não a levei pra minha cama...; Sorriu divertido vendo o sagitariano arregalar os orbes.

-É, bem, eu...; Aioros balbuciou. –É que você falou dela de uma forma tão...;

-Meu amigo, apenas acho que toda e qualquer beleza é digna de ser admirada e com ela não seria diferente; Afrodite respondeu com simplicidade levantando-se da mesa. –Agora pra que eu chegue a ter algo com essa jovem ou qualquer outra mulher, é preciso muito mais que apenas beleza física. Bom, agora tenho quer ir, tenho umas coisas a resolver, mas pense no que eu te disse, certo? –pediu o pisciano caminhando até a porta.

Aioros apenas assentiu vendo o amigo sair pela porta do observatório. Durante alguns minutos apenas permaneceu ali sentado, pensando em tudo aquilo, até que se levantou guardou os mapas e tudo mais o que estavam usando e desceu para seu tempo.

.II.

-Você não vai sozinha até lá! – o rapaz exasperou, esticando-se na porta, para impedi-la de passar.

-O que? Mas é claro que vou... O que tem de mais nisso? –ela falou aborrecida.

-Ainda pergunta? –Indagou o garoto observando a jovem dobrar a camisa sobre a cama e depois colocá-la em uma sacola.

-Demetrius Petrakis...; ela falou pausadamente. –Faz dias, ou melhor, acho que mais de um mês que essa camisa está aqui, lavada e passada e **um certo alguém **não a quis devolver ao seu dono, não se lembra?

-É... Bem, eu sei que devia ter levado, mas...; Balbuciou o garoto, sem saber como se justificar. Sempre que a irmã lhe pedia para fazer isso, arrumava mil desculpas, mas o fato era que não tinha coragem de subir até o Santuário. Não sozinho.

-Mas? –Indagou a jovem apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. –Mas nada e não me venha com aquela história de que tem um louco que coleciona cabeças no Santuário...

-Acácia...; Murmurou o garoto enquanto se sentava sobre a cama. –Você não entende, **Máscara Da Morte de Câncer** existe e realmente coleciona cabeças no seu templo. É só ver uma que lhe agrade como enfeite e zass... Lá se foi mais uma pra sua coleção.

-Demetrius, Demetrius... Você ainda acredita em coelho da páscoa? Isso é história de gente boba que não tem o que fazer e usa a sua mente altamente criativa, para poder criar histórias de terror e assustar criancinhas.

-Hei? Quem aqui é criança? –O garoto indagou contrariado franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços.

A jovem apenas sorriu passando pelo irmão e dando-lhe um tapa estalado no cocuruto. Grande cavaleiro de prata seria Demetrius Petrakis; pensou caminhando até a porta.

-Mas Acácia...; O garoto continuou ainda preocupado, aproximando-se da irmã. –E se... E se Mascara da Morte gostar da sua cabeça e a quiser na coleção e se...; Demetrius ponderou com um olhar triste. –Você é a única irmã que eu tenho...;

-Não se preocupe; a jovem sorriu com doçura e abraçou o irmão. –O tal "Máscara Morta" não existe é apenas um conto de terror e...

-É **MÁCARA DA MORTE**, Acácia, quero dizer, Máscara da Morte; o garoto foi rápido em corrigir.

-Ta certo, Máscara da Morte; Disse a jovem voltando-se para o rosto contrariado do irmão, sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso. –Mas o fato é que é preciso muito mais que um louco que adora decapitar cabeças para separar os Petrakis.

Dito isso a jovem repousou um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão e caminhou até a porta.

-Não se preocupe eu volto logo e... Com a cabeça no devido lugar, prometo; A jovem sorriu divertida antes de sair.

**.III.**

Jogou a toalha molhada em cima da mesinha de centro e a camisa que trazia nas mãos sobre o ombro do sofá. Deitou-se preguiçosamente levando uma das mãos aos cabelos ainda úmidos. Precisava pensar.

As palavras de Afrodite não lhe saíam da cabeça, mas... Nem ela.

Não conseguia esquecer aqueles orbes azuis, aquele perfume... O sabor daqueles lábios macios, mesmo que os tivesse tocado somente uma única vez.

-Diana...; Aioros murmurou fechando os orbes, na esperança de que com isso a imagem daquele belo rosto lhe saísse dos pensamentos, porém sabia que isso não seria possível e que se sentiria ainda pior quando a mesma retornasse de Atlântida ao lado de Shura.

Afrodite tinha razão... Tinha que esquecê-la.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Bom, até agora sua cabeça permanecia intacta e no mesmo lugar onde sempre estivera, em cima do pescoço; pensou a jovem de melenas douradas enquanto subia os muitos degraus das doze casas.

Sagitário? Pelas suas contas ainda teria de subir alguns muitos degraus, já que estava diante do primeiro templo zodiacal, Áries. E agora? –Pensou a jovem, observando atentamente o grande templo aparentemente vazio. Como passaria por ali? Porem, seu guardião apareceu como que por mágica instantes depois na sua frente.

-Senhorita?

-De onde você veio? –Indagou Acácia sentindo o coração saltar dentro do peito, ao deparar-se com o jovem de melenas lavanda e olhar sereno a sua frente. –Não me diga que a lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça realmente existe?

-Como? –Mu indagou confuso.

-O tal Máscara Morta, o que decapita cabeças, ele realmente existe?

-Acho que se refere à Máscara da Morte; ponderou Mu franzindo o cenho. –O Cavaleiro de Câncer, mas o que quer com ele?

-Com ele nada pela graça de Zeus; suspirou a jovem.

Será mesmo que o irmão estava dizendo a verdade? Mas a julgar pelo que vira a pouco, um rapaz bonito, mas com estranhas manchinhas na testa que o faziam assemelhar-se mais a um elfo, aparecer do nada como que por obra de bruxaria...

-Bem, o que quero é falar com Aioros, sabe se ele está? – Ela completou.

-Ah sim, claro, ele deve estar sim; respondeu Mu ainda achando estranha a reação da jovem em relação a Mascara da Morte.

-Poderia, por favor, me levar até ele? Não sei bem aonde ele mora e...

-Claro, senhorita, será um prazer. Alias será muito bom que Aioros receba a sua visita...; O ariano respondeu de forma enigmática e antes que a jovem indagasse o porquê, completou. –Porém, de Áries a Sagitário há uma longa jornada e acho que podemos encurtar esse caminho...

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Zeus, Todo Poderoso... O que foi isso? –Acácia indagou atordoada piscando os olhos repetidamente.

Só se recordava do toque da mão do rapaz em seu ombro e tudo rodar numa espécie de vórtice colorido. E agora? Ali estava ela a "La Harry Potter" se materializando em frente ao... Templo de Sagitário? –Ela completou em pensamentos apertando os olhos para ler a inscrição na entrada do templo.

-Bem, é aqui senhorita, me desculpe se lhe causei algum incomodo ao viajarmos através de telecinese.

-Tele... O que? –Acácia indagou confusa. Será que havia mais álcool do que imaginara naquele licor de chocolate que havia trazido da loja ontem à noite?

-Boa tarde Senhorita; disse Mu e no instante seguinte havia sumido.

-Boa... Obrigado, Senhor? Senhor...?

Onde ele estava? É de fato, o dia estava para surpresas hoje; pensou a jovem, mais do que isso, parecia estar sendo narrado a partir de algum livro e dos bem fantasiosos. Elfos, Cavaleiros sem cabeça... Só faltava aparecerem príncipes encantados montados em cavalos brancos...

Balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. Nunca mais tomaria aquele licor de chocolate.

Com passos leves a jovem caminhou até a entrada do templo, chamou, chamou e chamou repetidas vezes por seu anfitrião, mas nada dele. Cansada de chamar decidiu entrar e chamar pelo mesmo dentro do templo, afinal o templo era enorme e ele poderia estar longe ou...

-Dormindo? –Indagou-se assim que chegou a sala e deparou-se com o rapaz deitado no sofá.

Aproximou-se do sofá e repousou a sacola que trazia sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele realmente estava dormindo; ela constatou ao ver o leve ressonar do rapaz e o seu peito despido arfar docemente.

E "que" peitoral...; A jovem suspirou sem conseguir conter o rumo de seus olhos, que assim como no dia em que haviam se conhecido, percorriam atentamente o corpo bem talhado do rapaz, que vestia apenas um short não muito comprido.

Era melhor ir embora; pensou ao sentir ambas as faces se aquecerem. Olhou pra todos os lados em busca de uma caneta ou papel para lhe deixar um recado de que estivera ali, mas não havia nada a vista, foi então que uma idéia insana lhe veio a cabeça...

Certa vez havia ouvido que pessoas em coma podiam ouvir o que lhe diziam, mesmo estando naquele estado, então... O que impedia alguém que estivesse dormindo de escutar também?

Abaixou-se lentamente de encontro ao rosto do rapaz e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do mesmo.

-Sou eu, Acácia e...; ela sussurrou em tom quase inaudível de voz, porém fora tudo o que pudera dizer.

Com um movimento rápido o cavaleiro segurou-lhe o pulso e a puxou para si, assustado como se estivesse sendo atacado. Resultado? Desequilibraram-se indo ambos ao chão.

**-Aiiiiii**; a jovem gritou ao sentir suas costas esbarrarem na mesinha de centro e fechando os orbes numa expressão de dor.

Aioros piscou os orbes repetidamente. O que era aquilo? Então se deparou com o belo rosto rosado e as melenas douradas espalhadas displicentes sobre seu tapete e... Sobre si.

-Acácia? –Indagou confuso sem entender como haviam chegado a aquela situação.

-Oi; A jovem sorriu sem jeito. –Vim trazer a sua camisa...

-Como?

-É, aquela que... É, bem... Acho que devemos nos levantar daqui primeiro... Eu, Uhn... Deixei ela sobre a mesinha dentro da sacola vermelha; ela balbuciou completamente sem jeito, sentindo a face incendiar diante daquela perigosa aproximação.

Sentia o hálito quente do cavaleiro chocar-se contra o seu rosto e seus lábios a milímetros de tocarem os dele. Não estava conseguindo nem ao menos pensar no que dizer estando naquela situação. Aqueles orbes verdes cravados sobre si, pareciam lhe entorpecer.

Percebendo a "real situação" em que se encontravam, graças ao rosto ruborizado da jovem e ao corpo macio que agora sentia com total perfeição colado no seu, Aioros levantou-se quase que na velocidade da luz e não seria de se duvidar que também estivesse com o rosto corado.

-Perdão, eu não sei nem como...; Ele começou completamente sem jeito estendendo a mão para ajudar a jovem a se levantar. –Machuquei você?

-Imagina; Acácia sorriu ainda sentindo as maçãs do rosto arderem. –Foi tudo culpa minha, fui eu quem entrou sem avisar e tentou fazer uma experiência desastrosa com você...

-O que? –Aioros indagou confuso, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, bem deixa pra lá; a jovem balbuciou sem jeito vendo que havia falado bobagem. –Bom, vim lhe trazer a sua camisa, consegui tirar a mancha, veja...; ela disse pegando a camisa da sacola e mostrando ao rapaz.

-Não precisava, eu te disse isso; Respondeu Aioros pegando a camisa das mãos da jovem.

-É claro que precisava, e mais...; ela disse pegando a sacola sobre a mesinha e retirando uma pequena caixa colorida. Chocolates. –Isso aqui é uma forma de compensar o atraso em lhe entregar a camisa e também as bobagens que meu irmão certamente lhe disse lá em casa aquele dia; completou.

Aioros pegou a caixa das mãos da jovem e seu olhar se perdeu entre os pequenos bombons. Imediatamente orbes grandes e azuis vieram em sua mente...

-O que foi? Não gosta de chocolate? –Acácia indagou confusa ao ver o olhar perdido do cavaleiro.

-De forma alguma, adoro; Aioros sorriu a fim de desfazer a expressão desapontada da jovem a sua frente.

-É bem, eu sei, não é da minha conta, mas... Você ficou estranho quando viu essa caixa e como disse, deixa pra lá, nem todo mundo necessariamente tem que gostar de chocolate como diz a regra e...

-Espera, não é isso; Disse Aioros segurando o braço da jovem e impedindo que se fosse. –É que me fez lembrar alguém que devia esquecer... Entende? –Completou com um olhar distante sentando-se no sofá.

-É claro, e bem se quiser que eu leve de volta, bem... É sua pode fazer o que quiser com ela, não se preocupe. É melhor eu ir, você deve estar querendo ficar só e...; balbuciou sem jeito, estava curiosa quanto ao que o rapaz havia dito, mas de forma alguma lhe perguntaria sobre quem havia lembrado, percebera pelo seu tom de voz que isso era algo que o perturbava.

-Ao contrário fica; Ele pediu e a jovem se voltou confusa para si. –A última coisa que quero é ficar sozinho;

-Bom, se você diz, mas...; a jovem ponderou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. –Acredite, talvez a minha companhia não seja das melhores, já que infelizmente é um mal da família Petrakis não conseguir fechar a boca;

Aioros não conteve a gargalhada diante do olhar quase infantil da jovem, que mais parecia uma garota crescida em vez de mulher; pensou.

-Me ajuda com isso? –Ele indagou se referindo a caixa de chocolate que estava abrindo.

-Como?

-A provar que chocolate não é comida de gente depressiva; sorriu divertido.

-É claro que não é? Quem foi que lhe disse isso? –a jovem sorriu e sem cerimônia alguma pegou um bombom da caixa. –Se bem que, pra aliviar TPM isso aqui é um santo remédio. Já falei para o meu irmão, pra ele comer quando começar a sentir os "sintomas" também, mas...

-Sintomas? –Indagou Aioros tentando conter a vontade que tinha de gargalhar do que a jovem havia acabado de dizer.

-É, meu irmão Demetrius, ele anda sofrendo de TPM crônica de uns tempos pra cá, porque segundo ele o _bofe_, quer dizer...; a jovem ponderou ao ver o sagitariano arquear a sobrancelha e esboçar um meio sorriso. –Bem, o mestre dele, anda pegando muito pesado nos treinos; ela concertou.

-Pelo visto, Misty deve estar forçando mesmo os aprendizes;

-Pois é, e... Bem, deixa pra lá, afinal você não deve estar a fim de escutar sobre as crises de TPM do meu irmão; Acácia sorriu.

-Ao contrário, quer dizer, adorarei conhecer um pouco mais sobre você e seu irmão. Aposto que tem excelentes histórias pra contar, irmãos sempre tem, Aiolia e eu temos muitas.

-Você tem um irmão?

-Sim, um irmão mais novo e que já deu tanto trabalho, você nem ao menos imagina; Aioros sorriu pegando um bombom da caixa de chocolates.

-Faço uma vaga idéia, já que também tenho um irmão mais novo.

A jovem sorriu de volta e sem perceberem engataram numa gostosa e divertida conversa, que os levou por horas à fio.

**Continua...**


	10. Atlântida

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 10: Atlântida.**

**.I.**

Sentia a cabeça rodar, sem conseguir abrir os olhos, ou identificar onde estava, até que um flash de memória o fez despertar.

Aquela criatura monstruosa com seus orbes sanguinários, um rodamoinho... Os amigos. Grandes orbes azuis...

-Diana; murmurou atordoado, por fim conseguindo abrir os olhos.

Com dificuldade Shura tentou se levantar piscando os olhos repetidamente, deparando-se com o chão pedregoso e logo atrás de si uma espécie de piscina natural que se estendia em frente a um templo parcialmente submerso e em ruínas. Não havia mais o mar, estava em um lugar comum como na superfície.

Teriam chegado a Atlântida? –indagou-se. Mas onde estavam os outros e...

-Diana; murmurou novamente ao se deparar com o corpo inerte da jovem um pouco mais à frente.

Correu até ela, estava desacordada; constatou ao voltar o corpo da jovem, que jazia repousado de bruços sobre o chão para si. Levou a ponta dos dedos até a testa da mesma, retirando dali as melenas escuras que caiam frente a seus olhos. Sentiu-a remexer-se inquieta e com dificuldade, abrir os olhos.

-Onde estamos? –ela indagou piscando os olhos repetidamente e tentando discernir a imagem a sua frente que parecia sair de foco.

-Acho que em Atlântida; Respondeu Shura, vendo-a com dificuldade se sentar.

-Mas...; a amazona voltou os orbes para ambos os lados à procura dos demais, deparando-se apenas com pedregulhos e ruínas. –E os outros?

-Não faço idéia; Ele disse, acompanhando com o olhar a amazona tentar se levantar. –Quando despertei, só havia isso aqui; completou se levantando também vendo Diana olhar surpresa para o céu.

-Estamos em Atlântida e... Em baixo d'água? –Indagou Diana ainda com os orbes cravados no "céu", vendo as ondas moverem-se vagarosamente sobre suas cabeças por detrás do que poderia ser chamado de uma espécie de parede de aquário.

-É o que parece; respondeu Shura acompanhando o olhar da jovem.

-Zeus... Isso é Atlântida? Uma cidade fantasma? –Indagou, por fim voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

A sua volta só havia pedras e templos em ruínas pouco mais à frente, nem sinal de vida, verde, nada, somente aquele pesado silêncio como se estivessem dentro de uma tumba. Voltou-se para trás avistando o templo submerso, certamente de onde haviam vindo.

-Vamos; ela disse caminhando na direção contrária do templo e Shura assentiu silenciosamente acompanhando a jovem. –Temos que tentar encontrar os demais.

**.II.**

-Isso aqui ta parecendo o templo de Posseidon, mas... Não é o templo de Posseidon... Não tem sereias e... Uhg? –Milo fez uma careta enojada, pulando um pedregulho. –E aqui tem crânios no chão...

Mascara da Morte limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e continuar andando, não se daria ao trabalho de responder; pensou.

-Será que estamos mesmo em Atlântida? –Indagou Milo apertando o passo e alcançando o amigo. O cavaleiro apenas assentiu. Era a décima vez que perguntava isso. –Tem certeza que não estamos na sua casa?

-O que? – Mascara da Morte exasperou, voltando-se para o Escorpião que mantinha os orbes azuis cravados em cada canto, como se estivesse a procura de cadáveres completos para cada cabeça que encontravam.

-É, isso aqui ta parecendo à casa de Câncer... Cabeça pra todo lado e... **TA MALUCO É? **–Exasperou Milo pulando a uma distancia considerável pra se desviar do ataque do canceriano que estava com o cosmo inflamado.

-Abra essa boca de novo e vou recomeçar a minha coleção de cabeças pendurando a sua na minha sala de estar; o canceriano rosnou.

Estavam perdidos, sem saber pra onde ir ou o que encontrariam e aquele inseto não conseguia fechar a boca um segundo sequer? Precisava pensar, mas com um papagaio que não parava de repetir a mesma coisa o tempo todo e só dizia bobagens, não havia forma de alcançar tal coisa.

-Calma...; Pediu Milo vendo o amigo dar-lhe as costas e continuar a caminhar. _–Devia comer chocolate, alivia TPM...;_ Resmungou em um tom inaudível de voz, mas se enregelou ao ver o canceriano virar-se para trás com um olhar assassino sobre si.

-O que foi que disse, inseto? –MDM cerrou os orbes.

-Nada; Milo respondeu de prontidão, balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente.

-É bom mesmo; respondeu voltando a caminhar. –Temos que tentar encontrar os demais.

-É...; Murmurou Milo sem de fato entender o que o canceriano havia dito. A imagem de sua cabeça na casa de Câncer era pavorosa demais e parecia persistir em sua mente. –Mascara da Morte...; Milo gritou de repente ainda no mesmo lugar

-O que foi agora? –MDM se voltou para trás com ar entediado e rolando os olhos.

-Você disse... Recomeçar? Recomeçar a coleção e...

-É, pra sua informação não há mais nenhuma cabeça na casa de Câncer, mas caso deseje que eu recomece esse hobby, é só por a sua cabeça na reta. Acredite, não vai ser muito agradável ter que ver a sua cara todos os dias enquanto tomo café da manhã, mas se estiver disposto a...

-Hei? Calma, só fiz uma pergunta;

-Faça outra e estará me dando um presente... Sua cabeça; respondeu MDM se divertindo com a expressão lívida do amigo.

-Como quiser "Senhor mau humor"; Milo murmurou baixinho antes de seguir o amigo que já ia uns passos à frente. –Credo e eu que achei que não tinha pessoa mais mal humorada que o Kamus... Me enganei, há os mal humorados e com desejos assassinos que são muito piores e...

-Disse alguma coisa? –MDM parou de caminhar e se voltou para trás mais uma vez.

-Não, nada; respondeu Milo voltando a caminhar e passando pelo amigo. –Estava cantarolando, nem isso eu posso é? –completou tomando frente e deixando o outro para trás.

-Por Zeus...; o canceriano suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. –Essa viagem vai ser mais longa do que eu esperava...

.III.

Há quanto tempo caminhavam naquele mais completo silêncio? Como se fossem dois estranhos? É, de fato Atlântida parecia ser uma cidade fantasma e eles dois os seus espectros que caminhavam por entre suas tumbas...; Pensou Shura.

Desde a reunião que aquele clima estranho permeava entre ambos e toda, e qualquer aproximação que fazia em relação a amazona era rejeitada, assim como agora. Caminhavam há horas pelas suas contas e haviam se limitado a pouco mais que dois ou três monossílabos. Sim, não, é, talvez...

Queria poder quebrar aquela barreira, mas não sabia como.

-Veja; Disse a amazona, apontando para um grande templo pouco mais à frente. –Esse parece diferente, não sei, talvez devêssemos entrar...

Dito isso a jovem continuou a caminhar sem esperar resposta. Caminharam em silêncio até a entrada do templo, que assim como os demais estava em ruínas, mas tinha o seu diferencial. A antiga construção assemelhava-se aos templos gregos, porém estava protegida por uma imensa porta de carvalho intacta. Ao lado da porta símbolos e inscrições incompreensíveis haviam sido talhados sobre a parede, como uma espécie de pergaminho explicativo para quem chegasse até ali.

Sem pensar, a amazona levou a ponta dos dedos até as inscrições e no exato momento em que as tocou, uma luz prateada tomou conta das muitas letras e símbolos mudando-os de lugar.

"Somente aquela que descende do sangue dos deuses poderá atravessar o Templo dos Opostos, onde Terra e Ar devem se tornar um só elemento...".

"Seus piores demônios deverão ser aniquilados antes de chegar ao fim de tudo, pois só assim essa longa jornada irá ter fim. Por Ártemis e por Selene, as Deusas da Lua, sangue divino e mortal deverão ser derramados e formar um pacto de sangue...".

-Mas o que é isso? –Indagou Shura após ouvir a citação da amazona, que parecia estar em transe e nem ao menos notara a sua indagação.

Aquilo era mais complicado do que parecia ser, como que tomada por uma força maior, Diana, havia acabado de ler um manuscrito de símbolos indecifráveis, provavelmente criado pela nação já extinta dos antigos habitantes da cidade perdida.

Entretanto, antes que dissesse ou pensasse em algo, a cena a sua frente chamou-lhe a atenção. O cosmo prateado da amazona havia se incendiado repentinamente a envolvendo numa espécie de aura a ponto de explodir, porém a mesma apenas aproximou o indicador do pequeno orifício na parede um pouco abaixo do manuscrito que ainda cintilava.

Ouviu um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios da jovem, que não conteve uma expressão de dor, ao sentir o filete de sangue escorrer pelo orifício, manchando a parede.

-Diana? –Shura indagou preocupado, antes que se aproximasse viu a amazona recuar e seu cosmo voltar ao normal.

Viu-a cambalear com se fosse ao chão e segurou-a de prontidão em seus braços, amparando-lhe. O que estava acontecendo afinal? –Indagou-se, mas logo foi lhe dada a resposta. Um alto rangido chegou-lhes aos ouvidos e a voz da amazona lhe chamou a atenção.

-A porta...; Ela disse apontando para a imensa porta de carvalho que abria ruidosamente revelando a obscura entrada do antigo templo. –Tenho que entrar; ela completou assim que a porta se abriu por completo, se desvencilhando dos braços do cavaleiro.

-Não. Nós temos que entrar; ele disse aproximando-se da jovem que havia caminhado até a entrada do templo.

-Não me ouviu? Você não pode entrar, eu...; Ela começou, porém não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentiu o corpo pesar e tudo se tornar disforme.

-Diana; gritou Shura correndo até a amazona e a envolvendo nos braços, antes que fosse ao chão, mas jamais poderia explicar o que se sucedera naqueles segundos que vieram, pois a mesma escuridão que abraçou, envolveu-o por completo, como se fosse o fim.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Com um baque surdo sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra o chão. Desesperado, levantou-se o mais rápido possível sentindo as costelas estalarem. Onde ela estava? –indagou-se ao ver que Diana não estava mais consigo, lembrava-se de tê-la segurado forte entre os braços instantes antes.

Voltou-se para trás e não havia mais a imensa porta de carvalho. Estava numa sala, sem janelas ou portas, onde muito pouco podia se ver, apenas escombros e pilares tombados por toda a sua extensão. Voltou-se para cima onde via uma luz intensa brilhar, quase lhe cegando, mas que estranhamente muito pouco iluminava o local onde estava.

Onde ela estava? Onde estavam, afinal? –indagou-se desesperado enquanto caminhava pela sala desviando dos escombros, até que sentiu algo se prender em sua perna. Voltou os orbes para baixo e vislumbrou uma mão cadavérica presa ali. Recuou puxando a perna para se livrar daquela coisa pútrida e piscou os olhos repetidamente, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo.

Com um mau agouro voltou os orbes para todos os cantos da sala, reparando que em cada canto, havia uma mão, perna ou crânio pútridos.

-Diana? –Ele gritou desesperado olhando para ambos os lados a procura da jovem. Aquilo não era bom, nada bom. Não sabia o que poderia estar acontecendo a jovem naquele momento e não tinha tempo para pensar.

Um a um os esqueletos foram se refazendo e erguendo-se do chão, como se revivessem de suas tumbas abaixo daquela sala. Alguns saiam do chão, outros se refaziam dos poucos ossos espalhados por ali.

Cercaram sua vítima, centenas deles armados com arcos e espadas prontos a aniquilar a única fonte de vida naquele lugar.

Juntaram-se e de uma só vez atacaram o cavaleiro...

-o-o-o-o-

**-NÃOOO!**

A voz da jovem ecoou por toda sala. Debruçou-se sobre o pequeno pilar onde uma espécie de bacia de prata, ornada com detalhes talhados em ouro e pedras preciosas refletia o acontecido na sala abaixo.

Voltou os orbes para cima, sentindo grossas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face, mas nada mais além da água cristalina refletia dentro da bacia. Levantou-se e olhou para ambos os lados, procurando uma saída, e só havia a mesma porta que outrora tentara abrir sem nenhum resultado.

Caminhou até o centro da sala onde havia uma imensa estrela de cinco pontas talhada sobre um circulo de mármore. O circulo, as paredes, o teto, tudo ali era alvo e frio, sem vida. Só se recordava de perder os sentidos em frente àquele imensa porta na entrada do templo e de ser sugada pelas sombras, depois despertara ali sem entender como ou o porquê.

Deixou-se ir ao chão. Não podia sair dali e não sabia o que tinha acontecido aos demais e agora a ele também. Shura... Tinha que tentar encontrá-lo, saber se estava bem e...

"Saber se ele viverá ou não, só dependerá de si mesma, do quanto é capaz de se entregar para alcançar a junção de opostos e alcançar a plenitude de seu cosmo...".

-Quem é você? Onde está e... Por que se esconde? –a amazona indagou surpresa voltando os orbes para todos os lados a procura da voz misteriosa que lhe falava.

"Muitas perguntas e que não tem a menor importância agora... Se realmente deseja que ele viva esqueça-o e volte seus pensamentos para o seu demônio interior. Enfrente-o, lute e o aniquile.".

-Por Zeus... O quer de mim? –Murmurou a amazona levantando-se e olhando para o teto.

"Apenas ajudá-la a encontrar o caminho, o poder, para que possa vencer a insanidade de Apolo e salvar aqueles que ama...".

-E como pretende fazer isso? –Indagou a jovem voltando os orbes para ambos os lados. –Matando aqu...;

"Matando o homem que ama? Não. Só o que lhe peço é que o esqueça por alguns ínfimos instantes e apenas me ouça. Limpe sua mente, a deixe em branco. Lembre-se, a vida dele e de todos aqueles que nada fizeram contra Apolo está em suas mãos...".

-O que tenho que fazer? –Indagou a jovem sem conseguir conter a lágrima solitária que rolou por sua face.

"Libere sua cosmo energia em sua total plenitude. Aprenda a controlar o dom que tem e una as forças naturais que regem sua cosmo energia. Opostos terão de se fundir para alcançar o poder absoluto e capaz de reverter o curso dos acontecimentos...".

Sem dizer palavra alguma, a jovem se posicionou no centro da estrela, deixou que ambas as mãos pendessem para trás e num impulso seu corpo começou a levitar. O vento começou a ficar pesado e formar pequenos rodamoinhos que ricocheteavam nas paredes causando pequenas rachaduras. De olhos fechados a jovem aumentava gradativamente a sua cosmo energia.

"Se realmente quiser salvá-lo terá que fazer mais do que isso... Não tenha medo, eleve sua cosmo-energia ao nível máximo...".

Uma aura prateada intensa evolveu o corpo da amazona, que sem pressa abriu os orbes tingidos de prata, os cabelos negros a esvoaçarem com o vento. Um imenso tufão se formou em torno de si para instantes depois explodir, levando consigo alguns pilares do templo que rodopiaram no ar como se fossem feitos de papel.

"Isso mesmo, criança está próxima de alcançar o que tanto procura... Ártemis fez uma boa escolha...".

**.IV.**

**-EXCALIBUR...**

A voz do cavaleiro ecoou por toda sala e uma intensa luz dourada tomou conta do negrume, lançando as centenas de esqueletos que haviam se amontoado sobre si, para todos os lados. Os guerreiros cadavéricos chocaram-se contra as paredes se desfazendo e voltando a ser apenas pilhas de ossos.

Uma aura dourada ainda envolvia o corpo do cavaleiro após a explosão de cosmo, fazendo sua sagrada armadura cintilar.

Estava acabado; pensou Shura, porém repentinamente cedeu para o lado segurando o braço direito. Aquela mesma dor havia voltado. Franziu o cenho sem conseguir conter a expressão de dor, sentia o braço latejar, no entanto, havia coisas mais importantes no seguinte momento.

Diana.

Tinha que encontrá-la e...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Um a um os esqueletos se refaziam e multiplicavam-se. Já não eram mais centenas deles; Shura concluiu ao ver que mais uma vez o cercavam. Sem pensar, pois se na posição de ataque, mas no instante em que ia lançar a lâmina da Excalibur sobre aquelas criaturas, sentiu mais uma vez a seqüela do golpe de Hipólita no braço direito. Curvou-se sem conseguir resistir a dor intensa que lhe invadia e no instante seguinte era coberto pelo grupo de esqueletos...

**.V.**

Emitiu um baixo gemido de dor ao sentir as costas latejarem, a única coisa de que se lembrava era o monstro, o redemoinho e dois, tudo ficara escuro. Parecia até clichê de filme de terror; Kamus pensou, abrindo os olhos.

Foi com espanto que deparou-se com o mar acima de si, semelhante a visão do templo de Posseidon, mas aquilo era bem diferente, , remexeu-se um pouco aonde estava, tentando se levantar.

Olhou a sua volta não encontrando os demais. Onde estaria Aisty e os outros?-ele se perguntou preocupado.

Levantou-se rapidamente ao ver poucos passos de onde estava, o que há algum tempo atrás seria uma cena no mínimo difícil de ser explicada. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor deixar isso de lado e ver se os dois estavam bem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era do monstro e de Saga, prendendo-a com força entre seus braços, quando o Leviatã batera a cauda na água, causando uma grande explosão, tudo ficou escuro.

Suspirou cansada, sentindo as costas doerem um pouco e algo realmente pesado remexer-se em cima de si. Será que havia morrido ou algo do tipo? –ela se perguntou, abrindo os olhos, cautelosa.

Viu uma volumosa cabeleira azulada sobre seus olhos, impedindo parcialmente sua visão. Uma respiração quente e suave chocava-se contra seu pescoço, causando um breve estremecimento. Ergueu parcialmente a cabeça, deparando-se com o corpo bem talhado do geminiano estirado sobre o seu, por isso não conseguia se mover; ela concluiu, com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Saga; Aisty chamou num sussurro, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo resmungar algo, estreitando os braços em sua cintura, acomodando-se melhor, para dormir de maneira mais confortável.

-Vê se eu posso com isso; a amazona murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Quase morreram e ele estava simplesmente dormindo; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Saga;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou.

-Acorde;

-Mas ta tão bom aqui; o cavaleiro resmungou sonolento.

-Esta tudo bem ai, Aisty? –Kamus perguntou, se aproximando, fazendo com que rapidamente o geminiano se levantasse ao sentir uma corrente gelada envolver-lhe o corpo.

-Nós sobrevivemos; Saga respondeu, engolindo em seco diante do olhar de Kamus, enquanto o mesmo estendia a mão para que a irmã levantasse.

-Obrigada; Aisty respondeu, dando um discreto suspiro.

-Onde estão os outros? –Saga perguntou, olhando para os lados, não avistando os demais amigos.

-Não sei, quando acordei só vi vocês dois, creio que quando o redemoinho se rompeu, fomos arrastados para lugares diferentes; o aquariano explicou.

-Estamos em Atlântida? –Aisty perguntou, deixando os olhos correrem por sua volta.

Estavam no meio de ruínas. Não havia vida, tudo estava deserto. Via pilares de mármores caídos pelos chão, como se estivessem assim a muitos séculos. A única coisa que parecia vingar ali era o musgo pela umidade.

Para todo o lado que olhasse só conseguia ver coisas sem vida e destruídas. Não era essa Atlântida que desejava ver; ela pensou, com um olhar decepcionado.

-Algum problema? –Saga perguntou, vendo os orbes dela perderem parcialmente o brilho.

-...; negou com um aceno silencioso. Quem sabe se houvessem ido pra Lemuria o cenário seria mais agradável; ela pensou, um tanto quanto inquieta. Não estavam sozinhos ali. –É melhor procurarmos os outros;

-Vamos, esse lugar não me inspira confiança; Kamus falou, indicando um caminho onde as colunas quebradas não obstruíam, possivelmente seria mais fácil seguir por ali e depois tentar encontrar as armaduras, aonde quer que elas pudessem estar.

**Continua...**


	11. A Oitava Chama

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 11: A Oitava Chama.**

**.I.**

-Vai demorar muito pra acharmos os outros? –Milo perguntou, pela enésima vez.

-Não sei; Mascara da Morte respondeu num resmungo.

-Mas...;

-Se não calar a boca, vou cortar a sua cabeça e pendurar por aqui mesmo, em vez de levar para Câncer; o canceriano avisou, com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Tudo bem, não esta mais aqui quem falou; o Escorpião falou, rapidamente.

-Puff! Quem dera; o canceriano resmungou, continuando a andar.

Parou com os orbes estreitos, fazendo quase com que o Escorpião se chocasse contra suas costas.

-O que f-...;

-Xiiiiii; ele sussurrou, mandando-o se calar.

Não estavam sozinhos, conseguia sentir um cosmo fraco, mas ainda sim, sentia algo diferente no ar. Provavelmente alguém os estava vigiando, mas quem?

-O que foi? –Milo perguntou num sussurro.

Saltou agilmente, arrastando o cavaleiro pelo colarinho, o chão a seus pés se desfez, abrindo um buraco enorme, ou melhor, uma imensa cratera.

-Céus; Milo falou, com os orbes arregalados, grudando no canceriano, indo pousar a vários metros de distancia da cratera.

-Hei, pode desgrudar, se não te jogo lá dentro; Mascara da Morte falou, empurrando-o para longe de si.

-Calma...; ele pediu, engolindo em seco, mal sentira um cosmo estranho se manifestar e quase virou poeira cósmica. –Quem será que fez isso?

-Não sei, mas acho que estamos no lugar errado; o canceriano comentou, apontando para trás de si.

Ouviam perfeitamente o som de milhares de passos como se estivessem marchando. Do caminho que haviam feito, uma infinidade de esqueletos surgiram, portando espadas, lanças e escudos, provavelmente alguma espécie de espectro.

-Aquele dragão não falou nada sobre isso; Milo falou, afastando-se, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, teria caído dentro da cratera se Mascara da Morte não tivesse o segurado pelo braço.

-É melhor olhar aonde pisa; ele avisou, afastando-se e arrastando-o consigo.

-O que vamos fazer? –Milo perguntou preocupado, vendo que os esqueletos não paravam de se aproximar e o pior aumentarem de numero.

-Lutar é claro;

-Mas...; O Escorpião falou tremendo.

-É um cavaleiro ou não?

-Sou, mas...; Ele não completou, no momento seguinte, estavam se atracando com aquela infinidade de esqueletos, pulverizando uns, desviando de outros e alem de tudo, tentando não cair dentro da cratera.

**.II.**

Sentia-se estranha, não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, apenas seu coração que parecia se comprimir e disparar em questão de segundos. Já estavam há algum tempo caminhando em silêncio. Atentos a tudo que estava no caminho que percorriam.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava a armadura, só pedia aos deuses que a encontrassem logo, ou que pelo menos encontrassem os demais.

-Acho que estamos andando em círculos; Saga comentou, depois de mais alguns minutos caminhando.

-...; Kamus assentiu, vendo que acabavam de passar por um pilar, onde a momentos atrás havia cravado uma estaca de gelo. –Estamos presos em alguma espécie de armadilha.

-Mas quem pode ter feito isso? –Aisty perguntou, parando de andar e voltando-se para os dois.

-Alguém que não quer que cheguemos as armaduras; Saga respondeu. –Estão ouvindo? –ele perguntou, ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximarem.

Voltou-se na direção que ele apontava, estranho, não se lembrava de sentir tanto calor como estava agora; ela pensou, deixando a gola da camisa mais frouxa, sentindo-a lhe sufocar.

-Esta se aproximando; respondeu num sussurro, sentindo gotas grossas de suor escorrerem de sua testa. –Esta muito quente; ela sussurrou.

-Aisty; Saga falou, vendo-a com a face em chamas e as roupas já coladas ao corpo.

-O que foi? –Kamus perguntou, aproximando-se rapidamente dela, vendo-a se desequilibrar.

-Esta quente demais; Aisty respondeu, sentindo a mente começar a se turvar.

-_Siga sozinha; _uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

-O que? –ela perguntou, apoiando-se nos ombros de Kamus.

-Não disse nada; o aquariano respondeu, levando uma das mãos a testa dela, sentindo-a extremamente quente.

-_Siga sozinha, ou eles irão morrer_; a voz repetiu novamente.

-Eu preciso ir; Aisty falou, desvencilhando-se dos braços do irmão.

-Aonde? –Saga perguntou preocupado, vendo-a mal conseguir se equilibrar.

-Não sei, mas preciso; ela respondeu, começando a caminhar na direção oposta a que haviam vindo.

-Aisty, espera; Kamus falou, tentando segui-la.

Mal deram dois passos para se aproximar da jovem, saltaram com rapidez, desviando-se de sabe-se lá o que, que causou uma imensa explosão no chão, abrindo uma cratera.

-**AISTY**; os dois gritaram não vendo a jovem na outra extremidade da cratera.

O desespero tomou conta dos dois, não sabiam se ela havia desviado ou caído. O pior de tudo, os passos se aproximaram, vindo mais rápido na direção que estavam. Revelando um exercito de esqueletos armados, prontos para fatiá-los.

**.III.**

-Droga; Milo praguejou, vendo que mal 'matavam' alguns esqueletos, vinte surgiam dos ossos quebrados.

Precisavam de um jeito de sair dali rapidamente, mas como, ao parecia que havia uma barreira invisível limitando-os entre os esqueletos e a cratera. Ou pulavam, ou lutavam contra aqueles espectros.

-Só há um jeito; Mascara da Morte falou, desviando de um esqueleto.

-Ah não, não vem não; Milo falou em tom desesperado, ao vê-lo se aproximar ainda mais da cratera. –Eu não vou pular ai;

-Então fique e lute contra eles sozinho, são muitos e estamos em minoria; o canceriano avisou.

-Mas...;

Novamente não terminou de completar a frase, sentiu o cavaleiro agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa novamente e puxá-lo consigo. Sentiu o corpo suspenso no ar, caindo numa queda livre pela cratera que estranhamente agora, parecia não ter fim.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Será que morreram? –ele se perguntou, sentindo as costas latejarem, sentiu algo úmido envolver seu corpo, definitivamente haviam morrido.

-Mascara; ouviu a voz do Escorpião soar de maneira longínqua. Será que fora pro inferno e levara ele de brinde? –o canceriano se perguntou. –"Por todos os deuses, que não seja isso"; ele pensou, abrindo rapidamente os olhos.

Viu que estavam numa espécie de lagoa, o "_algo_" úmido que sentira era água, haviam caído dentro de uma lagoa.

-Estamos vivos; Milo comentou, estendendo-lhe a mão para levantar.

Franziu o cenho, mas por fim aceitou. Não fora sua idéia mais inteligente pular no buraco, mas pelo menos não estava vendo nenhum esqueleto armado por ali.

-Nós caímos aqui; o canceriano balbuciou.

-...; Milo assentiu, saindo da beira da lagoa.

As águas eram cristalinas e ali, parecia completamente diferente do lugar que haviam visto quando chegaram, completamente sem vida. Onde estariam?

-Olhe aquilo; Mascara da Morte falou, apontando para uma silhueta esguia, estirada sobre a grama em volta da lagoa.

-Aisty; Milo falou, ao reconhecer os cabelos vermelhos da jovem, espalhados pela grama.

Desataram a correr até ela, a jovem parecia desacordada.

Virou-a de bruços, abaixando-se de forma que conseguisse ouvir sua respiração. Ela estava respirando; os dois pensaram aliviados.

-Como ela veio parar aqui? –Milo se perguntou, vendo que não havia passagem em nenhum canto.

-Depois vemos isso, precisamos acordá-la; Mascara da Morte avisou, chacoalhando-a levemente pelos ombros.

-Uhn! -ela murmurou, remexendo-se incomodada.

-Ai; o canceriano falou, soltando-a e se afastando levemente.

-O que foi? –Milo perguntou, vendo-o se afastar olhando para a própria mão.

-Saia daí;

-O que... Ai; ele não pode completar ao sentir sua mão queimar, levantou-se correndo, para ver no momento seguinte o local em volta da jovem simplesmente incendiar-se.

-O cosmo dela esta perdendo o equilíbrio; Mascara da Morte falou, conseguia sentir a oscilação de cosmo, o pior de tudo é que isso iria realmente acontecer com mais facilidade. –Maldito inferno astral; ele resmungou, lembrando-se da tendência que as pessoas tinham de ficarem mais sensíveis quando entravam em inferno astral, para si era mais fácil controlar suas emoções, porém não podia dizer o mesmo dela.

-O que vamos fazer, não podemos deixá-la ai? –Milo falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não podemos fazer nada, reagir só depende dela agora; o canceriano avisou.

**.IV.**

-_Não basta só enfrentar demônios para seguir em frente; _

Novamente aquela voz ecoando em sua mente, precisava tirá-la de lá. Seu cosmo estava se desequilibrando, mas aquela voz ecoando ali, não lhe permitia se concentrar.

_Acha realmente que é esse o motivo? - A voz questionou..._

-O que quer? –Aisty perguntou, sentindo como se chamas envolvessem seu corpo. Precisava se controlar logo, Kamus e Saga poderiam estar em perigo enquanto estava ali.

_Acha que esse é o tipo de preocupação que alguém como você tem de ter?_

-O que quer?** –**perguntou novamente, ignorando a pergunta da voz.

_Acha que esse é o tipo de preocupação que alguém como você tem de ter? – a voz repetiu._

-Acho**; **respondeu seca, quem aquela voz achava que era para lhe questionar esse tipo de coisa.

_Pois não deveria;_

-Para o inferno com o que se deve ou não. Não vou permitir que meus amigos se machuquem;

V_ocê não esta em condições de escolher; a voz falou, um tanto quanto aborrecida com a resposta entrecortada._

-Tem certeza?

Seu cosmo inflamou-se furiosamente, agora por livre e espontânea vontade. Uma vez ouviu uma história interessante sobre as Fênix. Não que isso pudesse ter algo a ver, mas não custava nada tentar.

A lenda dizia que quando uma Fênix estava para morrer, ela construía um ninho de madeira no meio de um deserto, no local que ela soubesse ser o mais quente de todos. Quando seu corpo se inflamasse para renascer de novo, as chamas que a envolvia tornavam-se negras. Era a oitava chama da Fênix.

Quando seu cosmo chegasse ao ápice, queimaria assim. Porém não era uma chama comum, a oitava chama era fria, queimava igual ou mais do que o gelo. Seu cosmo entraria em equilíbrio perfeito se conseguisse chegar até esse nível.

_Isso mesmo criança, me desafie; A voz ecoou de certa forma divertida em sua mente, como se lhe testasse, obrigando-a, querendo ou não, a seguir as regras do jogo._

Se é assim... Então, que o jogo comece; ela pensou.

**.V.**

-Onde ela esta? –Saga perguntou, enquanto eliminava alguns esqueletos. Precisava achar a amazona, não agüentava mais aquela agonia de estar ali lutando sem saber onde ela estava.

-Cuidado; Kamus avisou, empurrando-o para o lado, antes que fosse atingido por uma lança, disparada a distancia.

-O que vamos fazer? –o geminiano perguntou, vendo que o numero de esqueletos aumentava a cada novo golpe.

Olhou para trás, engolindo em seco. Definitivamente era loucura; kamus pensou, voltando-se para Saga que, parecia ter entendido o recado.

-Vamos; o aquariano avisou, saltando rapidamente.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ele respondeu, desviando de novos golpes e saltando em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ta mudando de cor; Milo avisou, sentado a uma distancia segura da jovem, onde as chamas ainda não haviam tomado a grama.

-Esta escurecendo; Mascara da Morte comentou. –Parece uma Fênix;

-O que? –o escorpião perguntou, confuso.

-Nada; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão, mas era como se conseguisse ver mais alguém ali, não sabia ao certo quem era, mas viu a uma silhueta esguia ao lado da jovem. Era como se pudesse vislumbrar a imagem de uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis, tão azuis quanto uma noite sem estrelas e orbes de mesmo tom.

Quem será ela? –ele se perguntou, vendo que aos poucos o calor causado pelo cosmo de Aisty diminuía, porém as chamas aumentavam a cada segundo.

-A temperatura ta baixando agora; Milo falou, tremendo de frio.

-...; assentiu silencioso. Sim, ela iria elevar seu cosmo até que chegasse a ponto de ser consumida pelas chamas, talvez só assim conseguira equilibrá-lo a ponto de nada mais ser capaz de fazer frente a si.

Ela e Diana não eram amazonas comuns, definitivamente não eram...

**.V.**

Sentiu os pés descalços tocarem o chão regado por delicadas gotas de orvalho, uma leve brisa esvoaçar seus cabelos e um diáfano vestido branco que usava.

Caminhava sem pressa por aquele vale, era estranho como a paisagem mudara drasticamente desde que chegara ali.

Quando acordara naquele lugar estranho, seu cérebro simplesmente não admitia que um dos lugares que mais desejava conhecer em toda sua vida, se resumira a ruínas e destruição.

Um lugar frio e sem vida...

Mas estava em um lugar diferente agora, não sabia ao certo onde estava. Lembrou-se de ter sentido uma estranha onda de vertigem e cair na cratera, não sabia aonde aquele buraco iria dar, mas não demorou a ficar completamente inconsciente.

Havia uma voz que a pouco falara consigo e novamente se via perdida em um lugar desconhecido.

A chama da Fênix, ainda se lembrava disso. Parecia estranho, mas era como se tudo já houvesse sido planejado. Era coincidência demais se começasse a analisar.

Primeiro sua mãe, sendo uma alquimista eximia dominadora de fogo e seu pai um mago do gelo. Depois a entrada de Ares em toda essa história, o dom, as chamas que agora tentava dominar, tudo parecia lhe encaminhar para um mesmo ponto, lhe testando. Obrigando-lhe a se provar e descobrir seus limites.

Diversas vezes sentiu seu corpo tão quente como se estivesse sendo consumido por chamas, para em seguida a temperatura cair tão drasticamente como se estivesse chegando ao zero absoluto.

Agora estava caminhando ali, naquele campo que agora parecia transformar-se em um deserto de areia. Sua mente aos poucos começava a vagar novamente, perdendo-se em meio à paz daquele lugar, como se mais nada importasse.

**.VI.**

Conseguia ouvir ao longe algumas gotas de água caindo sobre algumas rochas, o barulho parecia ecoar dentro de sua mente, seu corpo doía, provavelmente pela queda. Ouve um momento que simplesmente achara que iria morrer, aquela cratera parecia não ter fim e quando pensou que tudo estava acabando, sua mente simplesmente escureceu e não sentiu mais nada.

-Será que ele ta morto? –teve a impressão de ouvir a voz do Escorpião, mas era impossível.

-Claro que não idiota; Mascara da Morte ralhou, dando um tapa na cabeça do Escorpião.

-Hei! –Milo reclamou.

-Cale-se, ele esta acordando; o canceriano falou.

Definitivamente, morrer e ir para o outro mundo com aquelas duas figuras era algo que definitivamente, não tinha como plano de pós-morte; ele pensou, abrindo os olhos.

-Finalmente; Mascara da Morte falou.

Virou-se de lado deparando-se com os dois cavaleiros, não, não estava morto; ele pensou, dando um suspiro aliviado.

-Onde estou?-Saga perguntou, olhando para os lados, estavam numa espécie de gruta, olhou para os lados procurando pelo aquariano que caíra junto, quando seu coração falhou uma batida. –Aisty; ele sussurrou, levantando-se correndo.

-Saga, espera; Milo falou tentando detê-lo.

-O que aconteceu? –Saga perguntou, tentando se aproximar da jovem, porém rapidamente Mascara da Morte jogou-se sobre ele, impedindo-o de tocar a barreira de chamas.

-Calma ai Romeu;

-Mascara da Morte, me solta; Saga mandou, se debatendo.

-Tem uma barreira ali que vai te fritar, seu idiota; o canceriano falou, jogando-o no chão, de forma que prendesse os braços do cavaleiro em suas costas e o impedisse de se mover, devido ao peso que suas pernas exerciam sobre as costas dele.

-Barreira? –Saga perguntou, afogando com ar devido ao esforço.

Ergueu os olhos vendo Kamus parado do outro lado, o mais próximo que podia chegar da irmã. Viu uma estranha barreira manifestar-se em tom vermelho, semelhante à parede de cristal do Mú.

Relaxou o corpo, fazendo com que Mascara da Morte finalmente o soltasse. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Há pouco tempo ela estava bem, antes de cair naquela cratera.

Mas espere; ele parou um momento, recordando-se que a jovem falara que estava muito quente, achou que fosse besteira, mas o cosmo dela deveria estar se descontrolando.

-Droga; Saga resmungou, levantando-se.

Aproximou-se com cautela e levou a mão até a barreira, afastou-a rapidamente antes que uma labareda o tocasse. Respirou fundo, definitivamente o caso era mais sério.

Aisty parecia estar dormindo, com uma expressão serena, igual aquela que vira no dia que seus poderes haviam se manifestado. Detestava sentir-se impotente diante de algo que acontecia com ela e não podia fazer nada.

-Ela esta assim há bastante tempo; Milo falou se aproximando.

-A encontramos desacordada, ai o cosmo dela começou a expandir; o canceriano completou.

-Faz parte do equilíbrio; Kamus falou, aproximando-se deles por fim.

-...; Saga assentiu silencioso, agora só poderia esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alexie observava as águas cristalinas que envolviam os pilares com um estranho sentimento de inquietação. Sabia que nem todos deuses compartilhavam da mesma opinião de Apolo sobre a destruição da terra.

Haviam deuses bons e generosos que lutavam pela humanidade e que não permitiriam que a terra fosse destruída por um capricho tão sórdido.

Sentiu uma energia hostil se aproximando, desviou rapidamente de flechas que foram lançadas em sua direção.

**-QUEM SÃO?** –ele gritou, mantendo-se na defensiva.

De maneira alguma permitira que alguém atravessasse os pilares e colocasse aqueles cavaleiros e as amazonas em risco. Sabia que eles estavam vivos e isso já lhe garantia o fato de que as Deusas do Destino estavam finalmente do lado certo.

Uma amazona de cabelos lilás surgiu entre as árvores, acompanhada de mais três, um bando provavelmente.

-Nos deixe passar pelos pilares em nome de Apolo; a garota avisou, caminhando de forma perigosa até o jovem.

-Terão de me enfrentar primeiro; Alexei avisou elevando seu cosmo.

-Não seja por isso; elas avisaram partindo para cima dele.

Porém diferente do que elas esperavam ele não tornara-se o guardião do jardim apenas por uma maldição de Ares. Ele fora escolhido porque ser o melhor guerreiro entre os seus.

Uma aura avermelhada o envolveu, quando uma imensa explosão de cosmo irrompeu os céus, fora tudo muito rápido, uma a uma as amazonas foram caindo ao chão.

Os orbes do jovem jaziam vermelhos como se houvessem sido pintados de sangue, ergueu a mão na frente dos olhos vendo que as unhas num rápido movimento havia se tornado em garras, retalhando-as antes mesmo que fossem capazes de notar de onde vinha o ataque.

Ouviu o som de palmas atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com o próprio Deus da Guerra ali.

-Impressionante; Ares falou, com seu característico sorriso sádico.

-O que quer aqui? –Alexei perguntou, estalando as garras, pronto para usá-las novamente.

-Calma garoto, vim apenas acompanhar de perto os planos de Apolo serem destruídos; ele falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-O que quer aqui? –o dragão repetiu, Ares não era tão previsível assim, muito menos inocente como queria demonstrar.

-Quanta desconfiança, assim me ofende sabia? –Ares falou, com ar ofendido, porém riu ao ouvir um rosnado contrariado do guardião. –Mas acalme-se garoto, vim apenas averiguar o andamento das coisas;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso Ares? –Alexei perguntou.

-Creio que já conheceu as duas amazonas?

-...; O dragão assentiu.

-E sabe que uma delas controla o fogo, não?

-Aisty;

-Uhnnnnnn! Mais bem informado do que eu imaginava; Ares falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Agradeceria se fosse mais objetivo; Alexei ralhou.

-Não me desafie garoto; a divindade falou, com um brilho perigoso no olhar. –Mas não vim aqui pra isso;

-Veio pelo que então? –ele perguntou, vendo os orbes se abrandarem.

-Apolo já esta movendo seu exercito de amazonas, não sei quantas são, mas provavelmente o santuário será o alvo. Dessa vez Hipólita não as está liderando, ela esta com Apolo, como linha de frente para enfrentar os demais;

-Mas...;

-Quando eles saírem daí, mande-os diretamente para Rodes, se eles forem ao santuário primeiro tudo poderá ser em vão; Ares avisou, para no momento seguinte desaparecer.

-Uma emboscada; Alexei pensou, vendo as ondas quebrarem com suavidade nos pilares que erguiam-se até os céus.

Só esperava que eles fossem rápidos, não poderiam demorar muito ou o santuário cairia.

**Continua**...


	12. Anjos a Ascensão

_**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **_

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 12: Anjos a Ascensão.**

**.I.**

Perdera completamente o senso de tempo, apenas sabia que estava andando há muito tempo, mas o mais estranho era o fato de não se sentir cansada.

_Aqui o tempo é relativo, criança;_

Novamente aquela voz falando consigo, quem será que era? Sabia que aquela era a mesma voz que falara consigo quando caíra na cratera, mas não conseguia reconhecê-la.

_Sabe que já nos falamos antes;_

-"Sim, conhecia sim"; ela pensou. -Selene; Aisty falou, virando-se para trás, procurando pela Deusa.

_Enquanto prender-se apenas a matéria e manter teus olhos fechados para as verdades que teme enxergar, jamais poderá me ver; a deusa falou._

-Como? –perguntou confusa. Como poderia estar com os olhos fechados? Isso era confuso; ela pensou, olhando para os lados, procurando por ela. -Droga, preciso sair logo daqui; ela murmurou, lembrando-se de Kamus, Saga e os demais que poderiam estar com problemas.

_Só saíra daqui, quando realmente estiver preparada; a voz da deusa voltou a ecoar em sua mente._

-Não tenho tempo para esses joguinhos; a amazona falou.

Ouviu um riso suave, como se a deusa brincasse consigo. Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, elevando seu cosmo, mas surpreendeu-se quando o mesmo expandiu-se de forma que estava quase perdesse o controle.

_Eu avisei; Selene falou._

Sentiu as pernas tremerem, fazendo com que fosse ao chão, sentindo o corpo mais pesado do que realmente era. Sua mente estava se turvando, se perdesse o controle agora, colocaria tudo a perder, não sabia onde estava e quem poderia ferir com isso.

Não poderia se permitir perder o controle, não agora... Não depois de todo o esforço que Saga e o irmão fizeram para lhe ajudar, não depois das mudanças que aconteceram em sua vida, quando novamente o destino dera uma guinada colocando tantas pessoas diferentes em seu caminho, que de uma forma ou de outra lhe abriram o coração e lhe deram uma nova perspectiva, lhe fazendo voltar a confiar... E amar.

As chamas em volta de si intensificaram-se, foi com surpresa que notou estar em meio ao deserto, o calor era sufocante e intenso. Sentiu gotas grossas de suor escorrerem por seu corpo, fazendo o vestido colar-se a ele.

Não sabia quando o vestira, trocando os jeans por eles, mas isso não importava agora.

-Preciso me concentrar; ela sussurrou, serrando os punhos sobre a areia, vendo as gotas de suor caírem sobre a superfície arenosa marcando-a.

_Você não esta preparada para conquistar esse poder; Selene falou._

-Não me interessa; Aisty rebateu, se estava ou não, não poderia fazer nada agora.

Não pedira para ter esse dom, mas mesmo assim estava tentando controlá-lo. Não iria permitir que mais pessoas se ferissem por aqueles idiotas com pretensões insanas de destruir a terra.

Enquanto seu cosmo queimasse jamais desistiria...

As chamas aos poucos começaram a enegrecer envolvendo-a de forma que uma tempestade de areia se iniciasse, mas ao contrario do normal, que seria a areia lhe cobrir, ela estava se solidificando, tornando-se vidro devido à extrema temperatura.

Viu uma nuvem negra refletida entre os espelhos de areia em volta de si. Seu cosmo estava atingindo a oitava chama. Por isso o deserto; ela pensou, respirou fundo e elevou ainda mais seu cosmo, sabia que agora não perderia o controle.

Quanto mais intenso ele se tornava, mais tinha a certeza de que estava a um passo de controlá-lo.

-Queime! – ela sussurrou entre dentes. –**QUEIME**!

Uma imensa explosão aconteceu, era como se tal energia fosse capaz de pulverizar estrelas e cometer milagres, os espelhos de areia se quebraram como fragmentos de gelo caindo novamente sobre o chão.

Os cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento que a envolvia, mais vermelhos do que nunca, porém aos poucos ganhavam mechas prateadas, aquele era o limite. Abriu os olhos, estavam vermelhos.

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade tentando manter o equilíbrio nos pés, respirou fundo, erguendo a mãos em frente aos olhos, uma chama negra envolvia-lhe os dedos.

Estalou-os em seguida, a chama apagou-se junto das demais. Estava acabado.

_Você conseguiu;_

A voz da deusa ecoou de forma satisfeita em sua mente, porém preferiu ignorar isso. Mal notou que seus olhos estavam fechados, não via mais o deserto e era como se seu corpo aos poucos voltasse a temperatura normal.

Abriu-os deparando-se novamente com o final da cratera, seu cosmo parecia acesso e quando se levantou o mesmo expandiu-se pulverizando tudo a sua volta, fazendo com que um templo surgisse a sua frente.

Os cavaleiros pareciam assombrados, pois era como se um tapete luminoso houvesse passado por eles varrendo todo aquele cenário verde de grutas e quartzo, revelando-lhes muito mais.

-Aisty; Saga falou, correndo até ela, porém estancou, não havia mais barreira, porém um circulo semelhante aquele que surgira em seu templo quando ela lhe engaiolara, apareceu.

Uma luz dourada saiu dos desenhos que formaram-se no chão gramado sobre as costas dela.

Todos aproximaram-se surpresos, tentando entender o que vinha depois.

Uma aura dourada envolveu o corpo dela e como se mãos invisíveis a segurassem o corpo da jovem foi suspenso do chão, erguendo-se lentamente. O cosmo dourado intensificou-se.

Voltaram-se em direção ao templo ao verem uma espécie de estrela cadente sair de lá caindo aos pés do circulo de transmutação. Para a surpresa de todos uma armadura revelou-se.

Era algo que nem em um milhão de anos, pensaram que pudessem ver. A forma dela era difícil de ser definida. Provavelmente aquela armadura deveria ser uma mistura de mitril e alguns minerais desconhecidos, pois não cintilava como ouro, mas o brilho era intenso e ofuscava-lhes a visão.

As asas eram longas e vermelhas como as de uma Fênix a incendiar as areias do deserto. O resto da armadura era branco com leves tons avermelhados em alguns detalhes.

A armadura se desprendeu adentrando rápidamente o circulo de luz, aos poucos envolvendo o corpo da amazona, moldando-lhe com extrema perfeição.

Segundos depois, seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão e o circulo de luz desapareceu, só agora conseguia enxergar o desenho de uma pequena chama no portal do templo. O templo de Fogo.

Era estranho que representasse elementos tão opostos como fogo e gelo, mas era melhor não tentar explicar o que as Deusas do Destino andavam tramando.

-Aisty; Kamus e Saga chamaram.

Voltou-se na direção dos dois, vendo o olhar espantado deles...

Sentia as asas vermelhas moverem-se com suavidade em suas costas, como se com o mais leve pensamento elas obedecessem até seu comando inconsciente. Uma tiara branca prendia parte dos cabelos, impedindo que a franja caísse sobre a testa, o peitoral e o cinturão prendiam-se perfeitamente no corpo, contrastando com a saia de pregas preta que ia até dois palmos acima do joelho. As botas eram altas e refinadas... Definitivamente nunca vira uma armadura como aquela.

-Consegui; ela sussurrou, fitando-os.

-...; os cavaleiros assentiram, sentindo uma nova explosão na ilha.

-Diana; eles falaram juntos.

Sem pensar muito desataram a correr, em busca da outra amazona, provavelmente Shura deveria estar com ela, agora, só faltava uma.

**.II.**

A movimentação era geral, os cavaleiros remanescentes organizavam-se preparando-se para o ataque.

-Estão sentindo essa energia? –Mú perguntou, voltando-se para Aiolia e Aldebaran a seu lado.

-Já estão aqui; o leonino falou, parando em frente ao templo de Áries.

-Vão para seus templos e avisem os demais no caminho; o ariano avisou.

-Vai ficar bem Mú? –Aldebaran perguntou preocupado.

-Vou, não se preocupem, agora vão; ele avisou.

Sentiu os cosmos se aproximarem.

-...; os dois assentiram, seguindo rapidamente para seus respectivos templos.

**.III.**

_Isso... Continue, falta pouco..._

Diana ouvia aquela voz suave em sua mente. Não conseguia ver mais nada diante de si, somente aquele imenso tufão a envolver seu corpo e destruir as paredes de mármore do templo. Se não parasse agora, aquela energia iria explodir levando consigo aquelas paredes.

_Continue..._

Mais uma vez a voz ecoou em sua mente. Sentia a força do vento esvoaçar-lhes os cabelos e zunir em seu ouvido. Aos poucos pequenos cortes iam surgindo em suas vestes e a frágil armadura que usava lentamente se desfazia, tornando-se pó junto aos pilares tombados.

Não podia permitir que mais pessoas sofressem por sua causa, pela sua fraqueza. Concentrou-se reunindo todas as forças que tinha e aura cintilante que lhe envolvia o corpo finalmente explodiu. Um estrondoso barulho chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, como se tudo tivesse ido a baixo. Abriu os orbes vendo as estruturas do templo tremerem e um intenso clarão tomou conta de tudo a sua volta, cegando-lhe temporariamente.

O que era aquilo tudo afinal? –ela indagou-se ainda de orbes fechados sentindo o corpo flutuar em meio ao intenso tufão, que apesar de sua força era como se lhe acalentasse. Teria morrido?

Não. Entretanto, já não estava mais naquele antigo templo em ruínas. Estava cercada por imensas dunas de areia que se levantavam como paredões a sua volta, aprisionando-a. E não havia nada mais que isso, um extenso e solitário deserto.

_Continue..._

Mais uma vez a voz, mas o que queria de si afinal? Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. De ser perseguida, de ter que fugir, de ter que... Ter que perder aqueles que amava...

_A questão não é o que eu quero e sim o que você quer criança... Ouça seu coração, a resposta está dentro de si. E só assim toda essa balburdia, esse tormento terá fim..._

O que queria? –Ela indagou-se e imediatamente um filme rodou diante de seus olhos. A vida sofrida, a morte dos pais... Fugir daquele monstro. Conhecer Aioros. Perder Aioros. O duro treinamento na ilha das amazonas, até ter que fugir de lá. Anos de perseguições. Morte. A jovem no beco escuro de Paris... Ódio.

A resposta era somente uma. Não queria que mais ninguém passasse por isso. Queria poder resgatar os anos que lhe foram roubados, resgatar o sentimento que há muito tempo havia esquecido, ou melhor, que sequer havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer...

O sentia florescer dentro do peito, um imenso deserto de ódio e mágoa onde um oásis havia se formado e começava a dar seus frutos. Não queria perder esse sentimento que só agora lhe fora apresentado, dádiva conferida somente aos homens e que os Deuses, como Apolo, insanos em sua supremacia jamais poderiam conhecer.

Simplesmente não podia perdê-lo; a amazona cerrou os punhos. Em sua mente seu cheiro, seu toque, seu gosto, misturados à imagem daqueles seres cadavéricos a quererem tirá-lo de si. Não permitiria que lhe tirassem de si, não agora que o tinha dentro do peito, o único quem fora capaz de abrir seu coração trancafiado em sua sela escura e trazê-lo de volta para a luz.

Intensificou sua cosmo-energia a ponto de explodir, sentindo pequenos cortes em sua pele, devido a força do vento, porem não podia parar. Pouco a pouco uma imensa cratera era aberta abaixo de si e as dunas iam ficando cada vez maiores, no entanto, o desafio havia apenas começado.

Sinuosa, a areia clara serpenteou em círculos em torno da amazona movimentando as dunas até que, a sua frente o que se assemelhava uma imensa serpente de areia se formou. O monstro arenoso poderia esmagá-la com uma só investida, com seus dentes enormes e pontiagudos, mesmo sendo feitos de areia. A única coisa que parecia não ser feita de areia ali eram os orbes dourados, que cintilavam perigosamente só aguardando pelo momento certo de dar o bote.

Afastou os braços para trás fazendo uma imensa cortina de areia se levantar atrás de si e no exato momento em que viu a serpente investir contra si, levou os braços de volta para frente transformando a cortina de areia num imenso pássaro que voou em direção a serpente e cravou ambas as garras nos orbes amarelos do monstro.

O grito ensurdecedor da serpente chegou-lhe aos ouvidos junto ao pio da imensa ave, um gavião, até que ambos se desfizeram. Primeiro a serpente que tombou no chão e voltou a ser uma sinuosa duna de areia e depois o pássaro, que se voltou para a amazona com as asas abertas e se desfez como se fosse soprado pelo vento.

_Está pronta, não há mais o que temer, criança..._

-Ártemis? –Ela murmurou confusa, ao deparar-se com a conhecida figura feminina a projetar-se pouco mais à frente em meio às dunas.

_Boa sorte, Anjo dos Ventos... - disse a Deusa para instantes depois desaparecer. _

-Ártemis; a jovem murmurou mais uma vez estendendo um dos braços em direção a Deusa, porém a mesma já havia sumido.

Sentiu aos poucos sua cosmo-energia diminuir, cessando aquele tufão até pudesse voltar a pisar no chão e nesse mesmo instante outro clarão lhe cegou. Uma luz dourada lhe envolveu como se a sugasse para uma dimensão diferente.

Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, que já não era mais feito de areia e após alguns instantes conseguiu finalmente abrir os orbes se deparando com nada mais nada menos que, uma das sete maravilhas do mundo antigo. O Templo de Ártemis.

Mas o templo de Ártemis ficava em Efeso, Turquia e... Não havia restado apenas uma solitária coluna após ser reerguido por Alexandre o Grande, devido aos sucessivos terremotos e saques? –A amazona se indagou confusa, mas o cheiro de absinto lhe confirmou que sim, aquele era o templo de Ártemis, talvez apenas escondido dos olhos humanos durante os séculos.

Caminhou por entre as colunas de mármore, vislumbrando inúmeras estátuas representando a deusa, até que chegou ao centro do templo onde haviam três estátuas, mas diferentes das demais. Uma de prata, uma de ébano e outra de ouro, lado a lado. Ao pé de cada uma delas, jazia uma espécie de bacia de pedra para oferendas.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais das estátuas e no mesmo instante recuou assustada. Da primeira estátua uma espécie de redemoinho, mas muito pequeno, começou a girar dentro da bacia de pedra e na última a de ouro, fora materializada uma generosa porção de areia que encheu o recipiente de terra. Porém na estátua central, nada havia acontecido.

A amazona mordeu levemente o canto dos lábios. Já sabia o que fazer. Esse era o último teste para saber se era merecedora de usar a armadura dos anjos. Elevou seu cosmo, ficando completamente envolta em uma aura prateada e com um leve movimento de ambas as mãos, fez com que o pequeno tufão e a areia do outro recipiente se fundissem, e daquela fusão, um pequeno pássaro se formou. O pássaro alçou vôo e pousou sobre o recipiente vazio em frente à estátua de ébano.

Só agora entendia o porque Ártemis desejava que aprendesse a controlar os opostos, ar e terra. Somente aquele que o fizesse conseguiria chegar até a sagrada armadura dos anjos, e certamente o mesmo estaria acontecendo a Aisty que tivera a dura missão de controlar água e fogo.

Agora aquilo podia parecer brincadeira de criança, mas não era algo tão simples assim; concluiu a amazona ao se relembrar do quão difícil fora aprender a controlar a nova habilidade.

O pássaro piou tirando a amazona de seus pensamentos e assim como no deserto com a serpente, se desfez após bater as asas. Ambas as estátuas cintilaram, cada uma em sua respectiva cor, prata, ébano e ouro e outro clarão se fez misturando todas as luzes.

Diana franziu o cenho levando um dos braços à frente do rosto, a luz provinda das estátuas chegava a cegar-lhe tamanha intensidade. Apertou os olhos no intuito de ver de o que significava aquela explosão de luz e só então percebeu o estava a sua frente.

-A armadura; Ela murmurou conseguindo finalmente vislumbrar o anjo prateado munido do seu arco e flecha nas mãos. Não havia mais nenhuma estátua ali.

Sobre o que poderia ser chamado de trono, jazia a armadura, toda prata com a exceção dos detalhes em ouro, pequenos filetes dourados que mais pareciam um fino bordado. Aproximou-se temerosa, diante das longas asas do anjo e instintivamente levou a ponta dos dedos até a armadura. Uma luz prateada oscilou percorrendo o corpo da amazona, tal qual uma corrente elétrica e no instante seguinte, uma a uma, as peças que compunham a armadura foram se desprendendo.

A jovem afastou-se confusa, porém não tivera tempo para pensar. Sentiu o corpo levitar e o que restara da antiga armadura, desprender-se de seu corpo para que então uma a uma as peças prateadas daquele anjo cintilante lhe cobrissem o corpo, junto á uma fina túnica alva, que lhe caiam feito uma fina saia de pregas pouco acima dos joelhos.

Fechou os orbes, sentindo uma estranha sensação de paz lhe invadir diante daquela onda cálida que lhe invadia. Arqueou o corpo para trás, alongando braços e pernas, sentindo as imensas asas prateadas se abrirem e então pousou no chão, sentindo-o abrir-se em pequenas fendas com o impacto.

Olhou para si mesma. Estava coberta de prata. Braceletes, corpete, ombreiras e longas botas também pratas. O arco pendurado nas costas.

Finalmente estava pronta. Pronta para dar fim na insanidade de Apolo, porem não podia desperdiçar mais templo. Alçou vôo para fora do templo ciente de onde devia ir.

**.IV.**

Por mais que tentasse, se esforçasse para sair dali, já não tinha forças. Sentia o corpo pesado, sendo esmagado por aquele batalhão de cadáveres com suas espadas e lanças, que pareciam ter sede em sugar até o seu último sopro de vida.

Já não sentia o seu braço direito e não podia usar a Excalibur. Se continuasse assim morreria, mas... Não podia se entregar tão facilmente. Tinha que encontrá-la; pensou cerrando os punhos e mais uma vez elevando seu cosmo, expulsando a pilha de esqueletos de cima de si.

Ouviu mais uma vez as pilhas de ossos se chocarem contra as paredes e caírem no chão, porém como das outras vezes, aqueles seres se refaziam e se multiplicavam indo pra cima de si. Aquilo não teria fim; pensou. E mais uma centena deles seria demais para suportar sem poder usar da lâmina dourada da excalibur.

Tentou se esquivar, mas fora inútil. Sentiu o peso dos inúmeros esqueletos a se aboletarem sobre si e tudo se tornar escuro, porem instantes depois tudo se iluminava. De relance viu uma luz prateada vir do céu iluminando aquele cômodo escuro e no instante seguinte os muitos esqueletos foram retirados de cima de si. Picou os olhos tentando enxergar além daquela luz, até que a viu.

O anjo de prata a pousar com suas longas asas abertas e o arco retesado nas mãos. A luz vinha dela; concluiu.

-Diana? –Ele indagou confuso, ao vislumbrar melhor os grandes orbes azuis. Pensou em se levantar e lhe avisar sobre os esqueletos, porém não fora preciso.

Viu mais algumas centenas deles se reerguerem atrás da amazona, que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de se voltar para trás. Acendeu o seu cosmo iluminando toda a sala enegrecida e pulverizando os esqueletos. Estranhamente a sala outrora escura e sem portas voltou a ser um templo comum com seus pilares de mármore branco.

A jovem alçou vôo e pousou em frente ao cavaleiro, que com dificuldade tentava se levantar.

-Pensei que tivesse perdido você; Ela disse ajoelhando-se ao lado do mesmo que havia se sentado.

-Eu também; ele disse, porem aliviado de ver a jovem ali.

-Jamais me perdoaria por isso, por...; A jovem ponderou vendo-o fitar-lhe com um olhar confuso. –Eu te amo; ela disse repentinamente e abraçando-o apertado. –Jamais me perdoaria por morrer sem lhe dizer isso; ela completou, sentindo grossas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Shura apertou os braços em torno da cintura da jovem. Ouvir isso dela era bom de mais, era como um bálsamo que lhe ajudava a fechar as feridas e lhe acalentava.

-Também te amo; ele disse afastando-se parcialmente e fitando o rosto banhado de lágrimas da jovem. Levou o polegar ao rosto da mesma, apagando-lhe as marcas das lágrimas sobre a pele clara. –Desde o dia em que te conheci e você sabe disso; ele completou, aproximando os lábios dos dela num toque suave e terno.

-Temos que encontrar os demais; ela disse sentindo-o acariciar-lhe o rosto de forma suave. Por mais que aquele momento fosse único, não podiam se esquecer que ainda estavam em perigo e os demais também.

-Tem razão; ele disse vendo a jovem se levantar e estender o braço para lhe ajudar a levantar. Gemeu levando a mão ao braço direito, numa expressão de dor que não passou desapercebida pela amazona.

-Você está bem? –Ela indagou preocupada.

-Meu braço e...; Shura ponderou voltando-se para a jovem. –Enfim, não importa, pois qualquer dor se esvai quando tenho você por perto, o meu bálsamo...

-Isso não é hora para galanteios, Sr. Don Juan; a amazona ironizou e depois franziu o cenho contrariada. –Estou preocupada com você; ela disse abrandando o olhar e levando uma das mãos ao rosto do cavaleiro. –Desde que sofreu aquele ferimento na luta contra Hipólita que você está assim e...

-Não se preocupe, já te disse estou bem; ele respondeu segurando a mão da amazona em sua face. –Mas e agora como vamos sair daqui?

A amazona voltou os orbes para o céu e começou a caminhar para fora do templo, sob o olhar abismado do cavaleiro.

-Ah não; ele começou meio descrente. –Você ta brincando se pensa que...

-Vamos voando? –Ela indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro e franzindo o cenho. –É isso mesmo, posso carregar você e não me diga que não e blá-blá-blá que sou uma mulher, porque aí eu mesma vou mandar o futuro pai dos meus filhos para o tártaro...

-Pai? Filhos? –Shura indagou sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso. –Não sabia que queria ter filhos comigo, mas... Adorei a idéia; Ele completou com um sorriso maroto. –Quando podemos começar a providenciá-los?

-É bem; ela balbuciou sem jeito sentindo ambas as faces esquentarem. Droga, por quê havia dito aquilo? –Enfim, chega de lero-lero, não é hora de bancar o machista e o palhaço, é hora de encontrarmos os nossos amigos e rápido, ou acha mesmo que a essas alturas Apolo ainda está sentadinho confortavelmente em seu trono sendo servido por belas ninfas? Hein? Hein? –Indagou balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente.

-Acha que Apolo...; começou Shura, mas foi cortado.

-Deve estar preparando uma invasão no Santuário, já que não estamos lá ou coisa pior; ela disse.

-Está certo; respondeu Shura aproximando-se da jovem e a enlaçando de lado pela cintura, sentindo a mesma passar um dos braços por seu corpo, antes de alongar as enormes asas e alçar vôo.

-Mas sério, quando? - ele murmurou ao pé do ouvido da jovem de forma provocante e sorriu, sentindo-a arrepiar-se e momentaneamente perder o controle do vôo.

A amazona apenas suspirou, tentando manter a mente em branco. Ainda não acreditava que havia dito aquilo...

**.V.**

-Droga e agora? Como é que a gente vai sair daqui?

-Milo, você quer mesmo me dar um presente não quer? –indagou MDM, não tinha nem mesmo idéia de quantas vezes o amigo havia perguntado a mesma coisa.

-Calma pessoal; disse Kamus. –Além do que não podemos sair daqui sem a Diana e o Shura.

-Claro, mas bem que aquele lagarto gigante poderia aparecer e nos guiar para fora daqui, já que nos mostrou o caminho inverso; completou Milo com aparente desagrado.

-Olhem; disse Saga apontando para o céu e ambos acompanharam a direção apontada.

-É um pássaro? –Indagou MDM.

-Não e certamente também é o super-man também; comentou Milo, apertando os orbes para tentar discernir melhor.

-Diana; Aisty falou chamando a atenção dos demais.

As grandes asas prateadas moviam-se graciosamente, como se fossem realmente parte da amazona e não da armadura, porem moviam-se rapidamente e num vôo rasante ambos pousaram no chão.

-Que bom que encontramos vocês; disse Diana, sem perceber a expressão no mínimo contrariada de Shura ao seu lado.

O espanhol lançava um olhar assassino ao Escorpião que mantinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Definitivamente não havia sido uma boa idéia deixar-se ser carregado pela amazona; pensou Shura.

-Diana; Aisty começou porém foi cortada.

-Pelos Deuses, que bom que encontrei vocês; A voz do ex-dragão chegou-lhes aos ouvidos.

-Alexie? –Indagou Aisty ao se deparar com o rapaz de longas melenas vermelhas e orbes castanhos.

-Puff; resmungou Saga recebendo um olhar entrecortado da amazona.

Não era hora pra tiques de ciúmes; pensou Aisty voltando-se para Alexie, que mantinha uma expressão preocupada.

-Será que poderia, por favor, nos tirar daqui? –Indagou Milo.

-É pra isso que vim; Alexie continuou. –Apolo pretende atacar o Santuário.

-Como? –Aisty indagou preocupada.

-Então é melhor irmos direto pra lá, não? –Indagou Kamus.

-Ao contrário; Alexie continuou. –Se pretendem conter Apolo devem ir imediatamente para Rodes. Ele e Hipólita estão planejando o ataque de lá.

-E como sabe disso tudo? –Indagou Diana.

-Ares; Ele disse recebendo uma chuva de olhares surpresos.

-Definitivamente o "Senhor da Guerra" deseja um mundo inteirinho pra destruir sozinho, daqui duzentos anos; Aisty murmurou sem conter o tom sarcástico, recebendo olhares ainda mais surpresos dos demais.

-Enfim, não temos tempo; murmurou Diana balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados.

-Por aqui, eu lhes mostro o caminho; Alexei inclinou-se numa leve mesura para que ambas as amazonas passassem, recebendo olhares cortantes de "alguns" dos presentes.

**Continua...**


	13. Torres e Peões

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III**

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 13: Torres e Peões.**

**.I.**

_Santuário/ Grécia..._

Remexeu-se um pouco inquieta no sofá e lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, acabara ficando mais tempo do que planejara, não que, não houvesse sido agradável passar aquele tempo conversando com Aioros, mas a essas horas, Demetrius deveria estar chamando a Guarda Civil para vir atrás de si, achando que acabara topando com o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça.

-É bem, acho que já está na minha hora e...;

-Mas já? –Indagou Aioros ao ver a jovem se levantar do sofá.

-É, já está tarde e... A gente se vê qualquer dia desses; Acácia respondeu. Esperou o cavaleiro se levantar e então se aproximou do mesmo repousando um beijo terno em sua face.

Havia passado horas agradáveis ao seu lado e estava feliz ao vê-lo com o animo renovado, sabia que era impossível esquecer alguém de que se gostava durante tanto tempo.

Pelo menos conseguira fazê-lo rir e comer chocolate, não existiam melhores remédios que esses; ela pensou. Entretanto, ele não fora o único a tirar uma lasquinha daquilo tudo, tinha de admitir que desfrutar disso tudo acompanhada de um Deus Grego era de tirar o fôlego; a jovem pensou, sentindo ambas as faces se aquecerem levemente sem conseguir conter o "estranho" pensamento.

-AIOROS, AIOROS! POR ZEUS, APOLO E...

Ambos ouviram alguém gritar em frente à porta e afastaram-se assustados. De imediato Acácia logo notou que o rapaz de cabelos dourados e uma expressão assustada devia ser o irmão mais novo de quem Aioros havia mencionado. De fato eram muito parecidos; ela pensou.

-É bem, desculpe, eu não queria e bem...; O leonino balbuciou constrangido, julgando ter atrapalhado algo. –Mas é importante; ele completou.

-O que houve Aiolia? –Indagou Aioros aproximando-se do irmão. –Você mencionou Apolo, o que aconteceu?

Aiolia voltou os orbes para a jovem de melenas douradas, curioso.

-Não se preocupe já estou de saída e...; Acácia começou, mas Aioros a deteve.

-Espere; Ele disse. –Diga Aiolia, o que houve? E não se preocupe, ela sabe, o irmão mais novo é discípulo do Misty; completou ao ver o irmão ainda hesitar.

-Apolo está mandando suas tropas para cá, o Santuário será invadido; Aiolia respondeu.

-O que? –Aioros exasperou, tendo o olhar assustado da jovem sobre si.

-Sentimos a presença de um cosmo agressivo vindo em direção ao Santuário. Mu está de guarda em frente ao primeiro templo, Aldebaran em Touro. Avisei Kanon em Gêmeos e subi pra cá. Shaka já está a postos também, sem a presença dos demais todo cuidado é pouco.

-Tem razão; Aioros respondeu e voltou-se para a jovem ao seu lado. –Acácia, eu lhe peço, suba ao Templo de Athena e fique lá. Lá você estará segura e...;

-Mas; a jovem balbuciou confusa. –Mas e Demetrius? Ele ficou em casa e...;

-Não se preocupe o alvo de Apolo é o Santuário, seu irmão está em segurança; o leonino respondeu tentando acalmar a jovem. –Além do que, o próprio Misty e os cavaleiros de prata já devem estar a postos no vilarejo para resolverem qualquer eventualidade.

-Por favor, Acácia suba; Aioros pediu segurando a jovem pelos ombros. –Não me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você;

-Está bem; Ela disse começando a se afastar, porém retrocedeu e num impulso jogou-se nos braços do cavaleiro, abraçando-o apertado. –Boa sorte; Ela disse repousando um beijo suave na face do mesmo antes de se afastar.

Aioros acompanhou a saída da jovem em silêncio. De fato a vida dava muitas voltas, jogava um anjo em sua vida quando sentia-se perdido e no instante seguinte o rodeava de demônios; pensou.

-Vou me arrumar e já estarei em postos; Aioros avisou e já ia se afastando quando percebeu o irmão no mesmo lugar, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. –O que foi? –Indagou.

-Nada. Estarei em Leão; ele disse antes de se afastar.

Na verdade a presença daquela garota junto do irmão o havia intrigado, porém agora não era o momento para especulações; pensou.

**.II.**

O sol aos poucos começava a perder-se no horizonte, um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios das amazonas enquanto deixavam o Jardim das Hesperídes. Agora lutariam em seu ambiente. Enquanto a lua estivesse no céu seus poderes seriam ilimitados.

Graças a ajuda de Alexei logo estariam enfrentando Apolo, só pediam aos céus que os demais guerreiros que estivessem no santuário, conseguissem enfrentar tudo que Apolo mandara para lá.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-**MALDIÇÃO**; Apolo vociferou, andando de um lado para outro em seus aposentos.

Não podia acreditar que até mesmo aquele lagarto super desenvolvido que Ares criou para proteger Hesperides fosse realmente de alguma valia contra suas amazonas.

Serrou os punhos irritado, não podia permitir que seus planos fracassassem. Ártemis e Selene não eram tão fortes assim para fazerem frente a seus poderes. Era ele o escolhido por Caos, para ser a luz da manhã que ilumina os céus, dando vida a mortais e imortais.

Era ele que Zeus exilara entre os gigantes por temer seus poderes supremos.

Definitivamente, um monte de pirralhos mortais não iriam lhe tirar isso. Jamais; ele pensou, parando de andar ao ouvir a porta de seus aposentos se abrirem.

-Como ousa entrar aqui assim? –ele vociferou, ao ver a jovem de melenas alaranjadas.

-Puff; ela resmungou, rolando os olhos, não lhe dando a mínima atenção. –Já mandei o exercito para o santuário, tudo corre como o planejado.

-Ótimo; Apolo falou, arrumando parcialmente a túnica. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto fitava a amazona pelo reflexo no espelho. –Estive pensando em algo;

-No que? –Hipólita perguntou, encostando-se de lado no batente da porta. Esperando-o continuar.

-Leve meus gatinhos para recebê-los na entrada da ilha; ele falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, ele realmente estava disposto a tudo para vencer; ela pensou, desencostando-se do batente.

-Se prefere assim; Hipólita respondeu, deixando o quarto sem ouvir resposta alguma.

-Quando encontrarem com meus 'pequenos' gatinhos, quero ver do que serão capazes. Nem mesmo as flechas daquela fedelha vão ser capaz de abatê-los; ele murmurou, aproximando-se da janela, vendo a noite cair sobre Rodes.

**.III.**

Conseguia sentir muitos cosmos no ambiente que não pertenciam aos cavaleiros. Não iria demorar para serem atacados; o ariano pensou, vendo pequenas luzes acenderem-se no bosque a sua frente.

Ergueu os olhos para o céu, já estava escurecendo. Deu um baixo suspiro, porque sempre escolhiam a noite para um ataque? –ele se perguntou, um tanto quanto cansado de presenciar esse tipo de coisa.

Será que não haveria pelo menos um momento em que teriam paz suficiente para não ter de se preocupar com algum Deus psicopata que resolver despertar com vontade de destruir a Terra?

-Se quer que seus desejos se tornem realidade, precisa lutar por eles cavaleiro; uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, buscando a fonte de tal voz, porém não encontrou ninguém, voltou-se para frente, mantendo os sentidos em alerta, não poderia ficar se distraindo com coisas imaginarias.

-Acha mesmo que sou parte de sua imaginação? –a voz soou em seus ouvidos agora, fazendo um arrepio correr-lhe as costas ao sentir uma respiração quente chocando-se contra o pescoço.

Virou-se num rápido movimento para atacar, mas sentiu como se seu corpo não respondesse ao comando e houvesse sido congelado. Foi com surpresa que deparou-se com uma jovem de longos cabelos marfim e orbes amendoados como o brilho da lua cheia em seu primeiro dia no ápice.

Todos os questionamentos que tinha morreram em seus pensamentos, por simplesmente não saber colocar em palavras aquilo que estava pensando.

-Não se preocupe cavaleiro, venho em paz; a jovem falou, estalando os dedos.

Suspirou aliviado ao sentir seus nervoso acalmarem-se e o corpo relaxar, fitou-a com curiosidade, a mulher a sua frente vestia uma armadura em tom de madrepérola, com uma saia canelada de tecido fino branco e túnica de mesma cor. Uma aura suave a envolvia, nunca sentira aquele cosmo antes.

-Quem é você? –ele perguntou, quase num sussurro.

-Já me chamaram de muitas coisas ao longo dos séculos cavaleiro, mas prefiro que me chame de Hékates, detesto formalidades; a deusa falou, fitando-o intensamente.

A lua que erguia-se imponente no céu, por um momento teve seu brilho ofuscado pelos orbes intensos da jovem que prenderam-lhe completamente a atenção, lhe fazendo esquecer o mundo a sua volta e a possivelmente guerra que estourava nos portões do santuário.

-Você é o guardião de Áries, suponho; a deusa falou, vendo o símbolo de Crisamolo entalhado nos pilares de mármore.

-...; assentiu, procurando estudar os movimentos da jovem, o que uma Deusa estava fazendo ali?

-Já disse, vim em paz cavaleiro; ela falou, um tanto quanto impaciente diante da descrença dele. –Creio que seus amigos já devem estar chegando a Rodes agora;

-Então eles conseguiram; Mú falou, visivelmente aliviado.

-Tinha alguma duvida disso, por acaso? –Hékates perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-...; Serrou os orbes perigosamente, ouvindo-a rir.

-Sei que confia nos seus garoto, acalma-te, mas respondendo a tuas indagações, vim em paz, porém tenho algumas contas a acertar com uns e outros; ela falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos, apontou para o bosque.

-Do que esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou, confuso.

-Apolo esta indo longe demais e se tem algo que realmente aprecio é destruir os planos dele, então, terá de conviver com minha presença mais um pouco; ela respondeu, dando uma piscadinha marota para o cavaleiro, que sentiu um leve rubor tingir sua face.

Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que imaginara... Sem duvidas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Surgiram aos pés da Baia de Rodes, o máximo que os poderes de Alexie e Ares puderam levá-los, uma barreira cobria a ilha toda. Embora não fosse forte a ponto de não ser quebrada com seus poderes combinados.

Entretanto, precisavam chegar ao centro sem alertar Apolo, ele provavelmente sabia que não estavam no santuário com os demais e que não tardariam a chegar ali, mas precisavam aproveitar o elemento surpresa ao atacá-lo.

Caminharam parte por água, parte por terra, sentindo os pés vez ou outra afundarem na areia molhada devido ao peso das armaduras, todo cuidado era pouco.

-Pelo visto tudo se concentra no centro da ilha; Mascara da Morte falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-É, ainda me pergunto porque sempre o centro? - Saga resmungou, contrariado.

-A arte da guerra meu caro; Milo falou em tom sarcástico. –Nunca ouviu falar sobre estratégia de combate, quando se tem um exercito que possa ser dividido em varias divisões, você cria um ponto central que pode ser defendido de todos os lados. Assim nunca haverá ataque surpresa;

-Céus, milagres realmente existem; o italiano falou debochado. –Primeira coisa decente que ouço desse idiota em 24 horas;

-Hei; Milo falou indignado.

-Milo está certo; Aisty falou, enquanto torcia a barra da saia ao chegarem na areia seca. –Isso faz parte de uma estratégia de guerra, ou melhor, um tabuleiro de xadrez;

-Como assim? –Shura perguntou, confuso.

-No xadrez são usados 16 peças brancas e pretas, que são divididas em oito peões, dois cavalos, duas torres, um rei e uma rainha. Os peões movem-se primeiro, obrigando o adversário a seguir os movimentos daquele que começar; Kamus falou, parando ao lado da irmã. –Obrigando que o adversário chegue ao centro do tabuleiro com seus peões, quando uma peça branca e outra preta estão lado a lado não existe xeque, por isso os outros são obrigados a andar;

-As torres existem para impedir que os peões fiquem muito tempo na linha de centro, próximas de mais do rei e das linhas inimigas. Quando não há mais escolhas, soltam-se os bispos e a rainha começa a andar como atitude desesperada; Aisty falou, com ar pensativo. –Só a rainha tem o poder necessário para impedir o rei de cair, porque ela pode andar por todo o tabuleiro em qualquer direção, como um ser único e pensante, que segue as próprias regras, enquanto o rei é limitado a uma única posição por vez;

-Então, derrubando a rainha; Diana falou, fitando os irmãos atentamente.

-Xeque mate; os dois responderam, ouvindo passos rápidos vindo em direção deles, eram passos pesados que faziam com que a areia tremesse e as pedras no chão deslocassem-se do chão.

Procuraram afastarem-se rapidamente, quando sentiram a terra tremer, mas mal deram um passo tiveram de saltar ao ver uma infinidade de quimeras surgir.

Eram monstros enormes que contavam com pelo menos cinco metros de altura, tinham o corpo de um leão normal, porém de suas costas brotavam serpentes venenosas e a saliva que escorria de suas bocas pareciam acido puro.

-O que é isso? –Shura perguntou, mantendo-se próximo a amazona dos ventos.

Estava atento a tudo, mas ainda sentia-se estranho pelo que acontecera na ilha.

-São quimeras; Diana respondeu, vendo que as mesmas aproximavam-se tentando encurralá-los em um circulo fechado.

-Temos que tomar cuidado com as serpentes; Shura falou, sentindo as costas da amazona contra as suas.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, sentindo a presença da amazona atrás de si.

-Cuidado com as serpentes, mas também com o veneno; ela avisou.

-Isso é só uma distração; Mascara da Morte falou.

-Os peões; Milo sugeriu, vendo todos assentirem.

-É melhor nos separarmos, vamos chegar mais rápido até Apolo assim; Kamus sugeriu.

-Mas...; Shura balbuciou, engolindo em seco.

Não sabia se seria útil a amazona se fosse com ela, queria estar com Diana o tempo todo, mas depois do que acontecera em Hesperídes, não tinha mais certeza do que fazer.

Sentiu um breve estremecimento ao sentir os dedos finos e delicados entrelaçarem-se em sua mão, mesmo estando de costas, conseguia sentir o calor reconfortante que aquele toque delicado causava em si.

-Vamos juntos; ela sussurrou, deixando claro que não se separariam por nada.

-...; Assentiu silencioso.

-Confio em você, não se preocupe; ela continuou, como se sentisse perfeitamente as duvidas que atormentavam o cavaleiro.

As quimeras estavam se aproximando, fechando o circulo completamente, não poderiam permitir que se fechasse, se não teriam sérios problemas para sair dali.

-Aisty. Saga. Vão pela direita; Kamus falou, apontando para a outra extremidade da arena. –Diana e Shura pela esquerda, nós os distraímos;

-Certo; os quatro responderam.

Fora tudo muito rápido, pois no momento em que com a velocidade da luz ultrapassavam a barreira de quimeras, as mesmas avançavam para o meio do circulo, tentando pegar os cavaleiros remanescentes.

**.V.**

Parou por um momento com o cenho franzido, conhecia aquela energia que surgira em Áries, mas não era possível que ela estivesse ali agora; a jovem de melenas lavanda pensou.

-Parece perturbada Athena; uma voz calma soou na biblioteca sobressaltando a Deusa.

Virou-se em direção a uma escrivaninha no canto da sala e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma jovem de melenas negras e orbes avermelhados sentada sobre ela.

-O que faz aqui? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-É dessa forma que trata seus velhos aliados? –a jovem perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Desculpe, mas...; Saori balbuciou, sem saber o que fazer.

-Antes que pergunte, sim Hékates esta lá embaixo; a jovem falou, sem se abalar.

-Porque vieram? –a Deusa perguntou, confusa, ouvindo a porta abrir-se rapidamente por um Shion assustado.

-Senhora; ele parou, ao ver a jovem de melenas negras.

-Uhn! Essa reunião esta ficando interessante, até o Grande Mestre resolveu aparecer;

-Shion, esta tudo bem; Saori falou, tentando manter-se calma.

-Quem é você? –o ariano perguntou, colocando-se na defensiva.

-A verdadeira Deusa da Guerra; ela falou calmamente. –Mas antes que você surte, só estou aqui para avisar que seus cavaleiros e amazonas chegaram bem em Rodes e estão preparando-se para enfrentar Apolo;

-Ainda bem; Saori falou suspirando, ainda vendo o mestre tenso. –Mas como sabe sobre isso?

-Acha mesmo que papai iria perder a oportunidade de destruir os planos de Apolo e ainda provar que essa sua falsa passividade é patética; ela desenhou.

-Harmonia; Athena falou em tom de aviso.

-Athena. Athena. Acha mesmo que seus 'tons' de aviso intimidam alguém? –a jovem perguntou, com os orbes cintilando perigosamente. –Você tem sorte do Onipotente ter tido uma crise de autoconsciência e ter nos autorizado interferir em algumas coisas, pois do contrario, seu santuário cairia antes das 12 badaladas do relógio;

-Quem mais veio? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Alguns velhos amigos, só espero que você saiba agradecer depois, pois do contrario... Você já sabe; a filha de Ares falou, deixando a frase no ar, antes de desaparecer.

-Athena; Shion chamou se aproximando, vendo-a pálida.

-Ares está certo Shion; a jovem falou, num baixo suspiro. –Se tivéssemos agido antes muitas coisas teriam sido evitadas, mas fui passiva demais;

-Fez a coisa certa senhorita; ele falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, mas viu-a negar com um aceno.

-Essa mania que tenho de querer resolver tudo sozinha, acaba fazendo-os sofrerem ainda mais, mas isso não vai continuar, vamos resolver de uma vez por todas isso; ela falou, com um olhar convicto.

-...; assentiu, tentando entender a que ela estava se referindo, mas uma explosão de cosmo lhes chamou a atenção.

**.VI.**

A passos leves, a jovem de melenas alaranjadas caminhava por entre as ruínas do antigo templo, desviando de pilares tombados com graciosidade, sem ao menos se importar com o bafo quente das enormes quimeras atrás de si.

-Vão; ela ordenou, vendo os monstros se afastarem e se perderem entre a floresta que cercava o templo. Definitivamente não precisava de sua proteção.

Era a rainha das amazonas.

A túnica alva e quase transparente esvoaçava com a brisa suave da noite, enquanto a jovem caminhava até o que poderia ser chamado de trono no centro do templo. Sentou-se lançando um olhar demorado a esplendorosa lua cheia sobre si. Ártemis e Selene realmente estavam a fim de despertar a ira de Apolo; pensou.

Entretanto, se dependesse de si os planos de ambas as Deusas iriam ser frustrados, não porque compartilhasse dos ideais de Apolo e sim porque há muito não fazia frente em uma batalha.

Desde que enfrentara os exércitos de Hércules, desejava uma revanche e a chance de mostrar o verdadeiro poder das amazonas. Agora a teria finalmente, além do mais, seria um prazer enfrentar as Amazonas da Lua. Nunca gostara de adversários fracos e sem dúvida essas amazonas eram especiais, sentia isso, caso contrário não seriam as escolhidas de Ártemis e Selene. E Apolo não teria tanta gana de matá-las.

As esperaria e as aniquilaria, se fossem fortes o suficiente para escapar dos "gatinhos" de Apolo; a amazona pensou sem conter um meio sorriso triunfante. Jamais passariam por si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Quantos monstros desses Apolo têm afinal? –Indagou Shura olhando por sobre ombro, a amazona com as costas encostadas nas suas.

Estavam cercados por quatro quimeras que bufavam prestes a atacar. A pouco menos de meia hora haviam enfrentado outro grupo de monstros por entre a mata.

-Não sei; Diana respondeu retesando o arco. –Mas não temos tempo para pensar; ela disse ao ver a saliva corrosiva do monstro respingar próximo de si e abrir uma fenda no chão.

-Tem razão; respondeu Shura ficando a postos.

-No três; a amazona disse. –Um, dois, três... **AGORA**! –Ela gritou.

**-EXACALIBUR;**

**-FLECHAS DE VENTO;**

Ambos gritaram, Shura desferindo a lâmina dourada da excalibur e decapitando a cabeça de ambos os monstros em sincronia com as flechas cintilantes da amazona, que assim que atingiam o alvo os fazia virar cinzas e se perderam no vento.

Viram os monstros tombarem cercando-os com seus imensos corpos e as serpentes sobre suas cabeças ainda insistirem em dar seu último bote, antes de sucumbirem.

-Acho que agora acabou, não? –Indagou Shura voltando-se para a amazona.

-Ainda não; respondeu Diana retesando o arco e acertando outra quimera vinda de trás de Shura prestes a atacá-los. O espanhol recuou assustado voltando-se para trás a tempo de ver o monstro tombar sobre os outros dois que havia acabado de aniquilar.

-Por Zeus; ele disse. –Temos que sair daqui, caso contrário nunca chegaremos até Apolo; Diana assentiu e ambos continuaram a caminhada desviando dos monstros tombados no chão.

Caminharam por longos minutos e por incrível que pareça não encontraram mais nenhuma quimera ou servos de Apolo. Nem um sinal dos outros, nem do inimigo. Aquilo não era bom, nada bom; pensou Diana, tendo a real certeza que isso também se passava na mente do cavaleiro que em silêncio caminhava ao seu lado.

_-Até que enfim, chegaram... Pensei que os gatinhos de Apolo tivessem dado conta do recado e aniquilado vocês..._

-Quem é você? –Gritou Diana voltando os orbes para o céu a procura da dona da voz, tão fria quanto à noite.

-Hipólita; Murmurou Shura ao ver que pouco à frente de si havia uma clareira e um templo em ruínas, onde uma jovem trajando uma longa túnica e um corpete de ouro, jazia sentada em seu trono tal qual uma rainha, altiva e indiferente.

Os braceletes também dourados e a delicada tiara em sua cabeça reluziam, adornando a longa cabeleira alaranjada.

A rainha das Amazonas; pensou Shura. Ainda se recordava da última vez que a vira. A seqüela em seu braço não o deixava esquecer.

-Ainda sente seu braço cavaleiro? –Hipólita indagou num misto de sarcasmo e frieza, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos do cavaleiro enquanto se levantava do trono.

Imediatamente Shura pendeu para o lado segurando o braço direito, uma dor aguda lhe invadia como se corroesse sua pele até os ossos e a cada passo da amazona, sentia aquela dor aumentar. Na cintura da amazona uma espécie de jóia num tom azulado, parecia emanar uma força mística, como se fosse uma espécie de "olho mágico".

-O que... Mas o que é isso? –Exasperou Diana ao ver o cavaleiro se curvar até o chão se comprimindo de dor.

-Minha forma de castigar seres insignificantes como ele, que ousam cruzar o meu caminho; Hipólita respondeu com frieza enquanto se aproximava.

-Eu exijo que pare; Diana gritou ao ver que a cada passo da amazona o cavaleiro comprimia de dor.

-Exige? Quem é você pra exigir alguma coisa? –Indagou Hipólita levantando uma das mãos em direção a amazona e com um leve acenar mandou-a para longe como se fosse uma folha ao vento.

-Diana; Shura gemeu ao ouvir o som dos pilares do templo se quebrarem com o impacto do corpo da amazona sendo arremessado.

-Oh chama por ela? Pela sua ajuda? Deve temer muito a morte, não? E que essa dor não cesse por toda a eternidade, não é mesmo? Acredite; Hipólita ponderou trocando o tom jocoso de voz por absoluta frieza enquanto levantava o cavaleiro do chão com uma das mãos, apertando o pescoço do mesmo como se tivesse o intuito de quebrá-lo. -Isso é pouco para vermes como vocês homens; Ela completou os orbes cintilando perigosamente.

-Pare; Gritou Diana, chamando a atenção da amazona.

Hipólita se voltou para o chamado da amazona, vendo a mesma com dificuldade tentar se levantar dos escombros.

-Me decepciona amazona; Ela disse soltando o cavaleiro que tombou no chão. –Esperei que passasse pelas quimeras apenas para que pudesse lutar contigo, mas pelo que vejo, és mais fraca do que imaginava. Entretanto, para você não há mais alternativa, ou luta comigo e vence ou o matarei diante de seus olhos;

Altiva Hipólita lançou um olhar superior sobre o cavaleiro, como se não passasse de um inseto o qual poderia esmagar com facilidade sob seus pés.

-Apolo é tão inseguro e fraco como qualquer homem... Temer as tão poderosas amazonas de Ártemis e Selene. Vocês são indignas de se nomearem amazonas; Ela completou aproximando-se mais uma vez de Shura e inflamando seu cosmo.

-Espere; Diana gritou. –Disse que queria lutar comigo, não? Vamos, me mostre então o que é ser uma verdadeira amazona; ela completou levantado-se e caminhado até a outra.

-Pelo que luta? Por ele? –Hipólita indagou com desdém apontando para Shura prostrado no chão. –Homens são vermes, criaturas indignas de respirarem o mesmo ar que nós mulheres. Somos superiores em tudo, não precisamos deles.

-Tem razão, muitos deles são assim, nada mais do que vermes, mas...; Diana ponderou, lembrando-se que a pouco tempo atrás teria agido exatamente como ela. –Isso não pode ser generalizado, acredite já cheguei a pensar como você, mas descobri que as pessoas podem ser boas ou más independente de serem homens ou mulheres.

-Esta cometendo um erro amazona, o mesmo que eu mesma cometi...; Hipólita ponderou com um olhar vago como se perdesse em pensamentos há muito esquecidos.

Já havia visto a mesma cena e sabia o fim de tudo. O olhar da amazona sobre o cavaleiro. Conhecia aquele olhar...

Apaixonar-se, entregar-se para descobrir que no fim de tudo aquele a quem entregara o coração a havia única e exclusivamente usado em prol de seus interesses, brincado com seus sentimentos e depois a descartado como algo sem valor assim que se deparasse com outra mais bela que si ou que lhe rendesse "bens maiores".

Homens eram criaturas indignas de recebem o sentimento a si devotado pelas mulheres; pensou a jovem, cerrando os punhos.

Teseu; pensou Diana relembrando-se da passagem mitológica que Aisty lhe contara certa vez. Hipólita uma única vez havia se apaixonado pelo herói Teseu, mas esse a traíra, conquistara sua confiança e o seu amor e até haviam tido um filho, no entanto, Teseu a abandonou algum tempo depois para se casar com a jovem Fedra, filha de Minos rei de Creta, por motivos políticos.

-Esta apaixonada, não? Você o ama e acha que ele também a ama de forma incondicional, mas... Esta enganada, muito enganada; Hipólita completou com um olhar triste, após longos minutos de silêncio.

-Sim, eu o amo e sei que ele também me ama, não o confunda com Tes...

-Não repita esse nome na minha frente; Hipólita inflamou seu cosmo a ponto de explodir, os orbes outrora acinzentados adquirindo um tom vermelho berrante.

-Lute comigo; Diana pediu. –E me prometa que se eu a vencer irá retirar a maldição que está sobre ele;

-Maldição? –Shura indagou confuso ainda se comprimindo de dor.

-Feito; Hipólita assentiu com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

Via determinação, força no olhar da amazona e era exatamente isso que desejava, uma luta de igual pra igual, de vida ou morte como nos velhos tempos; pensou.

-Porém, se você, será como eu disse ele morrerá e você também; Hipólita completou.

-Como? –Indagou Diana e no instante seguinte entendeu o verdadeiro significado das palavras da amazona.

Os orbes acinzentados reluziram um brilho prateado e rolaram para cima, como se a jovem estivesse invocando alguma entidade. Uma aura lilás envolveu o corpo de da amazona e palavras que não podiam ser compreendidas pelos demais foram proferidas. Uma espécie de dialeto muito antigo e que aparentemente faziam parte de algum ritual místico; pensou Diana.

No pouco tempo em que vivera junto das amazonas em sua ilha, havia visto algo parecido, rituais sob a luz da lua onde pediam aos deuses que lhes dessem boas colheitas, saúde e sorte nas batalhas, mas aquilo parecia ser diferente, muito diferente.

Uma explosão de cosmo cegou-lhes temporariamente sem que houvesse tempo para se defender.

Mas o que fora aquilo? –pensou Diana, levando uma das mãos a altura dos olhos, porem o grito de agonia do cavaleiro lhe respondeu.

-Shura? –indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro prostrado no chão. Uma aura lilás como a que envolvia o corpo de Hipólita, agora envolvia o corpo de Shura que se comprimia de dor. –O que fez com ele? –Exasperou voltando-se para a outra.

-O que você pediu; Hipólita respondeu friamente. –Completei o ciclo da maldição em seu braço direito. Se me derrotar, a maldição acaba, mas caso contrário, ele morrerá depois de enlouquecer com a dor que passara a percorrer todo o seu corpo.

-A lança de Ares...; Diana murmurou ao ver uma espécie de lança negra e afiada embebida no cosmo violeta da amazona a perfurar o braço direito de Shura.

A arma preferida do Senhor da Guerra; pensou se recordando de algo até agora esquecido. Ares era uma espécie de "padrinho" de Hipólita e suas amazonas, as incitava a guerras em seu nome e as protegia, tanto que havia até mesmo dado a rainha delas, Hipólita, um cinturão mágico, o mesmo outrora azul e que agora cintilava num misto de prata e ébano na cintura na amazona. O olho mágico.

A lança de Ares era um golpe temido e conhecido pela maioria das amazonas e que somente sua rainha tinha permissão de usar para castigar aqueles que ousassem lhe desafiar ou desobedecer às leis criadas pelo seu Senhor Ares, e que deviam ser compridas pelas integrantes do clã.

-Vejo que esta bem informada, amazona; Hipólita zombou tirando a amazona de seus pensamentos. –Sim, a Lança de Ares é a maldição a qual destino todos aqueles que ousam atravessar o meu caminho, para que tenham uma morte longa e dolorosa e que assim aprendam a temer o poder das amazonas.

-Mas você; Diana murmurou perdida. A imagem de sofrimento do cavaleiro lhe minava as forças.

-Prometi e irei cumprir; Disse Hipólita. –Se me vencer a maldição será quebrada, porém...; a jovem ponderou conjurando uma espada em uma das mãos e na outra um escudo dourado. –Acho que isso não será possível...

Sentiu a lâmina da espada zunir em seus ouvidos, num movimento rápido Hipólita lançou-se sobre si e se não fosse a armadura prateada que vestia teria sido decapitada pelo golpe da amazona. Afastou-se abrindo as longas asas.

-Bom, mas da próxima vez farei mais do que lhe dar um corte novo de cabelo; Hipólita zombou num sorriso de escárnio, ao ver uma madeixa negra dos cabelos da amazona flutuar e depois cair no chão entre ambas.

Sem que ao menos tivesse tempo para pensar, sentiu mais uma vez o ataque de Hipólita que sem dúvidas era digna de ser nomeada a rainha das amazonas. A jovem tinha espírito de luta, movia-se rápido e manuseava a espada com precisão, quase que graciosamente como se a arma lhe fosse uma forma de conceber arte, a arte da guerra.

-Vamos, quero ver do que é capaz; Hipólita gritou ao ver que até agora a outra mantinha-se na defensiva. –Lembre-se, o tempo de vida dele está passando...

Os orbes azuis faiscaram e o cosmo prateado até agora contido explodiu lançando a outra a uma distancia considerável. Hipólita sorriu ao sentir suas costas baterem contra o pilar do templo. Era isso o que queria. Luta, força, determinação.

Num vôo rasante Diana foi até a outra e sem pestanejar pois se a finalmente golpeá-la, socos, chutes que quando mal calculados derrubavam os imensos pilares como se fossem feitos de papel. Porem, acertar o inimigo não era tão fácil assim.

Hipólita esquivava-se e se defendia com o imenso escudo que parecia ser indestrutível, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava com a espada. Uma exímia guerreira, determinada e com sede de vitória, porem errante.

-Vamos, é só isso que você pode fazer? –Hipólita zombou ao sentir um fino filete de sangue escorrer no canto dos lábios, resultado de um soco desferido pela amazona e do qual não havia tido tempo de desviar.

Diana inflamou seu cosmo e uma aura prateada tomou conta do negrume. As estruturas do templo começaram a vacilar e uma fina poeira começou a se levantar e rodopiar em torno do corpo da amazona.

-Mas o que é isso? –Indagou Hipólita pela primeira vez temendo a força da oponente.

Não havia mais tempo para brincar; pensou Diana, enquanto retesava o arco em direção a amazona. Sentia a dor do cavaleiro curvado no chão, sua agonia, a lâmina afiada da lança a penetrar quase que completamente em seu braço. Disparou.

O cosmo violeta de Hipólita explodiu formando uma espécie de escudo em torno de si, redoma, porem se não fosse pela proteção de seu escudo dourado, teria sido fatalmente atingida pela flecha cintilante da outra.

-Como? –Hipólita indagou surpresa arregalando os orbes, ao ver que seu escudo que nem mesmo ao enfrentar os exércitos de Hércules havia sido destruído, partir-se ao meio diante da flecha da amazona.

-Acabou, desista, não quero ter que matar você; Diana respondeu ao ver o brilho confuso a tremeluzir nos orbes da outra.

De certa forma Hipólita se parecia consigo, era como se visse a sua imagem de até pouco tempo atrás refletida diante de si. Errante em sua sede por justiça, carregada de ódio, um ódio justificado, porem dispersado de forma errônea sobre aqueles que nada tinham a ver com seus traumas e dores passadas.

-Acha mesmo que pode me matar amazona? E se puder o faça, faça se realmente teme pela vida dele, não terei piedade. Falta pouco muito pouco para que a terra se livre de mais um verme...; Hipólita completou os orbes enegrecidos, carregados de mágoa e ódio.

Como era possível que uma adversária formidável como ela, temesse pela vida daquele verme? –pensou. O cosmo violeta envolveu-lhe o corpo todo e em uma das mãos uma lança negra foi conjurada. Pois se na posição de ataque.

-Sinto muito; Diana murmurou retesando o arco.

Hipólita não voltaria atrás em sua decisão e sentia por isso, gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes que ela também conhecesse o lado bom do amor, dos homens, mas não podia deixar que as custas disso a vida daquele que havia dado cores e luz para sua vida, lhe fosse tirado.

-**FLECHAS DE VENTO**

**-LANÇA DE ARES**

Prata e violeta se fundiram na explosão de cosmo de ambas as amazonas, levando a baixo o que restara do antigo templo. A lança negra conjurada por Hipólita foi atravessada, partida ao meio pela flecha cintilante de Diana, fazendo-a dissipar-se e se perder no vento.

Hipólita sentiu um arrepio frio cruzar-lhe as costas e só então reparou na flecha cravada em seu peito. Aquilo que seus olhos viam eram apenas o reflexo da explosão do golpe de ambas. Frio. Dor e... Escuro, tudo começou a tornar-se escuro e disforme. Havia acabado.

-Foi uma honra lutar com você, Amazona dos Ventos; murmurou Hipólita levando a mão até a flecha sentindo o sangue quente escorrer pela ferida, antes de tombar no chão.

-Hipólita? –Diana gritou estendendo a mão como se tivesse o intuito de impedir a queda da adversária. –Shura...; Murmurou voltando-se para trás ao ouvir um gemido do cavaleiro.

A aura violeta ainda cobria o corpo do cavaleiro e da lança negra restava apenas uma pequena ponta ainda não penetrada no braço do mesmo. Aproximou-se no intuito de ajuda-lo porem recuou. Era como se uma corrente elétrica o cercasse e a barreira de energia não lhe permitia aproximar-se. Mas... E quanto à promessa de Hipólita em quebrar a maldição assim que fosse derrotada?

-O cinturão; murmurou Shura.

A amazona se voltou para trás vendo Hipólita se arrastar com dificuldade e retirar o cinturão jogando-o em sua direção.

-Destrua o cinturão, só assim a maldição será quebrada; ela disse. –Mas seja rápida; Dito isso a jovem voltou a tombar no chão, mas dessa vez não mais se levantou.

-Certo; Diana murmurou retesando o arco e em seguida disparando.

A flecha atingiu em cheio o alvo e a superfície lisa do olho mágico partiu-se em centenas de pedaços lançando ao vento uma nuvem de cosmo violeta. Voltou-se para trás ao gemido do cavaleiro. A aura violeta se dissipava, porem a lança ainda mantinha-se cravada em seu braço. Aproximou-se no intuito de tira-la, porem recuou. Assim que aquela nuvem de cosmo se foi a lança também desapareceu.

-Zeus... Você está bem? –Ela indagou aproximando-se.

-Acho que agora sim; Murmurou Shura sentando-se e olhando para o braço direito, não sentia mais nada, nenhuma dor, apesar de ter sentido uma dor lancinante durante longos minutos. Chegara ao ponto de achar que iria enlouquecer; pensou.

-Pela graça de Zeus; murmurou Diana. –Olhe; Ela disse apontando para o braço do mesmo, não havia mais sequer um arranhão na armadura dourada.

-Obrigado; ele disse se voltando para a face pálida da amazona, mas estava pálida demais; pensou. –Diana, está tudo bem com você?

-Está, eu só; ela se curvou indo de joelho ao chão, sendo amparada pelo cavaleiro.

-Diana?

-Acho que não saí ilesa como pensei; Diana completou levando uma das mãos ao ombro esquerdo, sentindo um fino filete de sangue escorrer.

-Me deixe ver; começou Shura estendendo uma das mãos de encontro ao ombro da amazona, porém a mesma recuou.

-Não temos tempo; ela disse se levantando e pedindo para que o cavaleiro fizesse o mesmo. Não havia sentido o ataque de Hipólita e não sabia o que aconteceria, mas ficar ali e tentar estancar uma ferida aparentemente superficial só daria mais tempo para que Apolo investisse em sua loucura.

Viu a amazona se afastar e então a chamou:

-Diana, sobre o que Hipólita disse...; Começou Shura.

-Não importa; Ela disse se voltando para trás. –E...

-Eu te amo; Murmurou Shura aproximando-se da amazona e selando seus lábios aos dela. –E não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou te amar; completou entre os lábios da jovem.

-Fala como se estivéssemos na beira de um abismo e que por mais que nos esforcemos, ele nos sugará para dimensões diferentes; murmurou a jovem repousando a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, sentindo os braços fortes envolverem sua cintura.

-Tudo pode acontecer quando se está à mercê de um louco como Apolo; Murmurou Shura.

-Tem razão e já está na hora de por fim as loucuras de Apolo. Chega de mortes, chega de dores; completou Diana voltando-se para o cavaleiro e vendo a sede por justiça estampada nos orbes castanhos.

Um olhar de cumplicidade fora trocado antes que sumissem por entre os escombros, um jato dourado e prata a se fundirem na velocidade da luz.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando "O Segredo dos Anjos". Ficamos muito felizes que estejam curtindo a trilogia e agradecemos de coração por todo apoio e carinho que vocês tem nos dado. Possívelmente essa semana estarei postando os últimos capitulos da saga. Graças a 'boa vontade' do meu chefe, estou de férias temporarias, portanto, vou poder revisar tudo e postar pra vocês.**

**Ademais, um obrigada especial a Amaterasu Sonne e Julyana Apony. Pelos comentarios maravilhosos.**

**Boa semana pessoal e não deixem de conferir, se tiverem um tempinho "Le Femme Musketeers II", "O Senhor dos Dragões" e a fic, "Ao menos uma Vez" da Hana-Lis. **

**Um forte abraço, até a próxima.**

**Dama 9**


	14. Cavalos e Bispos

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 14: Cavalos e Bispos.**

**.I.**

Respirou pesadamente, vendo mais e mais quimeras caírem a seus pés. Estavam começando a ficar cansados e isso não era um bom sinal; Saga pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Quando isso terminar, vou dormir pelo menos 24 seguidas; Aisty murmurou, atrás de si.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, jamais desistiria de lutar enquanto estivessem juntos.

-Devemos estar perto de algum templo; Saga falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Acho que sim, esta ouvindo o barulho de água correndo? –ela perguntou, ficando em silêncio.

Pararam por um momento, sim, havia água correndo, provavelmente de alguma fonte ou nascente de açude ali perto. Com passos calculados começaram a caminhar em direção aos sons.

Surpreenderam-se ao ver que era um templo, as folhagens eram incrivelmente belas, não muito longe de onde estavam viram um trono.

-Que lugar é esse? –Saga perguntou num sussurro.

Franziu o cenho, vendo que alguns pilares do templo haviam sido destruídos, provavelmente Diana já havia passado por ali, mas era estranho, todos tomaram caminhos distintos e acabavam ali, provavelmente era alguma espécie de campo de energia que os guiava até aquele lugar.

Foi com surpresa que viu próximo ao trono, o corpo de uma jovem de melenas alaranjadas.

-Hipólita; Aisty sussurrou, arriscando.

Nunca havia visto a rainha das amazonas, mas conhecia a fama de sua singularidade, provavelmente havia sido derrotada por Diana.

-Aisty; Saga chamou num sussurro.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele, arregalou os olhos ao ver que estavam cercados novamente por quimeras, mas deveriam ter matado todas, sem contar as que provavelmente Shura e Diana havia exterminado.

-Estamos cercados; o geminiano sussurrou.

-Ora. Ora. Esperava mais da amazona apadrinhada por Ares; uma voz sarcástica chamou-lhes a atenção novamente.

-O que? –Saga e Aisty perguntou, achando estranho a comparação, porém o geminiano não parecia nada contente com isso.

Do meio das folhagens as quimeras se afastaram como se obedecendo uma ordem silenciosa, dando passagem a uma jovem de melenas negras e obres vermelhos, frios como laminas de prata.

-Você é patética, acha mesmo que é capaz de enfrentar Apolo, estando tão presa a alguém? –ela questionou.

-Creio que isso não lhe diz respeito; Aisty vociferou, sentindo Saga segurar-lhe pelo braço, pedindo em um sussurro que tivesse calma, mesmo porque, não sabiam quem estavam enfrentando.

-Tsc. Tsc. Tsc. Esperava mais de alguém escolhida também por Selene; a jovem desdenhou.

-E quem é você por acaso? –Saga perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso importa, agora? –ela perguntou, fitando-o com um olhar lascivo dos pés a cabeça.

Antes que qualquer resposta fosse dada, árvores e qualquer tipo de vegetação em volta deles, inclusive as quimeras foram consumidas por chamas. Algumas até tentado correr, entretanto a chama era tão intensa que alastrava-se por onde passassem dizimando tudo.

Saga voltou-se surpreso para a jovem a seu lado, vendo uma aura avermelhada envolvê-la e a mesma serrar os punhos.

Aos poucos o calor intenso que os envolvia foi diminuindo, dando lugar a uma brisa suave, mas tal efeito durou pouco, pois gradativamente a temperatura foi caindo e uma nuvem de fumaça começou a erguer-se do chão.

-Me enfrente se for capaz? - Aisty desafiou, soltando-se dos braços do cavaleiro.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, em aviso.

-Fique fora disso; ela mandou num tom frio de voz.

-Uhn! Interessante, mas acho que deveria ser eu a lhe fazer essa pergunta; a garota falou, com uma expressão inabalável. –Acha que só por ter ganhado um brinquedinho novo é capaz de chegar ao mesmo nível que eu? –ela falou, apontando para a armadura.

-Oras sua; Aisty vociferou, partindo para cima dela.

Uma rajada de vento fez com que o cavaleiro se afastasse, alem do mais, não era nem louco de se meter numa luta entre amazonas. Franziu o cenho, aquela garota de alguma forma não lhe era estranha, lhe lembrava alguém, mas quem?

-Ela é incrível, não? –alguém perguntou atrás de si, virou-se surpreso para trás, deparando-se com um homem de longos cabelos negros e orbes vermelhos. Não era necessário que nada fosse dito para saber quem era ele.

-É, Aisty é incrível mesmo; Saga respondeu, desconfiado quanto a presença de Ares ali.

-Não estava falando dela; Ares falou com um sorriso sádico, saindo das sombras que os restos das árvores lhe proporcionava. –Mas sabe de uma coisa, elas são bastante parecidas;

-Do que esta falando? –o geminiano perguntou, voltando-se para ele, notando o olhar dele sobre a morena.

-Acho interessante essa força que as mulheres possuem. Por mais passiva que algumas sejam, ainda tem aquele desejo oculto de lutar e competir. Proteger aquilo que lhes pertence, mesmo que tenham que cometer milagres para isso; ele falou, com um olhar atento para a luta entre as garotas. –Chega ser prazeroso ver um combate dessa categoria, pois diferente dos homens. Elas estão dispostas a tudo e isso as tornam imbatíveis. A capacidade que as faz amar e odiar na mesma proporção, serem aliadas e inimigas ao mesmo tempo;

-Do que esta falando? –Saga perguntou confuso, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sorrir.

-Elas são bastante parecidas se compararmos, entretanto, Harmonia não tem nada a perder nessa luta, mas Aisty...; ele ponderou.

-Porque estão fazendo isso? –o geminiano perguntou, confuso.

-Digamos, que não gosto de concorrência e Apolo esta atrapalhando meus planos; ele respondeu, de maneira enigmática, antes de desaparecer sem explicação alguma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Socos, chutes, voadoras eram trocadas entre as duas, porém a jovem de melenas negras não parecia se abalar, era interessante lutar contra a amazona.

-Você é patética, não sei porque simplesmente não desiste, não vai me vencer;

-Se eu pedir, você não vai me deixar passar. Então, só me resta te derrotar; Aisty respondeu, afastando-se por um momento antes de contra-atacar.

-Muito inteligente; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso. –Mas vai precisar de mais do que isso para me convencer a te deixar passar;

Franziu o cenho, não sentia hostilidade vindo dela. Era como se ela lhe forçasse a lutar, mas por outro motivo, que fosse a passagem que lhes levaria até Apolo.

-Sua amiga derrotou Hipólita, mas existe uma diferença gritante entre vocês duas; a jovem falou, não em tom de provocação, e sim, comparação.

-Do que esta falando? –Aisty perguntou confusa, hesitando por um momento em atacar.

-Ela sabia o que queria; ela respondeu, fazendo um arco dourado surgir em suas mãos. –Enquanto não se lembrar o porque esta lutando, você não é oponente para Apolo;

Mal teve tempo de compreender o que ela estava fazendo, viu uma flecha dourada vir em sua direção, desviou rapidamente, ouvindo-a zunir em seu ouvido.

-Você errou; Aisty falou, confiante.

-Eu não diria isso; a jovem respondeu, apontando para algo atrás de si.

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir um gemido de dor, virou-se rapidamente para trás, vendo o geminiano cair de joelhos no chão, com a flecha cravada na direção do coração.

-Saga; Aisty falou, pretendendo se aproximar.

-Se você chegar perto dele, é você que vai morrer; ouviu-a falar, quando sentiu a lamina de uma espada em seu pescoço.

Fitou os orbes do geminiano que lutava para manter-se consciente. De novo não; ela pensou, não podia permitir que isso voltasse a acontecer, não iria deixar que novamente alguém que amasse morresse por um vacilo seu.

-Você só poderá salvá-lo se me derrotar, então, esta disposta a aceitar o desafio? –Harmonia perguntou.

Uma nova explosão de cosmo aconteceu, fazendo a divindade afastar-se rapidamente. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, agora sim. Como dizia seu pai, o amor e o ódio andam juntos e nada melhor do que estimular ambos os sentimentos em alguém, cujo verdadeiro potencial estava quase despertando completamente.

Dominar elementos tão conflitantes quando água e fogo não era para qualquer um, da mesma forma que conseguir um equilíbrio perfeito entre terra e ar poderia ser impossível para alguém despreparado.

Agora só precisava que aquela garota descobrisse o que realmente precisava para enfrentar Apolo.

-Vai pagar pelo que fez; Aisty falou, fitando-a com os orbes verdes aos poucos escurecendo, aos cabelos pareciam mais vermelhos e uma aura de mesmo tom a envolveu.

-Vamos ver; Harmonia provocou, abrindo os braços e com uma mão, mandando-a vir.

A luta era ferrenha, nenhuma das duas parecia disposta a inclinar-se diante da derrota. Aos poucos os restos das árvores que ainda mantinham-se em pé, começavam a ser pulverizadas pelo cosmo das duas.

Surpreende-se com a agilidade da garota, provavelmente ela estava muito irritada. Fora uma idéia perigosa usar aquele cavaleiro para provocá-la, pois poderia não ser ele, mas enfim, tudo caminhava da forma que queria.

Seus orbes estavam em chamas, o que mais queria agora era fazê-la pagar pelo que havia feito a Saga e terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível e poder socorre-lo, não poderia deixá-lo daquela forma.

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma pequena brecha entre um ataque e outro, para atacar, com todo seu cosmo, fazendo as colunas de mármore explodirem com a intensidade ao receberem uma saraivada de lanças e setas de gelo.

O contra ataque de Harmonia foi igualmente forte, acabando por lançar Aisty com tudo contra um dos poucos pilares ainda existe, mas que pulverizou-se quando a mesma chocou-se contra ele.

Sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e não agüentou manter-se mais em pé. Os joelhos tocaram o chão num baque seco.

-Surpreendente; Harmonia falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, fora por muito pouco que não era incinerada com as árvores.

Ela estava cansada, mas depois daquela explosão, seu cosmo fluía com mais tranqüilidade, sem ficar se reprimindo. Mesmo depois de pegar a armadura, ela vinha se segurando por medo de ferir alguém, enquanto não liberasse essa energia de uma vez, não conseguiria nem chegar perto de Apolo.

Com um estalo de dedos, o arco sumiu de suas mãos, aproximou-se calmamente do geminiano que beirava o inconsciente agora.

-Não se aproxime dele; Aisty falou, levantando-se com dificuldade.

-Não se preocupe; Harmonia respondeu, tocando a flecha dourada com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-a desaparecer.

-Mas, como...; A amazona balbuciou, sem entender.

Levantou-se, elevando seu cosmo, fazendo qualquer ferimento em seu corpo desaparecer, aos poucos os cabelos começaram a tornar-se dourados e os orbes azuis, uma aura mais calma a envolvia.

-Quem é você? –Aisty perguntou, surpresa.

-Harmonia; a divindade respondeu, com um meio sorriso. –Siga por aquele caminho, sempre reto e estará no templo de Apolo em breve, agora só restam apenas as ninfas de Rodes e ele; ela completou.

-...; Assentiu, ainda sem entender o porque de tudo aquilo.

-Mas lembre-se, aquilo que lhe da força, por vezes, pode ser o ponto fraco de seu pior inimigo; Harmonia falou de maneira enigmática, antes de desaparecer.

-Aisty; ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

**-SAGA;** ela gritou, vendo-o levantar-se.

Mal ficou em pé, foi ao chão novamente, sentindo o corpo da jovem ser lançado contra o seu. Abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo um caminhão sair de cima de seus ombros, por vê-lo bem.

-Calma; Saga pediu num sussurro, abraçando-a fortemente ao ouvir um baixo soluço. –Xiiiiiii, logo cai acabar; ele murmurou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

Agora faltava pouco, muito pouco...

**.II.**

As sombras pareciam estar querendo dominar todo o santuário, pontos vermelhos incendiaram-se no meio da noite. Cosmos agressivos e intensos manifestaram-se por toda à parte.

-Que comesse o show; Hékates brincou, apoiando a mão casualmente sobre o ombro do cavaleiro.

-Esta calma demais para alguém que esta no meio de uma guerra; Mú comentou, afastando-se um tanto quanto perturbado com os atos displicentes da jovem desde que ela chegara.

-Estou mesmo, não sou eu que tenho de me preocupar e sim eles, que vão morrer daqui a pouco; ela comentou, apontando para os pontos vermelhos.

Mal abaixou o braço explosões de cosmo ocorreram ao longo do bosque, até se aproximarem do Templo de Áries. Em questão de segundos, homens e mulheres chocavam-se contra uma imensa parede de cristal, tentando transpassá-la e ter acesso aos templos.

-Surpreendente; Hékates falou em tom de provocação, batendo palmas, deixando-o ainda mais irritado.

Um pio de ave foi ouvido no céu, ergueu a cabeça e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma esfinge sobrevoando o santuário.

-O que é isso? –Mú perguntou, preocupado, ao vê-la passar facilmente pela barreira.

-Uma esfinge; a jovem falou surpresa por ver que Apolo mandara justamente ela para aquela guerra.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que é isso? –Shion perguntou, vendo do terraço do último templo, vários animais sobrevoando o céu.

-São esfinges; Saori falou surpresa.

-O que elas fazem? –Acácia perguntou, temerosa pelo cavaleiro que estava no nono templo.

-Esfinges são seres pacíficos, entretanto não sabemos o que Apolo fez com elas; o Grande Mestre avisou.

-Mestre, o que vamos fazer? –Afrodite perguntou, já que ficara incumbido de fazer frente ao último templo, por segurança. Mal ele perguntou, fachos dourados cruzaram o céu aos poucos atingindo as esfinges, derrubando-as.

-Aioros; Acácia falou, ao ver as flechas douradas cortarem o ar e a cada novo disparo uma esfinge caia, antes mesmo delas conseguirem se aproximar dos limites do templo de Câncer.

-Aioros cuidara delas, não se preocupem; Shion falou, mantendo-se calmo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Algo atingiu a barreira e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu mantê-la por muito tempo. Mas não os deixaria passar.

Vários homens vieram em sua direção, com espadas e lanças para atacar-lhe, mas para sua surpresa uma explosão de luz aconteceu e momentos depois vindos de Touro uma 'manada' se é que poderia chamar assim, de centauros surgiu. Todos usando escudos e espadas, chocando-se rapidamente contra o exercito de Apolo impedindo-o de passar. A barreira que impedia o teleporte no santuário fora derrubada.

Mal notou quando seus lábios entreabriram-se chocado.

-É melhor fechar a boca garoto; Hékates falou, com um sorriso longe de ser inocente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar explicar.

A batalha era ferrenha, muitos pereciam diante do poder de ambos os lados. Sob as ordens de Shion, Aiolia e Kanon desceram ao primeiro templo, ficando igualmente surpresos ao verem o ariano lutando ao lado de uma mulher, seguidos por um exercito de centauros que avançava com impressionante agilidade empurrando o exercito de Apolo para o bosque.

-O que eles vão fazer? –Mú perguntou a Hékates, enquanto defendia-se de um golpe.

-Vão levá-los para o bosque, entre as árvores eles são mais ágeis; ela respondeu, aparando um golpe com uma espada que surgira em suas mãos.

-Cuidado; Mú avisou, rapidamente a puxando para longe de uma lança que uma amazona lançara.

Sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra um dos pilares de Áries e estancou ao sentir a respiração quente do cavaleiro chocando-se contra sua face. Ergueu os orbes e num milésimo de segundo seus olhos se encontraram e o tempo pareceu parar.

-**MÚ**; a voz de Aldebaran e Kanon soou de próximo do bosque.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele balbuciou, afastando-se sem saber o que havia acontecido.

A batalha era ferrenha, entretanto os três cavaleiros, os centauros e a jovem pareciam fazer frente a eles com grande facilidade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA;** Aiolia gritou, expandindo seu cosmo, obrigando vários cavaleiros recuarem diante das presas do Leão.

Um guincho foi ouvido no céu e todos estancaram. Erguendo as cabeças, viram bolas de fogo serem atiradas sobre os templos, sendo lançadas por varias mulheres de asas, mas elas estavam longes de serem mulheres comuns.

-Mais essa; Kanon exasperou, defendendo-se de um golpe.

Antes que os cavaleiros e amazonas pudessem avançar, uma parede de cristal formou-se dividindo ambos os lados. Um cosmo extremamente poderoso se manifestou, vindo do templo de Áries.

Foi com surpresa que viram o ariano elevando seu cosmo ao máximo criando uma barreira tão grande, semelhante a uma cúpula de cristal envolvendo os doze templos, protegendo-o do ataque das harpias.

**-EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA;** Kanon gritou, lançando seu golpe em direção as harpias que tentavam romper a barreira.

Para sua surpresa, seu golpe transpassou a barreira sem abalá-la, entretanto a harpia que a atacava, foi rapidamente pulverizada.

**-CONTINUEM ATACANDO;** Mú mandou, enquanto concentrava-se para mantê-la em pé.

Sentiu um outro cosmo juntar-se ao seu e olhando de soslaio para trás, viu em volta da jovem de melenas prateadas uma aura azulada, que elevava-se gradativamente, como se quisesse lhe abraçar.

Sentiu a barreira ficar ainda mais reforçada e ergueu a cabeça para o céu, não entendia porque eles estavam fazendo isso, mas se tinham um inimigo em comum, então poderia dizer que agora eram amigos lutando do mesmo lado, sem buscar por respostas para entender aquilo.

**.III.**

Uma montanha de gelo formou-se sobre as quimeras remanescentes na praia, que caíram sobre o cosmo do aquariano.

-Nota mental, nunca mais irritar Kamus de Aquário; Milo murmurou, engolindo em seco, diante do olhar gelado do cavaleiro.

-Vamos logo; Mascara da Morte falou, mas antes que os três pudessem correr, depararam-se com uma jovem de cabelos negros e orbes vermelhos. -Quem é você? –o canceriano perguntou.

-Aqui não é lugar de vocês; a jovem falou, com ar impassível.

-Se quer nos impedir de ir, terá que lutar conosco, porque não vamos embora; Milo falou, colocando-se em posição de ataque.

-Agora essa batalha não pertence mais a vocês; ela continuou, sem se abalar com a ofensiva dele.

-Isso é o que vamos ver; Kamus vociferou, partindo para cima dela, porém mal deu um passo, sentiu o corpo simplesmente parar de responder.

-Você deve ser Kamus de Aquário, ouvi falar de você; a jovem falou, com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios. –Mas isso não faz diferença, agora outro lugar precisa de vocês; ela completou.

Antes que os três pudessem replicar, uma energia dourada os envolveu e momentos depois, haviam desaparecido.

-Agora, só nos resta esperar pra ver quais os milagres que esses quatro podem cometer; ela murmurou, dando um baixo suspiro, antes de desaparecer também.

**Continua...**


	15. Cassandra

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 15: Cassandra.**

**.I.**

**Muitos milênios atrás...**

Fitou-a atentamente, mantendo-se oculto por entre as pilastras de mármore branco, todas impecavelmente limpas, mas isso era mero detalhe diante daquilo que apreciava.

Os orbes acinzentados acompanhavam-na avidamente. Nem mesmo as ninfas de Thanatos que habitavam os Elíseos eram como ela. Dia após dias, pegava-se observando-a, seguindo-a com o olhar, como os vaga-lumes seguiam a luz das velas.

O longo vestido branco canelado, esvoaçava com os passos pequenos, porém decididos daquela jovem. Os longos cabelos vermelhos pareciam queimar como fogo, entretanto serviam apenas para emoldurar a face alva da jovem de orbes tão azuis quanto o céu num dia de tempestade.

Ela andava com ar imponente pelos corredores, vez ou outra reportando-se a alguém quando era detida. Aquele olhar impertinente, o queixo erguido e ar imponente era o que mais apreciava, isso é claro, alem da língua ferina e gênio arredio, que tanto almejava domar.

Ainda se perguntava quando passara a desejá-la tanto, mesmo porque já fazia alguns anos que ela chegara a Delfos como aprendiz e desde então, estava ali, agora como sacerdotisa. Mas naquela época não exercia aquele fascino em si, como agora...

Muitas das sacerdotisas que viviam ali a temiam e invejavam, temiam porque ela era a única a reportar-se a si com desafio e conseguir o que queria, invejada por ser tão desejada, sem ao menos ter-lhe compartilhado a cama.

Viu-a ajoelhar-se em um dos altares a si conferidos e fechar os orbes, as pestanas delicadas pareciam mover-se enquanto ela murmurava palavras das quais, ignorava, enquanto se aproximava.

A túnica azulada deslizava pelo chão de mármore sem fazer o mínimo barulho, não desejava ser notado por ela, não ainda; ele pensou, com um sorriso fino a moldar-lhe os lábios.

Parou a um passo dela, quase podendo tocar-lhe os cabelos, que exalavam uma fragrância suave de lírios regado à água do mar, mal notou quando sua mão tomou vida própria ignorando seus comandos para recuar, e logo entrelaçou-se com suavidade entre os fios vermelhos.

A jovem virou-se assustada, derrubando um castiçal de cima do altar, que bateu contra o chão, fazendo o som da prata ecoou por todo o salão. Viu-a ofegar diante do choque e sentar-se num dos degraus.

Foi com surpresa que viu-a erguer os orbes em sua direção, serrados... O desafiando mais uma vez.

-Deseja algo, senhor? –ela perguntou seca e polidamente.

-É melhor não perguntares sobre aquilo que não queres ouvir; Apolo falou, fitando-a com um olhar lascivo, que faria até mesmo o Colosso de Rodes estremecer e suspirar, entretanto, para sua grande frustração ela manteve-se impassível.

-Se não queres nada, então, com licença, tenho mais o que fazer; Cassandra respondeu, levantando-se e passando por ele.

-Não mandei que saísse; Apolo falou, segurando-lhe pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se para si novamente.

Fitaram-se por segundos que o tempo pareceu simplesmente parar. Sim, ela era extremamente impertinente e arredia, bem diferente das ninfas e outras sacerdotisas que viviam ali, facilmente subjugáveis a suas vontades. Por isso ela lhe fascinava tanto.

-Então, o que queres? –Cassandra perguntou, com os orbes azuis brilhando perigosamente.

-Você; ele respondeu, com os orbes azuis aos poucos ganhando uma tonalidade mais escura e intensa.

Sentiu a mão dele fechar-se com mais força sobre seu braço, puxando-a mais para perto de si, tentou recuar, porém a mão que pousou em sua cintura deteve-lhe o caminho;

-Me solte; Cassandra ordenou, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Não adianta resistir; ele falou, os com os lábios a milímetros dos seus.

As respirações jaziam descompassadas e ofegantes. Dela pela resistência constante e dele, pela ansiedade de realizar os desejos clamados por sua alma.

-Não se atreva; ela vociferou, virando o rosto no momento que ele pretendia tocar-lhe os lábios.

-Já disse, não adianta...; Apolo sussurrou em seu ouvido, estreitando os braços em torno dela e deixando os lábios correrem com suavidade pela curva do pescoço até o ombro, parcialmente desnudo.

-Eu avisei; Cassandra disse irritada.

Um grito ecoou por todo o salão, alarmando até mesmo aqueles que jaziam a um quilometro dali. Gotas vermelhas de sangue banharam o mármore branco do chão e do altar.

Afastou-se com os orbes azuis enegrecidos de ira e em suas mãos o castiçal de prata parecia ainda ressoar, enquanto ele se afastava, encostando-se no altar, desnorteado pelo ataque repentino.

-Maldita; ele vociferou, com uma das mãos sobre a testa, vendo o sangue escorrer por sua mão e braço.

-Nunca mais ouse se aproximar de mim; ela avisou, empunhando o castiçal, como se dissesse que não hesitaria em usá-lo novamente, mas para acertar outro ponto.

-Vai pagar caro pelo atrevimento, mortal; Apolo avisou, com os orbes acinzentados adquirindo uma tonalidade vermelha.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, Cassandra recuou um passo surpresa pela reação dele, mas tudo fora tão rápido que ela mal pudera reagir.

Sentiu as costas baterem com força contra uma pilastra de mármore, sentiu-se atordoada, mas assim que abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Apolo a sua frente que segurou-lhe pelo pescoço com uma das mãos. Debateu-se tentando se soltar, porém perdeu o fôlego e quase a consciência quando o mesmo apertou ainda mais os dedos.

-A ti concedo um dom e uma maldição. A partir de agora, poderás ver o futuro, coisa somente concedida as Deusas do Destino por Caos, mas a você dou este dom, porém junto dele a maldição de ver esse futuro acontecer diante de seus olhos e alguém jamais acreditar nas verdades que teus lábios proferirem sobre ele; ele falou, tocando-lhe os olhos com as mãos.

Uma explosão de cosmo iluminou todo o salão e o grito de Cassandra ecoou mais como um gemido de dor, do que de medo.

Afastou-se com um olhar gélido, vendo-a perder o equilíbrio, encostando-se no pilar e escorrendo até o chão, com as pernas tremulas.

Abriu os olhos, vendo a principio tudo embaçado, mas algo pareceu despertar em sua mente, duas mulheres cujo poder as faziam estar entre os mais poderosos do panteão olímpico, uma batalha logo seria travada e Apolo certamente perderia.

Um sorriso impertinente surgiu em seus lábios, irritando-o mais ainda.

-Jamais me entregaria a alguém como você Apolo, mas acredite. Você sabe que as visões são reais, então lhe digo algo, o primeiro a cair será você, pois ainda caminharão sobre essa terra, mulheres como eu, que preferem a morte do que se subjugar a alguém como você; ela falou, levantando-se e com o queixo erguido deixou Delfos.

**-VOCÊ AINDA VAI VOLTAR;** ele vociferou, vendo que nem mesmo isso, a faria retroceder em sua rebeldia.

-Vou; Cassandra respondeu, parando a um passo da saída do templo. –Vou retornar apenas para te ver prostrado no chão, derrotado diante de um poder que você jamais vai poder controlar; ela completou, desaparecendo de Delfos em seguida.

**-MALDIÇÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO; **

O gritou ecoou por toda a ilha, enquanto pilares tremiam diante do cosmo aterrador de Apolo que manifestou-se numa grande explosão, que aterrorizou a todos.

**.II.**

Fitou-se atentamente através do reflexo da água, sentou-se no chão de mármore, vendo a água cobrir-lhe até pouco mais de um palmo acima da cintura. Os longos cabelos azulados grudavam parcialmente em suas costas devido à umidade.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, detestava aquele sentimento de frustração, mas aquela fedelha impertinente conseguira chegar aonde nenhuma outra havia ido antes. Ela simplesmente havia massacrado seu ego e isso não admitiria mesmo.

Em um canto qualquer da sala de banhos, havia jogado a toalha e a túnica que usaria. À essas horas Hipólita deveria ter soltado seus bichinhos pela ilha e enfrentava alguma daquelas garotas. Mas pouco lhe importava quem ela iria matar ou não, ainda aquela noite provaria para Ártemis e Selene, que elas se arrependeriam eternamente por tê-lo desafiado como aquela garota fez um dia.

**- - - - - Lembrança - - - - - **

Havia corrido por horas a fio em puro desespero, ninguém lhe ouvia ou sequer lhe fitava quando falava do perigo que estavam correndo. Seu irmão, sim, ele seria o único a lhe ouvir se não estivesse cego de amor por aquela que trouxera consigo depois de uma viagem aparentemente 'diplomática'.

-Maldita Helena; Cassandra vociferou, erguendo os orbes para o céu e vendo-o aos poucos tornar-se vermelho.

Pelo visto Ares estava tão ansioso por aquela guerra quanto Apolo; ela pensou com amargura, lembrando-se da visão que tivera pouco antes do irmão retornar, de que Tróia cairia por causa daquela mulher.

Mas alguém lhe ouviu, não, definitivamente Apolo fora bastante ardiloso ao dar-lhe aquelas visões, com o intuito de lhe fazer entrar em pânico e pedir-lhe que acabasse com aquilo, mesmo que o preço fosse reclinar-se a suas vontades, mas preferia ver Tróia cair sobre o fio da espada dos espartanos.

A túnica agora já não era mais tão branca quanto antes, todos haviam lhe dado às costas, tudo por culpa dela. Aquela que Afrodite prometera ao irmão, caso a escolhesse como a mais bela.

Deuses, por culpa deles sua terra estava virando cinzas.

-Acha que é por culpa dela que esta assim? –alguém perguntou, a uma certa distancia de si.

Ignorou a pergunta e continuou caminhando, de onde estava podia ver com perfeição as tochas dos espartanos acenderem-se. Seu povo achava que os guerreiros de Aquiles iriam se render, mas não... A morte de Heitor foi apenas o começo, isso era imperdoável.

Um homem como ele jamais deveria morrer; ela pensou, serrando os punhos nervosamente, lembrando-se da esposa e filho que esperavam ansiosos o retorno do irmão, que nunca aconteceria.

-Você sabe como pode mudar isso; a voz persistiu em sussurrar em seus ouvidos.

-Você esta do lado errado do portão Apolo; Cassandra falou, com ar impassível.

Apolo, Posseidon e até mesmo Zeus jaziam ao lado de Tróia, entretanto os espartanos apadrinhados por Athena, Ares e Heféstos, graças a Ulisses e Aquiles, eram muito mais fortes, que nem mesmo a primeira trindade era capaz de fazer-lhes frente.

-Não e você sabe disso; ele falou, materializando a um passo atrás dela.

A armadura dourada pareceu cintilar ainda mais sob o céu coberto de vermelho.

Era patético que ainda perdesse tanto tempo com uma mortal, mas não era dado a desistir de suas ambições com tanta facilidade.

Viu-a balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados, os longos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando com o vento, nem mesmo depois de tudo que passara e o exílio obrigatório nos calabouços de Tróia foram capazes de tirar-lhe o brilho e o orgulho que tanto lhe fascinavam.

-Você pode não acreditar em minhas palavras Apolo, mesmo que em seu coração saiba que elas são verdadeiras. Mas essa guerra você vai perder, como as outras que virão... Deuses como você, que lutam apenas por meros caprichos, só lhes resta a derrota e o massacre desse orgulho patético que os faz destruir tantas vidas; Cassandra falou, virando-se para ele.

Fitou-a com surpresa, mesmo depois de todo aquele sofrimento ela ainda não abaixava a cabeça para si. Será que Cassandra estava realmente certa, ainda existiriam mortais que jamais se curvariam diante do poder divino.

Viu-a aproximar-se de si, por um momento pensou que ela fosse lhe atacar ou fazer qualquer ofensiva, mas simplesmente não conseguiu recuar. Contrariando a todas as suas expectativas a jovem apenas tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, mal sabendo o quanto ele esperara por um gesto de afeto por sua parte.

-Antes do sol nascer você vai cair; ela sussurrou, com os lábios a milímetros dos dele.

Entreabriu os lábios para replicar, entretanto sentiu os dela sobre os seus, tão doces e macios como sempre sonhara; ele pensou, enlaçando-a pela cintura sentindo-a relaxar entre seus braços, mas logo afastou-se ao ouvir um franco gemido.

-Eu **ainda **prefiro a morte Apolo...; Ela sussurrou, sentindo o corpo pesado e teria ido ao chão se ele não houvesse lhe amparado.

Viu parte da armadura manchada de sangue a aos poucos os orbes azuis fecharem-se completamente, enquanto tentava mantê-la entre seus braços para que não caísse.

Uma fina lamina jazia nas mãos dela, talvez menor do que a palma da sua delicada mão. Entretanto bastante afiada e fina, própria para transpassar o coração de alguém, como ela fizera consigo mesma.

**- - - - -Fim da Lembrança- - - - -**

-Senhor;

Foi tirando de seus pensamentos pela entrada de uma ninfa, visivelmente assustada.

-O que foi? –Apolo perguntou levantando-se rapidamente e sem reserva de pudores, caminhou até onde deixara as coisas.

-Senhor, as quimeras foram derrotadas; a ninfa de melenas negras falou, aparentemente ruborizando e desviando o olhar quando o mesmo passou por si.

-E Hipólita? –ele perguntou, secando os cabelos despreocupadamente.

-Foi derrotada pelo Anjo dos Ventos; a ninfa falou, estremecendo ao ouvi-lo socar um pilar de mármore o pulverizá-lo.

-A amazona de Ártemis; Apolo resmungou, serrando os dentes irritado. -E a outra?

-Seu cosmo desapareceu, senhor; a jovem respondeu, com um brilho azulado tomando conta dos orbes verdes.

-Não, ela não deve ter morrido ainda; ele murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Elas se parecem muito com Cassandra, não é mesmo senhor? –a ninfa perguntou, casualmente.

-O que? –Apolo perguntou, voltando-se para ela, enquanto vestia a túnica.

-Com Cassandra, senhor; ela respondeu, aproximando-se e ajudando-o a arrumar a gola da túnica sobre o colo.

-Onde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou, achando estranho o tom de voz da ninfa, que já não era mais doce como no começo.

-Apenas no fato que você perdeu Apolo; ela sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, afastando-se um passo quando o mesmo virou-se bruscamente para trás.

Cabelos vermelhos e orbes incrivelmente verdes, tão verdes quanto poderia se lembrar; ele pensou, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas.

-Antes do sol nascer, você vai cair Apolo. Como sempre aconteceu ao longo dos últimos séculos; a jovem de melenas vermelhas falou, dando um passo para trás, quando rapidamente sua imagem transformou-se no de outra pessoa, cabelos ainda vermelhos e orbes verdes num tom mais escuro. –Nós iremos fazer você cair; ela continuou, agora os cabelos adquirindo longos e fartos cachos castanhos e os orbes tornando-se azuis.

-Quem é você? –ele exasperou, perdendo parcialmente o controle.

-É melhor não perguntar sobre aquilo que não queres ouvir; a jovem falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, antes da imagem tornar-se apenas fragmentos luminescentes e desaparecer completamente dali.

-**CASSANDRA**; Apolo gritou, tentando tocá-la, entretanto as luzes dissolveram-se entre seus dedos.

-Eu ainda prefiro a morte...; Ele ouviu sua voz soar como um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Senhor; uma ninfa entrou na sala de banho, ofegante e visivelmente preocupada.

-O que quer? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Elas estão vindo para cá; a ninfa respondeu.

-Maldição; Apolo vociferou, passando pela ninfa, quase jogando-a para o lado, para que saísse de seu caminho. –Vocês vão pagar muito caro por isso, ah se vão; ele rosnou, enquanto os orbes antes acinzentados tornavam-se vermelhos.

**Continua...**


	16. Reis e Rainhas

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III**

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 16: Reis e Rainhas.**

**.I.**

Não sabiam mais em que ponto da ilha estavam, mas continuavam seguindo o caminho indicado por Harmonia, então, deveria ser o certo; ele pensou, vendo logo a frente duas silhuetas conhecidas, mas ambos jaziam parados.

-Diana. Shura; Aisty e Saga chamaram.

Os dois viraram-se na direção do chamado e suspiraram aliviados ao verem os amigos bem.

-O que aconteceu? –Diana perguntou, apontando para Saga ao ver uma rachadura na armadura dourada bem na direção do coração.

-Isso; ele murmurou, instintivamente tocando o local aonde Harmonia atirara a flecha.

-Um contra tempo; Aisty falou, dando a entender que não tocariam no assunto. –Mas e vocês, o que aconteceu?

-Estamos esperando, parece fácil demais; Diana respondeu, apontando para um caminho de seixos que ao avistarem por cima das árvores, podiam ver o templo de Apolo.

-Vamos então; Saga falou.

-Mas...; Shura ponderou.

-Estamos todos juntos agora, não vamos ter problemas; Aisty falou, trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com o geminiano.

-Isso mesmo, é melhor irmos logo, estamos perdendo tempo aqui; Saga concordou.

Diana e Shura assentiram, antes de desatarem a correr pelo caminho de seixos.

-O templo de Apolo não deve estar longe; Shura falou, ao ver que o caminho não era realmente muito longo, embora a impressão que tinha das árvores remanescentes era que elas a cada passo dado, fechavam o caminho atrás deles, como se para impedi-los de recuar.

-Talvez, mas... Essa calmaria é muito estranha...; Diana falou veemente, tinha um pressentimento e na maioria das vezes quando isso acontecia ela estava certa.

-Concordo com vocês; Disse Saga diante da inquietação de Diana e Shura que corriam ao seu lado naquele imenso corredor escuro e vazio. –Apolo deve estar planejando alguma coisa...;

-Pior que nos matar e destruir o planeta? –Indagou Aisty que corria ao lado do geminiano. –Acho que não...;

-Aisty; Saga murmurou de cenho franzido. Como era possível que até numa situação como aquela a jovem usasse aquele tom jocoso? No entanto, aquela marca registrada fora o que mais lhe cativara na amazona; pensou, sentindo um meio sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.

-Enfim, não temos tempo...; Ela murmurou e ambos assentiram.

**.II.**

-Meu Senhor, deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não Melissa, já pode se retirar; respondeu Apolo caminhando até o trono no centro da sala, as longas vestes se arrastando sobre o mármore frio.

-Mas meu Senhor; a ninfa insistiu e se aproximou prostrando-se diante da divindade que havia se sentado sobre o trono.

-Não se preocupe; Apolo falou voltando-se para a ninfa e afagando-lhe as melenas lilases com carinho.

Via nos orbes claros da jovem o temor em perdê-lo. Quem dera aquela a quem tanto desejara lhe dirigisse tais sentimentos...

-Triunfarei essa noite e ambos comemoraremos a vitória com uma grande festa; Ele completou num sorriso, tentando acalmar a ninfa que tinha os olhos rasos d'água. –Agora vá, que o seu lugar não é aqui;

-Como quiser meu Senhor; respondeu a ninfa repousando um beijo sutil na palma da mão da divindade, antes de se retirar.

Recostou-se melhor no trono, as vestes alvas com bordados em ouro deslizavam com perfeição sobre o corpo bem talhado. Agora era só esperar, esperar pela queda daqueles que haviam tido a audácia de lhe desafiar. Enfrentariam toda a fúria e o poder do Deus Sol.

"_Insistes nessa loucura? Disse e repito, irás cair essa noite e estarei aqui para ver a sua queda..."._

-Quem está aí? –Apolo vociferou assustado diante daquela voz misteriosa, porém no fundo sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

Ela insistia em ecoar em sua mente mesmo com o passar dos séculos e o atormentava dia após dia. E assim seria enquanto continuasse com aquela chaga de espinhos cravada em seu peito. Tinha que esquecer aquela mulher...

-Cassandra? –Ele indagou vendo no canto da sala a silhueta de uma jovem esguia de longos cabelos cor de fogo, aparecer.

Os orbes azuis o fitavam com aquele mesmo brilho triunfante de séculos atrás o desafiando, como se tivesse absoluta certeza de sua queda.

-**MALDITA BRUXA!**

Apolo vociferou levantando-se do trono, porém a imagem a sua frente se desfez, não sem antes lhe lançar um sorriso petulante e desafiador. Voltou a se sentar e suspirou levando uma das mãos a cabeça. Curvou-se vencido e os longos cabelos azuis deslizaram encobrindo-lhe parcialmente a face.

Quando é que aquilo iria cessar?

**.III.**

-Acho que chegamos...; Murmurou Shura ao se depararem com uma imensa porta no fim do corredor.

A gigantesca porta de ébano jazia fechada e em cada lado, havia duas estátuas de mármore representando duas enormes quimeras.

-Puxa, parece que o Apolo gosta mesmo dessas... Coisas; Aisty apontou para as estátuas com o cenho franzido.

-Só mesmo um louco como ele pra gostar da companhia desses monstros; Diana rebateu compartilhando dos pensamentos da amiga. –No entanto, eu insisto; a jovem continuou após uma breve pausa. –Vocês não acham que isso está parecendo fácil demais?

-Está sim; Aisty se voltou para a amiga. –Pra ser mais fácil só falta atravessarmos essa porta e encontrarmos o Apolo prostrado no chão suplicando por perdão; ela completou sarcástica.

-Talvez não seja tão fácil assim...; Saga murmurou apontando para a porta.

-Zeus, o que é isso? –Indagou Shura ao ver as estátuas de mármore tomarem vida própria e virem pra cima deles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Com um enorme estrondo a porta se abriu e ambos os monstros tombaram para dentro do salão. Uma aura cintilante que mesclava ouro e prata tomaram conta da entrada ofuscando a imagem dos quatro jovens que ali estavam.

-Finalmente...

Ambos ouviram a voz masculina e fria ecoar por todo o salão. Adentram e então, finalmente ficaram cara a cara com o inimigo.

-Apolo; murmurou Aisty.

Altivo, sentado em seu trono, Apolo mantinha-se passivo como se somente aguardasse pela manifestação daqueles que invadiam seu templo, vermes aos quais poderia aniquilar com um simples gesto.

-Maldito; vociferou Diana aproximando-se da amiga que havia dado alguns passos à frente. –Sabe quantas pessoas sofreram por conta da sua loucura?

Mantendo a mesma postura, Apolo apenas esboçou um meio sorriso, diante da fúria contida nos orbes azuis da amazona o que serviu de estopim para que toda aquela angustia contida dentro de si explodisse.

-Diana; Shura gritou tentando impedir a amazona, porém a mesma partiu em direção ao Deus sem sequer pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato impensado.

Desgraçado. Jamais pensou que fosse sentir tanto ódio como o que sentia por aquela figura diante de si. Como podia sorrir diante do sofrimento dos outros? Crianças, mulheres, pessoas que nada lhe haviam feito e que agora sofriam com a sua fúria.

Em várias partes do mundo seus servos e monstros atacavam e dizimavam sem piedade vilas, cidades inteiras e não parariam até que concluíssem a vontade insana de seu senhor. Uma utopia absurda visando somente a supremacia dos deuses, onde a lei regente é a dos mais fortes.

Já havia sofrido demais nessa vida, nesse mundo mesquinho onde os mais fracos sempre sucumbiam aos mais fortes e simplesmente não permitira que mais alguém passasse pelo que havia passado.

Essa noite tudo teria um fim e Apolo também; a jovem repetiu para si mesma em pensamentos, enquanto rompia a barreira do tempo num vôo rasante de encontro à figura do Deus que ironicamente permanecia sentado em seu trono.

-**MORRA APOLO**; Ela gritou assim que se viu frente a frente com a divindade.

Afastou-se parcialmente retesando o arco e disparando a flecha prateada contra o Deus. Abismados todos fitavam a cena do outro lado do salão, imóveis, sem saber ao certo o que fazer até que algo aconteceu.

Por uma fração de segundos o tempo pareceu parar, tudo e todos em volta da divindade pareceram perder momentaneamente seus movimentos e a flecha que rumava diretamente até seu peito, retrocedeu, parando a milímetros de concretizar seu curso.

Uma grande onda de energia explodiu perpassando por ambos os corpos das amazonas e cavaleiros como se fosse uma grande onda invisível, foi então que ouviram o baque metálico da flecha sobre o mármore trazendo-os de volta a realidade.

-Achas mesmo que pode me matar assim tão fácil, mulher?

Pela segunda vez ouviram a voz fria ecoar pelo salão e só então repararam que Apolo não estava mais em seu trono.

Os orbes outrora azuis cintilavam um brilho demoníaco como se inflamassem de fúria, enquanto a divindade apertava o pescoço da amazona com uma das mãos a ponto de quebrá-lo.

-Diana; todos falaram assustados. Fora tudo muito rápido a investida da amazona e o contra-ataque da divindade.

**-MALDITO!** -Esbravejou Shura e sem pensar partiu pra cima do Deus. **-EXCALIBUR!!!**

Apolo limitou-se a elevar a mão livre e anular a lâmina dourada da Excalibur como se não passasse de uma aragem repentina a fazendo dissipar ao leve menear de sua mão.

**-SHURA!**

Aisty e Saga gritaram em uníssono ao verem o cavaleiro ser lançado contra a parede do templo junto a lamina da excalibur que ricocheteou derrubando alguns pilares.

-Vão ver os seus amigos morrerem sem fazer nada?–Apolo zombou apertando ainda mais a pressão no pescoço da amazona que aos poucos parecia perder a consciência. Diana lutava para se soltar, porém aquilo aprecia inútil diante do poder divino de Apolo.

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!

-LAMINAS DE GELO!

Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e a explosão de seus cosmos tomou conta de todo o salão cegando-os temporariamente. Enquanto os golpes ricocheteavam pelas paredes pulverizando o mármore e deixando imensas placas de gelo em seus lugares.

-Saga? –Aisty murmurou desesperada, instantes depois ao se voltar e ver o geminiano tombado ao seu lado.

Como? Sequer havia visto o contra-ataque de Apolo? Porém, nesse mesmo instante sentiu uma pontada no ombro esquerdo. Levou uma das mãos até o local, sentindo um fino filete de sangue escorrer por debaixo da armadura.

-Agora sei por que minha querida irmã Ártemis e Selene escolheram vocês duas...

A jovem voltou-se na direção da voz que lhe falava deparando-se com Apolo no mesmo lugar de outrora, segurando a amiga pelo pescoço. Nem um arranhão ou sequer temor diante do ataque sofrido. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Tão belas quanto poderosas! Acho que não...; Apolo murmurou com desdém enquanto fitava os lábios rubros da amazona entreabertos diante da falta de ar.

Aproximou-se como se tivesse o intuito de beijá-la e então lançou-a contra a parede, quebrando mais algumas dezenas de pilares com o choque.

-E quanto a você? É tão fraca quanto sua amiguinha? –Ele zombou aproximando-se a passos lentos. Uma aura dourada e poderosa envolvia-lhe todo o corpo.

Aisty mal teve tempo de responder a pergunta da divindade, no instante seguinte sentia seu pescoço ser prensado pelas mãos do mesmo, contra um pilar.

-Bela; Ele sussurrou levando uma das mãos ao rosto da amazona acariciando-lhe a pele alva, porém sem desprender a outra mão de seu pescoço. –Ambas são belas, talvez mais belas que todas as ninfas e deidades as quais conheci ao longo dos séculos...

Dito isso o Deus aproximou os lábios até que ficassem a milímetros dos da jovem, que arfava devido à pressão no pescoço, porém desviou o curso indo deter-se em seu ouvido.

-Seria um desperdício mandá-las para o Tártaro. Tanta beleza pode ser melhor aproveitada, quem sabe podemos chegar há um acordo que agrade á ambas as partes...; Ele murmurou lascivamente.

-A-cor-do; Aisty murmurou com a voz entrecortada.

Sentia os pés penderem a poucos centímetros do chão e só o movimento que fazia para se afastar daquele verme já lhe roubava o fôlego. Precisava de um jeito de sair dali o quanto antes;

-Acordo; Apolo repetiu sem ao menos perceber que afrouxava a mão no pescoço da jovem. –Se me pedirem perdão pela afronta que cometeram, serei benevolente e as perdoarei caso queiram juntar-se aos meus propósitos que não são pequenos. Matem Athena e juntem-se a mim! -Ele ordenou e fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. -Saberei ser grato se souberem me agradecer pela benevolência; Ele murmurou mais uma vez com um tom lascivo na voz, enquanto aspirava o perfume vindo da tez suave da amazona.

-Prefiro a morte...; ela respondeu com a voz fria.

-O que? –Ele exasperou surpreso e então voltou-se para a amazona.

-Prefiro a morte a ter que me sujeitar aos seus caprichos; Aisty completou fitando os orbes carregados de fúria do Deus que finalmente a soltou e cambaleou para trás como se as palavras da amazona o tivessem ferido mortalmente.

"_Ainda prefiro a morte..."._

Aquela frase insistia em ressoar em sua mente e poderia jurar que por uma fração de segundos os orbes antes verdes haviam se tornado azuis. Tão azuis quanto os dela. Aquilo era impossível, mas...

"_Ainda haverá muitas que como eu preferirão a morte a se sujeitar a você..."._

-**MALDITA**; Ele vociferou levando ambas as mãos aos ouvidos como se com isso conseguisse parar de ouvir aquela voz guardada em seu inconsciente. Até quando aquela bruxa o perseguiria? –pensou.

-Preferimos a morte...

Apolo ouviu outra voz atrás de si. Voltou-se deparando com os orbes azuis da amazona dos ventos.

-Tal qual Cassandra, preferimos a morte; Ela completou se aproximando do Deus que estranhamente pareceu se encolher diante da menção daquele nome.

-Melhor; Aisty murmurou aproximando-se pelo outro lado. –Preferimos a sua morte...; Ela completou inflamando seu cosmo.

Apolo recuou assustado. O que era aquilo? Encolher-se diante daquelas mulheres e de suas palavras? Poderia esmagá-las com apenas uma das mãos... Era um Deus. Ou será que não? Da mesma forma que não conseguira destruir Cassandra e o que sentia por ela?

Agora sentia-se tão impotente diante daquelas duas, será que era pelo fato de a sua maneira, elas lhe lembrarem a jovem que mesmo em seu último suspiro, ainda o repudiara?

-Morra Apolo; Ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto elevavam seu cosmo e abriam as imensas asas cercando a divindade.

Talvez nunca viesse a saber...; ele concluiu.

-SENTENÇA FINAL!!!

-FLECHAS DE VENTO!!!

Uma grande explosão se sucedeu juntando prata e ouro num só cosmo e envolvendo Apolo num imenso redemoinho. Uma esplendorosa fênix e uma águia se materializaram atrás de cada amazona abrindo suas enormes asas. Estavam elevando seus cosmos ao ápice. Tudo a sua volta começava a desmoronar, pilares e paredes tombando e ruindo todo o templo.

Ondas enormes de água e areia se misturavam causando um verdadeiro caos, quando chicotes de fogo começaram a cortar o ar e os cosmos em seu limite dizimavam tudo que fora erguido na ilha por Apolo.

Aterrorizadas as ninfas corriam em qualquer direção que pudessem encontrar abrigo, embora isso fosse o mais difícil agora e seus gritos de desespero podiam ser ouvidos dentro do que restava do salão.

No entanto, enquanto algumas fugiam, outras se desesperavam pela ruína de seu senhor e aos prantos eram arrastadas pelas demais que já estavam cientes da derrota eminente de Apolo.

Diana e Aisty se entreolharam e em silêncio assentiram para que aquilo tudo por fim acabasse. O pio de duas aves ecoaram por toda a ilha, quando uma explosão irrompeu os céus, para em seguida formar uma nuvem negra e tudo chegara ao fim.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Não podia mais resistir. Sentia aquele vento cortante e ao mesmo tempo quente como uma labareda de fogo aos poucos lhe rasgar as vestes e ferir-lhe a pele, onde pequenos filetes de sangue escorriam._

_-Deuses não sangram; ele sussurrou, instintivamente levando uma das mãos ao ombro ferido._

_-Isso só prova que você não é diferente de nós; uma voz pareceu ecoar em sua mente._

_-Então você veio; ele murmurou, vendo algumas labaredas tomarem formar esguias e tão delicadas que jamais esquecera._

_Então esse era o fim? O fim de sua ambição? O fim de tudo?_

_-Você levou tempo demais para perceber isso; a jovem falou, sem um pingo de preocupação com relação ao que acontecia fora daquele circulo de fogo e cosmo aterradores._

_Apertou os orbes e então vislumbrou um par de orbes azuis emoldurados por uma longa cabeleira cor de fogo a sua frente. Por um momento pensou que estivesse delirando, mas sabia que ela viria, ela sempre vinha quando chegava a hora._

_-Cassandra...; Apolo sussurrou aos poucos sentindo os orbes perderem o foco, moveu o corpo para frente tentando se aproximar, porém a viu se distanciar._

_-Adeus Apolo; ela sussurrou desaparecendo antes que pudesse tocá-la._

_Sim era o fim. O fim de sua ambição sem limites e de sua loucura como a irmã o havia alertado, porém não o fim daquilo que sentira e sempre iria sentir. _

_O seu amor por Cassandra..._

_Aquela a quem havia desejado e amado acima de tudo e todos, sem nunca receber uma só demonstração de afeto, havia sido a causa de sua loucura e de ruína. _

_E ela tinha razão... Sempre haveriam pessoas as quais jamais se curvariam ao poder absoluto dos deuses..._

_Tombou por fim..._

_Uma grande explosão levou tudo ao seu redor para os ares. Pilares, paredes, nada mais restara do templo do Deus Sol além de escombros e poeira._

_Aos poucos o vento foi cessando e as amazonas amenizavam seus cosmos até que voltassem a tocar o chão. Uma nuvem de poeira e fuligem as impedia de ver qualquer coisa diante de si, até que todo o pó se assentou e puderam vislumbrar o corpo de Apolo prostrado no chão e uma aura dourada o envolver, fazendo com que o que restara dele, aos poucos se transformasse em poeira cósmica._

_Estava acabado..._

**.IV.**

Sentiu o corpo ficar pesado, não agüentava mais manter aquela cúpula sobre todo o santuário, gotas grossas de suor corriam por seu corpo e seu cosmo estava oscilando, poderia perder o controle se permanecesse daquela forma, mas algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Flechas resplandecentes cortaram o céu e as quimeras que ainda combatiam os centauros foram congelados.

**-SEIKICHIK MEIKAY REN! **

**-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**

**-ANTARES!**

-Kamus, Mascara da Morte, Milo; Mú sussurrou, sentindo o corpo perder completamente as forças e cair de joelhos.

A cúpula de cristal partiu-se completamente, fazendo pequenos fragmentos caírem do céu como estrelas cadentes. Seria um belo espetáculo se a situação fosse outra.

Sentiu um par de braços delicados envolverem seu corpo, amenizando a queda, enquanto uma essência suave de lírios invadia suas narinas.

-Hei! Pra quem é o guardião do primeiro templo, você deveria ser um pouco mais resistente; a voz provocante de Hékates chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Oras! –ele resmungou, virando-se para ela com os orbes serrados, pronto para se levantar, quando sentiu os dedos delicados da jovem tocarem sua face. –O qu-...; ele não completou.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, a jovem deixou os dedos se entrelaçarem entre os fios lilases puxando-o para mais perto de si, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso e que o surpreendeu, ainda mais por ver-se correspondendo aquilo.

Estavam em meio a uma guerra e uma deusa aparecia do nada em seu templo, mas quem se importava com isso agora; ele pensou, enquanto instintivamente seus braços buscavam pelos contornos delicados da cintura da jovem, puxando-a para si, colando seus corpos e intensificando ainda mais o contato entre eles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Aquele é o Mú? –Milo perguntou com um olhar chocado, apontando para o topo do templo de Áries, depois que o último cavaleiro de Apolo tombou sob a lança de um dos centauros.

-Aonde? –Kamus perguntou, de costas para ele, mas assustou-se ao virar-se e ver o que tanto chamava a atenção do Escorpião. -Parece que sim; ele concluiu, literalmente de boca aberta.

-Essa Hékates, sempre impulsiva; uma voz falou atrás deles, como se já imaginasse que algo do tipo aconteceria.

-**AHHHHHHHHH**; Milo gritou, ao deparar-se com a jovem de cabelos negros e orbes vermelhos a sua frente.

-É sempre assim? –Harmonia perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus.

-Você não viu nada; Kamus respondeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se dissesse 'Zeus, daí me paciência'.

-Hei! –Milo reclamou.

-Imagino; ela falou, passando por eles e indo em direção a um grupo de centauros que se reunia próximo a Áries.

Sentiu uma essência suave de rosas invadir suas narinas e não pode impedir que seus olhos a seguissem. Vendo os cabelos negros aos pouco tornarem-se dourados e o corpo esguio mover-se com suavidade, como se flutuasse e não andasse.

-Não babe, que é feio; a voz do Escorpião soou em seu ouvido como um balde de água fria sendo jogado em sua cabeça, destruindo toda a harmonia daquele momento.

-Idiota; Kamus resmungou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar gelado, fazendo-o se encolher, ponderando se não teria valido a pena ficar quieto; Milo pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rodes fora completamente dizimada, só esperava que um dia aquela ilha voltasse a ser tão bela quanto antes; Diana pensou, lembrando-se que apesar de tudo, aquela ilha era tida como uma das mais belas do mediterrâneo.

-Como vamos sair daqui? –Shura perguntou, olhando para os lados.

Não havia como partirem, e agora? –todos se perguntaram olhando de um para outro, tendo como pensamento unânime de porque Mú não viera junto.

Um cosmo diferente se manifestou no ar, chamando-lhes a atenção, quando uma nuvem de fogo ergueu-se de um ponto mais afastado revelando-se alguém realmente inesperado.

-Alexei? –Aisty falou, vendo o jovem de melenas vermelhas se aproximar com um largo sorriso nos lábios, ao ver que eles saíram vitoriosos.

-Grrrrrrrrr; Saga resmungou, sentindo a mão de Shura pousar em seu ombro, pedindo paciência.

-Fico feliz que tenham conseguido; o jovem falou aproximando-se.

-Pelo menos agora sabemos que realmente acabou; Diana falou, passando a mão pela testa, afastando alguns fios que caiam sobre seus olhos.

-Então é melhor levá-los para o santuário; Alexei falou.

-Você vai nos levar? –Saga perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo e o ciúme impregnados em seu tom de voz.

-Não, sou eu; outra voz se manifestou, fazendo-os se virar.

Franziram o cenho ao ouvirem Alexie praticamente rosnar, com os punhos serrados, diante de uma forma a materializar-se ao lado dele.

-Então, estão prontos? –Ares perguntou, com um sorriso petulante.

-Ares? –todos falaram arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não se enganem mortais, dessa vez vocês tiveram a sorte de termos um inimigo em comum; ele avisou antes de desaparecer levando-os junto consigo.

.V.

Pilares quebrados, estrondos seguidos de explosões de cosmos, luzes douradas e intensas como se tudo pudesse vir a baixo a qualquer momento. Quem diria que um dia iria viver para ver uma cena como aquela? A La Hollywood? Com direito a efeitos especiais melhores que o do Senhor dos Anéis...

Entretanto, para que já havia passado pela sessão Harry Potter e viajado no tempo com telecinese junto de um elfo, constatado que a lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça realmente existia, visto Deusas e seus cavaleiros dourados de perto, aquilo não era nada de mais; a jovem de melenas douradas pensou sentando-se sobre um degrau da escada.

Aioros. O deixara lá, só, com aqueles monstros que agora via tombarem depois de virem num vôo rasante de encontro ao santuário. Segundo o Grande Mestre, aqueles filetes dourados que via cruzar os céus e derrubar aqueles monstros eram as flechas douradas de Aioros.

Grande Mestre, Deusa Athena... Aioros de Sagitário. Apolo tentando destruir a Terra. Aquilo tudo ainda lhe parecia muito confuso, porém não tão irreal quanto pensava assim que saíra de casa aquela tarde. Sem dúvidas sua vida jamais seria a mesma daqui pra frente.

Embora Demetrius fosse aprendiz de cavaleiro, nunca parou para pensar realmente em que consistia seu treinamento alem de exercícios físicos e sua função como cavaleiro. E o quanto isso era perigoso, não apenas para o irmão que era aprendiz, mas para Aioros também, que pertencia ao mais alto escalão zodiacal.

-Acácia...

-Sim? –A jovem se voltou para trás vendo o Grande Mestre as suas costas, porém permaneceu sentada nas escadarias do templo.

-Não devia ficar aqui fora, pode ser perigoso; Shion a alertou.

-Não se preocupe Shion, está acabado...

Ambos ouviram a uma voz feminina.

-Senhorita; Shion voltou-se para trás vendo que a jovem deusa o havia acompanhado para fora do templo.

-Acabou, Apolo pereceu em meio a sua insana ambição por poder; continuou Saori caminhando e ficando ao lado de Shion.

-Acabou? –Acácia indagou incerta ao ver os orbes claros da deusa se perderem no horizonte. –Mas, e Aioros? As flechas pararam e...

-Acabou...

-Aioros? –A jovem se voltou para trás surpresa ao ver quem estava diante de si, trajando sua armadura dourada. –Que bom que está bem...; Sorriu aliviada.

Sem pensar, a jovem teve um único impulso. Levantou-se e correu até o rapaz ao pé das longas escadarias do templo. Alheia ao olhar "chocado" do Grande Mestre e do singelo sorriso da Deusa, a jovem lançou-se nos braços do sagitariano.

-Acabou; Aioros murmurou envolvendo os braços em torno da cintura da jovem num abraço acolhedor.

-Pensei, que tivesse perdido você; Ela murmurou voltando-se para o rapaz. –Está ferido...

-Não foi nada; Disse Aioros ao sentir os dedos delicados da jovem lhe tocarem o lado esquerdo da face, onde um fino filete de sangue escorria. –O importante é que está tudo bem e que toda essa loucura acabou;

-Certamente que sim, meu amigo;

-Shura? –Aioros murmurou confuso ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida.

Voltou-se para trás se deparando com o amigo e os demais. Shura apoiava-se no ombro de Diana e Saga apesar de ferido, recusava o apoio de Aisty, o que fizera a amazona franzir o cenho contrariada.

-Homens...; Ouviu Aisty murmurar contrariada e cruzar os braços.

Por um momento sentiu o seu olhar cruzar com o conhecido par de orbes azuis de Diana, porém ambos nada disseram e só então percebeu que ainda mantinha-se abraçado a jovem de melenas douradas.

Trocaram um rápido olhar de compreensão e então se afastaram, Aioros sem jeito e a jovem idem, o rosto corado dizia o quanto.

-É, acabou; Diana por fim murmurou.

-...; Aioros assentiu, concordando.

**Continua...**


	17. Reatando Laços

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 17: Reatando Laços.**

**.I.**

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

Nada melhor que um bom banho para relaxar, depois de um duro dia de treinamento; pensou Shura deixando que a água gelada escorresse livremente pelas costas relaxando-lhe os músculos. Estava cansado, havia treinado com afinco durante toda a manhã, mesmo que não mais precisasse de toda essa dureza na rotina de treinos.

Apolo havia sucumbido, tudo ia bem, mas ainda havia uma aura estranha a pairar sobre si. O fantasma do ciúmes...

Já fazia alguns dias desde a queda de Apolo e no Santuário, assim como no resto do mundo, as coisas pareciam retomar o seu curso, no entanto algo deveras importante ainda precisava ser resolvido em sua vida.

Como voltar a ser o melhor amigo, daquele que apesar de tudo continuava a ser o melhor amigo da mulher que amava?

Diana e Aiolos depois de tudo, haviam voltado a se tratar como os amigos que eram. Riam juntos, conversavam e até treinavam juntos, como hoje pela manhã. Não que estivesse vivendo em pé de guerra com o amigo e ainda o visse como um rival, o que não era, mas o fato era que enquanto Diana e Aiolos haviam conseguido manter intacta a amizade que tinham, ele, ainda parecia querer fugir _"daquela conversa..."._

Sabia que um dia teriam que por em pratos limpos tudo o que havia acontecido entre ambos, sobre o amor que ambos sentiam pela amazona e sobre a amizade que tinham antes disso e que estava tão fragilizada nos últimos meses, porém a iniciativa não partia de ambas as partes. As conversas com Aioros eram sempre superficiais, onde dificilmente chegariam no ponto em questão.

E o pior de tudo, era que ainda sentia ciúmes da amizade entre a amazona e o cavaleiro...

Uma, duas, três vezes, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes levara um tremendo de um puxão de orelha de Diana por conta disso, mas o fato era que não era tão fácil assim.

Suspirou, levando ambas as mãos aos cabelos negros e molhados e então desligou o registro do chuveiro. A onde é que estava a coragem do cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena? A frase soava piegas, além do que nunca gostara desse título que lhe haviam imposto, afinal todos sem exceção eram fieis a Athena e arriscavam suas vidas por ela.

No entanto, onde estava a sua coragem sem a qual não era capaz nem mesmo de enfrentar cara a cara o seu melhor amigo? –Ele indagou-se e então saiu do chuveiro enrolando a toalha na cintura, sem se importar com o rastro úmido que deixava sobre o chão de mármore.

_**-Ai que fofo...**_

Shura ouviu uma voz feminina e conhecida murmurar. Seguiu até ela e acabou rumando até a sala. Um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios diante da cena. Em frente a estante e alheia a sua presença, Diana se entretinha com algo, talvez um porta-retrato o que indicava ser uma foto sua quando garoto.

A passos leves, caminhou até a jovem, aproximou os lábios do ouvido da mesma e sussurrou:

-Que surpresa boa... Não esperava por uma visita sua...

-Shu-Shu-Shura? –A jovem se voltou assustada e corou feito um tomate italiano, assim que os orbes azuis caíram sobre o cavaleiro tão perto de si.

Desvencilhou-se e afastou-se, mas encontrou a parede atrás de si como empecilho.

-É, é, eu vim...

-Me visitar? –Shura sorriu de esguelha se divertindo com a situação.

Aproximou-se da jovem nem um pouco preocupado com a situação, até cercá-la contra a parede. Apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a parede, próximas ao rosto da jovem e ficou a admirar o rosto de porcelana com as maçãs coradas.

-É, e...; Ela começou, porém não terminou.

-Que bom...; Ele murmurou aproximando os lábios dos dela, roçando-os de forma sedutora e sem demora tomou-os num beijo sôfrego.

Sentiu-a estremecer e envolver seus braços, em seu pescoço. Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir seus corpos se tocarem.

-Espera... Espera, espera; Ela murmurou entre os lábios do cavaleiro.

-Você não disse que veio me visitar? –Indagou Shura, por fim abandonando os lábios da amazona, deslizando até o pescoço alvo.

-É, mas; Diana ponderou e envolveu ambas as mãos nos cabelos do cavaleiro, obrigando-o a afastar-se um pouco de. –Vim aqui por outro motivo...

Ela ponderou mais uma vez, vendo os orbes castanhos a fitarem confusos.

-Aiolos; Ela murmurou e imediatamente viu-se livre dos braços do cavaleiro que até então a faziam sua prisioneira.

Shura se afastou e se sentou no sofá sem se voltar para amazona. Diana suspirou e então se aproximou sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Quero que fale com ele; Ela disse e Shura voltou-se para si.

-E pra que? –Indagou Shura. –Você já passa muito tempo conversando com ele...; Ele completou baixando a cabeça.

-Esse ciúmes bobo é de mim ou do Aiolos? –Indagou Diana, vendo o cavaleiro voltar-se ainda mais confuso parelasi. –É isso mesmo; ela continuou diante do olhar chocado dele. –Tudo voltou ao normal pela graça dos Deuses, só essa parede entre vocês dois parece perdurar...

A amazona suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. Não agüentava mais ficar de intermediaria entre os dois. Não era garota de recados.

-Por Zeus Shura, eu não quero ser o elo entre essa inimizade de vocês dois; A jovem murmurou cansada. O cavaleiro ponderou durante alguns instantes e então voltou-se visivelmente amuado para a amazona:

-Me diz, como é que eu vou voltar a encarar o Aiolos como antes, sabendo que ele ama a mulher que eu amo, hein? Me diz?

-Ele me amou, é passado; Diana o corrigiu. –E eu estou com você, não estou? –Ela continuou levando uma das mãos ao rosto do cavaleiro. –Alem do que, vai me dizer que não reparou nas visitinhas que ele anda recebendo;

-Você fala da moça da loja de chocolates, a Acácia? –Shura indagou meio que incerto.

-Não, do Misty...; Diana debochou rolando os orbes. –Claro que sim, e isso só prova que esse ciúmes bobo que você está sentindo não tem fundamento algum; ela completou.

-Eu sei; Shura murmurou de cabeça baixa. –Me perdoa; ele pediu voltando-se para a jovem, ciente de que mais uma vez estava errado.

-Só se você me prometer descer agora até a casa do Aiolos pra conversarem; A amazona sentenciou apontando para a porta.

-Agora? –Shura franziu o cenho.

-É, senão...; a amazona ponderou, sentindo ambas as faces pegarem fogo, porém continuou firme em sua posição. –Senão nunca mais vai receber um beijo meu...;

-O que? –Shura exasperou, como se não pudesse acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. –Greve? –Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É, greve; a amazona murmurou. –E pode esquecer aquele piquenique que combinamos no fim de semana na praia do Cabo...

-Você ta brincando, né? –ele falou incrédulo.

-Não, não estou; a amazona confirmou e então se levantou indo até a porta.

-Diana, espere, eu...; Balbuciou Shura levantando-se e fazendo menção de ir atrás da jovem.

-Tenho dito; ela sentenciou. –Por favor, por você mesmo, por Aioros e pela amizade que tinham não adie mais essa conversa; a amazona murmurou antes de sumir pela porta.

-Droga; murmurou Shura sentando-se no sofá.

Por essa não esperava... Greve? Mas ela tinha razão. Precisavam ter essa conversa e em dúvidas era melhor enfrentar o amigo e finalmente por as coisas em pratos limpos, por mais difícil que isso fosse, não era tanto quanto, a possibilidade de uma eternidade sem os beijos de sua ninfa...

Levantou-se e rumou de volta para o quarto.

**.II.**

-Até mais Aioros.

-Até;

-Aparece lá em casa qualquer dia. Sabe, Demetrius ainda acredita naquela história do cavaleiro sem cabeça. Quem sabe com você afirmando que isso não é verdade e que o tal Máscara da Morte é apenas um homem comum, mas com um gosto um tanto quanto excêntrico de decorar sua casa, ele...

Risos. De onde estava – oculto atrás de um pilar como se fosse um espião – Shura podia ouvir os risos de Aioros junto da jovem de melenas douradas. Alheios a sua observação, o casal se despedia em frente ao templo de Sagitário.

Será que Diana estava mesmo certa em relação ao amigo e a jovem? –O espanhol indagou-se confuso, mas o fato era que desde a queda de Apolo, ambos haviam se aproximado e muito.

Um beijo. Viu a jovem se despedir do amigo com um beijo, um toque delicado e casto em sua bochecha. Suspirou. Aquilo não era nada de tão revelador ou explicito, mas... Será que de fato estava fazendo papel de idiota esse tempo todo? Sentindo, como Diana havia lhe dito, um ciúmes bobo e sem sentido do amigo? É talvez sim a julgar pelo olhar perdido do sagitariano escada a baixo a acompanhar o trajeto feito pela jovem.

-Já pode sair daí de trás;

-O QUÊ? –Exasperou Shura dando um salto tamanha surpresa ao ouvir a voz do amigo. Sentiu o corpo se enregelar.

-Sair de trás desse pilar; Continuou Aioros voltando-se para o capricorniano. –Sabia que ouvir a conversa dos outros é feio? –Aioros franziu o cenho.

-Aioros, eu... Me desculpe e...; Balbuciou Shura, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos e deslizando até a nuca, num gesto desconcertado.

-Eu to brincando; Aiolos sorriu divertido desfazendo a expressão séria ao ver que o amigo fitava o chão extremamente desconcertado e podia jurar que sua face havia mudado de cor mesmo que levemente. –Sabe, você devia ver a sua cara agora...;

-Por que? –Indagou Shura.

-Porque está igualzinho ao Leo quando criança, quer dizer, quando eu o flagrava fazendo algo "proibido" e ralhava com ele por conta disso; Aiolos sorriu gesticulando com ambas as mãos e abrindo aspas.

-Sério, me desculpa; Pediu Shura aproximando-se do amigo.

-Já te falei estava brincando e...;

-Desculpa; continuou Shura. –Não só por isso, mas por tudo, pela forma como andei te tratando nos últimos meses;

-Diana te pediu pra falar comigo, não foi? –Indagou Aiolos cruzando os braços e fitando o amigo, poéem agora sério.

-Não vou mentir pra você, ela pediu sim, mas o fato é que eu precisava mesmo conversar com você. Sinto falta da sua amizade, de verdade; murmurou Shura com um olhar triste e verdadeiramente sincero.

-E eu da sua, porém enquanto você me ver como um inimigo, que pode lhe apunhalar pelas costas e roubar o amor da mulher que ama, jamais voltaremos a ser os amigos que éramos...

-Aioros...

Foi tudo o que o cavaleiro pode murmurar. A sua reação hostil e indiferente para com o amigo nos últimos tempos, havia causado maus maiores do que havia imaginado. Via nos orbes verdes um brilho triste a tremeluzir e foi como se voltasse alguns anos em sua vida.

"_O traidor, aquele quem desejou matar Athena ainda bebê..."._

Certa vez o amigo já havia sido julgado e condenado por algo que nunca pensara em fazer e agora, ele, mais uma vez era o juiz desse julgamento, um julgamento injusto ainda mais para aqueles que conheciam a incontestável índole e o caráter daquele homem.

Ele sim, deveria ter levado o título de "O cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena...".

-Shura, entenda uma coisa; Disse Aiolos após alguns instantes de silêncio, tirando o amigo de seus devaneios. –Eu amei a Diana, amei demais, mas ela ama você. Independente disso, nós fomos e seremos eternamente amigos assim como você e eu. Amigos, amigos de verdade são eternos Shura...

-Agora eu sei; ponderou Shura. –Ou melhor, sempre soube, mas a venda do ciúmes estava me cegando; ele completou.

-Nós nos cegamos, acredite também senti o que você estava sentindo, mas...; Aiolos ponderou. –É passado.

-É, passado; murmurou Shura e então baixou a cabeça.

-Ah, vem cá...; Aiolos sorriu e para a surpresa de Shura abraçou-o apertado.

Sempre foram muito ligados e para si Shura era como se fosse seu irmão, tal qual Aiolia. Haviam vivido muita coisa juntos e isso nada no mundo seria capaz de fazê-los esquecer, independente das peças que o destino viesse a lhes pregar.

Apaixonar-se pela mesma mulher e tornar-se fino o elo entre a amizade que tinham parecia ter sido mais uma espécie de provação dos deuses a qual haviam vencido apesar de tudo, o que só confirmava que jamais perderiam aquele elo.

-Que isso, que cara é essa? Pra quem tem o coração de uma ninfa essa cara não está combinando e nada...; Aiolos sorriu divertido a fim de acabar de vez com aquela aura triste entre ambos.

-Olha só quem diz; Shura sorriu e então se afastou. –Até parece que há instantes atrás você não esteve **muito bem** acompanhado...; Shura fez questão de frisar com um sorriso maroto a crispar-lhe os lábios.

-Acácia e eu somos apenas bons amigos;

-Sei; Shura sorriu desconfiado.

-É sério; Aiolos sorriu. –Ela é linda, é doce, me faz rir, mas...;

-Hum e isso tudo porque são só amigos; Shura zombou ao ver o amigo mesmo que por alguns instantes se perder em meio às qualidades da jovem.

-Bom, é...; Aioros ponderou levando uma das mãos até a nuca. Era a sua vez de se constranger. –O que acha de um jogo de cartas? –o sagitariano tratou de rapidamente mudar de assunto.

-Cartas?

-É a gente pode chamar o pessoal, menos o Milo que não sabe perder e o Kanon que não sei como, mas sempre arruma um jeito de ganhar da forma mais duvidosa possível; Aiolos sorriu divertido.

-Claro;

Sorriu Shura, afinal o que tinha de mal nisso? Seria até bom, fazerem algo juntos como os amigos que eram. Por hora deixaria pra depois a amizade colorida e regada a chocolate do amigo; pensou com um meio sorriso a moldar-lhe os lábios.

-O que acha de fazermos dupla contra o Shaka e o Italiano? –Shura sugeriu.

-Ganhar do Shaka é sempre bom, mas duvido que Mascara da Morte queira fazer dupla com o Shaka, ele se confunde com as cartas e quando alguém tenta lhe dar alguma dica corre o risco de perder algum sentido...

-Por que você acha que eu vou convidá-los? –Shura sorriu maroto.

-Bom, então vamos, mas duvido muito que o Shaka não esteja meditando à uma hora dessas; Aiolos voltou os orbes para o céu.

-Idem, mas... De hoje o indiano não escapa, é hilário e literalmente impagável ver o MDM surtando e xingando em italiano diante da excepcional habilidade do Shaka no jogo...

-Tem razão; Aiolos sorriu e passou um dos braços sobre o ombro do amigo num gesto descontraído. –Vamos ligar pra eles; o sagitariano completou e ambos seguiram para o interior do templo.

**Continua...**


	18. Uma mãozinha do destino

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 18: Uma mãozinha do destino.**

**.I.**

Guiou-a para dentro do grande salão, ouvindo uma doce melodia preencher o ambiente proveniente de um pequeno grupo de violinistas que tocavam harmoniosamente em um canto mais afastado.

Sentia a fragrância embriagante de lavanda misturada a alfazema, que o mantinha ainda mais concentrando na silhueta esguia que caminhava a menos de um passo a sua frente.

A barra do longo vestido vermelho esvoaçava levemente com o andar calmo e delicado, os cabelos também vermelhos jaziam presos em um coque de fios soltos, destacando uma pequena corrente em forma de lua prateada no colo.

Dizer que aquela noite estava perfeita seria pouco, mas ficaria melhor certamente; ele pensou com um belo sorriso moldado em seus lábios, como se fosse esculpido pelos deuses.

-Por favor me acompanhem; um garçom pediu, ao ver o casal se aproximar.

-...; os dois assentiram.

Entrar naquele restaurante era como se imaginar caminhando em meio as belos corredores de Versalhes. O Rosa Negra era um restaurante extremamente clássico, que jamais pensou que encontraria um lugar daqueles em Atenas, mas Saga realmente a surpreendera com o convite para jantar num lugar como aquele; ela pensou.

Adiantou-se na frente da jovem, puxando-lhe uma cadeira, quando o garçom indicou-lhes a mesa. Aisty assentiu, passando por si, enquanto a acomodava confortavelmente na cadeira, não permitiria que nada saísse errado; ele pensou, sentindo algo a mais pesar no bolso interno do paletó.

Tomou seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, vendo a jovem olhar distraída tudo a sua -se para ele, sentindo a mão do cavaleiro pousar de forma delicada sobre a sua, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Gostou? –Saga perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-É incrível; ela respondeu com um doce sorriso, sentindo-o entrelaçar os dedos de ambas as mãos e corou furiosamente quando o mesmo puxou sua mão, levando-a aos lábios, pousando ali, um beijo suave.

-À noite esta só começando; ele respondeu de maneira sedutora.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um breve estremecimento. Desviou o olhar dando um baixo suspiro, durante aquele mês que passaram após a batalha contra Apolo tentara encontrar a melhor forma de contar a ele que pretendia retornar a San Petersburgo, como dissera a Kamus há um tempo atrás, mas agora... Depois de tudo que viveram, ainda tinha algumas duvidas sobre o que seria melhor a fazer, manter os planos originais ou deixar-se levar pelo que estavam vivendo.

-Com licença; o metri falou, aproximando-se. –Desejam pedir agora?

Voltou-se para a jovem que apenas assentiu, quase franziu o cenho, Aisty estava silenciosa demais; ele pensou, já imaginando o porque dela estar daquela forma. Ainda se lembrava da conversa que ouvira entre ela e Kamus, mas antes da meia noite muitas coisas mudariam em suas vidas.

-Traga os cardápios, por favor; Saga pediu, sem tirar os olhos da jovem. –Aisty;

-Sim; ela murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou, estreitando os dedos entre os dela.

-Não, esta tudo bem, porque? –a jovem perguntou, com ar calmo.

-Você esta quieta, eu pensei q-...;

-Está tudo perfeito; ela o cortou, dando um sorriso que aqueceu-lhe a alma. –Eu não poderia desejar estar em outro lugar; a jovem completou colocando sua mão sobre a dele, em cima da mesa.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas o que aconteceu a seguir vê-lo querer explodir com o mundo.

-Nossa, que coincidência; a voz do Escorpião soou bem próximo de onde eles estavam.

Algumas pessoas pararam o que faziam para virarem-se na direção de três pessoas nada discretas que entravam no restaurante e seguiam direito até o casal.

-Milo; Saga e Aisty falaram assustando-se com a aparição repentina.

-Saga. Aisty. Como vão? –Afrodite perguntou, com um sorriso quase sem graça por ser colocado naquela confusão por aqueles dois loucos.

-Kamus, o que fazem aqui? –Aisty perguntou entre dentes, fazendo o irmão estremecer diante do olhar de aviso.

-Viemos jantar aqui, mas como Milo disse, que coincidência encontrá-los aqui; o aquariano falou casualmente.

-Com licença senhores, mas esses homens estão lhes incomodando? –um segurança maior que Aldebaran apareceu acompanhado de mais três, perguntou.

-Imagina, somos todos amigos; Milo respondeu casualmente, embora suasse frio.

-Podemos expulsá-los? - o segurança sugeriu, voltando-se para Saga.

-Bastante tentador; Saga resmungou, fitando o aquariano com olhar envenenado, poderia jurar que isso era coisa dele. –Eles são conhecidos, não se preocupem;

-Mas senhor; o segurança hesitou, vendo o desconforto do casal.

-Eles são amigos, esta tudo bem; Saga falou mais veemente.

-...; O segurança assentiu. –Desculpe incomodá-los então; ele completou, se afastando e indicando para os demais segui-lo.

-Então, já que todos somos amigos e estamos aqui pelo mesmo propósito, acho que podemos jantar então; Afrodite falou, recebendo um empurrão discreto de Kamus.

-O que? –Aisty perguntou, voltando-se para o pisciano com um olhar mais do que dardejante.

-Her! Bem...; Afrodite balbuciou, poderia jurar que a temperatura do ambiente estava esquentando, e isso não era um bom sinal.

-Senhores, já desejam pedir? –o metri perguntou aproximando-se.

-Claro que sim e por gentileza, poderia unir mais uma mesa a esta? –o aquariano falou, gesticulando displicente diante do olhar chocado dos dois.

-Kamus, o q-...;

-Vocês não se importam, não é? –ele cortou a jovem, antes mesmo que Aisty pudesse replicar.

-Não; os dois responderam num resmungo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A tensão naquela mesa era palpável, todos desfrutavam de uma ótima refeição que para o casal não tinha gosto algum. Deixou os talheres no canto do prato, passando o guardanapo de cetim pelos lábios.

-Com licença; Aisty falou se levantando, antes mesmo que alguém lhe puxasse a cadeira.

-Aisty; Saga chamou.

-Vou ao toalete; ela respondeu, antes de se afastar sem olhar nenhum dos integrantes da mesa.

-Que idéia foi essa? –Saga exasperou, quase pulando sobre Kamus, mas Afrodite rapidamente o segurou.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha despreocupadamente.

-Saga. Kamus. Por favor; Afrodite pediu, vendo que as pessoas observavam a cena com atenção.

-Vão embora; Saga mandou irritado, por eles tornarem aquela noite um fracasso, destruindo tudo que havia planejado.

-E se não formos? –Kamus perguntou em tom de provocação.

-Afinal, o que você quer com isso? –o geminiano exasperou. –Porque é obvio que você fez de propósito;

-Realmente é tudo culpa do Kamus; Milo concordou, engolindo em seco diante do olhar envenenado do aquariano.

-Discutir assim não vai nos levar a lugar algum; Afrodite tentou contê-los.

-A mim não, mas vocês, vou fazer questão de mandá-los para outra dimensão e vocês vão ficar lá por um bom tempo; ele ameaçou, fazendo seu cosmo elevar-se perigosamente.

-Calma, por favor; Milo pediu.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, pedindo a todos os deuses para que lhe desse paciência, mas estava cansando do aquariano lhe sabotando, durante aquele mês todo, todos os momentos que havia planejado estar com a amazona e fazer o pedido, algum infame aparecia, agora estragar essa noite que passara aquele mês inteiro planejado, era demais.

Levantou-se da cadeira em um rompante, fazendo-a cair no chão. O metri se aproximou apressadamente.

-Senhor;

-Não quero ver nenhum desses três quando eu voltar; ele avisou com um olhar de gelar o inferno, dando-lhes as costas. Queria encontrar a amazona e ao menos tentar explicar que a culpa era toda do aquariano; ele pensou se afastando.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto lavava as mãos. Ainda estava se perguntando o que faria primeiro depois de sair dali, fritar o aquariano ou congelar. Quem sabe os dois, mas iria fritá-lo primeiro, depois congelá-lo. Ah sim, e fritá-lo de novo, depois disso.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, enquanto secava as mãos.

-Noite difícil? –uma voz estranhamente conhecida perguntou a seu lado. Foi assim que notou uma jovem de melenas douradas fitando o espelho, enquanto retocava o batom dos lábios.

-Muito; Aisty respondeu num resmungo contrariado;

-Eu se fosse você, não deixaria o Romeu ali fora, esperando muito tempo; a jovem falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Harm-...;

-Primeira e única; a filha de Ares respondeu com um sorriso tão característico do pai, fazendo os orbes azulados cintilarem.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Aisty perguntou, lembrando-se que só a vira na ilha e depois nunca mais recebera noticias de Ares ou de Harmonia, se bem que fora uma surpresa saber que os dois não foram os únicos a estarem naquela guerra contra Apolo, Hékates e um grupo bastante interessante de centauros também.

-Matando o tempo, sabe... Esse lance de imortalidade é um tédio de vez em quando; ela brincou, gesticulando displicente.

-Imagino; a amazona respondeu, quase arqueando a sobrancelha, era tão estranho, tinha uma concepção tão diferente de 'deuses' e comparado a Apolo, mas agora... bem;

-Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, mas você ainda não reparou em quem trabalha nesse restaurante, não é? –Harmonia perguntou.

-Como?

-Esquece, mas vai lá... Ele já esta lhe esperando; ela completou, dando uma piscadinha marota, indicando-lhe a porta da saída.

-...; Assentiu sem saber ao certo o que ela queria diz, mas despediu-se com um aceno, saindo do banheiro em seguida.

Mal deu alguns passos para fora do banheiro, deparou-se com Saga de costas para si, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, deu um baixo suspiro, tocando-lhe o ombro, fazendo-o se virar.

-Aisty;

Apenas sorriu, assentindo.

-Me desculpe, juro que eu na-...;

-Xiiiii, eu sei; ela o cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Imagino que o Kamus tentaria algo do tipo, já que foi frustrado o mês todo;

-Então...; Ele balbuciou, ela havia percebido; ele pensou, surpreso.

-Vamos pra casa? –ela perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo braço.

-Vamos; o cavaleiro respondeu, vendo que não havia outra forma para concertar o que já fora feito.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Senhores; o metri falou, voltando-se para os dois, enquanto o aquariano não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a situação.

-Pã, pode deixar, eu cuido deles; uma voz feminina soou atrás dos três, fazendo-os voltarem-se para trás e depararem-se com uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e orbes azulados que tornarem-se vermelhos ao recair sobre os três.

-Senhorita Harmonia; o flautista disfarçado ponderou.

-Não se preocupe, eu cuido deles; ela falou pausadamente, sem desviar o olhar dos três.

Engoliram em seco ao verem numa fração de segundos o metri transformar-se numa imagem que conheciam apenas em gravuras de livros, como o criador da flauta de siringe.

-...; Pã assentiu, fazendo uma breve reverencia, se afastando.

-Então, o que posso eu fazer com três inconvenientes como vocês? - Harmonia ponderou, aproximando-se perigosamente, fazendo-os levantarem-se rapidamente. –Dar-lhes uma semana no Tártaro com Radamanthys de carrasco; ela falou, vendo-os ficarem pálidos. –Não, isso é pouco;

-Senhorita; Milo começou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Um mês quebrando pedras na ilha da rainha da morte; ela continuou.

-Essa ilha foi afundada; Afrodite corrigiu.

-Pra tudo se da um jeito; ela falou, com um sorriso que passaria muito bem por malicioso, o que não era um bom sinal se vindo dos dois. –Não, melhor... Acabei de ter uma idéia;

-Veja bem; Kamus manifestou-se pela primeira vez, dando-se conta de que para quem tivera a idéia, estava quieto demais desde que ela chegara.

-Acreditem, vocês vão ter uma experiência inesquecível; ela completou, estalando os dedos e fazendo-os desaparecerem junto consigo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam indo em direção a mesa, quando surpreenderam-se ao vê-la fazia e apenas com dois lugares postos. Um castiçal de velas e apenas uma rosa negra sobre a mesa.

-Estranho; Saga murmurou, ao aproximarem-se e verem um cartão abaixo da rosa.

**(...)**

**Aproveitem a noite crianças.**

**Que do resto, cuido eu.**

**Harm.**

**(...)**

-Harmonia; Aisty murmurou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Isso não é importante agora, mas acho que temos um jantar para terminar, não? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar sugestivo.

-Claro; ele respondeu, puxando-lhe a cadeira para sentar-se.

**.II.**

Subiam lentamente as escadas, depois do 'sumiço' repentino dos três, a noite melhorara consideravelmente; os dois pensaram, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais, rindo e se divertindo com a presença um do outro.

Pararam em frente a Gêmeos, pretendia falar com ela antes de continuarem a subir.

-Aisty. Saga; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Fala você; ele adiantou-se.

-Bem...; a jovem começou, desviando o olhar por um momento. –Há algum tempo atrás estive falando com Kamus sobre-...;

-Voltar a San Petersburgo; ele a cortou, com um sorriso.

-Como voc-...;

-Sabia; ele completou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente. –Digamos que um passarinho me contou; ele brincou, deixando os dedos correrem com suavidade pelo canto dos lábios da jovem, fitando-a com intensidade. –Muitas coisas vão ser definidas ainda essa noite, não é? –ele perguntou.

-...; a jovem assentiu, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

-Só quero que saiba, que não importa aonde seja, o que mais quero é estar ao seu lado; ele falou.

-Saga; ela murmurou surpresa, vendo-o tirar algo de dentro do paletó.

-Queria que essa noite fosse especial, afinal, hoje completa seis meses que nos conhecemos, dos quais, dois estamos juntos; ele falou sorrindo.

-Dois meses juntos; ela murmurou, lembrando-se do que viveram naquele meio tempo, que poderia jurar que passara-se um ano.

-Dois meses que jamais vou esquecer; ele completou, colocando a caixinha sobre a mão dela.

Voltou-se para ele com um olhar indagador, mas ele apenas assentiu para que a abrisse. Surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com duas finas argolas douradas entrelaçadas entre si, com duas pedrinhas solitárias, uma em cada uma, verdes.

-Saga; ela murmurou surpresa.

-Sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você comigo. Te amo demais, por isso peço... Casa comigo? –ele pediu, fitando-a intensamente.

Apoiou-se nos braços dele ao sentir o corpo todo perder as forças, simplesmente pela surpresa de nunca ter esperado algo do tipo. Lembrou-se das palavras dele 'não importa aonde seja'.

-Viria comigo pra San Petersburgo? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Iria até o inferno se você quisesse; ele completou, vendo-a se aproximar.

No momento seguinte sentiu o corpo da jovem chocando-se contra o seu, enquanto a mesma abraçava-lhe fortemente. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, sentindo a fragrância de lavanda lhe embriagar.

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou, sentindo uma lágrima solitária correr por seus olhos. –Claro que aceito;

Sentiu-se suspensa do chão e ao voltar-se para o cavaleiro, o mesmo selou seus lábios num beijo intenso, obliterando qualquer outro pensamento que tencionava se formar.

Naquele momento, Kamus, Milo e Afrodite foram completamente esquecidos. As desavenças apagadas e assim o tempo passou.

**Continua...**


	19. Epilogo

**O SEGREDO DOS ANJOS – PARTE III **

**ASCENSÃO**

**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas. **

**Apenas Diana e Aisty são personagens criadas única e exclusivamente por nós para essa trilogia.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 19: Epílogo.**

**.I.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz do sol invadir a janela do quarto, levou uma das mãos aos olhos, ouvindo um baixo ressonar a seu lado. Sorriu, imaginando que ouvir isso há algum tempo atrás seria completamente impossível.

Virou-se de lado, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, ouvindo-a murmurar algo, em meio ao sono tranqüilo. Os cabelos vermelhos jaziam espalhados sobre o cetim branco, enquanto a jovem aconchegava-se entre seus braços.

Embora o sol já estivesse no ápice lá fora, o dia amanhecera mais frio, justamente naquele dia; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face da jovem, afastando os fios vermelhos de sua testa.

-Faz tempo que acordou? –Aisty perguntou num murmúrio sonolento ao despertar.

-Não muito; Saga respondeu, dando um meio sorriso.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Já viu como fica, quando acorda? –ele perguntou, fazendo-a virar-se de lado, para si.

-Tenho até medo de saber como; Aisty murmurou, espreguiçando-se manhosamente.

-Linda; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Saga; ela falou, acordando completamente.

-É a mais pura verdade; ele se defendeu, com um sorriso sedutor.

-Só você, mesmo; ela brincou.

-Acho que é melhor levantarmos, ou podemos perder o avião; ele avisou, ficando serio de repente.

-Mas nosso vôo é só a uma hora; ela falou, com o cenho franzido.

Saga abriu um largo sorriso, fazendo-a corar furiosamente, enquanto apontava para um relógio em cima do criado mudo. Virou-se, seguindo o olhar dele e quase deu um pulo da cama ao ver que já era onze e meia.

**-ONZE E MEIA**; ela gritou, quase levantando-se em um pulo da cama, mas ele rapidamente a segurou.

-Calma, ainda temos tempo;

-Saga, são onze e meia; ela falou, acusadoramente.

-Oras, você estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente; ele se defendeu com uma expressão carente. –Alem do mais você estava **tão** cansada, que não quis lhe acordar; ele completou, com um sorriso que fez a jovem ficar mais vermelha do que seus cabelos.

-É melhor nos apressarmos; ela falou com a voz tremula, ao sentir a respiração quente dele chocando-se contra sua face.

-Não antes disso; ele completou num sussurro, puxando-a para um beijo intenso e avassalador.

**.II.**

-Me da a mala Saga; Aisty mandou, ainda mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

-Não; ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

-Façam boa viajem; Shion desejou, enquanto acompanhava o casal até a saída do santuário, seguido pelos demais amigos.

-Obrigado; os dois agradeceram, enquanto o cavaleiro esquivava-se da jovem que insistia em levar a própria mala, mas ele como bom 'cavalheiro', não queria deixar.

-Cadê o Kamus, pensei que ele viesse; Aisty murmurou amuada, vendo que há uma semana o cavaleiro havia simplesmente sumido junto com Milo e Afrodite.

-Não sei, não temos noticias dos três a uma semana; Mú respondeu, parando ao lado do mestre.

-Não se preocupem, eles estão bem aqui; uma vez bem humorada soou atrás deles, fazendo-os voltarem-se na direção dela e surpreenderem-se ao verem os três caminhando com ar cansado.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? –Saga perguntou confuso, vendo Harmonia sorrir despreocupadamente, enquanto os empurrava, fazendo-os apressarem o passo.

-Nada a declarar; Milo respondeu, lançando um olhar envenenado para o aquariano.

-A culpa é toda dele; Afrodite ressaltou, apontando para Kamus que se encolheu.

-Eles vão ficar bem; Harmonia falou displicente, sorrindo largamente. –E garanto que eles também aprenderam uma grande lição, não é rapazes? –ela perguntou.

-...; os três assentiram freneticamente, quase correndo esconder-se atrás de Shion, temendo que mais alguma coisa acontecesse.

-É melhor nem perguntarmos o que aconteceu; Aisty comentou com Saga que assentiu.

-Kamus, não tem nada para falar a eles? –Harmonia perguntou, parando ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Eu na-... Ai. Ai. Ai. Tem sim; ele falou quando a jovem puxou-o pela orelha, praticamente o arrastando até o casal.

-Se alguém um dia dissesse que eu viveria para ver isso, eu chamaria de louco; Kanon comentou com Mascara da Morte.

-Essa garota é do mau; o canceriano comentou, surpreso por ver até o gelado aquariano sucumbir diante da filha de Ares.

-Isso é assustador; Saga murmurou, recebendo um cutucão de Aisty, para que se calasse.

-Aisty. Saga; Kamus começou, dando um discreto suspiro aliviado quando Harmonia o soltou. –Bem... Me desculpem; ele falou, abaixando a cabeça com ar arrependido pelo que andara aprontando no ultimo mês.

-Eu não ouvi direito; Harmonia falou em tom de ameaço, embora a alguns passos de distancia, todos puderam notar o aquariano engolindo em seco,

-Me desculpem; Kamus falou um pouco mais alto, surpreendendo a todos por tê-la obedecido.

Entreabriram os lábios tentando falar algo, mas era algo realmente surpreendente; Aisty e Saga pensaram.

-E o que mais; a jovem de melenas douradas falou, o incentivando a continuou.

Kamus virou-se para ela com um olhar envenenado, mas a jovem apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, com uma expressão indecifrável fazendo-o empalidecer.

-Bem... Sei que andei exagerando na super proteção também; ele falou.

-Imagina; Saga falou sarcástico. –Ai...; ele gemeu ao levar um beliscão de Aisty que o mandou se calar com um olhar.

-Mas eu só queria seu bem... Apenas de ter exagerado; ele falou, com um sorriso sem graça. –Espero que sejam felizes; ele falou, com ar sério.

-...; os dois assentiram, enquanto a jovem se aproximava para abraçá-lo.

-Obrigada; Aisty murmurou, sentindo-o estreitar os braços em torno de si.

-Seja feliz e se esse idiota te fazer sofrer é só me falar; ele sussurrou em resposta ignorando o olhar entrecortado do geminiano.

-Não se preocupe; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Cuide bem dela; Kamus mandou, com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-Eu vou; Saga respondeu confiante, trocando um olhar envenenado com o 'cunhado'.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil, pra quem passou as últimas vinte e quatro horas treinando o discurso na frente do espelho, você até que se saiu bem; Harmonia falou, fazendo os demais caírem na risada, enquanto o aquariano fechava ainda mais a cara.

-É, algumas coisas não devem ser explicadas; Saga falou, passando o braço por sobre o ombro da jovem, que apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados.

-É melhor irmos então; Aisty falou, vendo que estava quase na hora.

-Até mais; todos falaram acenando.

-Kanon; Saga chamou, antes de se afastarem.

-O que?

-Não destrua 'nossa' casa, ou te mando pra outra dimensão; ele avisou, com um sorriso fraterno, embora isso quisesse dizer outra coisa, enquanto puxava a jovem para longe, sendo o único a notar a face extremamente corada da mesma.

Muitas coisas seriam diferentes dali para frente e nem mesmo os deuses, poderiam prever o que o futuros lhes reservava.

-Ahn! E vocês, o que aconteceu com vocês essa semana? –Shion perguntou, voltando-se curioso para Afrodite e Milo.

-Por culpa desse ai, olha; Milo falou, apontando acusadoramente para Kamus que se aproximava com a jovem de melenas douradas. –Ela vez a gente reconstruir Rodes;

-O que? –Diana perguntou, aproximando-se com Shura.

-Isso mesmo; Afrodite falou veemente. –Vocês destroem a ilha e a gente que se ferra tendo que colocar tudo em ordem;

-Do que eles estão falando? –Shura perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Longa história; Harmonia respondeu com um largo sorriso. –Não é Kamus; ela completou, dando uma piscadinha marota ao cavaleiro que para a surpresa geral ainda naquele dia, ele corou furiosamente.

-Eu acho que não falta mais nada para ver nessa vida; Mú comentou, com uma expressão incrédula.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Isso é pra você; Harmonia falou, aproximando-se do ariano, fazendo um outro cavaleiro serrar os orbes enciumado.

-O que é? –ele perguntou, confuso, mas viu-a indicar para que lesse.

-Bem, até mais pessoal e vocês três; ela falou, voltando-se para os cavaleiros que se encolheram. –Já sabem o que vai acontecer se andarem tentando sabotar mais alguém, não é?

-...; Eles assentiram.

-Ótimo, até algum dia; ela completou desaparecendo.

-Ela me da mais medo do que o Saga irritado; Milo comentou com Afrodite que assentiu.

Os amigos já se dispersavam, voltando cada um para suas casas, olhou com atenção o cartão que tinha em mãos, antes de abri-lo, o que será que tinha ali? –ele se perguntou, confuso.

**(...)**

**Hoje à noite. Oito horas. Rosa Negra.**

**Te espero lá 'Múzinho'. **

**(...)**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Eh certas coisas não deveriam ser mesmo explicadas.

**.II.**

_Alguns dias depois..._

-Nossa, essa praia é mesmo linda...

-É, linda...; murmurou Shura, porém estava entretido com algo mais alem das belezas naturais da praia do Cabo.

Haviam parado próximos a algumas palmeiras de onde podiam ver as ondas se quebrarem ruidosamente na orla da praia. A sua frente vestindo um vestido leve e florido, Diana havia acabado de estender uma longa toalha branca e se sentado graciosamente sobre o tecido deixando que os grandes orbes azuis se perdessem no horizonte.

Linda, ela sim era linda; Ele pensou ainda de pé á alguns passos da amazona. Os longos cabelos negros presos pela metade a deslizarem feito cascatas sobre as costas esguias e parcialmente despidas, a faziam assemelhar-se a uma pintura, emoldurada em meio as areias do Cabo.

-Vai ficar aí a manhã toda? –A jovem se voltou num sorriso vendo que o cavaleiro jazia no mesmo lugar segurando a cesta com os lanches.

-Se for pra admirar você, sim; Ele respondeu, vendo a jovem corar e desviar o olhar levando com delicadeza uma mecha negra dos longos cabelos para trás da orelha, num gesto encabulado.

-Bobo; Ela sorriu vencida. –Vem; ela pediu estendendo-lhe a mão.

Quem diria que um dia estariam assim? Fazendo um piquenique na orla da praia, sem brigas, sem farpas, aquilo ainda lhe parecia irreal de mais, mesmo que aquele perfume suave de flores silvestres lhe invadisse as narinas provando o contrário; Ele pensou finalmente sentando-se ao lado da amazona e imediatamente puxando-a para si.

-O que foi? –Indagou Diana ao sentir-se presa nos braços do cavaleiro que a havia puxado para o seu colo de forma que a jovem ficasse de costas para si, enquanto a abraçava apertado.

-Nada; respondeu Shura estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno da jovem. –Só queria sentir você.

-Estou aqui com você, não estou? –Ela indagou fitando o mar a sua frente enquanto os dedos finos se entretinham em acariciar o braço do cavaleiro de forma delicada, porém não obteve resposta.

Por alguns minutos ficaram apenas assim, abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro e ouvindo as incessantes batidas das ondas contra a encosta rochosa do Cabo.

-Por que toda essa carência agora, hein? –a amazona zombou a fim de quebrar aquele silêncio e depois riu ao senti-lo enlaçá-la ainda mais apertado.

-É que às vezes eu acho que se te soltar...; continuou Shura em meio a um suspiro entrecortado. –Você vai sumir por entre os meus dedos, a sua imagem vai se dissipar tal qual uma aragem repentina... Ainda me custa acreditar que depois de tudo tenho você em meus braços...

Foi à vez da jovem ponderar. É, ele tinha razão, para estar ali nos braços dele também parecia irreal demais a julgar pela forma pouco amigável com a qual haviam se tratado nos últimos meses; ela pensou e não conseguiu impedir um meio sorriso ao se recordar das muitas brigas que haviam tido desde que haviam se conhecido.

Mas apesar de tudo, das brigas, das farpas, das joelhadas...; Aquilo sim havia sido muita maldade de sua parte, ela pensou mais uma vez sem conseguir conter aquele meio sorriso. Enfim, apesar de tudo, conhecê-lo, conhecer o que era o amor graças a ele, havia sido a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. Só agora as palavras daquela jovem no beco escuro de Paris pareciam lhe fazer sentido. Ainda havia algo melhor para se lutar do que um simples desejo de vingança regado a ódio.

-Eu te amo; Ela murmurou voltando-se para trás e levando uma das mãos ao rosto do cavaleiro que ainda a mantinha presa num meio abraço. –E essa é a certeza de que nunca irá me perder;

-Também te amo, mais do que tudo; completou Shura levando a palma da mão da jovem até os lábios e repousando um beijo suave ali, vendo a face pálida da mesma tornar-se rósea.

-Me beija...

Ele a ouviu murmurar, os grandes orbes azuis se fechando numa silenciosa súplica, a qual foi atendida de imediato.

Quem diria que um dia, ela, lhe pediria isso? –pensou Shura sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso entre os lábios da amazona.

No mais, a cesta fora esquecida, o piquenique e o mundo... Envolveu-a por completo em seus braços e aprofundou a carícia, saboreando o máximo possível daqueles lábios macios e cálidos.

Sentiu-a entreabrir os lábios num fraco gemido e então reclinou-se sutilmente sobre a jovem, como se temesse macular aquela criatura tão frágil que tinha entre os braços, esquecendo-se completamente que aquela bela ninfa era capaz de enfrentar monstros e deuses.

Em seus braços ela era apenas a sua Diana e no mais, é só isso que importa.

**# FIM #**

_**Saudações pessoal...**_

_**Depois de tanto tempo, a saga dos anjos chega ao fim, antes de partir, gostaríamos de agradecer a todos pelo grande apoio e por nos acompanharem desde o começo.**_

_**Escrever "O Segredo dos Anjos" foi a realização de um sonho e a reafirmação de uma grande amizade. Ficamos imensamente felizes em poder compartilhar isso com vocês.**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários, e-mails e mensagens. Obrigada pelo carinho e dedicação. E obrigada por jamais desistirem de nós.**_

_**Nos despedimos agora, sem poder evitar a sensação de vazio e solidão que fica sempre quando uma historia chega ao fim, mas também, permanecemos com a certeza de que muitas outras chegarão e que em breve nos encontraremos de novo. **_

_**Um forte abraço.**_

_**Dama 9 e Hana-Lis.**_

**11 de Janeiro de 2010.**


End file.
